Passion Oculta
by KikisCullen
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, la responsabilidad Familiar y Deudas recaen sobre Bella, quien busca salir adelante...Un mal entendido o un arranque de ira, un trabajo imprevisto...que cambiará por completo su vida. Lemmons
1. Prologo

Tener a dos hermanas pequeñas a tu cargo para toda la vida, tener que trabajar en cualquier sitio aunque ese trabajo no te guste...

Ahora que Bella Swan se quedó sola para toda la vida, sin mamá, sin papá, ella tiene que dejar de estudiar y, en la búsqueda por salir adelante, se involucrará en algo que nunca imaginó, que nunca quiso…pero la necesidad, combinada con pasión y deseo, fue más fuerte.

Ahora ella tendrá que prestarle a él su cuerpo para dar de comer a sus hermanas, pero...¿qué sucederá en el camino?...


	2. Chapter 1 Solas

Cap. 1: Solas

- ¿Diga? - contesté al teléfono extrañada por la hora que era.

- ¿Bella Swan? - contestaron del otro lado de la línea .

- Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla? - contesté intrigada, eran las 5 de la madrugada y no eran horas de gastar bromas.

- Soy el sargento de la policía de New York, tenemos que hablar con usted, creo que debería saber algo - por su voz me preocupé ¿para qué querían hablar conmigo a esta hora? -.

- ¿Para qué? Son las 5 de la madrugada, no están mis padres en casa y tengo a mis hermanas pequeñas durmiendo -.

Estaba empezando a asustarme ¿sería que les pasó algo a mis padres en ese viaje a Forks? Dijeron que volverían por la mañana, que manejarían toda la noche. Seguro, algo les pasó. Dios joder que no sea eso.

- ¿Oficial? - dije con duda en la voz - No lo escuchaba, pensé que cortaron la llamada - sentí cómo titubeaba detrás de la línea - Dígame que no les pasó nada a mis papás - se lo dije rogando, empezaba a tener ganas de vomitar por los nervios.

- Señorita, lo siento...sus papás...sus papás sufrieron un accidente mortal - me quedé en shock, no podía haber escuchado eso.

- ¿Cómo dijo? - volví a preguntar, con un nudo en mi garganta. Ya sentía picor en los ojos, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

- Señorita, lo siento mucho, sus papás...murieron - ahí ya no escuché nada más, no sentía nada ni tenía fuerzas para sostener el teléfono en mis manos, cayó al suelo con el resto de mi cuerpo. Ya no sentía nada, sólo sentía dolor en mi pecho. Me había quedado sola con mis hermanas.

Ahora estábamos SOLAS.

Sentí que alguien me llamaba desde lejos, una voz que me decía:

- Bella, Bella, despierta- reconocí la voz de mi hermana pequeña Alice. Alguien me sujetó la cabeza y me acariciaba el pelo.

- Bella, cariño ¿estás bien?- Rose, tan dulce como siempre. Empecé a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo tumbado en el suelo y de que mi cabeza me dolía del golpe que recibí al caer. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban mis hermanas con cara de preocupadas y pensando por qué demonios me había desmayado.

- Hey chicas ¿qué paso? - pregunté dudosa, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño.

- Te desmayaste Bella- dijo Rose - Viniste a contestar el teléfono y, como no volvías a la habitación, decidimos bajar .

¡Oh dios mío! Entonces no fue un sueño, fue real, esa maldita llamada en la que me decían que mis papás habían fallecido era real, Dios. ¿Cómo se lo digo a mis hermanas? ¿Qué les voy a decir? Dios mío ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo por algo que hice mal en la vida?

Mis hermanas...mis pequeñas hermanas, solo tienen 15 y 17 años.

Debo pensar una respuesta para ellas antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda...si es que puede ir peor.

- Chicas, tengo que decirles algo - les dije con un hilo de voz entrando a la sala para sentarnos en el sofá...ellas me seguían y se veían una a la otra y yo...yo no pude más y me puse a llorar ante ellas, que me veían sorprendidas.

- Bella ¿que pasó? Me estas asustando - dijo Alice cuando vio que lloraba desconsoladamente, pero ¡cómo les destrozaba el corazón! esto me estaba matando a mí.

- Dios, chicas, no sé cómo decirlo...chi...cas papá...y mamá... Papá y mamá murieron - no pude más y me derrumbé en el sofá..Solamente veía cómo el rostro de ellas desaparecía lentamente...

Nuevamente no escuchaba nada, sólo oía los llantos de mis hermanas a lo lejos que decían "Bella di que es una broma", "no puede ser cierto", "no es verdad", "di Bella, di que es mentira".

Me levante del sofá y fui hacia ellas para abrazarlas a las dos y darles consuelo, ése que me faltaba a mí. Porque desde ahora y para siempre iba a ser yo la responsable de esta familia.

Yo, Bella Swan, que con tan solo 23 años iba a tener que cuidar de mis hermanas como si fuera la cabeza de familia y no es como si lo fuera, sino que ya lo era...Ahora tenía que llevar esta familia hacia delante yo sola, no podía dejar que mis hermanas dejaran sus estudios, debía dejarlos yo y comenzar a trabajar para darles un futuro el día de mañana. Pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo...mis padres siempre estuvieron ahí para resolvernos la vida...

Sentadas delante de los féretros de mis padres llorábamos su despedida. No entendía por qué todo pasó, pero cada vez me daba más cuenta de la realidad que nos abordaba. Teníamos que seguir adelante, costase lo que costase. Tenía la tranquilidad de saber que contaba con la herencia de papá y mamá.

Más tarde, el abogado de la familia nos avisó de que teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos por lo de la herencia, pero cuando dijo aquello su cara mostró un rostro que no supe descifrar. Era como si sintiera pena por lo que estaba a punto de decirme...

- Señoritas, las llamé para que pudiéramos leer el testamento - dijo con una cara que no me gustó, parecía como querer decir que algo iba a ir peor de lo que estaba. Realmente estaba asustada...pero ¿qué podía ir peor?...

- Y bien, señor Black, dígame ¿qué es lo que nos dejaron nuestros papás? - dije con un poco de enfado. Tenía que ser fuerte, dejar a la Bella tímida. Alguien tenía que estar al frente de la familia y ésa era Yo...por su cara sabía que no era nada bueno...aún así lo dejé que hablara.

Mis hermanas lo miraban pero sin comprender bien qué es lo que estaba pasando.

- Señoritas sus papás les dejaron un montón...de deudas - dijo con cara de querer pedirnos perdón.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee? - ahora sí que estaba segura de que todo podía estar peor: mis papás se mueren y estamos en la ruina. Dios sabe cómo me dolía que mis papás ya no estuvieran pero a la vez me dolía el que nos dejaran sin nada ¿con qué íbamos a comer? ¿Con qué íbamos a pagar sus deudas?

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan, pero su papa tenía muchas deudas en su empresa y les embargaron algunos bienes. Sólo les queda la casa y el coche nada más - dijo el hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Me levanté, caminé hasta la ventana de la oficina del abogado y le dije:

-Gracias por hacer de este día tan triste un día aún peor, pero no es culpa suya sólo que... debió esperar unos días para decírmelo, así hubiésemos estado más preparadas y más tranquilas... Ahora ya no importa, queremos ir a casa y llorar nuestra pena como cualquier persona- dije mientras me volvía hacia mis hermanas y les hacía un movimiento de cabeza para que fueran saliendo de la oficina.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos todas al salón donde ahora sólo había silencio. Mis hermanas se sentaron cada una al lado mío y me abrazaron sin hablar, no hacían falta palabras, cada una sabía cómo se sentía la otra.

Llegó la noche y decidí que era hora de ir a dormir. Ellas me siguieron y, como si de una tortura china se tratase, nos fuimos todas a dormir a la cama de papá y mamá, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos ahí.

- ¿Bella? - dijo Alice.

- ¿mmm? - dije en un ronroneo, no quería hablar.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? - dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- No lo sé, Alice, supongo que tendré que dejar de estudiar para trabajar - dije como si nada.

- Yo también lo haré - dijo Rose, que hasta ahora estaba callada escuchándonos.

- Ni hablar, Rose ¡joder! Eres muy joven, no quiero que trabajes ¿me oyes? Sólo quiero que estudies y acabes esa maldita carrera que quieres hacer...No seas tonta y digas esas sandeces, serás médico. Quiero que cuando tenga un hijo su tía pueda ser su pediatra - suavicé mi tono de voz para que no sintiera que le regañé.

- ¡Dios! Bella, eres siempre tan cabezota, no entiendo. ¿Por qué no quieres que ayude en casa? Nos hará falta el dinero y tú sola no encontrarás el trabajo donde te paguen lo suficientemente bien como para que nos saques adelante a las tres. ¡Tampoco es como si supieras hacer algo!

- Desde mañana mismo me pongo a buscar trabajo. Espero tener suerte y, como mucho, en esta semana tener un trabajo digno y con un poco de suerte puede que no deje los estudios - dije con tono firme. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellas. La verdad, no sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, ellas no tenían que sufrir...No quería seguir con el tema así que ellas no replicaron, sólo se abrazaron fuerte a mí y ahí caímos en un sueño con sabor a pesadilla.

Me levanté muy temprano, traté de arreglarme lo mejor que pude. Nunca fui muy fashion, pero hoy me esperaba un día duro así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo: un vestido nada extravagante, maquillaje ligero y mi cabello suelto. Listo. Fui a la cocina, puse la leche en el fuego mientras salía a la calle a recoger el periódico como cada mañana. Mi padre solía pedirlo, así que sabía que, como cada mañana, estaría allí. Lo recogí y entré de nuevo a la cocina. Cuando vi que la leche estaba a punto, la eché en tres bowls y puse unos cereales en ellos. Preparé unas tostadas y unos zumos

de naranja y lo serví todo en la mesa. Llamé a mis hermanas, que todavía estaban acostadas.

Mientras ellas bajaban, me puse a mirar el periódico. No me detuve en las noticias, fui directamente a la sección de empleos, ya sabía cuántas desgracias había en el mundo como para seguir atormentándome con noticias de ese tipo. Suficiente eran mis preocupaciones...

Miré y miré y, con un rotulador, marqué como unos 18 posibles trabajos, así que decidí empezar hoy mismo a hacer las posibles entrevistas. Las chicas bajaron y yo guardé el periódico a un lado. Ellas se sentaron a la mesa con cara de cansadas pero tomaron el desayuno sin reproches. Llevaban dos días sin comer, así que era normal que comieran.

- Chicas, hoy estaré todo el día fuera. Encontré unas ofertas de trabajo en las que me gustaría aplicar - dije mirándolas mientras ellas me veían con cara de desacuerdo, pero asintieron cuando vieron la tristeza en mis ojos. Ellas sabían que yo me sentía responsable. Así que dejé a un lado el tazón de cereales y me levanté, me acerqué a ellas y, con un ligero abrazo, me despedí.

- Chicas, las amo a las dos, son mi vida y por ustedes hago esto, saldremos adelante - les dije mientras las miraba, y ellas sólo me sonrieron y se volvieron a sentar a la mesa para seguir desayunando. Caminé hacia la puerta y, justo cuando iba, a salir me giré y les dije:

-Volveremos a ser felices, se lo prometo - me miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron, pero no les llego a los ojos, sabía lo que les pasaba.

10 horas más tarde era de noche, caminaba por la calle, cansada y sin rumbo para la casa, con el periódico en la mano todavía. Resonaba en mi cabeza la misma frase "Lo sentimos, no estás cualificada para el puesto", pero ¿qué coño buscaban? Joder, para entrar de bibliotecaria no es que hiciera falta un máster ¿no?.

Tan inmersa iba en mis pensamientos que no me fijé donde me paré, al lado de un charco...un coche pasó a mi lado a toda prisa y me mojó entera. Llevaba un vestido corto porque hacía un calor horrible, era negro, pero desde que me lo mojo...ahora era marrón sucio.

-¡Jodido hijo de puta, mira por dónde vas! - chillé, estaba enfadada por todo lo que había pasado en el día y la pagué con ese conductor. Cuando me di cuenta, el conductor dio marcha atrás ¡Dios! Era un ¿Aston Martin? Ese cabrón tenía un Aston Martin...menuda suerte la mía...Se paró al lado mío y, con las ventanillas tintadas, empezó a bajarlas y ahí empezó todo mi...trabajo.

- Buenas noches...quería disculparme, no era mi intención mojarla ni mucho menos, sólo que me gusta la velocidad y no me di cuenta del charco...siento estropear tu vestido.

-¿Puedo...pagártelo? Dime cuánto te costó, te doy el doble - ¿ese cabrón me estaba pagando el vestido? Será...pero ¿por qué se veía nervioso al hablar?...

- Mira, imbécil, estoy agotada, no pude descansar nada y tú vienes a joderme el día - a no ser que me lo jodiera bien del todo, porque ahora que lo miro está bueno el cabrón. No era una santa pero tampoco una de las peores de mi edad, sabía lo que sabía y nada más.

- Perdone, pero no hace falta insultar, ya le pedí perdón ¿qué coño quiere? ¿Que me baje del coche y le limpie los pies con la lengua? - dijo un poco enfadado, ahora sí que me cohibí un poco.

- No, es sólo que... - pensé indecisa qué podría decirle, pero no se me ocurrió nada más brillante que - estoy trabajando - mierda ¿Qué acababa de decir? acaba de cagarla...¿de dónde salió eso? yo y mi gran bocata, ¿le di a entender a un desconocido que soy puta? Dios, algunas veces, Bella Swan, deberías cerrar el puto pico.

- Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención molestarte en tu...trabajo. Si gustas po...dría pagarte la noche sólo deberías acompañarme a cambiarte, luego te marchas a casa con el dinero... - dijo como si nada - Obviamente no te estoy pidiendo sexo, sólo es un favor por la putada que te hice. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece tomar un café?

Lo miré indecisa, sin saber qué hacer. Ahora que me fijaba era un chico de más o menos 1.80 de estatura, complexión fuerte y pelo...Dios, ¡qué pelo! el más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas a la luz de la luna ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?...

- No, lo siento, estoy trabajando - dije a la vez que me arrepentía...Mierda Bella...¿Qué estás diciendo? La sigues cagando...¿cómo que trabajando?...Si antes sólo se lo di a entender, ahora se lo confirmé...

- Vamos, te pagaré lo que me pidas - me dijo un poco más...¿ansioso? - Si no vas con desconocidos, sólo con clientes fijos, te diré mi nombre, así ya no seré desconocido para ti. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen - dijo como si nada...ahora sí estaba jodida, el hombre creyó que era una puta para él - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Be...Belinda - Dios, pero ¿qué clase de puta soy? ¿Es que acaso no vi en las películas que las putas no dan los nombres verdaderos? Menos mal y me di cuenta y no le dije mi nombre verdadero. Si él quería jugar, ahora ya me había metido en esto...Él me dijo que no quería sexo...Bien, podría aceptar el pago que me ofrecía, entonces jugaríamos. Además, así podría sacar el dinero para sacar a mis hermanas adelante. Lo haría. Total, sólo era un desconocido y no se llegaría a enterar de la verdad...pero sentía miedo...piensa, rápido Bella, di algo...el hombre me veía, esperando mi respuesta...tengo que salir de ésta...aah sii ya sé cómo lo voy a asustar...

- Hecho. Me pagarás toda la noche, serán 500 $. Si no estás de acuerdo, hasta luego, estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo - dije arrogante, esperaba que mi plan funcionara y terminar con esta locura...

-Te pagaré 1.000$ por pasar la noche en un hotel sólo viendo la televisión tú sola, yo tengo que atender unos negocios en Los Ángeles. Salgo de partida dentro de unas 6 horas. Iba a casa a descansar. Entra al coche, te llevaré al hotel, cenaremos algo y luego me iré para mi casa, tengo que hacer una maleta... - ¡ Mierda! Este tipo va enserio 1,000 dólares por una noche...no quería nada más que llevarme a descansar y ver televisión...La pensé por unos minutos y no sé cómo pero ya estaba entrando al coche...

- ¡Dios mío! Menudo cambio de marchas - dije con los ojos como platos mirando a la palanca de cambios del Aston Martin. Subí mis ojos y me lo encontré mirándome, subjetivamente arqueó una ceja y me dijo...

- Y eso que aún no has visto nada - Dios, este hombre me estaba empezando a caer mal por muy guapo que fuese, no le iba a permitir tal descaro era puta "supuestamente", pero decente...

**Hooola! Esta es nuestra nueva / primera historia, aceptamos quejas, comentarios y sugerencias...de verdad esperamos que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 2 ¿Soy tu primer Cliente?

Estupendo iba camino a un hotel con un desconocido haciéndome pasar por una puta y no sabía si él era un psicópata asesino un violador... solo me dijo su nombre Edward pero podía haberme dado un nombre falso como yo lo hice y si solo quería llevarme con él para engañarme.

Dios que idiota soy como puedo juzgarle si yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Mierda! Ya! Estoy metida en esto mejor dejo de volar mi mente antes de caer en estado de shock..

Mierda me está viendo siento que sabe algo no sé por qué me mira tan raro... Dios es tan jodidamente guapo y yo...tan simple ...Hello? bella concéntrate en lo le dirás cuando llegues al hotel me dije a mi yo más racional...piensa en lo que realmente importa.. Mierda este hombre hacia que me confundiese y no sabía porque pero mi voz interior volvió a hablar ...Bella haces esto por tus hermanas, no tienes trabajo te metiste en esto y ganaras 1.000 dólares...Ahora era una loca hablando con mi conciencia...

OH! DIOS! MIO! mis hermanas no las llame no saben que me paso y si no vuelvo durante toda la noche se preocuparan...pero no puedo decirles en lo que voy a "trabajar"... solo les diré que encontré trabajo...por esta noche... solo les diré que esta todo solucionado.

-Bueno Belinda llegamos -Dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos...vi hacia mi derecha y estábamos un hotel madre santa era un palacio...es el más lujoso de la ciudad ...Mierda ! Y yo con estas pintas. Paro junto al hotel y bajo del coche cuando iba a salir del coche note como me abrían la puerta y me ayudaban a salir era el además de tremendamente guapo, sexy...todo un caballero...le dio las llaves al aparca coches y entramos al hotel en el hall del hotel en la recepción había una chica rubia que me vio como entre cerrando los ojos como si hubiese hecho algo malo Edward se acerco y le dijo…

-Jane ella es la señorita Belinda - dijo y me señalo - quiero que le suban un vestido nuevo si te das cuenta le estropee el suyo cuando pase por una calle llena de charcos uno de ellos la salpico y ahora esta mojada y sucia sube la ropa a la suite y también sube algo de cena lo de siempre y champan con fresas - un momento dijo champan con fresas ? para que quiere el champan este tío es idiota o que le pasa no pienso beber champan ... Yo no bebo!

-Si señor Cullen ahora mismo - le dio una mirada para coquetearle...maldita zorra.. Y luego me la dio a mí para matarme en ese instante será... Zorra es que piensa que he sido yo la de la gran idea ?

Subimos a la habitación por el ascensor y no se por que cuando entramos sentí un cosquilleo en el ombligo, quizás porque Edward no paraba de mirarme con una cara que no sabía descifrar...estaba un poco tranquila por lo menos esa chica me había aclarado las dudas de que su apellido si era Cullen así que si me hacia algo cierto, por lo menos tenía su nombre...Qué coño es lo que mira este capullo. Empezaba a incomodarme su mirada...más bien me ponía ¿Nerviosa? Me di la vuelta y lo encare

-¿que coño miras Cullen? -dije con un tono de arrogancia, cuando estaba asustada me ponía a la defensiva y hablaba de mas...

-Shhhh tranquila Cariño no voy a hacerte nada que tu no me pidas- dijo.. What? como dijo? es que acaso me veía tan desesperada... Que pensaría que iba a perder mi virginidad con él...un extraño que ni si quiera amo...Dios ni en sus mejores sueños ... Corrección Bella...Le hiciste creer que eres una Puta... no tiene ni la mas mínima idea que eres virgen...pero de todas formas que se creía...acaso pensaba que yo suplicaría por algo departe de él...di un paso adelante para

Enfrentarlo y le dije.

-¿A qué crees que juegas Cullen tan irresistible te crees ?- no estaba para juegos y no sé qué quiso decir con eso pero tampoco iba a dejar que me ganara con su juego de palabras...Dios estaba jodida no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de el hasta que no sentí su aliento en mi cara.

-¿Yo ? a nada Belinda solo te dije que no haremos nada que no me pidas - enarco una ceja como pensando algo y se volvió a reír...excelente se creía un Adonis y realmente lo era pero no lo iba a admitir su enorme ego me encendía y sacaba lo peor de mi...y como si nada dije

-Óyelo bien Cullen no pienso acostarme contigo nunca... NUNCA - y me aleje estaba a empezando a sentir calor por estar tan cerca de el...

-OK lo que digas señorita Belinda - y empezó a reírse este tío estaba empezando a molestarme y mucho no sé por qué acepte a venir aquí con él ... Si su arrogancia me superaba, así ya lo sé por mis hermanas, no encontré trabajo y de la nada estaba metida en esto que me dejaría mil dólares, ahora veía que mi vida estaba entrando en otra dimensión estaba aquí "vendiendo" mi cuerpo como una vulgar puta, corrección Bella...vendiendo tu tiempo...este hombre solo compro tu tiempo...es que acaso me estoy ilusionando con otra cosa...Mierda! Ya deja de pensar...las puertas del ascensor me sacaron de mis pensamientos, salimos al pasillo donde solo se encontraba la suite del hotel introdujo la tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica y entramos .

Dios esa suite era... mas grande que mi casa, tenía una enorme cama y un enorme jacuzzi a la mitad de la habitación no tenia cortinas solo se veía la cuidad desde todo lo alto y era precioso si este jodido idiota intentaba impresionarme lo ha conseguido ahora si me quede sin palabras...solo imaginandooo todo lo que que...basta Bella basta... mire hacia una puerta supongo que el baño y decidí entrar para darme una ducha y llamar a mis hermanas e inventarles una excusa, además necesitaba estar lejos de él para aclarar mis pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de él solo actuaba impulsivamente...fue mi turno de excusarme y salir corriendo esto estaba empezando a abrumarme necesitaba respirar, el solo estaba ahí estudiando mis movimientos quieto me miraba prudente pero a la vez sigiloso no sé por qué coño miraba así debería saber que es mala educación mirar de esa manera me ponía nerviosa.

-Tengo que... Ir al baño- levante mi cabeza en señal de desaire hacia el - Voy a darme una ducha regreso ya.

-Ok ve - me dijo y sonrió de manera sombría...deslumbrante...

Fui al baño me senté en una banca que había tome el bolso entre mis piernas y empecé a buscar entre mis cosas donde coño estaba mi maldito móvil cuando lo necesitaba parecía que se escondía, saque todo el contenido del bolso en el lavabo del baño al final lo encontré y marque el numero de casa tendría que hablar con mis hermanas de lo del "trabajo"...

-Diga? - contesto Alice después de varios tonos de llamada

-Alice soy yo Bella - dije con la voz muy baja no quería que El supiera que estaba hablando con alguien

-Bella! donde te has metido ? estamos preocupadas por ti - dijo un poco enfadada

-Lo siento Alice... es que no he podido llamarte encontré ... Un trabajo y ahora estoy en el, así que no podemos hablar más tengo que quedarme toda la noche, es de...vigilante en un parking así que no se preocupen por mí las quiero dile a Rose que no se preocupe que aquí me pagan muy bien por noche- no sabía la verdad de mis palabras me pagaban muy bien por noche el está dispuesto a pagar 1.000$ por solo hacerme pasar por su "acompañante" durante un ratito...

-Vigilante de Parking? Bella...ese es trabajo de hombres que harás tú como Vigilante de Parking..- Mierda! Alice como siempre demasiado analítica para su edad...ahora que digo..

- Alice...lo que sucede es que estaré... monitoreando a los Vigilantes del Parking quise decir por medio de las computadoras en la oficina central...eso es...es que no me dejaste explicártelo bien- Se quedó unos minutos en silencio conociéndola estaría analizando lo que dije

-Ok bella chau te amo ten cuidado y cualquier cosas no llamas llamaremos a la policía - Bien al parecer mi hermanita pequeña quedo tranquila con la explicación colgó tras decirme esas palabras que me dejaron sin habla ella no solía decir que me amaba solo me decía yo también cuando yo le decía que la quería hoy era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir un "te amo".

Me levante de la banca y empecé a desnudarme al tiempo que escuchaba el timbre de la puerta de la suite, como di por hecho que Edward estaba ahí no salí solo me dedique a encender la ducha entre y deje que el agua me relajara había sido un día realmente duro y alocado y ahora estaba aquí en una ducha de una suite de lujo con un hombre afuera que cualquiera quisiera para ella..Baja de la nube Bella le hiciste creer a ese hombre que eres puta no te tomara enserio ... maldije mi voz interior.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví con una toalla, ya que el vestido estaba hecho una mierda lo tire al cubo de la basura, ahora tenía un pequeño problema, no tenia vestido ni ropa interior ... mierda porque coño no llevare ropa interior en el bolso? "Nota mental si piensas dedicarte a esto es mejor que siempre tengas tus "repuestos"...

Ok tendré que salir así, tome un poco de aire y salí con la cabeza alta fuera de la habitación, cuando salí no había nadie solo estaba la cena en un carrito de servicio y la televisión encendida me acerque a la cama y ahí estaba un vestido casi igual que el mío solo que en este la etiqueta decía "Channel" y el mío no ya que lo herede de una amiga que se puso un poco más gorda de la cuenta y me lo dio me dijo que me quedaba genial así que se lo acepte pero como este jodido capullo estropeo el mío tome el channel y me lo puse Dios mío este vestido me quedaba como un guante, como había acertado en mi talla...es que acaso me había observado más de la cuenta...un pequeño detalle no tenia ropa interior debería de haberme dado cuenta y debería habérselo dicho para que me subieran algo joder joder y ahora qué hago ?

Mientras me miraba al espejo se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro me miro y se quedo observando como analizándome algo sorprendido entonces me di cuenta que el vestido

Le había gustado...baje mi mirada por los nervios pero qué coño es lo que veo que trae una bolsa de ropa interior ¿Victoria's Secrets ? mierda ! Este tío me lee el pensamiento ...entrecerré los ojos y le enarque una ceja como preguntándole sin palabras y el solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros le cogí la bolsa de la mano y me metí al baño de nuevo...Me volví a desnudar solo para ponerme la ropa interior...pero que es esto ? mierda esto es demasiado para mi joder ! ¿Lencería sexy? es un precioso conjunto negro de encaje solo con tanga y sujetador por la parte delantera Dios jodidamente sexy...jodete Cullen me reí yo sola ya que no lo veras...no en mi...me vi en el espejo con esa cosa tan pequeña en mi cuerpo, realmente me quedaba bien...valía la pena las horas de gimnasio, ahora si me puse el vestido y salí...ahí estaba el sin moverse un milímetro de donde lo deje me miraba serio y pensativo...¿Que coño era lo que le pasaba ? no entiendo a los hombres enserio ...Bella joder que le va a pasar que te estás aprovechando de él le estas quitando su dinero descaradamente y encima no le hacharas un polvo te parece poco? ... mierda odiaba a esa maldita voz interior

-Cenamos?- dije como si nada- tengo... hambre y luego... veré algo de televisión te podrías quedar a ver una película conmigo- mierda en el momento que dije eso me arrepentí que pensara que quiero que se quede no era buena idea que se haga falsas esperanzas, pero la verdad no me imaginaba a mi sola en esa habitación toda la noche.

-Si claro cenemos luego me iré a casa ya te dije que tengo que descansar - me dijo algo serio

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos toda la comida que nos trajeron todo estaba delicioso, el vino que nos trajeron estaba empezando a hacer de las suyas, empezaba a sentirme más acalorada de lo normal, no hablamos solo comimos en silencio bastante incomodo por la manera de mirarnos, yo comí hasta que no pude mas y el bueno el solo me miraba con una cara extraña como esperando algo no, sé el que...

-Ok hora de ver la película creo que están pasando una de mis películas favoritas "El diario de Noah"- siempre me han gustado las películas románticas cuando me levante para ir hacia el televisor pase por el lado del carrito de servicio y ahí estaban las fresas y el champan y como por instinto me las lleve junto con la botella y me fui al sofá donde me senté con las piernas recogidas, sin importarme que usara vestido, como solía hacerlo en casa el me miraba desde la mesa

Y yo solo miraba el televisor... pasaron más de 40 minutos y la peli andaba casi en lo mejor en la parte del sexo, como lo dije antes soy una romántica y esas escenas de entrega completa me encantaban, me imaginaba que era lo mejor que podías compartir con el ser amado...obviamente no tenía ni idea de si el acto era o no lo mejor pero eran las mejores escenas de la película.

También me di cuenta que el solo había pasado observándome a mí, sentía su mirada.

Casi sin darme cuenta me había acabado sola el champan y las fresas, Dios el champan está empezando a pasarme factura y tenía mucho calor una de las veces en las que le mire el cruzo su mirada con la mía y ... Me levante del sillón para acercarme a el lento cuando estaba delante suyo me dijo ...

-Estas bien? - al tiempo que me ponía de rodillas delante suyo mierda no era consciente de mis actos solo respondía a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía...le quite los zapatos y me levante y me acerque a él haciendo que el abriera sus piernas...el parecía responder a mis movimientos sin necesidad que le indicara nada..con un movimiento rápido lo tome de las manos y las puse en mi trasero el fuertemente lo apretó me miraba con furia y con deseo contenido podía verlo en sus ojos ... era momento de quitarle la corbata...en un segundo me deshice de ella...deslice la chaqueta de sus hombros por sus brazos hasta tirarla al suelo el seguía masajeando mi trasero y eso me motivaba a continuar...me hice para atrás y él me miro extrañado...llego mi turno de abrir mis piernas para sentarme a horcadas sobre el se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida seguimos el juego me di cuenta que se iba acercar a besarme pero en ese instante recordé la película que no dejaba darme vueltas en la cabeza desde que sin querer me metí en esto...entonces no le permití que me besara no consentiría dar algo tan preciado para mí como un beso, es algo que simboliza amor o cariño y yo no estaba enamorada de el así que me aparte y con las mismas lleve mi boca hasta su cuello dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuello mandíbula, sabia tan bien, llegue hasta a su oreja donde me detuve a darle un pequeño mordisco cuando hice eso creo que emitió un pequeño gemido pero fue casi imperceptible así que seguí con mi tarea y a la vez sentí como el deslizaba sus manos por mis muslos deslizo una mano hacia el interior de la pierna y sentí un cosquilleo en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, algo que no había sentido nunca y que me había gustado..Siguió subiendo esa mano hasta llegar ahí a donde no había llegado nadie ...Dios mío pero qué coño estoy haciendo nadie había llegado tan lejos porque con él no puedo hacer lo mismo es como si mi cuerpo no quisiera responder a mi cerebro, pero con él me sentía diferente me sentía segura a pesar de no conocerlo... llego donde nadie. con la punta de sus dedos me daba suaves masajes y no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mi garganta arquee la espalda por ese placer infinito que estaba sintiendo quito su mano de donde la tenia y maldije su ocurrencia pero volvió a mis piernas para subirme un poco el vestido con la yema de sus dedos rozando todo a su paso era tan sensual, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca...si no paraba haría algo de lo que estoy segura me arrepentiría después de haberlo hecho...eso creo... así que deslizo el vestido por mi cabeza y en un rápido movimiento dejo mi pelo suelto a un lado de uno de mis hombros ahora fue él quien me besaba por todo el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja dio un pequeño mordisco a mi garganta Dios me puso la piel de gallina sabía lo que hacia ...

No perdimos contacto visual en ningún momento, rápidamente vi su boca entreabierta y de donde salían pequeño gemidos al tocarme o algún -joder - tragábamos pesado, llego mi turno de quitarle la camisa despacio tortuosamente viendo ese perfecto cuerpo me mordía el labio geste que a el no le paso desapercibido ya que hasta ese momento habló

-joder! No hagas eso o no podre ser delicado... mierda no sé qué me pasa contigo no tengo autocontrol cuanto te siento tan cerca-dijo casi con frustración, desabroche su camisa a la vez que desabrochaba su correa del pantalón ... en un movimiento ágil me tomo y me levantó para ponerme sobre la mesa y aproveche el momento para quitarle el pantalón me dirigí a su cuello para poder morder un poco ahí y luego volví a mirarlo con la mirada obscurecida por el deseo

-Dime que pare Belinda- me dijo casi suplicando, odie que me llamara por mi nombre

- No no pares - dije casi suplicando.

Solo le bastaron esas palabras para seguir con su delicado trabajo llevó sus manos hasta la altura de mi precioso sujetador buscando deshacerse de él, llevo su mano hasta la parte delantera indicándole el broche, que ilusa no sabía que me lo pondría para él.

Con cada caricia me daba cuenta que lo necesitaba mas y mas sentí mi intimidad húmeda por la necesidad y puse sentir el también me necesitaba sentía su miembro que rozaba mi muslo, me sentía poderosa de causarle esas sensaciones...note que le gustaba mi pelo no paraba de tocarlo, esa caricia tan insignificante me llevo a la realidad decidí que llegaba el momento de parar esto o acabaría haciendo algo que repito me arrepentiría toda la vida.

-Edward para - dije entre jadeos - yo ... no - no podía hablar había encontrado mi punto más sensible y estaba trabajando en el - Edward por favor para –dije un poco más insistente, el se separo de mi sin dejar su mano de su fantástico trabajo me miraba mientras me daba esa maravilla sensación vi que me miro con algo que no supe describir pero pareció pedir permiso para algo que iba a hacer, olvidando que le pedía que para solamente asentí, entonces levanto la tela de mi diminuto tanga y deslizo un dedo dentro de mi Dios lo mire y solo salió un gemido a la vez que arquee mi espalda y moví mi cadera hacia delante para darle a entender que no parara que ya era tarde para parar y me encantaba lo que sentía

-Oh dios preciosa estas tan mojada - me dijo con la voz ronca - te siento tan estrecha Dios no puedo esperar para sentirte - a la vez que dijo eso introdujo otro dedo mas en mi intimidad y ahí si ya no pude aguantar y grite tan fuerte que a él solo se le ocurrió taparme la boca con su mano y seguir entrando y saliendo de mi con sus dedos yo solo lo miraba hasta que sentí como se contraían mis paredes alrededor de sus dedos, el también lo noto entonces siguió entrando y saliendo y ahora con un dedo mas acariciaba mi clítoris y ahí si no aguante mas y me corrí joder como nunca lo había hecho antes...Joder era el orgasmo más intenso y delicioso que había tenido en mi vida...porque aunque era virgen no era tonta y sabia como darme placer solía tener ciertos juguetitos para satisfacerme sola pero nada como esto nada como lo que él me hizo sentir .

Ahogué mis gritos en su mano y supo que había llegado cuando sintió que mi cuerpo se desplomo encima de la mesa saco sus dedos de mi y sentí una sensación de pérdida en cuanto los saco pero decidí que era hora de continuar con nuestro pequeño trabajo y hacerlo sentir tan bien como él lo había hecho conmigo, ahora era a mí a la que me tocaba darle placer, el solo tenía los bóxers así que pase mi mano por su pecho su vientre y llegue a su ropa interior sin ningún tipo de pudor se la baje y ahí estaba era la polla más grande que había visto (claro no había visto ninguna nunca en la realidad pero en internet te puedes hacer una idea) dura y dispuesta para mí el me atrajo un con solo pequeño tirón rompió el tanga que llevaba y ahora si estaba desnuda frente a él,

Extrañamente sin ningún tipo pudor me sentía igual de dispuesta que él lo estaba para mí y ahí fue que todo sucedió el abrió mis piernas y yo lo mire como queriendo decirle que fuera cuidadoso el me miro sin entender pero creo que comprendió llevo su miembro a mi entrada, torturándome lentamente, empezó a deslizarse dentro de mi hasta que llego a esa parte que estaba sin tocar a esa parte que le hizo saber que aun no era Mujer, que él era mi primer hombre mi "primer cliente"

-Oh dios Belinda no me jodas ¿ soy tu primer...cliente? - me miro con algo de ¿felicidad ?

- Oh dios pequeña eres virgen joder no voy a aguantar mucho contigo pequeña o Dios Belinda estas demasiado estrecha- Se detuvo como aguantando su emoción

- Edward por favor no pares - le rogué.

Solo eso le basto para continuar y empujar dentro de mí y desgarrarme por dentro, sentí un inmenso dolor, el pareció notarlo porque cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí se quedo inmóvil como permitiendo que me repusiera, unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por mis ojos y él en un acto tan tierno y sensual a la vez la limpio con su lengua, me miraba con ternura, el dolor era insoportable al principio pero luego paso a ser mas menor entonces moví mis caderas como indicándole que podía continuar y así lo hizo empecé a sentir algo mejor...ese algo era placer...después de unos minutos empujando suavemente ya no sentía nada de dolor, quería sentirlo mas así que me agarre con mis piernas en su cadera y lo apreté para que entrara más profundo.

-Oh joder Belinda no hagas eso voy a correrme - gemía a la vez que mi miraba a la boca tenia la sensación de que quería lo mismo que yo pero no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseara con toda el alma no podía estaba prohibido besar en la boca. No sé porque pero esa me parecía una regla.

- Ah Edward puedo sentirte se que estas a punto venga hazlo yo estoy muy cerca-sentí como aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas y sentí como mi interior lo envolvía y a la vez como su polla se hinchaba hasta sentir sus convulsiones dentro de mí una embestida mas llegue con él al orgasmo más intenso y a la vez que anhelante por que una vez se corrió se salió tan rápido de mí que me sorprendió verlo ir hacia el baño...mierda en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de algo... no habíamos tomado medidas joder joder joder dije para mis adentros acababa de cagarla y no sabía cómo arreglar ese embrollo dios que le digo yo ahora ? que excusa me invento ? Cuando salió del baño, se le notaba algo extraño como desconcertado.

-tengo que irme- dijo no sin antes decirme gracias camine hacia la cama cogí una sabana y me cubrí el se fue detrás de mi se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miro y de la nada soltó la preposición que definitivamente cambiaria toda mi vida

-Cuanto me costaría tenerte conmigo 1 semana?- dijo a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla, me sorprendió tanto la forma posesiva en la que me "tenerte conmigo" instantáneamente le respondí

- Demasiado Cullen - le conteste sonriendo

-Di un precio y lo tendrás - dijo sin titubear, ósea que iba enserio si quería jugar yo podía jugar mas

-a ver por noche son 1.000 dólares por 7 días que son una semana son 7.000 dólares contando los días otros 7.000 es un total de 15.000$ - veríamos que tan caro le gustaba jugar al mismo tiempo sacaría provecho de este "trabajo" el no sabía realmente que yo no estaba en esto ni tampoco porque había decido seguir y no aclarar nada es mas seguí enredando todo hasta este punto...pero ya que estaba aquí y después de lo sucedido que mas daba continuar...

- Acepto quiero que estés aquí toda la semana yo regresare esta noche ahora tengo que salir a trabajar si necesitas algo solo pídelo a recepción todo corre de mi cuenta y necesitaras mas como esas - señalo el pequeño tanga destrozado que había en el suelo

-así que ve y cómprate muchas cosas como esas luego regresa y disfruta de tu estancia en el hotel llamare dentro de unas 8 horas para saber cómo estas llegare por la noche así que descansa ya que te tocara trabajar cuando Yo llegue no quiero que hagas nada mas –

-Voy a coordinar todo a recepción para que te traten como a una reina y regreso a dejarte ropa para mañana- me toco la nariz y salió por la puerta .

Oh dios mío qué coño fue eso ? acabo de acostarme con ese hombre y me está contratando para mas? no me gusta este tipo de engaños, Yo no soy así, como le digo que no soy puta ? como le digo porque me metí en esto...como le explico que frente a él no soy responsable de mis actos ni de mis emociones, como le explico que mi necesidad es tan grande que me ha llevado a aceptar esto ahora sí ...

Pero algo si tengo muuuuy claro que esto solo lo hago con el ...lo que él me hizo sentir estoy segura no lo sentiría nunca con nadie y no estaba dispuesta a probarlo con nadie más...Hacer el amor con él fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida...que acabo de decir ¿Hacer el amor? no hicimos el amor...solo fue sexo...si Bella solamente Sexo...un extraordinario y maravilloso sexo al que le sacaría el máximo provecho...como toda Empleada muy dispuesta...pero en realidad era solo trabajo o realmente había aceptado por algo más...no sé porque pero había algo en el que me motivaba a confiar cuando subí a ese maldito Aston Martin tenía la sensación que lo conocía de antes ...

Realmente me sentía muy cansada por las actividades que había experimentado solamente esperaba que el regresara con mi ropa y se fuera a su casa cuando recordé un pequeño detalle...Mis hermanas...estaban mis hermanas las tendría que llamar por la mañana antes de que se asusten y piensen que me paso algo y tendré que inventar una buena excusa para ausentarme toda la semana ... necesitaba ese dinero, necesitaba estar con él...aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pudiera para disfrutar de él y porque no ganar dinero para salir adelante...conseguiría ambas cosas fuese como fuese, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y caí en un profundo sueño...

**Quejas comentarios o sugerencias? Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 3 Estoy Jodido!

Edward Pov

-No No No ! - grite me negaba a aceptar ese maldito acuerdo es que acaso no valían de nada los sentimientos?

-Hijo debes hacerlo el Sr. Webber esta en serios problemas económicos si te casas con Ángela podremos asociarnos y ganaremos todos y quién sabe si tu también con el tiempo llegues a enamorarte de ella- dijo casi suplicándomelo estaba perdido no quería hacerlo pero como me negaba quería mucho a mi amiga Ángela ella era una de las mejores personas que conozco.

Nos conocemos desde la universidad aunque mis padres ya se conocían con los suyos ella y yo jamás coincidimos hasta que un día en la universidad casi la atropello con el coche iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se cruzo delante de mí sin mirar.  
Luego supe que su pensamiento tenia nombre Ben Mackalister ese era el chico por el que Ángela se la paso llorando todo el curso y yo como buen amigo siempre estuve ahí...ahora no debía ser menos debía ayudarla a ella y a su familia a seguir a delante con todo eso del acuerdo matrimonial odiaba esa jodida palabra jamás pensé casarme y ahora estaba realmente jodido me casaría con alguien que ni siquiera amaba.

Todo por ayudar a los grandes amigos de mis padres a proteger su negocio Familiar que estaba en las ruinas que con un poco de ayuda y mejor administración estoy seguro saldría adelante, pero no era eso solamente necesitaba consolidarse para protegerlo de otro "socio" que quería sacar ventaja del mal momento por el que atravesaba la empresa.

-Ok acepto...-lo dije- pero conste que no me parece bien lo que están haciendo si lo hago es por Ángela la quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga y ahora está en un apuro pero cuando salgan de ellos me divorciare y no me volveré a casar en la vida ¿me has oído?- dije a mi padre en tono decepcionado y enfadado no entendía por que me pedía eso pero no había vuelta atrás le di la espalda y mire a través de la ventana de la oficina.

Estaba lloviendo uff que cosa más rara lloviendo en verano bueno cosas más raras se han visto Ed -dijo me voz interior- como tú por ejemplo vas a casarte con alguien que no amas  
no es raro eso? Mierda cállate maldita conciencia tenía que estar ahí para decirme que lo que hacía no era lo correcto pero aun así lo hacía solo por mi amiga ... mi dulce amiga Ángela Webber .

Ahora que analizaba todo un matrimonio sin amor...Ángela estaba enamorada... –

Papa...Que piensa Ángela de este disparate de la boda - Estoy seguro que por más cariño que sintiera por mí no quería casarse conmigo, ella conocía muy bien cada una de mis aventuras, lejos de eso estoy más que seguro que no me veía como hombre solamente como hermano al igual que yo a ella.

-Mira Hijo, ella es muy consciente de lo que le está sucediendo a su familia... sus padres ya se lo explicaron y esta de acuerdo - fue todo lo que dijo y me dejo en completo shock

-Gracias hijo no te arrepentirás ya verás que cuando se casen y pase un tiempo se dan cuenta que se aman y es ahí cuando me darás las gracias tu a mi - dijo mi padre palmeando mi espalda lo mire con cara de pocos amigos no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de amar a Ángela para mí era como mi hermana, pero no dije nada, para que discutir por algo como eso.

Salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo y me subí a mi precioso coche me encantaba mi coche cuando tenía este estado de ánimo solía pagarlo con el velocímetro de mi Aston Martin adoraba mi coche como corría y como me hacía sentir libre sin pensar en nada más que pisar el acelerador de mi coche así pase unas cuantas horas conduciendo...Tratando de aceptar lo que se me venia...hasta que sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche... Dios que tarde cogeré esta manzana para llegar antes a casa tengo que ir a esa maldita reunión con los padres de Ángela si todo quedaba acordado al final de la semana que viene seria nuestra fiesta para anunciar el compromiso.

Tan inmerso iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había pasado por encima de un charco mire por el retrovisor y vi a una chica insultar y hacer gestos con la mano, Dios debería pedirle perdón ante todo soy un caballero, pare el coche y di marcha atrás desde dentro del coche sin bajar ventanillas me fije y era una mujer espectacular, hermosa Dios mío!

Edward estás jodido.

Baje la ventanilla del copiloto y le hable -Buenas noches...quería disculparme no era mi intención mojarla ni mucho menos solo que me gusta la velocidad y no me di cuenta del charco...siento estropear tu vestido puedo...pagártelo...dime cuanto te costo te doy el doble- Dios genial quería hacerme el interesante y al final ella me termino pillando, pero que hacia esta mujer me intimidaba con su belleza.

- Mira imbécil estoy agotada no pude descansar nada y tu vienes a joderme el día - pero qué coño acababa de pedirle perdón y parecía que no era suficiente para ella joder que mujer más irritante por muy buena que estuviese no le iba a permitir que siguiera insultándome, aunque debo adminitir que se veía aun más hermosa enojada

- Perdone pero no hace falta insultar ya le pedí perdón ¿ qué coño quiere ? que me baje del coche y le limpie los pies con la lengua?- dije lo más serio que pude para no notara mi nerviosismo. Y pareció funcionar por que ahora era ella la que titubeaba

-No es solo que ...Estoy trabajando- ¿Trabajando? estaba bromeando...Dios mío no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir estaba trabajando en la calle eso quería decir que ella era ... no no no Edward ni lo pienses ella es una señorita demasiado fina para trabajar de "eso".

-Lo siento de verdad no era mi intención molestarte en tu...trabajo. Si gustas po...dria pagarte la noche solo deberías acompañarme a cambiarte luego te marchas a casa con el dinero ... - quería comprobar si era cierto que trabajaba de "eso" - Obviamente no te estoy pidiendo sexo solo es un favor por la putada que te hice ¿que dices? te apetece tomar un café ? - quise ser amable pero ella me termino de corroborar mis dudas.

-No lo siento estoy trabajando - dijo y en cuanto lo dijo se puso roja Dios ese rubor en sus mejillas hacia que se me pusiese dura en cuestión de segundos no entendía porque.

-Vamos te pagare lo que me pidas - necesitaba estar con ella mi polla no podía con tanta tensión necesitaba aliviar mis tensiones y si era con ella mejor total era una puta no? vi un deje de duda en su rostro y eso me hizo insistir un poco más.

- Si no vas con desconocidos solo con clientes fijos te diré mi nombre así ya no seré desconocido para ti mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿ cuál es el tuyo? - necesitaba saber su nombre era la mujer más impresionante que había conocido nunca estoy seguro de no ser lo que era me hubiese interesado mas por ella.

-Be...Belinda- dijo dudando al decirme su nombre no entendí porque pero me daba igual necesitaba que subiera al coche -Hecho me pagaras toda la noche serán 500 $ si no estás de acuerdo hasta luego estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo - dijo un poco arrogante además de estar buena tenia carácter cada vez me la estaba poniendo más dura me gustaban las mujeres con carácter intente impresionarla ofreciéndole el doble de lo que me pido por ella valía eso y mucho mas, en estos momentos era cuando adoraba ser inmensamente rico poder acceder a todo lo que el dinero podía darme.

-Te pagare 1.000$ por pasar la noche en un hotel solo viendo la televisión tu sola yo tengo que atender unos negocios en Los Angeles salgo de partida dentro de unas 6 horas iba a casa a descansar entra al coche te llevare al hotel cenaremos algo y luego me iré para mi casa tengo que hacer una maleta ...- dije dejándole pensar que no tendríamos sexo que ilusa pensaría que no me iba a cobrar ese dinero? JA! ni de coña la haría mía costase lo que me costase así tuviera que encerrarla en el hotel y secuestrarla de por vida ... pero que coño estás diciendo Edward ? te estás escuchando ? pareces un psicópata quieres secuestrar a esa chica solo para tirártela eres patético.

Mi maldita voz interior volvía a tener razón era patético pero me saco de mis pensamientos una voz ... que me hacia ponerme nervioso y a la vez me ponía a cien.

-Dios mío! Menudo cambio de marchas - dijo impresionada y yo me reí y la mire enarcando una ceja...empezaba el juego... Edward Cullen pondría en marcha sus tácticas de seducción

-Y eso que aun no has visto nada- dije pensando en la enorme erección que llevaba debajo de mis pantalones joder la tenía tan dura por culpa de esta mujer ...

Genial íbamos en camino lo conseguí la tendría conmigo toda la noche y más si mis planes no fallaban pero ahora que hacía, hacia donde voy? ya que no acostumbraba a quedarme mucho tiempo en la ciudad no tenía un apartamento y cuando estaba aquí no vivía con mis padres por eso me hospedaba en un Hotel y no era cualquier hotel era el mejor...pensándolo bien ella lo merece todo perfecto la llevare ahí...no sería primera vez que me verían con una mujer en ese hotel...iba absorto en mis pensamientos pero no podía dejar de mirarla era tan hermosa y con una cara de inocencia ¿era parte de su show para buscar clientes? sus ojos demostraban mucho dolor, miedo eran tan profundos que me perdía en ellos, su rostro mostraba mil expresiones que no daría por saber siquiera uno de sus pensamientos...poder ayudarle resolver su vida porque sus ojos me indicaban mucha preocupación...así como también podía notar lo inexperta que era en su "trabajo" aunque si era muy buena negociadora...

-Bueno Belinda llegamos -Dije en cuanto estábamos frente al hotel, rápidamente salí del coche para ayudarla a bajar como la dama que era...bueno para mí lo era...le di las llaves al ballet y le indique que entráramos al hotel.

-Jane ella es la señorita Belinda - dije señalándola - quiero que le suban un vestido nuevo si te das cuenta le estropee el suyo cuando pase por una calle llena de charcos uno de ellos la salpico y ahora esta mojada y sucia sube la ropa a la suite y también sube algo de cena lo de siempre y champan con fresas - No sé ni porque ni cuando ni como estaba pidiendo champan con fresas, no lo acostumbraba cuando solía traer compañía a mi habitación, pero Belinda era diferente y quería preparar el mejor escenario!

-Si señor Cullen ahora mismo - le dijo Jane y como era costumbre intento coquetear

¿cuántas veces debía dejarle claro que no me involucraría con ella? no pase desapercibido el desprecio con el que vio a Belinda de pies a cabeza pero decidí ignorarla luego me arreglaría con ella.

Le indique me siguiera al ascensor y podía sentir su incomodidad ¿Que no era este su día a día?¿ porque estaba tan ¿Nerviosa?... realmente se veía adorable con sus mejías sonrojadas...

-¿que coño miras Cullen? - soltó de repente con un tono que me recordaba al que utilizo cuando me disculpe por salpicarla con el coche...el cual me encanto y quise picarla para que me diera un un poco mas

-Shhhh tranquila Cariño no voy a hacerte nada que tu no me pidas- dije sabia que eso me daría más

-¿A que crees que juegas Cullen tan irresistible te crees ?- me dijo ya un poco más tranquila realmente no dejaba de sorprenderme ahora estaba utilizando un tono sensual al hablarme dejando en por los suelos mis palabras seductoras de hace unos minutos...se acerco demasiado a mi sentía una corriente inexplicada que me impulsaba a tomarla ahí mismo pero tenía que controlarme...mierda! Como si pudiera hacerlo...mi querido amigo de abajo no ayudaba en nada parecía un radar que indicaba la cercanía de Belinda a mi cuerpo...No sé que sucedió ella rápidamente se alejo de mi ¿la incomode? ¿Noto la batalla de mi amigo? ya no tenía idea que decir...pero quería saber que mas esperar de ella rápidamente pensé y dije:

-¿Yo ? a nada Belinda solo te dije que no haremos nada que no me pidas - note como su sonrojo iba haciéndose mas notable no pude evitar sonreír lo que pareció molestar porque rápidamente dijo -Óyelo bien Cullen no pienso acostarme contigo nunca... NUNCA - mientras se alejaba hasta la distancia que el espacio del ascensor permitió...

-OK lo que digas señorita Belinda - dije y no pude evitar reír de nuevo Belinda era realmente adorable me encantaba ver esas reacciones en ella y mi mente cochina y perversa de imaginar otras...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos al pasillo donde estaba la suite introduje la tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica y entramos.

No podía quejarme esta suite era bastante buena tenia más o menos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado y ahora con Belinda aquí todo era mejor... Ella parecía sorprendida de la suite ¿que clase de clientes tenia? ella parecía muy delicada aunque no parecía de la alta sociedad juraría que tampoco su nivel era muy inferior... acaso sus "clientes" no la traían a lugares como estos...

-Tengo que... ir al baño- - Voy a darme una ducha regreso ya

-Ok ve - dije brindándole una tierna sonrisa..daría lo que fuera por saber que tanto pensaba antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño...

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando llamaron a la puerta, traían lo que había solicitado la cena y la ropa de Belinda, le indique a la persona dejara la comida y pusiera la ropa sobre la cama le di su propina y se marcho...encendí la televisión en lo que esperaba Belinda saliera de su ducha...en ese momento recordé que mi padre programaría para el día de hoy la reunión con la Familia de mi "Prometida" salí rápidamente al pasillo a hablar con mi padre, la llamada fue breve no tenia deseos de alargar platicas con mi padre, estaba realmente molesto por la situación en la que me había involucrado yo no mezclaba negocios con la vida personal precisamente por esa razón cuando me fue posible, separe mis negocios de los suyos por eso ahora era independiente y mis empresas estaban únicamente a mi cargo...Mi padre me indico que tenía que en un par de horas más me esperaban en la casa de Ángela...

Cuando iba a regresar a la habitación recordé un detalle super importante la ropa interior de Belinda..._Mierda Edward Cullen pareces un puto adolescente te la estas imaginando la ropa interior... _mi conciencia muy sutilmente navegaba de la cuenta..._Por supuesto que no...Solamente estoy pensando que como se cambio su ropa necesitara también un cambio de "Lencería"..._ claro cuando hacemos algo lo hacemos bien y completo como todo un Cullen...y como todo buen samaritano baje a las boutique del Hotel a encontrar lo adecuado para Belinda...rápidamente me dirigí a "Victorias´s Secrets" no es que acostumbrara a comprar este tipo de regalos, nunca había hecho algo así por una mujer, pero la vista no era tonta y de vez en cuando había visto uno que otro desfile de esa marca y siempre me dejaban babeando entonces decido a no babear mas escogí un conjunto extremadamente sexy y perfecto para la hermosa mujer arriba en mi habitación, que estaba completamente seguro quedaría a la medida en sus perfectas curvas...no fue necesario preguntarle a Jane que talla consideraba adecuada para Belinda yo la había imaginado perfectamente, tenia cada curva de su cuerpo gravada en mi imaginación como todo pervertido que soy...pague la cantidad por el conjunto y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación.

Al llegar estaba ella ahí parada...definitivamente ahora que la veía libre de esa suciedad me quede todavía mas embobado si antes la había visto hermosa ahora me quedaba corto de palabras definitivamente era un "Ángel" no tenía otra descripción...ese vestido le quedaba perfecto...note que ante mi mirada sus mejías se tiñeron de un rosado más notable acto realmente me causaba serios problemas...mi estimado socio tomaba vida solo de imaginar cómo se pondría en otras circunstancias...entrecerró los ojos y con pasos sensuales se dirigió hacia mí como idiota embobado le entregue la bolsa que tenía en mis manos encogiéndome de hombros...la tomo y se dirigió de nuevo al baño... me quede ahí...ahí estaba sin moverme, esta mujer de verdad me tenia mal.

-Cenamos?- dijo agradecí esa vos que me saco de mi mundo de fantasías nada inocentes

- tengo... hambre y luego... veré algo de televisión te podrías quedar a ver una película conmigo-

-Si claro cenemos luego me iré a casa ya te dije que tengo que descansar - dije no sé de dónde sacaba tanto control para no lanzarme encima y hacerla mía hasta que el cansancio me lo permitiera.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos toda la comida, Belinda comió la mayor parte, parecía que no había comido en todo el día...me causo tanta gracia verla...sus mejías estaban sonrojadas producto de las copas de champan que había tomado... como adoraba mi imaginación y el haber pedido ese champan...

-Ok hora de ver la película creo que están pasando una de mis películas favoritas "El diario de Noa"- se levanto hacia la sala de la habitación ahí estaba el televisor, llevándose con ella las fresas y el champan...no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirla y deleitarme en sus níveas piernas en cuanto se sentó en el sofá...joder es que acaso no notaba como su vestido se subía y dejaba al descubierto sus largas y sexys piernas si estaba sentada de esa forma...enserio esto me estaba superando nunca una mujer me había excitado...nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como lo estaba haciendo con Belinda...

La película seguía su curso, en mi poco tiempo libre cuando veía televisión me dedicaba a ver únicamente noticias no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la película que Belinda estaba viendo porque yo tenía mi vista centrada totalmente en ella...analizaba sus movimientos sus gestos en cada momento de la película...me deleitaba verla llevarse a esos sexys labios la copa con champan o morder una fresa, mi mirada nada discreta se cruzo en varias ocasiones con la de ella...enserio que esta situación tenia a mi miembro en serios problemas...

Si antes mi miembro estaba en problemas lo que sucedió a continuación estaba por llevarme a terminar en mis pantalones como todo adolescente precoz ... Belinda se levanto del sillón para acercarse lentamente a mi ... estaba tan idiotizado que solamente pude preguntarle

-Estas bien? - no me respondió se puso de rodillas delante y me quitaba los zapatos...tomo mis manos y las puso en su trasero al que gustosamente apreté...la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas... sensualmente me quito la corbata...se deshizo de mi chaqueta...yo continuaba deleitándome en su proporcionado firme trasero... de una forma sensual camino hacia atrás y se sentó horcadas sobre mi...al tenerla tan cerca no pude evitar besarla...bueno eso pensaba ella rápidamente movió su cara evitando que lo hiciera acto que me desconcertó un poco...ya había estado con otras de su profesión que nada les importaba besarme esto era nuevo para mí...empezó a besar mi cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta mi mandíbula, llego hasta mi oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco por el cual me hizo gemir y por supuesto desear mas deslice mis manos por sus muslos hasta el interior de su pierna sentía tan cálida...subí hasta llegar a mi objetivo con la punta de mis dedos le daba suaves masajes... me encantaba como gemía sabia que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo porque arqueo su espalda por ese placer como invadida por las emociones...pero quería darle más y ese sexy vestido me esta complicando mi tarea, retire mi mano de la gloria y pude notar su molestia masajee suavemente sus piernas para calmarla un poco y subirle un poco mas vestido hasta que me deshice de el...se veía tan sensual en ese conjunto no pude evitar tocar su cabello y llevarlo todo a un lado porque me limitaba la visión de sus senos y con todo el deseo que tenia por dentro empecé a besarla todo su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja devolviéndole el pequeño mordisco pero en su garganta quería que me recordara cuando viera es pequeñita marca en su garganta... se erizo completamente...

No me cansaba de verla mi boca deseaba sus labios gemía cada vez que la tocaba, me quito la camisa tortuosamente, mientras se mordía su labio por Dios con eso me mataba quería hacerlo yo ... -joder! no hagas eso o no podre ser delicado... mierda no sé que me pasa contigo no tengo autocontrol cuanto te siento tan cerca- lo solté sin pensarlo, ella continuo en su trabajo de quitar mi camisa con la mano libre se dirigió a mi pantalón ... con eso tuve todo claro rápidamente la levante y la coloque sobre la mesa en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos yo no podía hacer mucho así que la puse sobre la mesa en el camino mi pantalón cayó al suelo me coloque entre sus piernas y ella se adueño de mi cuello...Mierda como deseaba estar dentro de esta mujer! pero quería estar completamente seguro que ella quería lo mismo...

-Dime que pare Belinda- dije rogando que me dijera "No"

- No no pares - eso fue suficiente lleve mis manos a su sujetador para poder apreciar sus senos pero no encontraba la forma de de hacerlo...ella leyó mis pensamiento tomo mis manos y las llevo a la parte delantera del sujetador...Mierda como olvide que yo escogí ese sexy conjunto.

Ya no podía mas mi erección me suplicaba que entrara en ella de una vez...acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y mierda su cabello era tan suave...estaba tan concentrado hasta que dijo entre jadeos -Edward para - - yo ... no - no sabía lo que me pedía...o no quería escucharla me separe un poco de ella sin retirar mi mano de su parte intima no estaba dispuesto a parar

- Edward por favor para - repitió mas claramente al notar que no desistía, no quería parar Mierda...sabia que lo venía a continuación ella también lo disfrutaría tanto como yo... al parecer me leyó el pensamiento o vi el deseo o frustración en mi mirada...porque mi invito con sus ojos a continuar lo que me proponía levante la tela del tanga y deslice un dedo dentro de ella...la escuche gemir...movió su adelante indicándome que le gustaba lo que sentía

-Oh dios preciosa estas tan mojada - dije - te siento tan estrecha Dios no puedo esperar para sentirte - era la verdad no soportaba mas quería apresurar esto, pero quería que ella estuviera tan lista como yo así que introdujo otro dedo mas en su intimidad y lo conseguí porque grito tan fuerte que estoy seguro lo escucharía todo el hotel solo se me ocurrió taparle la boca con mi mano y seguir con mi tarea hasta la vi erizarse por completo eso me indicaba que estaba llegando a su orgasmo seguí entrando y saliendo y ahora con un dedo mas acariciaba su clítoris quería darle mucho placer y lo conseguí porque termino en mis manos.

Ahogue su grito en mi mano la vi desplomarse sobre la mesa entonces retire mis dedos de ella

Empezó a acariciarme lentamente hasta llegar a mi bóxer y con un poco de temblor en sus manos pero muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo me los bajo, me sorprendió un poco la forma en que veía mi miembro, no negare que me encanto sorprenderla ella lo había hecho en toda la noche conmigo...y estaba claro que la proporción de mi miembro le había gustado eso era muy bueno...

No espere mas la atraje más hacia mí...necesitaba sentirla dentro...cuando estaba por entrar en ella no pude evitar perderme en su mierda, parecía que tenía miedo de lo que estaba por suceder trate de tranquilizarla con la mía indicándole que no era una Bestia...que la haría sentir bien pero que no la maltrataría...imagine la agonía de la pobre con cada cliente...estar expuesta a ser maltratada...no lo pensé mas y lleve mi miembro a su entrada, estaba tan húmeda, empecé a deslizarme suavemente dentro de ella...era tan estrecha...mierda esto no podía ser normal que ella fuera así...hasta que sentí en la punta de mi miembro lo que me dejo inmóvil...su barrera...¿Era virgen?

-Oh dios Belinda no me jodas ¿ soy tu primer...cliente? - no sabía como decirle esto me tenia completamente sorprendido es que acaso no era una Prostituta...que fue todo ese juego previo actuaba con tanta experiencia, claro muy nerviosa, pero conocedora de lo que hacía...estaba estrenándose conmigo mierda! Me sentía tan poderoso y afortunado

- Oh dios pequeña eres virgen joder no voy a aguantar mucho contigo pequeña o Dios Belinda estas demasiado estrecha- no podía continuar esa presión me iba a matar

- Edward por favor no pares - me rogo

Continúe empujando lentamente dentro de ella hasta traspasar su barrera...nunca había estado con una virgen era mi primera vez al igual que la de ella...se sentía jodidamente bien...la sentí tensarse, había escuchado que esto era doloroso, me imagine que se debía a eso, cuando entre completamente en ella me quede completamente quieto dándole tiempo a que su cuerpo se adaptara a mí, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos con todo el deseo del mundo lamí cada de ellas, esta mujer tenía la mirada de un Ángel...no entendía como había sido tan afortunado de tenerla conmigo...de hacerla mía...

Pasados unos segundos movió sus eso me indico que podía continuar y lo hice suavemente...note que le gustaban mis movimientos, en unas cuantas suaves embestidas más me abrazo con sus piernas...eso me indico que ella necesitaba más de mi como yo de ella no la hice esperar más y empecé a embestirla con mucha más intensidad y rapidez.

-Oh joder Belinda no hagas eso voy a correrme - gemía descontrodamente porque me apretaba tanto a ella, estaba tan cerca

- Ah Edward puedo sentirte se que estas a punto venga hazlo yo estoy muy cerca- Aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas quería que se corriera conmigo y lo conseguí sentí como me envolvía en su interior y yo estaba a punto de correrme una embestida mas y llegue al cielo...estaba a punto de derramarme dentro de ella cuando reaccione...Mierda! no use preservativo...que Mierda estoy haciendo! es la primera vez de esta Diosa...salí rápidamente antes de derramarme dentro de ella creo que lo conseguí porque deje caer todo en el baño...maldije mi interior por actuar como un adolescente ansioso...pero sorprendentemente no estaba asustado de lo que podía venir, si ella no fuera lo que es, que ahora me tenia desconcertada en realidad su profesión, no descansaría hasta convertirla en mi esposa y estaría deseoso que fuera la madre de mis hijos...¿Pero que estoy diciendo? yo jamás he pensado en matrimonio ni hijos...joder Edward esta mujer te tiene pendejo me dije...la palabra Matrimonio me trajo de vuelta a la realidad mi realidad, realmente si iba a casarme con Ángela...Mi Mejor amiga...recordé que tenía un compromiso con su familia a en aproxidamente una hora.

Salí del baño - tengo que irme - le dije

-De verdad que lo que acaba de suceder fue maravilloso, Gracias- no le mentía me sentía en el cielo...había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres pero nunca me había sentido tan compenetrado como me sentí con ella...parecíamos encajar a la perfección, nuestros cuerpos se adaptaban el uno al otro...Esta mujer había sido única maravillosa era una Diosa, la quería conmigo, la necesitaba más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Camino hacia la cama, no pude evitar seguirla tomo una sabana y cubrió con ella, me senté con ella en el borde de la cama y la miraba esperando dijera algo más bien pensando la mejor forma de proponerle lo que se me acaba de ocurrir y se lo dije

-Cuanto me costaría tenerte conmigo 1 semana?- en realidad la quería conmigo para toda mi vida pero era el plazo que tenia de libertad hasta cumplirle a la familia de mi amiga, no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla sentía el deseo de protegerla y de no separarme de ella...la sentía Mía...era mía...hasta este momento solo había sido mía...

- Demasiado Cullen - contesto rápidamente sonriendo, es que acaso me estaba retando, como amaba esas reacciones en ella...un momento dije "Amaba" encantaba quise decir

-Di un precio y lo tendrás - el dinero no era problema para mi ella valía la cantidad que me pusiera en esas no me iba a ganar, parecía que analizaba mis palabras

-a ver por noche son 1.000 dólares por 7 días que son una semana son 7.000 dólares contando los días otros 7.000 es un total de 15.000$ - no es que fuera mucho dinero para mi gastaba más que eso solo en una noche pero me sorprendió la rapidez para negociar definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderme

- Acepto quiero que estés aquí toda la semana yo regresare esta noche ahora tengo que salir a trabajar si necesitas algo solo pídelo a recepción todo corre de mi cuenta y necesitaras mas como esas - le señale la pedazos de lencería

-así que ve y cómprate muchas cosas como esas luego regresa y disfruta de tu estancia en el hotel llamare dentro de unas 8 horas para saber como estas llegare por la noche así  
que descansa ya que te tocara trabajar cuando Yo llegue... no quiero que hagas nada mas - realmente la haría devengar esos quince mil dólares.

-Voy a coordinar todo a recepción para que te traten como a una reina y regreso a dejarte ropa para mañana- toque suavemente su nariz...era un Ángel y se merecía ser tratado como tal

Baje a recepción, le indique a Jane que tenía una huésped especial en mi habitación, note que le incomode un poco y le indique de nuevo que era muy especial para mí y que como la debían tratar a ella mejor de lo que me trataban a mi...con eso deje todo muy claro...le indique que podía ordenar lo que se le diera la gana y disponer de las boutiques del Hotel como mejor le pareciera no me importaba cuanto gastara solo quería darle todo lo que pudiera...le solicite un nuevo cambio de ropa a Jane para mi Ángel, para que lo usara por la mañana y enseguida lo busco me entrego un falta casual, con una adorable blusa, y un juego de ropa interior bastante tranquilo no era para nada de mi agrado, espero que Belinda siga mis instrucciones y se encargue de eso...

Regrese a la habitación y me perdí en la imagen que estaba frente a mí...esta dormida...en realidad este era un Ángel...dormía con tanta paz y serenidad, sentía un enorme deseo de poder entrar en sus sueños y conocer que era lo que la tenía tan feliz porque a pesar de estar dormida sonreía...como imán sus labios me llamaban...ella no lo permite Edward me dije

Corrección no lo permite consciente...aprovecharía esa inconsciencia y probaría esos sexys y seductores labio, acerque lentamente inhalando su exquisito aroma, hasta llegar a sus labios, los rece suavemente era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, sentí una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, eran tan jodidamente buenos sus labios...me perdí probando sus labios hasta un momento en que sentí ella respondía mi beso eso me motivo a profundizar más el beso y entre lo mas que pude en su boca...me separe de ella hasta que la respiración me hizo falta...me sentía en las nubes después de besar a mi Ángel...

Decidí salir rápidamente del hotel antes de tirarme sobre ella y hacerla mía nuevamente...estoy seguro que no se opondría pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir...mi amiga me esperaba...

Deje una nota en la mesa contigua a la cama, la escribí en repetidas ocasiones no sabía cómo expresarme a ella me inspiraba solamente tratarla con amor y ternura pero no quería asustarla y que cuando regresara hubiera huido porque creía que me había obsesionado con ella, trate de ser bastante discreto y en mi nota...

_"Belinda_

_Regrese con tu cambio de ropa y ya estabas en un profundo sueño...no quise interrumpir tus profundos sueños, para despedirme de ti...Ya dispuse todo en la recepción del hotel siéntete como en tu casa, pide lo que necesites y compra la ropa que necesites, el hotel es todo tuyo..._

_Tu trabajo es descansar mientras yo no este...recuerda que cuando regrese trabajaremos un poco y quizás hasta te obligue a hacer unas horas extras._

_Espero con ansias la noche, _

_Edward"_

Después de re-leer la nota salí obligado de la habitación no quería dejarla, mucho menos para ir a concretar un negocio en el cual por primera vez no estaba interesado para nada en participar...

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Hagannoslo saber! nos importa su opinión! Aceptamos cualquier mensaje o sugerencia Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 ¿Quieres ayuda para relajarte?

Desperté con la calidez en mis labios y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Vi la ventana y aún era de noche, no sabía bien qué hora, probablemente las 2:00 am.

Volví a recostarme todavía con la frustración que me dejó ese sueño en el que veía cómo Edward me agarraba de la cintura….Dios lo tenia tan cerca que podía notar su respiración dentro de mí boca, sentía su mirada en mis labios y se iba acercando poco a poco, hasta que sentí su labio inferior rozar levemente el mío. Ese roce envió descargas poderosas a mi cuerpo y me dio el impulso para responderle suavemente, pero de un momento a otro su beso se volvió más insistente y ahora bajaba sus manos por mis costados hasta llegar...

BIP BIP BIP !

- ¡Mierda maldito reloj! - ese puto reloj...volvió a despertarme de ese maravilloso sueño dos veces….dos veces con el mismo sueño ...¿Qué significaba eso ?

Definitivamente necesitaba salir de la cama, mi retorcida mente no paraba de pensar en ese sueño, tenía que alejarme de la cama…

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que vagaba desnuda por la habitación ¡Dios mío! ¿Mi ropa dónde coño esta? y la ropa interior ¿no se supone que duermo con ropa? Mierda…..¿qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué estoy así?…ese crabrón me hizo algo seguro...¿cómo es que estoy desnuda?… no recuerdo nad…a…Dios mío..Recuerda Bella….recuerda…

La cena…..

La película

¡Fresas! Champán…Edward por favor para…por favor no pares….Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...El maldito champán. Odiaba beber por eso.

-Auhg - Dios que dolor tan raro joder parece que hubiese andado en bicicleta durante todo un día me duele muchísimo…..Joder!

¿Oh mierda no….noo.. Puede ser…no me jodas ¿me acosté con él? Ese hijo de…aah se aprovecho de mí….como que se aprovecho de mí...no te hagas tan inocente contigo misma Bella Swan…..Sí…lo hice…..lo hice y no me arrepiento pero ¿eso es bueno o es malo?… ¿me gustó? Pues lo poco que recuerdo no sólo me gusto, la verdad, me encantó…..

- Oh Dios Mío -

15.000 Dólares

Una semana…una semana con él….ése es el trato que hicimos ... una semana 15.000 dólares

Joder Isabella, estás hablando de una semana. Debo llamar a mis hermanas e inventarles una excusa y debe ser una muy buena porque ellas no pueden enterarse de la realidad de mi nuevo "trabajo"

No lo pensé más, tomé el teléfono móvil, marqué a casa, seguro que ya estarían levantadas. Tras 2 tonos de llamada contestó Rosalie…

- ¿Hola? - preguntó dudosa.

- Rose…soy yo Bella.

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde coño estás metida? Nos tienes muy preocupadas - dijo bastante enfadada. La verdad, mi querida Rose se manejaba un carácter.

- ¡Rose! Tranquila, estoy bien - dije para tranquilizarla – tuve que trabajar hasta un poco más tarde, ya sabes, necesitamos el dinero.

- ¿Más tarde, Bella? ¿Sabes qué horas es? Son las 4 de la tarde. Le dijiste a Alice que llegarías pronto - dijo molesta - incluso llamamos a la policía, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo .

- ¿Las 4 de la tarde? - Dios es que ... esto... me quedé dormida en la sala de control y no me fijé en qué hora era - cruce los dedos. Dios mío, que se lo crea, por favor.

- Ok, Bella ¿cuando vuelves a casa? ¿Te esperamos para cenar? - bueno ahora piensa rápido o te verás en problemas .

- Emm no Rose…verás… me han extendido un contrato para cubrir a alguien que está…enfermo….entonces no llegaré hasta la semana que viene, el domingo para ser exactos - cerré los ojos ante su respuesta, como si pudiese verme.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee? pero ¿por qué? No entiendo nada ...¿Por qué no puedes venir a casa? - dijo y se quedó callada esperando mi repuesta.

- Verás Rose, mi jefe me dijo que si me quedaba a vigilar el parking toda la semana sin descansar me pagaría 15.000 $

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Comooooo? ¿$15.000? pero ¿dónde te vas a quedar? ¿Dónde vas a dormir o ducharte? - dijo algo incrédula.

- A ver, Rose, te explico… el encargado de esto me proporcionó una pequeña habitación dentro de la sala de control con baño, está muy bien, tengo todo lo necesario, en serio, no se preocupen, dile a Alice que todo está bien – podía escuchar a Alice de fondo preguntándole y pidiendo hablar conmigo - Rose, necesitamos este dinero, nos sacará de muchos apuros…Estás a cargo de la casa, cuida de Alice, no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo. Las quiero muchísimo y no se olviden que si hago esto es por nosotras - colgué sin darle opción a réplica.

Fui al baño y me duche rápido, me envolví en la toalla, me fui hacia la cama analizando todo a mi alrededor….Me preguntaba a mí misma…

¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Y por qué lo hice?

Si bien era por cierto era por mis hermanas porque realmente lo necesitábamos….pero ahora que lo pienso mejor también creo que lo hice un poco por mí…Necesitaba vivir…salir de la realidad….no había caído en la cuenta de eso hasta que él apareció en mi vida… él me invitaba a viajar a otra realidad…me hacía querer vivir en otra vida, seguir en este sueño que él me había ofrecido.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos y poco a poco me fui acostando en la cama hasta sentir algo en mi espalda que no había visto por la prisa en la que me levanté, era una pequeña nota firmada por Edward donde decía que había arreglado mi estancia en el hotel, ok disponía de todo el hotel, lencería muy bien….Horas Extras….cómo que horas extras… esperaba ansioso la noche…..

Edward Cullen me das miedo….sólo unas cuantas letras y me haces soñar, vamos a devolverte un poco el gusto… voy a darte una Bienvenida al estilo Bella Swan…

Después de cambiarme me dirigí rápidamente a recepción, compraría únicamente lo necesario, cambios de ropa exactamente para los días que estaría con él. Claro, le daría el gusto, lo enloquecería con la lencería más provocadora que encontrara…

Llegue a recepción y ahí me esperaba mi querida amable y teñida amiga

- Buenos Días…Jane ¿verdad?.

- Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? – Pero qué le sucede a esta tipa

- Disculpa, Edward me dijo que te dio instrucciones sobre unas compras que necesito realizar ¿me podrías indicar dónde se encuentran las tiendas?.

- Ah, Sí el Sr. Edward Cullen, dejó instrucciones, pero no estoy segura de qué tipo de compras necesitas realizar, es decir, tenemos Boutiques de las mejores marcas -

¿Pero qué se cree esta mujercita?… traté de ser amable, ahora se daría cuenta de que aunque no sea yo quien pague…en este momento soy Yo quien manda

- Disculpa, te pregunté dónde estaban las tiendas, no te pedí opinión sobre las compras que necesito realizar. Entiendo que Edward te dejó muy claro que cumplieras mis requerimientos, limítate a contestar únicamente lo que te estoy preguntando.

- Eh… sí El Sr. Cullen indico que tú eras su "huésped especial" – No pasé desapercibido el tonito que utilizó en "huésped especial". Realmente esta tipa me hacía sentir como una Prostituta…eso dolió…pero no se lo iba a demostrar ni a permitir.

- Srita. Belinda Swan para ti, no te conozco ni somos iguales para que te tomes tantas confianzas, ahora llévame a las boutiques –

- Sí Srita. Swan, acompáñeme por favor-

Al parecer eso fue suficiente, ya que con cara de muy pocos amigos me llevó al segundo piso del Hotel, parecía un centro comercial en miniatura….era increíble, la vida que podían darse los ricos sin necesidad de salir de este hotel…Me dejó en manos del modisto del hotel, pensé que me tocaría revivir la escena de "no somos iguales y bla bla" con él…pero parece que Jane me hizo el favor, porque aunque no me trato a las mil maravillas supo comportarse, pero no pasé desapercibido la manera de superioridad con la que me veía….

Le indiqué que solamente necesitaba unos cuantos cambios de ropa casual, me tallé unos cuantos vaqueros. Éste no era mi pasatiempo favorito. Había seleccionado una blusas normales muy a mi estilo, pero el modisto insistió en que me tallara unas sexys blusitas muy talladas a mi figura con pronunciados escotes que me gustaron mucho y terminé por llevármelas…...

Nos dirigimos a la boutique de lencería y escogí los conjuntos más provocativos y reveladores que encontré a mi paso. No sé qué pasaba conmigo, yo siempre fui muy conservadora en cuanto a lencería pero quería que esta semana fuera inolvidable para Edward y para mí…aunque no poseía una figura de modelo, me defendía y sacaría provecho a mis proporcionas curvas.

Solicité que subieran todo a la habitación, seleccione el conjunto para este día, ordene rápidamente la lencería que había seleccionado para cada día de la semana, no sabía mucho de artes de seducción, pero mis amigas me habían platicado muchas historias y había visto muchas películas, así es que pondría en práctica todos mis conocimientos y cada día prepararía algo especial para sorprender a Edward…..Edward….

Ring…ring….ring…

- Pero qué….oh por Dios, es el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Preciosa, ¿cómo amaneciste? - Dios mío, lo llamé con el pensamiento.

- Ed..ward…bien gracias…¿Cómo estás?

- Con mucho trabajo pero contando las horas que me faltan para regresar al hotel.

Joder, pero es que éste me quiere volver todavía más loca, llevo todo el santo día pensando en él, cómo sorprenderlo, y él me dice esas cosas.

-Ah…este pues yoo estoy preparando todo – no sabía qué decirle, por más que lo deseara, no lo admitiría…mierda Bella, deja de tartamudear pareces adolescente.

- Qué bien, eso quiere decir que hiciste las compras, ¿Todo Bien?

-Pues sí hice las compras. La verdad, Edward, no todo tan bien, tu querida amiga la recepcionista al parecer está como celosa quizás….. y no dejó de verme de pies a la cabeza, trató hasta de humillarme, pero bueno…como en tu nota dijiste que disponía del hotel pues le deje en claro…eso exactamente.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Jane, aunque creo que tú ya aclaraste eso, pero necesita que le recuerde que deben tratarte a ti igual o mejor de cómo me tratan a mí..ahora, bien celosa Jane... no entiendo ¿por qué dices eso?

- ¿Por qué? A pues bueno porque se refiere a ti como con autoridad, no sé, la verdad, esa impresión me causa – Claro que sabía claramente qué responderle, pero no sería tan obvia, esa maldita vieja lo que está es celosa de estar en mi lugar, se le nota a kilómetros que babea por Edward.

- ¿Celosa Jane? no lo creo ¿no será que la celosa eres tú?- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué es brujo o qué?

- Ya quisieras Edward Cullen….pero ni en tus más grandes su...- iba a decir algo cuando una voz de MUJER dentro de su oficina me cortó.

"Edward estoy esperando" ¿cómo que estoy esperando?… ¿qué es lo que está esperando?….Joder ¿es que acaso no estaba trabajando?…..

- Lo siento, Belinda, tengo que entrar a….una junta de negocios, llego en un par de horas, recuerda que vamos a trabajar mucho… ¡hasta la noche preciosa! – Sin oportunidad a responderle cortó la comunicación.

¿Cómo que a una junta de negocios? Jódeme Edward Cullen, junta de negocios sí, cómo no, pude notar claramente que titubeó buscando la palabra adecuada a lo que fuera que iba a hacer…aaaaaaaah deja de pensar Bella, deja de torturarte….Joder él en estos momentos entregándole a otra sus caricias y tu aquí, vas a quedarte calva…..

Decidí ignorar mis pensamientos sin sentido y prepararme para lo que venía más tarde. Solicité que subieran una cena ligera, un poco de fruta para él, en el caso de que quisiera comer algo, ensalada para mí y, por supuesto, vino.

Me puse un camisón negro y unas sandalias altas, a tono luces con el conjunto, maquillaje bastante natural, resaltando únicamente mis ojos, dejé mi cabello suelto…. dejé casi a oscuras la habitación y me senté a esperarlo.

Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde escuché el ruido del ascensor. Mi corazón empezó a latir alocadamente, sentía que saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Rápidamente me puse en pie, acomodé nuevamente mi vestuario y mi cabello y me paré unos metros frente a la puerta y ahí venía entrando el hombre que ponía mi mundo de cabeza…..con el saco colgado en su espalda, la corbata un poco aflojada, podía notar su ceño fruncido que cambió inmediatamente me vio….

- Wow ….Belinda…estas hermosa –

- Gracias…Buenas noches Edward, bienvenido, ¿qué tal tu día? - me acerqué a él a pasos lentos y sensuales, moviendo al máximo mis caderas

- Cansado….por primera vez en la vida no me siento contento con un negocio que cerré hace unos minutos….mi día no pudo estar peor - podía notar tristeza en sus palabras, así como también un tono de decepción. Me causó tanta ternura y a la vez un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, yo tenía que hacer algo por él.

- Ok, tranquilo, ya estás aquí – tomé el saco de su mano, lo coloqué en la mesa del recibidero, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé al comedor.

-Siéntate, he solicitado una cena ligera, pero si tienes mucha hambre puedo ordenarte algo más – a pesar de que se notaba cansado y estresado, no sabía sus hábitos alimenticios, tampoco quería imponer lo que yo había ordenado

- Realmente no me apetece comer nada - Dios mío, que le hicieron a mi Edward arrogante egocéntrico y engreído…un momento dije Mi Edward, quise decir Edward….

- Bueno, es solamente un poco de fruta, veamos si logro despertar tu apetito.

Lentamente me senté en sus piernas, tomé el plato del carrito de servicio, corte en trocitos las frutas y una a una fui llevándoselas a la boca, y comía unas yo. Lo veía sorprendido pero complacido. Después de que comimos la fruta, lo tomé nuevamente de la mano y lo llevé hasta la sala.

- ¿Te apetece una copa de vino? – no me respondió, pero rápidamente serví las copas de vino, no sé de dónde sacaba tanto valor y seguridad para no derramar o caerme en mi intento de seducción.

- Toma, veo que estas muy tensionado….lamento que hayas tenido un día complicado - mientras le decía esto iba desamarrando lentamente mi bata - me imagino que es realmente frustrante cuando no todos los negocios son lo que esperabas que fueran.

Me contoneé delante de él, me encantaba ver que casi se le salían los ojos analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero quería jugar más, lo llevaría al límite, me desquitaría un poco sus palabras de ayer en la noche y lo haría suplicar por mi cuerpo….

-¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte? –

No dijo nada, solamente asintió. Estaba completamente embobado, y eso me encantaba. En un movimiento tortuoso caminé hacia atrás del sillón, a espaldas de él. Toqué suavemente sus hombros, deslicé mis manos hasta la altura de sus pezones, dándole suaves caricias. Terminé por quitarle su corbata, abrí unos cuantos botones, aproveché que estaba un poco inclinada para depositar húmedos besos en su cuello, mientras mis manos se introducían en su camisa y acariciaba su bien formado pecho. Esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo y sus gemidos me lo confirmaron.

-Ah Be..lindaa…- gimió con la voz un poco pesada. Esa confirmación pareció enviar señal directa a mi cuerpo, porque sentí inmediatamente un escalofrío y podía sentir como mi parte íntima iba humedeciéndose poco apoco...

Continúe en mi labor, acariciaba todo su pecho y sus hombros, besaba cada parte de su cuello y dejaba pequeños mordisco en su oreja, acto que pareció encantarle porque subió sus manos y empezó a acariciar mis manos al compás que yo lo acariciaba a él, era un acto tan sensual….estaba llegando a mi límite…Decidí que era suficiente en esta zona, no sin antes succionar con un poco de fuerza cerca de su mandíbula, intentando dejarle una marca un poco visible, pero lo más inocentemente posible, indicándole a cualquiera que tuviera en su oficina que había estado en otros brazos, estaba marcando terreno…por lo menos esta semana….lo estaba marcando como mío….

Caminé hacia el frente y me pare frente a él, su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo. Dejé pasar unos segundos, me moría de ganas por lanzarme encima de él y hacerlo mío en ese mismo instante pero quería jugar un poco más, quería llevarlo al límite….

Estaba un poco ansioso porque en rápido movimiento puso sus manos en mi trasero y suavemente me fue acercando a él, hasta que su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi vientre, inhaló mi aroma...

-Tu olor es exquisito – eso fue suficiente. En un rápido movimiento empujé sus hombros para que se recostara en el sofá y lentamente me senté a horcadas sobre él, con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas quedando mi intimidad completamente expuesta a él…

Nos miramos unos momentos, moría de ganas por probar sus labios y estaba completamente segura de que él quería lo mismo porque no deja de ver mi boca. Decidí picarlo un poco más, mordí mi labio inferior y, en un rápido movimiento, empezó a besar mi cuello y mandíbula, dejando besos húmedos en cada parte de que encontraba a mi paso. Él me dio el acceso perfecto a su cuello y me facilitó mi tarea. Cuando consideré que fue suficiente fui bajando un poco más, besando hasta donde la posición en la que nos encontramos me permitiera. Jugué con sus pezones, lamía la división de sus bien marcados músculos, su sabor era exquisito, su olor me estaba enloqueciendo… y él no se quedaba atrás…..

-Ah Belinda….qué bien se siente - regresé de nuevo a su cuello y él aprovechó el movimiento porque tomó mi cuello y empezó a besarme tal y como yo lo estaba haciendo, aunque disfrutaba muchos sus caricias y sus besos, quería dedicarle este momento a él…

- No me interrumpas, estoy intentando relajarte….sólo déjate llevar - no sé de dónde salieron las palabras pero pareció que le encantaron. Nuevamente se inclinó hacia atrás. Podía sentir su miembro completamente erecto debajo de su pantalón rozando con mi intimidad. Suavemente desabroche su pantalón, bajé su cremallera, y lo acaricié encima de su bóxer, sin perder contacto visual, era tan sensual, me sentía tan bien de tenerlo en ese punto, suavemente empecé a bajar sus pantalones llevándome al mismo tiempo su bóxer. El entendió mi movimiento porque levantó un poco las caderas. Me puse en pie, lo liberé de sus zapatos y deslicé completamente su pantalón y bóxer, le indique que se sentara nuevamente, estaba completamente expuesto ante mí…..estaba completamente a mi disposición, yo lo tenía en ese punto. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto…Dios mío era tan grande mi deseo por tenerlo dentro de mí….me arrodillé frente a él, abrí sus piernas acaricie suavemente sus piernas hasta llegar a su miembro, lo masajeé suavemente…..No sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente había escuchado que esto les encantaba a ellos…como lo he dicho antes tampoco era tonta….había visto uno que otro vídeo y éste era el momento de poner en práctica lo que había visto….con todo el valor posible fui acercando mi boca a su miembro, deposité un casto e inocente beso en la punta y varios en toda su extensión….joder era enorme…..ahora entiendo porque me dolió tanto….eso entró dentro de mí…..lamí toda su masculinidad, sus gemidos me incitaban a continuar estaba a punto de introducirlo en mi boca cuando él me detuvo…

- Beelinda…no es necesario que ha..gas… eso - su voz entrecortada me encendió más, lo estaba disfrutando

- Shhh….no es necesario pero quiero hacerlo.

Aclarado ese punto, regresé adonde me quedé. Introduje su miembro en mi boca, hasta donde fue posible, sabía perfectamente que no lo había introducido completamente. Empecé a embestir lentamente su miembro en mi boca, sabía que estaba disfrutando porque movía sus caderas marcando el ritmo que su miembro salía de mi boca, al mismo tiempo sentía su mano en mi cabeza indicándome la rapidez en la que necesitaba mis movimientos….

-Belinda…no puedo más - en rápido movimiento levantó mi cara y me puso en pie, acarició mis caderas y se posicionó a la altura de mis bragas, pero quería hacerlo yo, ésta era su noche…

- Tranquilo…dije que no me distraigas…sólo déjate llevar…- no retiré sus manos de donde las tenía, simplemente puse las mías sobre las de él y le indiqué que lentamente bajara mis bragas, como guiando sus manos. Cuando nos deshicimos de mis bragas, llevé sus manos a los broches de mi corset y lentamente abrimos uno a uno, hasta que cayó completamente al suelo. Llevé sus manos a mis senos masajeándolos al compas que yo quería, los deslicé por toda mi cadera hasta posicionar sus manos en mi trasero nuevamente, estaba completamente desnuda y húmeda frente a él…..aprovechó la cercanía para chupar mis senos, los lamia tortuosa y deliciosamente….no soporté más, empujé de nuevo su espalda, tome un condón de la mesita junto al sofá…cuando iba a ponérselo, noté intención de levantarse, me sorprendió un poco…..

-A…la caa…ma - logró balbucear, qué tranquilidad, por un momento pensé que quería parar

- Aquí, por favor - eso fue suficiente. Se dejó poner el condón. Con mis manos llevé su miembro a mi intimidad y me senté lentamente sobre él….Se sentía jodidamente bien….Ahora recordaba con más claridad los sucesos de ayer por la noche, en la mesa…Dios era una sensación indescriptible….me acerqué todo lo que pude a él, rozando mis pecho en su cuerpo, devorando su cuerpo, moviéndome en círculos sobre él…..Dios estaba tan cerca…que decidí alargar esto un momento más…hice más lentos mis movimientos, puse mis manos en sus hombros, él las llevo a mis caderas, para ayudarme a subir y bajar en su miembro. Besaba y succionaba mis pezones, se sentía tan bien! y él también lo estaba disfrutando.

- Cielos Belinda…..joder eres deliciosa...estoy tan cerca, vamos, vente conmigo.

Odiaba que no pronunciara mi nombre completo por eso me aventuré a romper con una regla….

- Bella….aah.. dime Bella.. por favor.

- Joder Bella….estoy cerca….aah Bella…. - en unos movimientos más llevo sus manos a mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo…sentí que un escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Una oleada de placer me cubrió en ese momento, todos mis músculos se tensaron y sentí como mis paredes se estrechaban al rededor su miembro y todo volaba a nuestro alrededor. Edward gruñó, un gruñido casi animal que envió otra oleada de placer haciendo mi orgasmo mucho más intenso. Lo sentí desplomarse en mis brazos, lo abracé fuertemente escondiéndome en su cuello, me encantó que correspondiera a mi abrazo….

- Eso…eso realmente fue maravillo…. - solamente asentí con mi cabeza, estaba completamente sin palabras. Era la segunda vez que sentía estas emociones, las primeras no las tenía claramente en mi memoria pero estas habían sido de muerte.

- Cielos...eres maravillosa… .- sin salir de mí se levantó del sillón, solamente me aferré a él. Me sujetó fuertemente del trasero, me aferré a él con mis piernas y sentí que caminábamos. Salió de mí, me depositó en la cama. Regresó a la sala, me quedé en la posición que me dejó. Regresó con la caja de condones en la mano….Dios eso quería decir que…..

- Ahora serás tu la que se dejara llevar-

Tomó mis pies y empezó a besarlos hasta llegar a mis piernas. Sentía sus besos tan cerca de mi intimidad...siguió subiendo, besaba mi estómago, mis caderas, llegó a la altura de mis senos y empezó a devorarlos con locura….regresó a mi vientre, recorriendo el camino con su lengua, hasta llegar nuevamente a mi intimidad….lamió mi intimidad, lamía y lamía….joder me estaba enloqueciendo…llegó a mi clítoris y lo lamía con tanta rapidez que no pude más…mis paredes comenzaron de nuevo a contraer, indicándome que un nuevo orgasmo estaba por llegar y así fue, me corrí en su boca…

- Oh…Ed..ward…- dije reponiéndome del maravilloso orgasmo que su lengua me había proporcionado .

El continuó en su tarea hasta limpiar todos mis jugos

– Bella sabes tan bien.

Se separó de mí, tomo un condón, se lo puso en su miembro, que estaba súper erecto, se posicionó sobre mí, descansando su peso en sus hombros, tenía su rostro frente a mí…..dio unos cuantos besos a mis senos, en el cuello...y fue entrando lentamente en mí.

- Vas a ser tan mía... -murmuró como para sí mismo - solo mía...

Eso se sentía tan correcto... era su lugar, dentro mí y encajando como las piezas de un rompecabezas….tuya…solo tuya me dije a mi misma….

Sus embestidas eran tortuosas, placenteras, deliciosas pero yo quería mas, moví mis caderas indicándole que necesitaba más…

- Más...Edward.. más fuerte - y así lo hizo, empezó a embestirme salvajemente, en un rápido movimiento se separó un poco de mi. Tomó mi pierna y la llevo a su hombro, sus embestidas eran tan profundas en esta posición que estaba enloqueciendo y el pareció notarlo..

- Así…Bella te gusta…

Sólo dije – ajamm...

- Dime..Bella ¿te gusta lo que te hago? – fue reduciendo la velocidad en sus embestidas como queriendo torturarme - si me dices que te gusta lo que hago no podré seguir – cada vez sus embestidas eran más suaves  
-Sí Edward… así, sigue así, me gusta… me encanta - ya lo había dicho…le había dicho que me encantaba como me hacía el amor

- A mí también me encanta Bella…me fascinas - una embestidas más y llegamos juntos a un delicioso orgasmo…Dios vi las estrellas nuevamente… salió de mí, se acostó a mi lado, reponiéndose del maravilloso clímax que acabamos de vivir juntos…nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y cansadas…pasaron unos minutos, sentía el enorme deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo pero no quería incomodarlo con un abrazo ya que un beso definitivamente no podía dárselo…  
Pareció leer mi pensamiento porque me tomó de las manos y me llevo a su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

- Descansa – me dijo – que la noche empieza –

Definitivamente, este hombre era insaciable, tal como me lo dijo en su nota hicimos muchas horas extras, descanse unos minutos y nuevamente me tomó en varias posiciones, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me hizo suya…hasta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuando la claridad empezaba a entrar por las ventanas de la habitación decidió parar, me fui quedando dormida…estaba muerta….pero completamente plena, feliz y satisfecha….había disfrutado tanto!

El molesto sonido de su Blackberry nos despertó a ambos…fue enorme la sorpresa de ver que estaba acurrucada sobre él con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, con su mano aferrada fuertemente a mi cintura…me sentía en casa….

Se movió un poco para tomar su celular – tengo que contestar –se levantó de la cama y fue a hablar a la sala de la habitación.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina, había olvidado que hoy tenía que estar muy temprano para recibir a unos inversionistas que llegan del extranjero – no dije nada, solamente asentí con la cabeza y abracé una almohada. Se sentía tan vacía la cama sin él.

Se metió al baño a ducharse…a pesar de toda la actividad que habíamos tenido hasta altas horas de la madrugada sentía el enorme deseo de acompañarlo en la ducha…pero él tenía que irse…eso lo dejaríamos para después…

Unos minutos después salió completamente vestido, estaba quedándome dormida, se sentó a mi lado y acariciaba mis caderas sobre la sabana  
- Así que Bella….¿es una fantasía que te llame así o a qué se debió que me lo pidieras? - no supe qué decir, quería ser honesta con él

- Es mi verdadero nombre… lo siento…sabía que en este medio no se daba el nombre verdadero…pero ya que tú lo has hecho - vi que no se sorprendió ante mi declaración.

- Bella…hermoso nombre…realmente no tenías cara de Belinda…estaba casi seguro de que ése no era tu nombre.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Cansada? - dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja…no me pasó desapercibida la forma arrogante en la que mencionó _cansada_…no le iba a elevar más su ego…

- Mmm solamente un poco, nada que un par de horas de sueño no puedan remediar - enarcó nuevamente las cejas y con su sonrisa de lado me dijo:  
- Espero que descanses lo suficiente, recuerda que regreso por la noche - se acercó demasiado a mí… mi corazón latía desesperadamente por un momento, sentí que iba a besarme pero dirigió su boca a mi oído y me susurró - porque será doble...

What?...se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca…¿cómo que doble?…pero ¿qué le pasa?…..este hombre tenía el antídoto perfecto para ponerme de mal humor…..¿qué quiso decir con doble? ¿es que anoche no fue suficiente? ¿no me pudo decir _será tan maravilloso como anoche_….._la pasaremos tan bien como anoche?_…aah joder es un completo bipolar…..Dios que cambios más drásticos de humor y de carácter….aaaaah Edward Cullen amargaste mi perfecto despertar después de una noche maravillosa de sexo….Y así me fui quedando completamente dormida…

Maldito celular….¿por qué siempre tiene que arruinar un buen sueño?…era un mensaje…por un puto mensaje suspendí mi merecido descanso…

Era mi amiga Angela….

"_Bella...amiga donde estas llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estás trabajando…repórtate si? chaoo te quiero_"

Mi pobre amiga, la tengo tan olvidada…pero con tantas nuevas en mi vida…que apenas y puedo respirar…Ángela era mi mejor amiga…como ella no había encontrado otra. Nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, creo que fue desde que íbamos al colegio. La verdad, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que había estado presente en mi vida desde que recuerdo, a pesar de que fuimos a universidades diferentes nunca perdimos el contacto, siempre nos comunicábamos y nos visitábamos…..

Marque su número…de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y quién mejor que mi amiga….

- Bella..amiga te me pierdes ¿qué habías hecho? ¿cómo estás? -.

- Hola Angie, estoy bien gracias, ¿cómo estás tú? -.

- Bien amiga, necesitaba tanto hablar contigo…¿cómo has estado? quiero verte, necesitamos hablar tantas cosas…desde el entierro de tus padres no he podido verte ¿cómo estás?….llamé a tu casa, Alice me dijo que estabas trabajando, está bastante preocupada por ti ¿Hay algo que me quieres decir, Amiga?-

Cielos Alice…como siempre….quisiera contarle lo que me está pasando pero no puedo…..esta no es la Bella que todos conocen….

- Bien Angie, ya te dije que estoy bien…Sí, estoy trabajando, conseguí trabajo temporal monitoreando vigilantes, es un trabajo casi de 24 horas. Ahora estoy cubriendo a un empleado que está enfermo, tendré que estar por acá toda la semana, la paga es buena. Lo siento… si quieres podemos vernos la otra semana….

- Mmm claro… podemos vernos la semana entrante aunque necesitaba que nos viéramos esta semana….pues verás necesitaba invitarme a mi fiesta de compromiso - eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Fiesta de qué, Angie? creo que escuché mal…- que yo supiera, mi amiga no tenía planes de boda  
- Mmm siii, escuchaste bien, mi fiesta de compromiso….me caso amiga…me caso…se que ha sido todo súper apresurado, completamente a la ligera, pero que te digo así es el a…mor…cuando te llegue a ti me comprenderás - la comprendía perfectamente pero la escuchaba tan nerviosa

-Angie…qué alegría por ti…hace cuánto que no hablábamos, no sabía que te habías enamorado - realmente estaba sorprendida

- Ay Bella… tú como siempre despistada…hablamos hace unos días…pues sí, estoy enamorada y me voy a casar….y, por supuesto, quiero que estés conmigo amiga. Te necesito a mi lado, en mi fiesta de compromiso….será este domingo, no me puedes fallar, ya le comenté a Alice y Rosalie, me imagino que ya les habrá llegado la invitación indicándoles el lugar de la recepción, es en casa de mi..fuu….turo esposo.-

- Cielos Angie…que alegría por ti…pero hasta el domingo estaré trabajando, precisamente ese día termino y no se hasta qué hora me "retendrá" mi jefe, es bastante estricto y a veces abusa un poco de los horarios, no sé realmente si te podré acompañar - sentía una gran pena no estar con mi amiga…estaba entre la espada y la pared…..

- No, amiga, por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor, haz lo posible, será una cena, no creo que te retengan hasta tarde….por favor….Alice y Rose están muy emocionadas, al parecer conocen a los hermanos de mi prometido, será una reunión bastante familiar, por favor, amiga – .

- Haré todo lo posible, Angie…veré cómo siguen las cosas por aquí y espero poder acompañarte en ese día importante para ti….hablamos entonces, amiga, Te quiero.

- Espero contar contigo. También te quiero, amiga…cuídate mucho por favor, chaoo -

Cielos…Angie se iba a casar…mi amiga se casa…con el hombre que ama, la sentí tan nerviosa seguramente está más que feliz, como estaría yo si me casara con el hombre que amo…..el hombre que amo…

**Que dicen muy buena Bella en la relaciòn verdad ?' Les gusto? esperamos sus comentarios bye! **


	6. Chapter 5 ¿Que haces cuando no estoy?

Edward pov

-Y no se puede hacer nada con ese maldito inversionista que se quiere aprovechar de usted Sr. Webber? - dije intentando solucionar algo que ya no tenia solución, me casaba si o si mi madre estaba feliz y triste a la vez ella quería verme casado, pero sabía que no sería feliz porque no amaba a Ángela solo era mi amiga y la quería como tal.

-No Edward…. De verdad lo siento…ese idiota esta esperando la mas mínima oportunidad para sacar tajada de todo esto y si no nos asociamos tu padre y yo estoy en la calle no tendremos nada- dijo él, me dio pena se veía triste y preocupado así que no insistí mas, tenía que afrontar lo que se me venia

-Bueno pues si no hay nada más que hablar creo que el domingo lo haremos oficial en mi casa- dije resignado y triste

-Gracias Edward no sabes lo que es esto significa para mí y para mi familia no voy a tener vida para pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo -Dijo el agradeciéndome el esfuerzo que hacia al casarme con su hija aun sabiendo que no la quería como mujer solo como una amiga.

-Tengo que irme estoy cansado ha sido un día duro y largo para mí -Demasiado largo diría yo estaba deseando llegar al hotel sabía lo que me esperaba a una hermosa chica y que no me haría preguntas solo estaría dispuesta para mi, sin preguntas sin nada solo mis ganas por ella...

-Bueno esta bien hijo ve y descansa - me dijo mi padre -mañana nos vemos espero que por la mañana hablemos de unos asuntos sobre donde cómo y cuándo querrás que sea la boda - Dijo él no le conteste sabía que iba a mandarlo a la mierda si seguía mencionado esa maldita boda.

-Buenas noches Edward que descanses espero nos veamos en mi casa para charlar y tomar un café - Esta vez note como el Sr. Webber me miraba con suspicacia y me guiñaba un ojo como indicándome el doble sentido de sus palabras ¿es que a caso pensaba que iba a ... Ligarme a su hija? JA! ni muerto Ángela es bellísima pero no es mi tipo…. mi tipo es mas como Belinda ella si es hermosa es de las mujeres más guapas que he conocido por no decir la mas ... su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios, Dios lo que daría por volver a besarla ... mierda tengo que irme de aquí se me está poniendo como una piedra pensando en Ella y ahora como hago para que mi padre y el Sr. Webber no se den cuenta de que mi amigo despertó solo de pensar en ella ...

Cogí el maletín con mis cosas y me lo puse delante de mi gran problema y salí como pude de ahí no sin antes decir adiós con la mano.

Salí directo a mi coche me senté y ahí pensé que debería hacerme un pequeño favor yo solo pero pensé que si lo hacía no estaría tan dispuesto cuando llegara al hotel así que pise el acelerador y me dirigí directo donde mis problemas no tendrían cabida durante una semana .

Llegue y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta no podía casi articular palabra y si lo hacía tartamudeaba así que ella se había propuesto relajarme y lo hizo claro que lo hizo ... Lo hizo en el sofá como toda una profesional ... Tonto Edward es... a eso se dedica es su profesión es esa ... maldita sea tengo que dejar de pensar tanto.

Luego decidí que llegaba mi turno de relajarla yo a ella y así lo hice me la lleve a la cama y con un minucioso trabajo ella quedo tan satisfecha como yo descansamos y luego volvimos con su trabajo quería amortizar todo el dinero que le estaba pagando así que aprovecharía todas las noches de esta semana y no le daría tregua aunque eso me costara descansar poco…cuando empezó a amanecer decidimos que ya era suficiente ella no hizo preguntas solo se limito a su aceptar lo que yo decidiera y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella no sabía nada de mis problemas por consiguiente yo tampoco de ella solo éramos Bella y Edward nada mas... porque al final ella se decidió a no mentirme con respecto a su nombre y la verdad me sorprendió que me dijera su nombre real pero como se lo dije ella no tenía cara de Belinda .

Por la mañana me levante me duche me vestí bastante rápido necesitaba hablar con mi padre sobre lo de la boda así que después de decirle a Bella que descansara que tendría doble sesión esta noche me dirigí al trabajo conduje tranquilo y sin prisas sabia que hoy tendría problemas no sé porque pero algo intuía cuando mi padre me dijo ayer que hablaríamos de la maldita boda.

Llegue y ahí estaba e, sentado esperándome con semblante serio y no estaba dispuesto a recibir un sermón de su parte, el sabía que no quería esto que su actitud hacia todo esto era por puro interés al maldito dinero ... y yo solo quería ser feliz ... Casarme con alguien a quien amara y que fuese igual de correspondido... y esa persona no era Ángela..

-Llegas tarde - me dijo serio - te llame hace más de una hora y te dije que vinieras rápido.

-Lo siento pero había trafico - mentí había venido conduciendo tranquilo no quería llegar sabía lo que pasaría

-Lo sientes ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre? - volvió rebatirme

-Si….no tengo más que decir…había trafico si no lo crees ese es tu problema - le dije un poco mas irritado

-Ahora di lo que me tengas que decir tengo que ir a un sitio y no tengo todo el día para ti- Su cara cambio y se relajo un poco.

-Edward hijo sabes que te quiero….no sé por qué te pones así sabes que será todo por el bien de todos y al fin y al cabo si no acabas enamorado de Ángela podrás divorciarte en un par de años simulando problemas familiares o algo así-

-Que fácil es para ti - le dije irónico - ¿ Y luego qué? - pregunte esperando que me dijera algo que me convenciera pero no obtuve respuesta alguna por su parte, al contrario cambio de tema radicalmente

-Hijo he pensado que deberías casarte en Miami sería perfecto…en la casa de la playa que te parece?

- sería algo sencillo nada ostentoso solo la familia más cercana y los amigos más cercanos - le mire con desconcierto no sabía que quería decir con eso .. Siguió con su discurso

- Tu madre se pondrá de acuerdo con la mama de Ángela y con ella también para prepararlo todo ellas se encargaran de la organización completa, solo tendrás que estar ahí para casarte y ya- Dios mío ! Que fácil lo veía todo no entiendo porque si parece que era él quien quería casarse ... El maldito dinero Edward eso es lo que le interesa a tu padre nada más ... Me dijo mi voz interior ahora si tenía que darle la razón... solo era él y el dinero y luego su familia solo esperaba que no les hiciera lo mismo a mis hermanos pequeños Emmet y Jasper solo tenían 18 y 16 años y si seguía la misma actitud con ellos serian igual de infelices que yo

-Bueno has terminado? - Le pregunte - Necesito ir a visitar a mi querida "prometida" para hablar con ella - enfatice en la palabra prometida para que se diera cuenta que ya no quería estar ahí y menos hablando con el de esa jodida boda.

-Si -dijo cortante y me miro con actitud arrogante - Por ahora esto no se ha terminado me has oído solo acaba de empezar- me dijo retándome….qué razón tenía acababa de empezar solo era cuestión de tiempo que mi vida comenzara a desmoronarse todavía más.

Salí de ahí necesitaba aire y necesitaba hablar con Ángela pedirle de favor que ella para todo esto porque yo no podía por lo menos que ella lo intentara.

Me metí al coche y me dirigí a casa de Ángela donde esperaba encontrar comprensión y ayuda.

Llegue en 20 minutos tenía prisa por hablar con ella pero mientras iba en el coche decidí llamar a Bella para saber como le iba en el hotel con Jane sabia que ella no era santo de la devoción de esa zorra así que cuando me cogió el teléfono me dijo que si que estaba bien y al fondo de su voz pude escuchar a un hombre como le decía al 18?

¿Qué coño quiso decir con el 18? ahí es donde teníamos la suite, dios mío quien era ese hombre

¿Porque subía a la habitación con ella?

La rabia empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo…decidí tranquilizarme para hablar con Ángela pero mi pensamiento seguía descifrando quien y porque estaría con ella…quien se la estaría

tirando suite?

Llame al timbre de la casa de Ángela y me recibió ella

-Edward! - se tiro a mis brazos y me beso en la mejilla - pasa no te esperaba ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno creo que tengo una idea de porque estas aquí – dijo con una mueca de resignación

-Ángela necesito que detengas esto no quiero casarme - le dije desesperado - Tu eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que no podemos casarnos

-Lo siento Edward pero esto no puedo pararlo ya no ahora ya es tarde las invitaciones de la fiesta de compromiso ya fueron enviadas – decía con el gesto de perdón en su cara

-Mierda Ángela haz algo tu no me amas y tampoco yo a ti….. Tu amas a Ben- dije gritando

-Shhhhhh calla por dios mis padres están adentro no pueden saber nada de Ben ellos no quieren que nadie dude de nuestro amor me dijeron que debía aparentar estar enamorada de ti frente todos, para no levantar habladurías, sabes cómo son tus padres como los míos, mi actitud debe de ser la de una mujer enamorada, también me dijeron…que te lo dijera a ti… que en esa fiesta no intentes hacer nada para que descubran que esto es un matrimonio concertado si no se iría todo a la mierda y se quedarían en la calle y lo que es peor yo con ellos, además también esta la reputación de tu familia Edward… de verdad lo siento tu padre dice que ya hablo en su medio de nuestro compromiso y que de ninguna manera tolerara que su apellido este envuelto en ningún tipo de mal entendido si algo sale mal o si se llegara a filtrar información de todo esto –

Sabia donde darme para que me doliera no quería que ella se quedara en la calle, también mi familia es muy importante para mí y ella lo sabia así que me di la vuelta enfadado por su actitud y me dirigí al único lugar donde todos mis problemas desaparecían, ese lugar era la suite….

Mientras conducía me acorde de Bella de la llamada de antes, decidí llamarla de nuevo, a ver si volvía a escuchar a ese idiota que estaba con ella.

Cogí el móvil marque el numero de la habitación y tras llamar y llamar no me contestaba así que decidí llamarla al móvil pero tampoco me respondía…mierda! Esa zorra estaba con otro ya no me cabía duda y la sorprendería en el acto, como pude estar tan ciego ella es solo eso una prostituta y como tal debe estar ejerciendo su profesión odiaba eso pero más la odiaba a ella en estos momentos

Conduje rápido y llegue al hotel no espere el ascensor subí corriendo las escaleras enfadado y abrí la puerta sin llamar, estaba realmente enfadado y cuando entre la imagen que vi no fue nada agradable ... en otras circunstancias haberla encontrado así desnuda dormida en la cama me hubiese excitado demasiado, pero ahora sabiendo lo que había hecho minutos antes me encendió

Cogí el teléfono móvil de la mesa y lo estampe contra la pared ... ella se despertó y me miro asustada con cara de no entender nada…sabia fingir muy bien, maldita zorra mentirosa

Sabía como engañar a cualquiera pero no se lo consentiría

-Edward ! ¿ qué pasa ? - me pregunto asustada, pensaba que caería en su cara de inocencia

- Tranquilízate qué es lo que paso? – Porque estas tan alterado- dijo mientras se tapaba con la sabana

-¿Qué haces mientras no estoy contigo? ¿ por qué no contestaste ningún puto teléfono ?

-¿Quien estuvo aquí ? - dije gritando a la vez que me acercaba a ella y gritaba casi en su cara

- Eres una cualquiera te has acostado con un hombre aquí mientras yo no estaba… lo se lo escuche diciendo como subías al ascensor que bien se te da coger clientes eh pu... - me calle no quería decir esa palabra pero seguía la rabia me comía por dentro, ahora se iba a enterar quien era su mejor Cliente

- Ven aquí - la tome fuertemente por el brazo, sin importarme de lastimarla y la tire al suelo

- Te voy a enseñar quien es tu mejor cliente nadie te va hacer sentir lo que yo - ella me miraba asustada

-Edward por favor para no sé de qué me hablas déjame, me estas lastimando - me quite la camisa arrancando mis botones ella me miraba con cara de terror que mentirosa que bien podía hacer su papel

-Edward déjame por favor si no paras gritare para pedir ayuda y llamarán a la policía no me hagas daño por favor –

-Hazlo- la rete –Grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara aquí mando Yo, porque quien paga soy Yo, y has dicho bien gritaras y lo gritaras muy bien - Ya no dijo nada mas la tape la boca y me desabroche el pantalón con la otra mano libre bruscamente le quite la sabana de su cuerpo y la deje expuesta ante mí y me quite el bóxer con una mano le acaricie su entrada, ella me miro desconcertada no sabía que hacer cerró los ojos y se quedo casi inmóvil entre mis brazos

Introduje un dedo sin pedir permiso, de todas formas estaba pagando por eso, vi como caía una lagrima de su ojo pero eso me enfureció mas…como podía ser tan cínica, no le di importancia estaba haciendo su papel, así que sin preliminares la penetre de la forma más salvajemente posible, embestí fuerte sin contemplaciones, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ante mi interrupción a tu cuerpo, al principio ella no dijo ni hizo nada pero pasados unos minutos vi como abría sus ojos y vi que estaba sintiendo algo estaba disfrutando… pero yo no así que seguí con mi tarea de demostrarle quien era mejor amante y mis embestidas siguieron fuertes y profundas y cuando empecé a notar como sus paredes se estrechaban la vi directamente a los ojos con odio y seguí en mi labor unas cuantas embestidas más nos corrimos en silencio, me levante y me fui al baño ahí me vestí y me VI al espejo.

¿Que acaba de hacer ?había forzado a la mujer que solo hacía que me sintiera como un rey Dios era un maldito cerdo...pensé que mi orgullo y mi ego estarían felices después lo que había hecho pero no fue así…. salí del baño con la cabeza baja, no me atreví a verla, salí de la habitación necesitaba escapar de ella.

Había sido el hijo de puta más grande que hay en la tierra forzándola para demostrarle quien podía ser más hombre, que el imbécil con él había estado en mi ausencia,

Que iluso ahora ella pensaría que era un maldito hijo de perra, estoy seguro que no querría quedarse la semana entera, lo que había hecho no tenia perdón, entendía que debía pagarle lo que me pidió y si quería marcharse se iría y no la retendría me había cobrado esos 15.000 $ de la peor forma con lo que hacer ...

Después de beber un par de copas en el bar del hotel y tratar de tranquilizarme…la culpa no me dejaba…decidí regresar a la habitación pensando en la mejor forma de disculparme o hacerle ver lo mierda que había actuado, a pesar de cómo ella se había comportado, nada justificaba mi actitud….ante todo mis padres me habían inculcado a tratar a las mujeres con respeto…Joder porque Bella me hace perder la razón de esa forma…..con ella no soy capaz de controlar ningún tipo de emoción y ahora sabia que tampoco mis reacciones.

Entre sin hacer ningún ruido, llegue hasta la habitación y ahí estaba ella dormida en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado como un animal, tirada en el suelo, con el cabello cubriendo su cara…si antes me sentía basura…ahora me sentía una mierda….se veía tan vulnerable e indefensa, con todo el cuidado de no despertarla…agradecí que tenía el sueño…. Ya que ni se movió en cuanto la puse en la cama cubrí rápidamente su cuerpo con las sabanas…..y no pude contener el deseo y capture sus labios en los míos….la corriente que corrió mi cuerpo fue la misma que cuando la bese la noche anterior y de igual forma ella respondió a mi beso, permitiéndome entrar a su boca, profundizando el beso de la mejor forma…me separé de ella antes de terminar tomándola dormida y empeorar mis acciones del día.

Salí de nuevo de la habitación después de redactar la nota que definiría mi "negocio" con Bella.

**Tenìa que salir ese Eddy celoso y posesivo que tanto amomamos cierto? pero creo que se pasó un poquitin que les parece les gusto?**


	7. Chapter 6 Nuevas condiciones

Bella pov

-Si Alice, Angie me llamó para comunicarme lo de su compromiso –Mi hermana estaba como loca, escuchaba la palabra fiesta y sus hormas empezaban a bailar.

-Alice, hablamos luego realmente tengo que regresar a trabajar, cuídense mucho y no duden en llamarme por cualquier emergencia las quiero- me despedí rápidamente quería evitar de nuevo el cuestionamiento de porque no podía confirmar mi asistencia al compromiso de mi amiga…mi hermana me había interrogado en una conversación de casi media hora…así era Alice.

Estaba realmente cansada, mi vida siempre fui bastante pacifica…si pudiera decirse que aburrida siempre la misma rutina, las mismas costumbres…..realmente todo esto era completamente nuevo para mí….sentía un enorme agotamiento y no es de menos ese hombre es insaciable…no es que me este quejando pero de todas las historias que había escuchado de mis amigas creo que ninguna describió una noche tan movidita como la que tuvimos ….Me sentía adolorida de varias partes de mi cuerpo….Wow definitivamente el sexo es una de las mejores experiencias que la vida te puede ofrecer…de lo que me estaba perdiendo….y que mejor maestro que Edward Cullen

Pero había sido suficiente de descanso, tenía las horas contadas para que el Sr. Insaciable regresara…tenía que bajar a la boutique del hotel, la "Querida" y amable recepcionista del hotel me informó que había ingresado la nueva colección de ropa y que estaba cumpliendo con los requerimientos del Sr. Cullen, al notificarme…decidí darme una corta visita no es que fuera amante de las compras pero ¿Cuándo tendría de nuevo una oportunidad como esta? Tampoco compraría los almacenes completos, mis compras de ayer fueron bastante moderadas no creo que fuera malo agregar unas cuantas cositas mas…Además Edward se estaba cobrando muy bien.

Estaba agotada…..la actitud del modisto del hotel era totalmente diferente por mas que insistí en que solamente quería un par de blusas, se empeño en que me tallara miles y miles de vestidos y toda clase de conjuntos…..alegando que mi figura era perfecta que no tenia excesos pero que tampoco necesitaba cirugías…que el color de mi piel….que necesita mi ayuda para cuando vinieran otras Clientas a su tienda sabría lo que recomendarles….como si no tuviera suficiente actividad con el Sr. Sexo…estaba muerta….

Conseguí terminar con el desfile improvisado…iba rumbo a mi habitación, esperaba a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran cuando el sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Bella…Como amaneciste?-

-Edward! Eeh bien, te dije que con un par de horas de descanso era suficiente – río descaradamente

-Me alegro….Yo también amanecí bien muchas Gracias por preguntar-

-te escucho de muy buen humor….veo que te han hecho pasar una buena noche- le dije de una forma muy pícara, si él quería jugar yo también podía hacerlo….no podía con las bolsas de las compras y el celular en la mano…hice señas a un botones que amablemente se acercó a ayudarme.

-mmm la verdad no me quejo…aunque pienso que podría mejorarse-

- al 18 – le dije rápidamente al joven que vino en mi ayuda.

-pues…..me alegro que pienses así estaba pensando en decirte lo mismo-le estaba devolviendo la Bromita

-Bella….tengo que regresar a trabajar- y sin decir nada más corto la llamada…se había molestado….pero porque….solamente respondí a su negro humor.

Este hombre era totalmente un bipolar…en cuanto me estaba hablando con mucha amabilidad, salía su parte sensual de la nada se tensaba y pasaba a ser un grosero, arrogante y egocéntrico…..de verdad su personalidad me estaba enfermando….si no estuviera pasándola tan bien y ganando muy buen dinero lo mandaría directo a la mierda!

Al llegar a la habitación, ordene las compras que había realizado….realmente estaba agotada y de un pésimo humor…..necesitaba con urgencia un baño relajante, para calmarme un poco… prepare el conjunto que utilizaría con Sr. Bipolar, prepare un delicioso baño caliente en la tina y decidí relajarme unos minutos, el baño definitivamente me hizo bien trate de descansar un poco en la tina pero no tenía mucho tiempo, salí rápidamente, me quite la toalla, me senté en la cama para aplicarme crema en todo mi cuerpo….era muy relajante….pero tenía que cambiarme me recosté un poco en la cama hasta que caí completamente dormida…..No tenía ni media en esta tan cómoda posición cuando un sonido de algo que chocaba contra la pared me despertó completamente asustada….

Ahí estaba Edward…con una mirada de odio había lanzado algo contra la pared…Por Dios…que le sucede a este hombre…..empezó a gritar como un loco, estaba molesto, quien putas sabe por qué y la vino a desquitar conmigo….no sé a qué horas dice que me llamó y no le conteste….

Estaba realmente aterrada…Me preguntaba quien estuvo en la habitación conmigo no me dio tiempo de contestarle me trato de cualquiera…..me sentí tan humillada…todo paso tan rápido, prácticamente me tiro contra el suelo, mientras me decía palabras realmente hirientes, empezó a tocarme de manera nada sutil y sin más me penetró con tanta violencia, con tanto salvajismo que me sorprendió…..sus embestidas eran llenas de coraje y con un frenesí inexplicable si no hubiera estado tan asustada realmente lo habría disfrutado…lagrimas traicioneras caían por mis ojos…realmente me sentía como una basura…me estaba tratando como a una vulgar prostituta….El no me había hecho sentir así…...sus movimientos en mi interior me llevaron al orgasmos al mismo tiempo que él se corrió conmigo, pero fue un orgasmo vacío sin fuegos artificiales…..sin emoción alguna…simplemente mi cuerpo traicionero respondía a sus movimientos…salió rápidamente de mi y fue directamente al baño…yo no podía moverme de donde me había dejado….sentía mi dignidad por el suelo, mi corazón dolía enormemente

Salió del baño y sin mirarme salió de la habitación…..Estúpida Bella, por un tan solo minuto pensé que podría arrepentirse de la forma en la que me tomó y explicarme su el porqué de su comportamiento….pero nada de eso sucedió simplemente se marcho dejándome tirada como lo que soy una prostituta….le pedí que parara hasta lo amenace con hacerle un escándalo y que llegará la policía pero nada le importó…tomó de mí lo que necesitaba, lo que le gusta, por lo que estaba pagando….y se fue

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, quería levantarme, pero realmente estaba adolorida, sentía mis brazos maltratados, la espalda me dolía un poco y mis piernas temblaban, estaba segura que no sería capaz de dar un paso…

Fui despertado poco a poco por la claridad que entraba por las ventanas de la lujosa habitación, me sentía realmente mal…los sucesos de la noche anterior estaban tan presente en mi mente, inexplicablemente desperté en la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas….no sé ni cómo llegue aquí…Edward no durmió aquí tampoco, el lado de su cama estaba intocable.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, realmente necesitaba el dinero pero había sido demasiada humillación quería salir corriendo y olvidarme que existía un ser tan miserable como Edward Cullen….cuando moví una de mis manos para levantarme me encontré con un pedazo de papel…el muy maldito se atreve a dejarme todavía una nota

_Bella, _

_Realmente no tengo, cara para verte de frente después de la forma en la que me comporte, no pretendo justificarme pero la furia y el coraje….invadieron mi parte racional y actué sin pensarlo _

_No soporto que se burlen de mi… pero esa no es ninguna justificación realmente estoy muy arrepentido por todo, solamente puedo decirte _

_-Perdóname, lo siento – _

_Entenderé si cuando regrese ya no estás ahí, creo que me lo merezco, aunque dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. _

_En el recibidor encontraras un cheque por los $15,000 dólares acordados _

_Acepta mis disculpas por favor. _

_E.C. _

Dios mío! Ahora que….está arrepentido…gran imbécil, pero yo que hice….si es muy fácil hacer lo que hizo y disculparse…..sin explicarme al menos porque se comportó de esa manera….pero como que me burle de él…?

Ahora que lo pienso bien este…anoche me acuso de que alguien estaba conmigo en la habitación, que hacía cuando él no estaba conmigo, claro…claro…ahora entiendo perfectamente el muy infeliz cree que soy una ninfómana y que paso teniendo sexo todo el día…y que cuando él se va otro entra por esa puerta…Bien estaba arrepentido a pesar de todo no quería que me marchara y No lo voy a hacer… si dije claramente que no lo voy a hacer…..

Las reglas del juego cambiaron si bien Edward Cullen estaba pagando por mi tiempo y mi compañía no era mi dueño, si quería que siguiera con él se adaptaría a mis condiciones y a los cambios en nuestro "contrato" se lo propondría de la forma más fría y si aceptaba bueno si no pues aquí terminaba todo.

Me tome una ducha, solicite unas Advil al service room, realmente me sentía mal….cada minuto con cada dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo detestaba mas a Edward Cullen…..cuando me estaba cambiando pude notar que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo tenían partes un poco obscuras….ahí estaba el recordatorio que iba a tener por unos cuantos días moretones en mi piel.

Me vestí con una falda gris medias, negras hasta el muslo , una de las blusas estampada y unas zapatos altos…..me arregle lo mejor que pude…claro que no lo hice para el….

Como lo detestó es increíble que después de lo que me hizo lo siga deseando….

Continúe maquillándome quería estar perfecta si esta era la última vez que lo vería en el caso que no aceptara mis condiciones que viera bien lo que se estaba perdiendo. Me senté a esperarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sentí que los ojos se le iban a salir, su expresión era de sorpresa total, estaba totalmente consiente el muy cabrón de la forma en que se había comportado, quizás estaba pensando en no encontrarme aquí…la verdad ni yo tampoco sé porque me quede…Por el Dinero Bella…..por el dinero…..s u expresión cambio completamente y pude ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos….pero no me iban a convencer esas simples expresiones….ahora si conocía realmente de lo que era capaz, camino a paso sigiloso hacía mí y me dijo.

-Bella yo quiero dis….-corte lo que me decir

-Siéntate por favor, leí tu nota y decidí quedarme – trate de hablar lo mas fríamente posible, en cuanto dije eso sus ojos brillaban todavía más, fije mi vista en otro punto para no dejarme llevar y rápidamente añadí.

-pero ahora soy yo quien pone las condiciones, tú decides lo tomas o lo dejas-su expresión cambio totalmente estaba sorprendido, no dijo nada decidí seguir con mi proposición.

-primero que Todo hablemos de lo más importante por lo que estoy aquí – quise dejar muy en claro que esto era únicamente por el dinero, nunca dimitiría que era una estúpida que a pesar de todo deseaba estar con el

-Creo y estarás completamente de acuerdo conmigo que tu comportamiento de anoche, se cobro hasta el último dólar de la cantidad negociada inicialmente, por lo que ahora quiero el doble, serán $30,000, aceptas?

-por supuesto que acepto pagarte esa cantidad Bella, no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento-no lo deje continuar

-Bien, en cuanto al SEXO- marque claramente la palabra sexo –será de la forma en la que YO quiera, las veces que YO quiera y en el lugar que YO desee, no quiero correr el riesgo que me lastimes nuevamente, con eso no quiero decir que dejare de cumplirte, simplemente que la iniciativa la tomo yo y que cuando yo diga para….paras…..

Su expresión era totalmente desconcertante no sabía ni que pensar, no sé si estaba sorprendido por mi actitud, sorprendido porque estaba condicionando el sexo o que le pensaba.

-Esta bien acepto, algo más?-

-Si, algo muy importante te voy a pedir por favor que cada vez que regreses de trabajar le preguntes a tu "amiguita" en recepción si he recibido "Visitas" o si alguien me ha acompañado a la habitación-

Rápidamente cortó lo que iba decirle

-Si, me parece muy buena idea, así puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ha quedado para mí –

Ese fue un golpe bajo….

-Eres un estúpido, no puedes decir 2 palabras sin lanzar tu veneno-

-que quieres que te diga, me voy a trabajar, te pago para que descanses todo el día en esta habitación de lujo, y en la mínima oportunidad que tengo te llamo y que es lo que escucho que vienes subiendo con alguien a la habitación, que muy amablemente le indicas que el piso 18….tampoco soy estúpido por si no sabías esta habitación es la suite del hotel, la más lujosa , la más cara y la mejor y es la única en todo el piso…..a quien más venía a visitar ese hombre…luego te vuelvo a llamar y no me respondes y para cerrar con broche de oro te encuentro desnuda en la cama.

-De verdad que no puedes ser mas imbécil…ahora comprendo todo….no pudiste preguntar?, venía de realizar las malditas compras, venía cargada con las bolsas, pedí ayuda al botones del hotel le tenía que decir en que piso me hospedo….no a qué horas llamaste quizás estaba bañándome o estaba dormida que se yo- grite con todo el coraje que sentía ahora comprendía completamente todo, pensó que me había conseguido otro cliente en su ausencia y que estaba aprovechando la suite que el pagaba era todo lo que le importaba

-¿Cómo…Como iba yo a imaginarme que…-

-Claro como ibas a imaginarte careces de muy poca imaginación, y sabes que estoy segura que no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo pero no importa me queda todo muy claro, tenía realmente otro concepto de ti, parecías ser un hombre amable un poco diferente a los demás, pensaba que eras un caballero pero en el mínimo mal entendido te das a conocer- realmente estaba dolida que pensara tan mal de mi….-le dije realmente lo que pesaba de él su expresión por un momento me estaba ganando, realmente había dolor en sus ojos como si mis palabras tuvieran algún efecto en el….pero que iba a importarle lo que yo pensaba de él solamente era una prostituta que ahora le iba a salir muy cara.

-Realmente no sé de qué forma disculparme, y enserio te creo – no dijo nada más.

-Bien ahora que estamos un poco claros, quieres pedir algo de cenar?- tenía que ser fría con él, estaba tomando una actitud bastante convencible, pero no me iba a doblegar ya conocía su bipolaridad.

-bueno…si así lo quieres está bien…pide por favor un poco de champan y el postre que a ti te apetezca y lo mismo para mí, voy darme una ducha- Y así se fue hacia el baño….Dios es un..aaaaaah ya no sé de qué forma llamarlo

En lo que el tomaba su baño solicite a la habitación el champan y los postres con el humor que tenía no me apetecía comer nada el postre realmente era buena idea.

En cuanto salió del baño…..un enorme deseo recorrió mi cuerpo estaba solamente con la toalla sujeta en la parte baja de su cuerpo….era tremendamente sexy, sentí calor por todo mi cuerpo…..Dios que tenía este hombre porque no puedo repudiarlo como se merece.

El pareció notar mi conflicto interno porque con todo el descaro del mundo me dijo.

-Bella, me pongo bóxer y pijama o así está bien…..con eso que tu pones las reglas-

-me da igual – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, rio con disimulo y así como estaba en toallas vino a sentarse al sofá frente a mí.

Me levante y serví el champan y le di su postre.

-Pastel de chocolate…una elección bastante predecible, debo confesar que me gusta el pastel de chocolate – siempre con el comentario adecuado, se levanto del sofá y se sentó a mi lado, tenerlo cerca y en esas fachas era realmente un peligro para mi autocontrol.

-Tú crees, a la persona del service room, la típica forma de complacer a un hombre con un postre y me sugirió este, veo que acertó…me alegra que te guste – su ceño se frunció notablemente…punto para Bella

Entre copas y comentarios desafiantes el uno al otro, estábamos casi terminando la botella cuando autocontrol no pudo mas…mi deseo fue más grande y ataque su cuello succionando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

-sabía que no tardarías….en caer a mis encanto – dijo entre jadeos.

-ni creas….recuerda que estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo…no es que desee hacerlo – me defendí rápidamente.

-enserio? –rápidamente se me acostó en el sofá y empezó a tocar mis caderas hasta mis piernas mientras besaba la división de mis senos que era notable por la fina tela de mi camisa, jugaba con mis senos, sus manos viajaron al cierre de mi falda y lo fue abriendo lentamente e introdujo una mano dentro de mis bragas hasta rozar mi intimidad.

-puedes decir lo que quieras pero mira como respondes a mis caricias, estas húmeda por mí-

-ni que fuera de hierro….no puedes negarle emociones naturales al cuerpo, no te sientas tan deseable-logre decir…la realidad era que el deseo me estaba matando.

Mi comentario no le gusto nada…rápidamente se deshizo de mi falda lanzándola al suelo empezó a besar mis piernas.

-no digas que no Bella acéptalo….te gusta esto….te gusta cómo te toco…..t e gusta cómo te hago sentir…..acéptalo –

Fue cambiando de posición lentamente hasta estar nuevamente sentado en el sofá, me atrajo a horcadas sobre él, la toalla había desaparecido de su cuerpo sentía su miembro en mi intimidad nos dividía únicamente la fina tela de mis bragas.

-aja… como quieras…..si así eres feliz te diré que s….i- logre articular no iba a ceder, sabía que no se estaba cumpliendo mi plan yo tenía que llevar el control

Su cuerpo se rosaba contra el mío mientras besaba mi cuello, bajaba y subía a mis senos, estaba loca del deseo…pero no podía pedirle que me hiciera suya….era exactamente lo él quería….inicie con mi tortura de besos devolviéndole el juego, lamia su cuello y su oreja

-recuerda…..que eres mía…..esta semana me perteneces…..puedo reclamarte porque tu cuerpo responde a mi –decía entre jadeos

-no sueñes Cullen…..recuerda que en cuanto yo decida puedo decirte que pares – esperaba que me creyera esa pequeña amenaza.

Ignoro mis palabras se levanto conmigo en sus brazos mientras seguía succionando mi cuello….se sentía tan bien….mis piernas automáticamente lo rodearon e imitaba sus besos en mi cuello

Me depositó en la cama se deshizo de mi camisa masajeó mis senos con sus manos, reemplazándola con su boca, mientras su mano iba directamente a mi intimidad con una mano….. sii Dios con tan solo una mano se deshizo de mis bragas…..Dios este hombre me iba a matar….

-Dime que pare…dime que no me deseas como te deseo yo a ti –

-ooh…ah.. – fue solamente lo que lograba decir

Su boca viajo a mi intimidad, me hacia estremecer….

- Solo yo puedo darte esto…..yo te enseñe el placer….conmigo lo conociste…dime que pare…diime que no te gusta-

Me tenía en sus manos.

– Oh…dios..no pares –

Pero desgraciadamente paro... fue directo a su chaqueta a tomó algo y volvió ante mi vista desconcertante no sabía donde había ido me sentía tan frustrada, porque el se había ido pero volvió y ahí venia de nuevo desnudo y con un condón en la mano claro que estúpida ya no me acordaba me golpee mentalmente por no ser yo la que se lo pidiese, se lo puso y ahora si.

Se posiciono sobre mi mientras besaba mis senos nuevamente se introdujo dentro de mi…y empezó a marcar el ritmo que a mí me gustaba.

-Así Bella…..este la forma que quieres –Es así como te gusta –

-si….así ... est..aa bien….no lo haces nada mal –

-reconócelo te encanta-

-deja de hablar tanto y házmelo fuerteeee – y así lo hizo, estuvimos en ese delicioso vaivén no se cuanto tiempo pero me corrí junto a él con tal intensidad…la verdad fue extraordinario.

Repetimos, 2 veces más en el transcurso de la noche, porque así lo desee, claro que no lo admití, únicamente me posicione sobre él y empezamos, nuestros cuerpos respondían mutuamente a cualquier intento de seducción….lo único que recuerdo es que al poco tiempo de haber llegado al clímax estaba cayendo dormida entre sus brazos.

**Que tal las nuevas condiciones? les gustó? Un bonito reviews please! Byee**


	8. Chapter 7 Yo sere tu esclavo

Edward Pov

-¿Hijo que haces aquí? - dijo mi madre después de que me abriera la puerta, después de lo que le hice a Bella no podía quedarme ahí con ella no quería seguir cargándola mas y que esto terminara por quedar peor si es que se podía.

- Hola mama ¿puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí? - le pregunte con cara de estar pasándolo realmente mal ella se dio cuenta porque enseguida me invito a pasar.

-Claro hijo aquí sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras no tienes que pedir permiso esta también es tu casa - dijo mi madre , ella siempre tan comprensiva aun no entendía como ella era tan diferente a mi padre y sin embargo lo amaba más que a ella misma.

-Gracias mama - No dije nada mas no necesitaba decir nada mas ella ya sabía con solo mirarme lo que me pasaba, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba así, camine rápido escaleras arriba no quería cruzarme a mi padre, sin más dilaciones me fui a mi habitación, entre al baño quería relajarme y borrar de mi cabeza todo lo que había pasado.

Tras varios minutos no lograba quitarme la cara de terror de Bella cuando la tenía debajo de mí y la estaba sometiendo a mi castigo si es que se le puede llamar así.

Maldito seas Edward Cullen cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la persona que según tu era la que más te hacía sentir bien, como en casa y que no tenia reproches solo te mimaba y te daba el mejor sexo que has experimentado en tu vida ella que se entrego a ti en su primera experiencia por qué pensaba que eras un caballero y ahora mira como se la devuelves maldito infeliz….me repetía mi voz interior ahora si estaba jodido...

Me acosté y ahí estaba otra vez ese puto pensamiento Bella y yo como un salvaje maltratándola no tendría vida para pedirla perdón…para decirle que fueron mis celos y mi ego herido los que me llevaron a actuar….porque lo estoy aceptando y reconociendo estoy celoso….así me fui quedando dormido si es que se le puede llamar así a las 3 horas que logre poder apartarla de mi mente.

Fui despertado por mi madre, me dijo que era tarde que tenía que regresar a trabajar y que si quería podía volver a quedarme a dormir ahí le agradecía pero no acepte sabia que esta noche la suite estaría vacía y podría quedarme ahí con mis fantasmas , y atormentándome más de lo que ya lo había hecho

Después de un largo y tortuoso día de trabajo con mi padre al que cada vez me enfrentaba por mas cosas decidí volver al hotel y enfrentar mis actos sabía que no estaba ahí sabía que no volvería a verla pero ¿ Por qué me dolía ? ese era su trabajo sexo y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo pero yo necesitaba de ella de sus caricias y sus besos dios si ella supiera que cada noche la beso antes de irme no sé que me haría

Estaba yo entrando al hotel con la cabeza baja llegando a los ascensores note por el rabillo del ojo como Jane me iba a decir algo pero no me pare seguí de largo no quería hablar con nadie solo quería saber si ella me había dejado solo en esa suite

A paso lento llegue hasta la puerta y tome el pomo en mi mano tenía miedo de abrir pero ¿ de qué ? ella no era nada para mí solo era sexo ¿no? iba distraído en la entrada cuando, me quede estático los ojos se me salían de las orbes no podía creerlo ella estaba ahí se había quedado.

Quise pedirle perdón pero no me dejo terminar me corto y me dijo que se quedaría pero con sus propias condiciones las aceptaría no sé…sin saber lo que me iba a proponer ya estaba aceptando…..porque simplemente porque no quería que se fuera, necesitaba tenerla conmigo saber que cuando entrara ella iba a estar ahí sentada esperándome a mi…solo para mí

Me pidió el doble de lo que en un principio acordamos obviamente acepte me pareció una cantidad muy pequeña por lo que le hice pero yo sabría recompensarla, pero lo que vino después sí que me dejo de piedra….ella seria la que decidiera como cuando y donde tendríamos sexo . No me quedo de otra que aceptar aunque en esa última parte no estuviera muy de acuerdo lo admitiría la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera no quería mas malos entendidos….de alguna forma quería compensarla, después de una fría discusión donde me explico todo el malentendido no podía sentirme más avergonzado, debería de haberle preguntado antes, pero ...mi maldito orgullo que es más grande que el mundo, además de mi ego de macho cavernícola salieron a relucir así que le pedí perdón de nuevo y le dije que la creía

Me metí a bañar y me di una ducha rápida, me anude una toalla a la cadera y salí no me paso desapercibido la mirada de ella y decidí tentarla…ella se hizo la dura y me dijo que le daba igual pero sabía que estaba tan afectada como yo….no sé porque me di la vuelta a verla de nuevo….mierda sus medias me vuelven loco me encanta que dejen un poco de piel expuesta por encima de su muslo y esa falda me encanta. uff mierda deja de pensar Edward piensa en tu amigo tirándose a otro de tus mejores amigos o se te pondrá bandera al alza y no podrás ocultar lo evidente

Despeje todo pensamiento impuro sobre ella y comimos pastel de chocolate sabía lo que me gustaba y no se lo había dicho me daba la sensación que me conocía mejor que a mí mismo y al mismo era como si yo también la conocía a ella ... pidió champan como la primera noche que estuvimos juntos sabia que le afectaba beber y como no hablábamos

mucho y si lo hacíamos era para soltarnos algún tipo de indirecta, mejor bebimos hasta que nos acabamos el champan hasta ese punto todo bien pero en cuestión de segundos ella estaba encima de mí y me estaba incitando a que siguiera… pero lo que lo que yo quería era que ella me suplicara que no parara y se lo pedía necesitaba escucharlo y la tente tantas veces como pude y al final cedió acabamos en la cama como siempre y no fue el único round que marcamos hubo un par mas ... me encantaba que fuera tan insaciable como yo me ponía mucho más cachondo el pensar en ella excitada.

Por la mañana me desperté y fui a darle un beso de buenos días en la mejilla pero ella me rechazo y me volvió la cara.

- ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunte no entendía nada como hacia unas horas me había dado lo mejor de ella y ahora estaba ahí de espaldas a mí y sin querer que la toque.

- recuerda que ahora las condiciones las pongo yo y no quiero nada que no sea sexo los gestos de cariño no entran dentro del contrato - dijo fría eso dolió pero no dije nada me levante y me fui a duchar…..te lo mereces…decía la vos de mi conciencia

Salí minutos después y ahí estaba dormida de nuevo semi desnuda y su pelo revuelto encima de la cama me volvía loco, como era posible que hacía solo 5 horas que habíamos estado follando como bestias y ya quería tirarme encima de ella otra vez….ahora todo había cambiado ahora era diferente ella era diferente estaba fría y eso me dolía sabía que no podría acercarme a ella….perdí todo el encanto que ella me había ofrecido, la manera tan dulce de recibirme y tratarme, decidí salir de ahí y tomarme esto con calma tan solo me traería problemas y lo que menos quería era volver a discutir con ella

Fui al trabajo me sorprendió encontrar a mis dos hermanos Emmet y Jasper habían venido de visita estaban estudiando en la Universidad y hacía tiempo que no los veía .

-Oh dios mío! Hermanos no puedo creerlo - corrí hacia ellos y los abrace a los dos necesitaba que supieran que me hacían falta

-Edward te echamos de menos hermano - me dijo Emmet devolviéndome el abrazo

-Bueno basta de mariconadas somos hombres chócala hermano -Dijo Jasper alzando una mano para que achacara la mía con la de él , Jasper era el más joven de los tres y pensaba que abrazarse entre hombres podría dañar su hombría ...

-Que pasa brother? Cuantas novias tienes? ehh- dije alzando las cejas sabía que mi hermanito tenía fama de rompecorazones

-Edward! por favor no me conoces un hombre no habla de sus 20 conquistas - Los tres nos echamos a reír , era genial tenerlos de visita

-Bueno y qué ? ¿ qué los trae por aquí ? -dije poniéndome un poco serio ellos también lo hicieron y Emmet se dispuso a hablar era maduro para su edad ...

-Edward hemos venido a apoyarte y a decirte que no estamos de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo papa contigo y que si nos necesitas aquí estamos para lo que sea - no pude articular palabra solo asentí sabía que si decía algo acabaría llorando

La tarde paso entre risas y bromas y cuando llego la hora de salir del trabajo me dijeron que si salíamos a algún sitio a celebrar su llegada no pude decirles que no

4 horas más tarde y 15 copas de más decidimos volver ellos a la casa y yo al hotel donde me esperaba bella ...Oh ! mierda Bella se me olvido llamarla ... eran las 12 de la noche así que cuando subí a la suite estaba todo a oscuras metí la tarjeta en la cerradura y gire el pomo de la puerta y ahí estaba esperándome en una silla con un traje que casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando la vi ...

-Llegas tarde - dijo con una voz que no supe descifrar no sé si era que me había quedado noqueado por verla así o por el alcohol en grandes cantidades que había tomado

-Si lo siento es que mis hermanos llegaron de la universidad y fueron a verme al trabajo y me convencieron para celebrar su regreso , pero ya estoy aquí- dije con una sonrisa torcida y acercándome a ella y ella supo reaccionar rápido a mis intentos de seducción por que se levanto y me dijo

-Ve a la cama ya ! - con voz autoritaria - hoy vas a recompensarme el haber llegado tarde ya lo veras - me pareció una amenaza pero decidí dejarlo ir por que iba a seguirle el juego

-Hoy seré tu esclavo - le dije y ella sonrió con malicia no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero estaba empezando a molestarme un poco.

- Quítate la ropa cariño - me dijo y se fue un momento a la sala a coger algo no sabía muy bien que era...

- Como quieras - dije - tus deseos son órdenes para mí

Se fue acercando con pasos lentos como de pantera y cuando llego delante de mi me empujo a la cama me ponía muchísimo esa actitud de dominatrix que tenia esta noche se monto encima de mí a horcajadas y me cogió un brazo y llegándolo encima de mi cabeza y ahí note como algo se ceñía a mi muñeca y luego a la otra ... me había esposado al cabecero de la cama ...se levanto y se puso delante de la cama y se empezó a reír ...

- Te resulta excitante verme desnudo y esposado a la cama- me miro y enarco una ceja

-No Cullen para nada pero ahora vas a ver quién es la que manda aquí - se dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala espere este juego me gustaba pero tras 1 hora ahí atado ya no me estaba gustaba nada.

-! ven aquí suéltame - gritaba y la escuchaba reír en el salón

-Cullen no grites nos van a oír y quieres que te vean así - me decía desde la sala

-Maldita seas Bella suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que cuando me sueltes sabrás quien es Edward Cullen- la amenace.

-¿Quieres que te suelte Cullen? -Dijo entrando a la habitación con una silla en la mano

-Suéltame maldita sea - ella reía sin parar

-Esta bien te soltare pero antes quiero que sufras un poco - se puso seria y posiciono la silla delante de la cama y ahí se sentó... yo la miraba que era lo que me iba a hacer ... ojala me hubiese hecho algo por que la imagen que vi era más insoportable que cualquier tortura china

Delante de mi estaba Bella abierta de piernas quitándose el corset que llevaba y el sujetador lo tiro lejos dejando sus pechos expuestos mi amigo empezaba a reaccionar llevo sus manos a sus senos y pellizcando sus pezones gimió , dios menuda hija de ... estaba torturándome de verdad una de sus manos viajo por su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad tapada por un precioso tanga negro….. a estas alturas andaba más duro que una piedra lo estaba haciendo delante mío no podía creerlo metió su mano dentro de su braguita y note por encima de su braguita como hacia círculos con su dedo en su clítoris ella cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás saco su mano abrió los ojos y me miro y lo hizo se llevo los dedos a su boca y los chupo tan lento que casi me corro solo con verla, pero no había terminado se levanto se quito el tanga y las medias y se quedo expuesta ante mí se abrió de piernas y su mano viajo de nuevo hasta el punto donde lo había dejado ...

- Oh !... Dios Bella no hagas eso por favor no puedo mas - suplique no quería ver lo que iba hacer

-Edward quieres ser tu el que lo haga? - me pregunto tan excitada que no aguante mas y grite

-Siiiiiiiiii! por favor te suplico que me sueltes yo quiero ser el que te haga todo eso

-Dios ... mío! Ahh! estoy a punto de correrme Edward no puedo parar Ahh!- decía mientras veía como dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de su sexo vi como aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas a ella misma y sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas a estas alturas tenia tal dolor de pelotas que ya ni me sentía a mi amigo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Dios mío - Sabia que había llegado y no había sido yo quien le diera su maravilloso orgasmo

Se levanto y se puso su tanga y luego fue hacia mí y se subió encima de mí besando mi cuello y diciéndome al oído

-Para que aprendas la lección… no vas tratar a Bella Swan como una cualquiera y quedarte sin recibir tu merecido - me soltó las esposas y me quede ahí quieto sin moverme ella al ver que yo no reaccionaba se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a dar besos por todo el pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones donde se entretuvo con su lengua hacia círculos sabia como darme placer y ella sabía que yo también se lo daría por que en cuanto reaccione la posicione debajo mío y la atraje hacia mi levantando su cadera metí la mano en la fina tela de su tanga y la anude a mi mano y con un fuerte movimiento las arranque de su cuerpo ella sonrió porque sabía que estaba desesperado sabía lo que me había hecho…..me había torturado de la peor forma, también sabía que no aguantaría un mucho mas así que me intente tranquilizar y lleve sus manos a mi cuerpo baje desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre y de ahí hasta mi miembro que a estas alturas estaba más que dolorido por el reciente suceso

-Ves que me hiciste ?-dije mientras notaba como me agarraba mi miembro y empezaba a subir y a bajar por toda su longitud seguía dándome placer con sus manos y no me miraba tenía los ojos cerrados y solo la veía como se mordía su labio era de lo más excitante verla mordiéndose ese jodido labio.

-solamente te di un poquito….te mereces sufrir mas – dijo sin parar sus movimientos

-Dios Edward... no puedo mas - dijo mientras levantaba sus caderas, rápidamente tome un condón de la mesita de noche y me lo puse, llevo mi miembro al principio de su sexo y fue introduciéndolo en ella lentamente dándome la posibilidad de ver como entraba en ella desde arriba fue increíble ver ese placentero movimiento, ver cómo nos conectábamos en uno solo dios si seguía mirando no iba aguantar notaba mi orgasmo formarse en mi bajo vientre a la vez ella con sus caderas las levanto aun mas…. Ya no se podía para hacer la penetración más profunda de lo que estábamos, pude notar como empezaba a moverse de adelante atrás para que yo entendiera el mensaje y así se lo hice saber, agarrándola de las caderas empecé a embestirla fuerte y lento sabia que eso retrasaría nuestro momento final pero ella estaba extasiada debajo de mi solo cerraba los ojos y gemía mordiéndose su labio….ya no aguante mas y empecé a acelerar el ritmo sabía que no aguantaría mucho mas y no quería dejarla a medias, lleve una de mis manos hasta su sexo y con un dedo empecé a trazar círculos en su clítoris, empecé a notar como sus paredes se estrechaban al rededor de mi miembro ...

-Oh dios Edward no pares sigue así... dios esto es maravilloso, Edward sigue... No pares sigue así estoy muy cerca- Dijo gritando entre jadeos y así lo hice la embestí rápido y profundo y con mi dedo seguí pellizcando un poco su clítoris hasta que note como se tenso y se desplomo en la cama con convulsiones en su sexo y con unas embestidas mas

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh dios miooo! bellaaaa! - caí desplomado encima suyo - Eso fue ... –

-Si lo se fue brutal - termino mi frase me eche hacia un lado saliendo de ella y sentía una sensación de pérdida cuando me amigo salió de ahí... Necesitaba estar en su lugar necesitaba tener su calor envolviéndome

-Creo que es hora de dormir - me dijo después de unos minutos se volvió de espaldas y ahí estaba tan fría como ayer ya no quería abrazos, se tapo y no volvió a hablar más note que se quedo dormida cuando escuche su reparación profundizarse me volví de espaldas imitando su postura dándole la espalda y agotado por el esfuerzo me deje llevar por el cansancio y me quede dormido ...

_**Hooola, mil gracias por sus alertas y suscripción a favoritos...espero de verdad les guste el siguiente cap. ¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? Hasta pronto! **_


	9. Chapter 8 Sentimientos Encontrados

Bella Pov

Cansada…extasiada…y porque no Feliz…completa...así me siento en estos precisos momentos, cuando lentamente voy despertando después de una excelente noche, excelente al final porque el muy tonto de mi socio vaya que se hizo de rogar y me tuvo como idiota esperando por él….pero bien que me desquite la espera…Ahora agradecía profundamente la brillante idea que tuve el día de ayer de navegar un rato por la web en busca de "Consejitos" de cómo sorprender a tu pareja y vaya que te dan consejitos, hay cada loca…bueno Bella Swan ni te creas tan normal que utilizaste algunos de esos consejos….. Pero más agradecía el maravilloso Kit de seducción que se me ocurrió ordenar a las tiendas recomendadas en la web…debo admitir que cuando lo recibí y lo abrí me sorprendió ver cada cosa que traía….porque de escuchar que existen a verlos cara a cara hay mucho…

Con poco de pudor revisaba el contenido del famoso kit, me decía a mi misma que únicamente utilizaría la lencería que fue principalmente por lo que decidí ordenarlo y bueno tal vez pero tal vez después tendría el valor de utilizar el sexy y pecaminoso disfraz que traía…pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió que las amargas y desesperantes horas que ese bobo se retraso me llevarían a imaginar la forma de desquitarme la frustración y pues ahí estuvo mi excelente actuación fue demasiado excitante verlo de esa forma…..completamente a mi disposición pero más gratificante fue ver su desesperación cuando lo hice esperar de la misma forma que él me lo hizo a mi….Ojo por Ojo Edward Cullen…Debo admitir lo que vino después fue mucho mejor y aquí me encuentro ahora después de una perfecta noche de placer entre los brazos del hombre que me hace ver las estrellas….pero que también odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y me lo aguanto únicamente por negocios….un momento dije entre los brazos…..mierda como que estoy entre sus brazos, si anoche claramente me acosté de espaldas a El… Joder seguramente el aprovecho mi debilidad por el sueño y me atrajo hacia El….si eso paso…..yo jamás buscaría sus brazos…

Cuando me disponía con todo el cuidado del mundo a liberarme de sus garras, el señor decide despertar….mierda ahora que hago?…si me ve en esta posición la barrera que tengo frente a él ira cayendo poco a poco y creerá de nuevo que él tiene el mando

Bien no se me ocurrió otra brillante idea que hacerme la dormida…y ahí me quede quieta como una estatua esperando que se creyera mi actuación y al parecer funcionó porque con mucho cuidado me liberó….después de darme un beso en la frente…..siii Dios mío beso mi frente…..se levantó y se fue directo al baño….Que fue eso? Pasaron unos minutos y yo estaba completamente en shock… como una persona puede ser tan Bipolar….como puede pasar de ser un completo imbécil y tratarme de la peor manera y ahora con toda la ternura del mundo…..despertar entre sus brazos y hacerme sentir tan bien segura, completa, feliz en casa….darme un beso de lo más tierno

No encontraba explicación alguna a sus actitudes, escuche como el sonido de la ducha terminaba indicándome que después de unos minutos saldría….no podía enfrentarlo no sabría que decirle, después de que anoche trate de ser lo más fría posible con el porque se lo merecía y ahora amanecía entre sus brazos…..que no estoy segura como llegue ahí…

Salió del baño, recogió sus cosas…mientras yo seguía en mi papel de estatua…..sentía sus ojos sobre mí a los pocos minutos escuche como cerraba la puerta….. Y me sentí un poco más tranquila, tendría hasta la noche para poner mis ideas en orden.

Decidí empezar mi aburrido día con una ducha relajante, definitivamente mi nueva ocupación era excelente por las noches no me puede quejar, pero en el día las horas pasaban completamente lenta…..no encontraba en que mas ocuparme, ya había ido de compras tenía muchas cosas sin usar para sorprenderlo había buscando en internet muchas cosas por hacer que tenía en mente.

¿Ahora que más hacía?

Salí del baño un poco relajada pero con el mismo aburrimiento encima...necesitaba hablar con alguien….con él apenas y cruzaba un poco de palabras…..quien mejor que mi amiga para distraerme.

-_Bella, amiga que bueno que me llamas _– Angie inmediatamente respondió a mi llamada.

-_Te me pierdes eh?...enserio que ese nuevo trabajo te absorbe….yo necesitando tanto de tu compañía….no sabes cómo me siento…no puedo con todo esto…quiero decir la organización de todo esto tu sabes lo complicado que es mi madre me va a volver loca_- se le notaba a kilómetros lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba por su boda

-Angie, que pena contigo, precisamente vienen a coincidir estas fechas, pues este trabajo de verdad que no lo tenía planeado y tu bien guardadito te tenías a tu príncipe azul, jamás pensé que fueras tan enserio eh? Había escuchado que te traía loca pero no pensé que fuera tanto –

Mi amiga estaba que babeaba por un compañero de la universidad pero por mi alocada vida y los nuevos sucesos que me llegaron me perdí el desenlace de su propia telenovela, un amor que ella creía imposible no sé ni cómo se le hizo realidad.

-_hay Bella tu sabes cómo se dan estas cosas….bueno a ver dime ya hablaste con tu jefe a ver si podrás estar presente en mi fiesta de compromiso_?-

-No Angie todavía no hemos tocado ese tema…..hemos….tenido mucho tra…bajo y pues bueno no me ha dado tiempo-

-_Bueno, en cuanto puedas hazlo amiga…de verdad que quiero que estés conmigo…..que lástima que estemos tan ocupadas no sabes las ganas que tengo de perderme de todo…porque digo es muy estresante…recuerdas los días en lo que nos íbamos a ConeyIsland…..nos olvidábamos de todo la pasábamos súper…quisiera revivir esos días _–

-ConeyIsland…como olvidarlo amiga…..ahí hicimos buenas conquistas…bueno hiciste tu ya ves que a mí nunca me dio – las dos reímos incansablemente, vaya que teníamos que contar historias en ese parque es mágico…..entre risas terminamos la conversación.

Hablar con Angie siempre era como un relajante con ella podría expresarme libremente….no teníamos secretos entre nosotros…me sentía tan mal ocultándole esto…pero no podía decirle lo que estaba viviendo…..porque tendría que decirle que me arrepiento y que voy a acabar con todo, porque a pesar que siempre fuimos muy abiertas a vivir la vida teníamos escrúpulos y sobre todo moral….y no me arrepiento no quiero que todo termine…esta es una experiencia no sabía que quería vivir…pero que me hacía sentirme viva y no me arrepentía de nada….además necesitaba el dinero y mucho.

Este aburrimiento me va a matar….ahora que lo pienso ConeyIsland….Edward y yo….excelente idea…..Si…..porque no, no estaría rompiendo mis reglas…bueno que mas da….fue tan tierno esta mañana y estoy más que harta de estar aquí…Decidido hoy liberare al señor negocios de sus aburridos días y nos divertiremos un poco

Me arregle lo mejor que pude para el….necesitaba sentirme casual un poco más Bella Swan…un blusa gris, unos vaqueros muy ajustados y unas zapatillas altas…..casual, un poco sexy pero sin verme vulgar, seguramente su oficina es de alto nivel y no puedo desentonar…..aquí estaba lista para vivir un maravilloso día.

Oh Oh…..un pequeño inconveniente ¿Dónde están sus oficinas?, salí del ascensor seguramente en recepción me podrían ayudar…solamente rogaba porque no estuviera "Mi mejor amiga" en recepción…y parece que este día la suerte estaba de mi lado porque en recepción estaba un tipo bastante simpático, rubio, ojos azules de muy buen ver…..pero nada como el…..Concéntrate Bella, inventa una buena excusa..

-Buenas tardes srita. En que puedo ayudarle –dijo muy coquetamente, ahí estaba mi arma

-Buenas tardes, Mike – logre distinguir su nombre en el botón que portaba del hotel – si necesito tu ayuda, como sabes estoy hospedada con Edward Cullen, me llamó para una reunión en su oficina y la verdad pues….no conozco mucho de la ciudad y bueno también es como peligroso – hable de la forma más inocente y sensual que podía, el tipo estaba babeando me sentía realmente bien con las nuevas personalidades que había descubierto de mi misma…

-Claro señorita, entiendo perfectamente, no puedo permitir que usted se exponga – moría de ganas por reírme de verle la cara

-podrías por favor solicitarme un taxi e indicarle mi destino, la verdad soy bastante tímida y pues no me gusta cruzar palabra con gente desconocida….pero te digo la verdad tú me inspiras mucha confianza –

-Por po por..Supuesto señorita en este instante – rápidamente solicitó el taxi y le dio las instrucciones, de forma discreta escuche claramente la dirección que le indicaba al taxista y la grave en mi memoria.

Agradecí guiñándole un ojo diciéndole que estaba en deuda con el…..el pobre no supo ni que contestarme…Estaba sorprendida de mi misma…no sabía que podía ser capaz de tanto….otra cosa más que se agrega a la lista de cosas que aprendí con Edward Cullen

Y aquí estaba en un impactante edificio de no sé cuantos pisos, y otro pequeño inconveniente…¿De qué forma me presento?...y pues bueno la cosa no podía ir mejor no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-Tyler…¿Cómo estás?...Que estás haciendo aquí? – se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejía. Con Tayler fuimos compañeros en el instituto, era de los típicos don Juanes que jugaba en el equipo

-Bella, que gusto verte! Esta muy hermosa bueno como siempre…pues bueno yo trabajo aquí, estoy a medio tiempo en lo que termino la universidad, pero dime qué haces tú aquí? – excelente mi día no podía ir mejor

-igual me alegra verte Ty, pues estoy en una especie de "negocio" con Edward Cullen y pues tenemos una reunión fuera de la oficina y pase por el -

-El Sr Cullen es mi jefe, bueno no directamente pero sabrás que es el dueño de todo esto – Vaya Cullen si era un millonario, por eso no le importó pagar las cantidades que le dije….si lo hubiera sospechado le habría sacado más…..

-Sí, lo sabía - mentí

-Vamos te acompaño, para que no te retrases -

Como siempre Tayler no perdía oportunidad de comportarse como un caballero , claro, para ver que beneficio podía obtener, lo conocía muy bien, lastimosamente sus viejos trucos nunca funcionaron conmigo y ahora menos…teniendo a ese Dios griego atormentando mis deseos….contrólate Bella contrólate…solamente puedes pensar en sexo…..porque claramente pienso en eso para mí Edward Cullen, significa Sexo.

Seguí de forma discreta a Tayler, dejando que él me guiara, fingiendo que conocía al parecer ni lo noto…..hablaba tanto….recordando vivencias en la universidad, hablándome de su trabajo, yo iba más nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Edward al verme ahí…ahora estaba un poco arrepentida de mis impulsos…..pero realmente quería hacer algo divertido.

Llegamos al último piso del edificio, al salir pude distinguir al final del pasillo a Edward con una mujer de lo más feliz, estaban risa tras risa y ella muy coquetamente tenía su mano en su brazo, mientras observaban no se qué mierda en una revista…..¿Mucho trabajo Cullen? Sentía una rabia por dentro…..no sé porque…a mí que mas me da lo que haga o con quien lo haga…pero inexplicablemente sentía mi sangre arder…..El volteo su vista hacía mi no logre distinguir la impresión.

Tayler que no paraba de hablar notó la mirada de Edward, me dio otro fuerte abrazo y no perdió oportunidad para pedirme una cita…..no me quedó más que decirle que estábamos en contacto evitando darle mi número de teléfono, me dio un beso en la mejía y regreso por el ascensor, camine a paso lento hacía donde Edward que se despidió de señorita risas, abrió la puerta de la oficina haciéndome gesto que lo acompañará su mirada era algo extraña…

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? – fue lo primero que dijo ahora entendía esa mirada

-Buenos días Edward, como estas…venía a visitarte, casualmente cuando entraba a tu edificio me encontré con un ex compañero de colegio, que me acompaño hasta oficina, ya que yo no conocía….- trate de explicarle lo mejor que pude

-Muy amable en acompañarte –respondió de forma irónica, se acercaba a mi lentamente…de nuevo estaba desconfiando de mi, pero no iba a permitir que me arruinara este día todo me estaba saliendo bien…

-Si, bueno a lo que venía – su cercanía me ponía nerviosa- …estas muy ocupado….estaba demasiado aburrida en el hotel y venía proponerte un día diferente de div…versión – logre articular

No me contesto nada simplemente se acercaba a mi….automáticamente cerré mis ojos su sola presencia me recordaba los momentos vividos y me desconectaba de la realidad

-me sorprendió mucho tu visita….pero más que vinieras acompañada- con sus manos acariciaba mis brazos sentía su respiración demasiado cerca de mi cuello….estaba en sus manos…

-no empieces con idioteces – logre decir

-no son idioteces….Bella…entiende que me hierve la sangre imaginarte con alguien más –decía mientras su nariz se desplazaba en todo mi cuello

-porque – quería terminar con este juego…está bien que me había comprado por unos días pero su deseo de posesión me sobrepasaba.

-porque me perteneces….grávatelo bien…- dijo y en un movimiento rápido me sentó sobre el escritorio, solamente escuche que caían cosas al suelo, empezó a besar mi cuello mientras que con sus agiles manos se deshacía de mi blusa, dejando al descubierto mi sostén…besaba el camino entre mis senos…quería resistirme sus palabras me confundían porque se enojaba de verme con alguien, porque dice que le pertenezco…es solo porque ha pagado por mi? … mi deseo era más fuerte.

-no..No eres mi dueño – dije entre jadeos

-tu boca dice eso…pero tu cuerpo..Me responde…..responde a mis caricias…..solamente son mías…..solamente yo las puedo provocar…..solamente yo tengo ese derecho – no estaba tan equivocado pero no iba a alimentar su ego

-por el momento – logre decir….ese comentario pareció enfurecerlo pude sentir su tensión, pero no respondió nada pero sus caricias no eran nada sutiles

Rápidamente le ayude a quitarme el pantalón y el muy hábilmente llevo al mismo tiempo mis bragas, volviendo asentarme sobre el escritorio.

Nuevamente me estaba ganando estaba cediendo ante el…..permitiendo que el dominara nuestro encuentro pero no me importó necesitaba sentirlo.

-por ahora y para siempre Bella…mientras yo quiera – sacó un condón de su bolsillo en un rápido movimientos se lo colocó y rápidamente embistió dentro de mi….se movía rápidamente dentro de mi…..quería debatirle que me explicara qué quería decir con eso pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no opinaban lo mismo

-aah Edward….como siempre hablas de más – sus palabras hacían que mi imaginación volara pero me permitía llegar muy lejos y caía rápidamente en cuenta…..claro siempre que él quisiera pagar por mi aquí estaría yo, para darle lo único que le interesaba de mí… Mi cuerpo.

Sus movimientos me estaban enloqueciendo…..sentía que el también estaba muy cerca…el estar en esta posición y en su oficina hacía el momento más excitante y no me creía capaz de alargar por mucho más tiempo el momento.

-Edward…..esto…y…muy cerca…..vente conmigo – pareció entender mi mensaje sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y más profundos…estaba al límite…sentí mis paredes contraerse y la lluvia de luces en mi mente el resultado de un excelente orgasmo….sentía la respiración de Edward entrecortada había llegado al mismo tiempo que yo…estábamos recuperándonos, estaba todavía dentro de mi…cuando escuche que movían la cerradura de la puerta…la cual no respondió porque estaba asegurada…

-Edward….alguien va a entrar -

-Tranquila la puerta está asegurada -

¿En qué momento la aseguro? Tengo que dejar de perder la cabeza cuando estoy cerca de el

Después de unos segundos ya nuestra respiración estaba completamente recuperada salió de mí….ahí estaba nuevamente el sentimiento de vacío atravesando mi cuerpo…

-Aquí hay un baño, para que te arregles un poco – lo seguí…..vi como empezaba con su aseo….pero decidí que era mejor cambiar la dirección de mi mirada….mi cuerpo traicionero siempre me jugaba malas pasadas con él

Rápidamente termino cada quien su trabajo, yo demoré unos minutos más retocando mi maquillaje…. Cuando estuve lista, salí de nuevo a la oficina ahí estaba el, sentado en su silla ejecutiva revisando algo en su computadora….se veía tan sexy.

-Ahora que estas lista…permíteme decirte que te ves muy bien vestida de esa forma, creo que es uno de tus mejores gustos – No pude evitar sonrojarme ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en Don Adorable? A dónde quedó la escenita de posesión que me cargó por Tayler.

-no respondiste mi pregunta cuando entre – decidí ignorar sus piropos – pero veo que si estas muy ocupado y me recibiste no del mejor humor – recordando la forma en la que me pidió explicaciones al llegar

-Venía a raptarte a un magnifico día a un parque de atracciones…un día muy a lo mío, pero me respondo yo misma…..estas ocupado y de pésimo humor "Muy lo tuyo"

-Te espero esta noche en el hotel…..no llegues tarde, no me gusta que me hagan esperar como lo habrás descubierto anoche -

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando él dijo – Bella….yo no he dicho que – fue interrumpido por alguien que entró bastante molesto a su oficina un señor bastante guapo con las facciones parecidas a las de Edward.

-Edward – dijo el señor – Buenas tardes – se dirigió hacia mi viéndome de pies a cabeza – Señorita – dijo de una forma despectiva.

-Buenas Tardes…señor – respondí de la forma más digna…aunque me intimidaba un poco no iba a permitir mas humillaciones.

-Papá – dijo Edward, ahora entendía el aire de grandeza - Déjame presentarte a la Señorita Bella, es la nueva becaría, está aquí…por sus practicas

-Ya veo – dijo el señor – y por eso estaban encerrados, tengo más de media hora esperándote

-Estábamos en una reunión Papa…dime a que debo el "Gran honor" de tu visita a mi empresa – dijo Edward, pude entender muchas cosas….el señor no trabajaba ahí…la relación de ellos no es la mejor y la que se derivaba de esas dos….Que yo estaba sobrando

-Bueno, creo que terminamos lo que venía a hacer – dije interrumpiendo su amable conversación y dirigiéndome a Edward – Me Retiro

-Si - intervino el señor – me imagino que la reunión fue muy productiva, ya te dio todas las instrucciones de tus funciones a realizar – dijo el señor claramente con otro significado

- Si así es..Est – iba a decir pero fui interrumpida por Edward

-Discúlpame Papa pero no es de tu incumbencia….Bella podrías esperarme afuera –

Ese señor me hizo sentir tan pequeñita….quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Si..Digo no…..creo que terminamos me retiro -

Salí sin oportunidad que me dijeran nada, me dirigí rápidamente al ascensor me sentía realmente mal…ese señor me vía con mucho desprecio sin conocerme, definitivamente que en el día todo me hubiera ido bien era una preparación para lo que acababa de sucederme…el ascensor nunca que llegaba y sentía que las lagrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos …..Cuando escuche que a lo lejos me llamaban.

**Hoola de nuevo! aqui estamos con otro capi mas...Comentarios o sugerencias? se aceptan hasta pronto. **

**Pd. MariiG tenes tu perfil como privado no puedo responder a tu mensaje...**


	10. Chapter 9 Enséñame a ser Feliz

**Edward pov**

Entrelazadas así estaban nuestras piernas y sus brazos me abrazaban fuertemente intente no moverme mucho me gustaba estar así adoraba que ella en sus sueños me necesitara no sabía porque pero lo adoraba….

Cuando la veía así desnuda sobre mí era de lo mejor que había visto en mi vida, vi al espejo que estaba frente a la cama nos reflejaba a los dos desnudos….Dios se me ponía dura solo con vernos en esa posición ella no se movía solo dormía...aunque podía nota cierto rubor en sus mejías realmente estaría dormida?...Estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo pero las obligaciones de la vida me llamaban a levantarme de la cama e irme a duchar.

Ahí estaba yo debajo de una relajante ducha de agua caliente, mientras me afeitaba vino a mi mente la noche pasada…la forma en la que nos habíamos entregado…..la forma en que ella se entregaba a mi…como gritaba debajo de mí, no podía negarlo tanto ella como yo sabíamos cómo hacernos feliz.

Después de mi ducha y de haber afeitado mi barba de tres días salí de nuevo a la habitación dios y ahí seguía ella en la misma posición desnuda...Estaba casi seguro que no dormía tan profundamente como quería aparentar…..

Dios mío que buena esta joder! Edward contrólate!

Tienes que llegar a la reunión…trataba de convencerme a mi mismo…si no volverás a tener problemas

Antes de irme necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba llevarme algo de ella para recordarla… Cómo si no pasara todo el día en tu cabeza...me acerque suavemente a ella, sentía el enorme deseo de probar de nuevo sus labios…..pero creo que no era lo más recomendable….esta pequeña era muy perversa, no sabía si estaba dormida realmente y no sabía que reacción tendría si me pillara….si ella supiera….así que deposite un casto beso en su frente me dio tanta ternura, mucho más cuando ella arrugo su nariz después de ese beso parecía una niña...

Llegue como siempre…..en esta semana…..tarde al trabajo mis compañeros me esperaban en la puerta de sala de junta, en estos momentos agradecía ser el dueño de la empresa si no con mi poca puntualidad en estos días ya estaría en la puta calle, pero al ser el dueño de todo esto me sentía sin ataduras sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie así que como si nada sucediera tome el lugar que me correspondía en la sala de juntas

Tuvimos una reunión bastante tranquila, después me dirigí a mi oficina y a los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dije dándole paso a la persona

-Hola jefe - dijo Jessica entrando a la oficina.

Jessica era la contable de la empresa, era una chica bastante eficiente...

Habíamos tenido nuestros pequeños encuentros pero nada del otro mundo un par de polvos y fuera…la deseche no era mi tipo de chica ….mi tipo era como B... Joder Edward no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni un momento…. ella seguro ni se acuerda de ti.

-Jefe venia a enseñarle esta revista, anuncian su compromiso con la Srita. Webber-

-¿Que?- dije sorprendido.

-Si jefe, y era mi deber notificarle que en este momento todo el edificio la está viendo-dijo algo intrigada... Le gustaba meter cizaña, no perdía la oportunidad de mal informar a sus compañeros.

-No es posible... Quien mierda ha mandado esta basura a la revista ? - la verdad es que me hacia una ligera idea pero tendría que esperar para preguntarle a el mismo...

-Señor quiere que haga algo?- dijo después de ver cómo me había puesto estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, si mis ideas eran ciertas, mi padre me iba a oír...

-Jessica por favor sube al piso de arriba y recoge todas las revistas y quémalas o tíralas a el cubo de la basura no quiero esta mierda en mi empresa - dije totalmente enfadado

- Ahora mismo señor cuando las recoja se las traeré personalmente-dijo mientras salía por la puerta corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

Dos horas más tarde, después 3 cafés intentaba calmar mi ansiedad Jessica no llegaba y yo andaba que me subía por las paredes, al final tendría que hablar con mi padre de este asunto de la revista…a que vino eso de poner mi compromiso en la revista más importante de NY Dios! Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco ...como si quisiera que esa boda fuera pública.

Toc Toc ...

-Edward soy yo- dijo mi gran amiga Tania Denaly, entrando a la oficina con la revista en manos.

-Hola Tania - dije con desgana - Vienes a reírte de mí?- ella se echo a reír y dijo

-No viene a preguntarte por qué no he recibido la invitación a tu boda, cuando es? - nos miramos y nos echamos a reír los dos

- Dios Tania no sabes que día joder! - le dije derrotado- jamás hubiese querido que esa publicación hubiera salido -

-Pero por qué?- me dijo sorprendida

-Tania, el reportaje no es lo que aparenta, no la quiero esto es una farsa, ella no me ama y yo a ella menos es una de mis mejores amigas…..esto lo hago porque no se quede en la calle entiendes?- dije explicándole brevemente todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida , respecto a esa boda...Tanía y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, cometimos el error de involucrarnos más de la cuenta, pero descubrimos que únicamente podría haber entre nosotros una gran amistad, ella era amiga de mis amigos, teníamos una buena relación… era una mujer espectacular y simpática, creo que eso me llevo a llegar hasta la cama con ella y no voy a negarlo era una diosa en la cama ...bueno por lo menos eso creía hasta que conocía a Mi Bella, un momento dije mi Bella ? quise decir la Srita. Dominatrix Swan porque ella era así le gustaba llevar las riendas y manejarme a su antojo y eso a mí me encantaba.

-Edward? estas bien? -Tania me llamaba con sus manos moviéndolas delante de mis ojos.

-Ehh? si si perdona me quede pensando - Dije mientras salía fuera de la oficina por unos papeles, Tania me siguió y se agarro a mi brazo para no caerse y nos paramos delante de la impresora para coger lo que había intentado imprimir desde mi ordenador, ella reía con la revista, burlándose de mí

-Sales favorecido en la foto-dijo riéndose, me reí también, para hacerla sentir bien ella intentaba hacerme sonreír como lo necesitaba en estos días que habían sido un infierno menos cuando estaba con ...

-Bella?- la vi entrando y me quede estático iba llegando con Tyler el nenaza de Tyler, pero y riendo con el de lo mejor, es que acaso le está contando un chiste?

-Edward? - me llamó Tania -estas bien?- dijo con una cara rara, ella había notado mi impresión al ver a Bella ...mientras ella se despedía del idiota de Tyler yo hice lo mismo con Tania diciéndole que hablábamos en otro momento….cuando Bella estuvo frente a mi le indique que entrara a la oficina ...aseguré la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta ...La rabia que sentía por dentro era enorme

-¿Que hacías con ese tipo?- le pregunte directo y lleno de furia...

Ella se limito a evadir preguntas y me daba respuestas sarcásticas…..yo le decía que ella no podía estar con nadie más que no fuera yo ...y ahí empezó nuestro pequeño encuentro…..Dios menudo polvo le eche en lo alto de mi escritorio no entendía como siendo tan dulce durmiendo, fuera una zorra follando, se entregaba a mí de una forma, pero eso no es que me disgustara al contrario me encantaba eso de ella ...cuando habíamos terminado tocaron a la puerta pero estaba tranquilo había cerrado con pestillo no podían entrar quien fuese tendría que esperar

Cuando nos habíamos vestido, me di cuenta de algo Bella no iba vestida como en las pocas ocasiones que la había visto vestida, extremadamente provocativa, en esos elegantes vestidos, al contrario traía una ropa muy casual eso me extraño y me encanto se veía divina, perfecta…parecía más ella, mucho más cómoda me encantaba ese atuendo, pero al mismo tiempo me causo curiosidad pero ella me saco de mi duda de por qué venía así me dijo que venía a proponerme un día divertido fuera de mi aburrida y monótona vida pero al final acabo afurruñada por que no le había tomado muy enserio, además me reclamo mi actitud de cavernícola cuando la recibí, así que cuando se disponía a salir se encontró de frente con mi padre, Dios mío mi padre y ahora que le digo? ...Tenía que inventar una buena excusa y rápido, no es me importara la opinión de mi padre pero sabía de lo él podía llegar a ser capaz

Su saludo fue un poco seco, le presente a Bella y vio con aire despectivo y no se me ocurrió otra idea que decirle que era mi becaria, que había venido a hacer unas prácticas y que estábamos en una reunión, la reacción de mi padre no me la esperaba se dirigió a ella como lo que se suponía que era... Y le dijo que el sabia que tipo de reunión habíamos tenido…la pequeña actuación de mi padre me enfurecía totalmente, le dije a Bella que se esperara unos minutos hablar con él...cuando la vi salir por la puerta vi que sus ojos estaban vidriosos sabia que es lo que le pasaba, mi padre la había lastimado con sus insinuaciones me llene de mas furia con mi padre...

-Que coño te pasa papa? por que la tratas así? - le dije - Solo estábamos reunidos para lo que será su nuevo horario aquí y tú vienes con tus aires de grandeza a asustar a la pobre-

-No Edward que coño te pasa a ti? he visto como la mirabas - Se que te gusta y no me lo niegues por que se te ve a leguas Edward, que es lo que pasa contigo vas a casarte tengo que recordártelo?- dijo el desafiándome.

Cuando me dijo aquello me quede pensando en todo, analizando la parte en como la miraba será que se me notaba tanto?...entonces me di cuenta ni yo mismo hasta este momento había podido admitir que ella me gustaba y que tenia sentimientos hacia ella , si me gustaba y cada vez que la miraba me gustaba un poquito más, con ese nuevo descubrimiento tuve el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre ...

- Si me gusta y que?- le dije desafiándolo yo a él ahora – NO me vengas con la Mierda de esa farsa de boda, no me hagas recordarte los motivos

-Que es imposible porque no puedes estar con una mujer como ella, no es igual que nosotros- dijo el escupiéndome en la cara que ella no era de nuestra misma clase social, evadiendo en todo momento "La Farsa de Boda"

- A mí eso no me importa y bien lo sabes además ahora trabaja para mí y si no te gusta te aguantas, tengo que recordarte que esta es mi empresa y hago lo que se me da la gana y ahora si no tienes más nada que decir me retiro tengo algo importante que hacer- Y salí de ahí corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-Bellaaaaaa!- le grite desesperadamente vi que iba a entrar en el ascensor y cuando se giro vi como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, eso me dolió verla así….tan vulnerable, al darse cuenta que fui yo quien la llamaba su expresión cambio totalmente, pude distinguir sorpresa y un poco de brillo en sus ojos cuando llegue hasta ella ...

-Edward que haces aquí? - dijo mientras el rubor se expandía por sus mejías, Dios como me gustaba verla así tan vulnerable sabia que cuando se sonrojaba era porque sentía vergüenza era de esas mujeres que no le gustaban que la vieran llorar

-Vine porque quiero ir a ese sitio contigo donde querías llevarme - dije sonriéndole y lleve mi mano a su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima que caía por ella.

-No pasa nada si no quieres - dijo excusándose - entiendo que estas muy ocupado no quiero molestarte mas-

-Bella quiero ir - dije firme y ella me sonrió.

-Esta seguro? enserio no importa no quiero causarte problemas...- dijo tristemente

-muero de ganas por ir contigo - dije, me sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y bien donde vamos?- dije mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-Es una sorpresa - dijo sonriendo.

-Ok no preguntare más me dejare llevar donde sea con tal de salir de aquí- ella capto mi mensaje sabía que no quería que se sintiera mal por nada así que decidí pedirle disculpas por lo que paso en mi oficina.

-Bella...yo... Quería...pedirte dis...- pero Ella me corto

-Edward tranquilo, no pasa nada no hace falta que te disculpes, siento mucho que tengas problemas familiares no tienes que darme explicaciones, es solo que me sentí mal por la forma en cómo me miro, no parecía contento de verme y eso que era la primera vez que me veía ...jajaja si supiera la verdad le daría un infarto a tu padre - dijo bromeando pero sabía que en el fondo ella sentía pena porque el pensara a lo que ella se dedicaba

-Bella sabes que ahora serás mi becaria?- dije en el taxi camino a ese lugar misterioso

-Oh dios es cierto ... Edward no tienes por que hacerlo si quieres puedes decirle que me despediste o algo por el esti...-No la deje terminar .

-Bella quiero que seas mi becaria o lo que sea que quieras ser en mi empresa así que no digas mas te quedaras o no querrás que mi padre piense algo peor - dije poniéndola en un compromiso de tener que aceptar, al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para retenerla a mi lado el tiempo que fuera posible

-Esta bien acepto pero conste que en cuanto puedas me despides y dices que era mala becaria- dijo sonriendo

- Ok becaria ahora me dirás donde vamos?- dije sonriendo me encantaba verla sonreír me hacia feliz así que me propuse hacerla sonreír más a menudo ... Sería mi obra de buen samaritano

-No pero ya casi estamos- dijo mientras el taxi paraba delante de un parque de diversiones

-Me trajiste a un parque de diversiones?- dije sorprendido no había estado en uno desde que era pequeño, mi madre nos traía a mis hermanos y a mí , nos encantaba era nuestro lugar favorito nos evadíamos del mundo y de la soledad de no tener a nuestro padre cuando debería estar ahí.

-Sip pero si no te gusta podemos irnos - dijo sonrojada de nuevo y mordiendo su jodido labio

-Dios Bella joder no hagas eso -dije apretando mi mandíbula mi amigo estaba respondiendo a su acto.

-El que? - dijo haciéndose la inocente con una sonrisa de diablo en la cara dios esta mujer me iba a matar

-Ya sabes - dije incitándola a seguir - no te muerdas el labio...por favor ... aquí mi amigo se está poniendo firme

Ella empezó a reír muy nerviosamente Dios me encantaba verla reír ... el día con ella podía ser muy bueno, su sola presencia me desconectaba de mi realidad.

Nos adentramos en el parque de atracciones y no avanzábamos mucho porque nos entreteníamos en las diversas atracciones, jugando, comiendo…estaba pasándola genial

Bella insistía en subir a los juegos mecánicos, los que a mí me gustaban a ella le daba miedo y las que a ella le gustaba e mi me daba... dejémoslo en respeto no tenía miedo a nada pero si algo hacía peligrar mi integridad física me causaba respeto así que decidimos que mejor sería seguir caminado y buscar otras opciones que nos gustara a los dos….vimos a lo lejos la gran noria y dios chillo como una niña cuando la vio .

-Ahhh Edward por favor vallamos a la noria- me dijo excitada.

-Nooo! estás loca?-

-Por que ?- pregunto extrañada

-Mmmm... no por nada no me gusta la noria, no me parece divertida-

-Dios no me digas que tienes vértigo?- se contuvo la risa.

-No para nada...esta bien si quieres subir vamos subamos - Uff maldita sea Edward tú y tu orgullo de machito... ahora tendrás que subir a tu enemiga numero uno.

Subimos a la noria en un cubículo cerrado totalmente muy pequeño ya estaba empezando a darme la claustrofobia, la maquina empezó a subir, después de un par de vueltas cuando estábamos arriba del todo se paro así sin más.

-Ohh Ohh - dijo ella.

-Que? no me asustes que pasa - le dije algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Cullen no pasa nada, quizás tuvieron un problema y la pararon por eso - dijo tranquilamente ella

-Ok está bien - dije frente a ella lo más tranquilo que pude, me moría de nervios.

Los dos nos quedamos callados tras unos minutos esta maldita cosa no bajaba y ahora era ella la que empezaba a impacientarse la note como movía su pierna producto de su nerviosismo la mire y vi como empezó a sudar un poco, miraba hacia abajo y suspiraba...

Que le pasaba no que le encantaba la noria? ... necesitaba hacer algo distraerla para que no se pusiera más nerviosa o acabaríamos los dos tirándonos de esa mierda de atracción

-Bella estas bien? - le dije apoyando mi mano en su pierna.

Ella me miro y no dijo nada solo asintió y agarro mi mano fuerte como intentando decirme que estaría bien, con mi pulgar empecé a trazar círculos en su mano y vi como el movimiento de la pierna empezó a desaparecer al cabo de unos minutos ya no lo hacía pero no le solté la mano ahí seguía con su mano sujeta dándole ánimos para que no se pusiera mal...

Pasados unos minutos nuestras piernas se rozaron y su mirada encontró la mía, puso su mano libre encima de mi rodilla y la dejo ahí ... pasados unos segundos subió por mi muslo ... y mi respiración empezó a acelerarse esta mujer me hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía en estos momentos

Sin más contemplaciones, le di un tirón con mi mano a la suya y la atraje hacia mí la puse a horcajadas encima de mí, mis manos fueron a su trasero dios como me gusta su culo después de varios segundos respirando pesado despacio mi cara fue lento hacia su cuello y ahí fui dejando besos húmedos y lentos por toda su longitud la notaba jadeando y mi amigo a estas alturas andaba muy duro... la necesitaba aquí y ahora

Sin más subí mis manos hasta su cintura ella se dejaba hacer, introduje mis manos dentro de su sexy blusa y la acariciaba muy lento la sensación de estar a esa altura con esa mujer de esa forma hacia el momento más excitante pase mis manos por su espalda y ella cerró los ojos llegue a mi objetivo el cierre de su sujetador... no era experto pero sabia como se quitaba sin entretener mucho el momento, la libere del sujetador, sentía un enorme deseo de despojarla de su blusa, pero muy a lo lejos mi cordura me indicaba que no era lo más conveniente, así que solamente la subí hasta donde fue posible, acariciaba sus pechos, volvía a su trasero y lo apreté fuerte y la atraje hasta mi ...rozando así nuestros sexos ella gimió cuando sintió mi miembro duro ... la note llevar sus delicadas manos a la orilla de mi camiseta y la ayude a desabotonarla, acercó su boca a mi cuello y me dio un pequeño mordisco haciéndome gruñir... sabía que eso me ponía a mil... era mi yo femenina ... dejo besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula y se separo para mirarme directo a los ojos se acercó poco a poco a mí con sus dientes presionando sus labios parecía tener una dura batalla con lo que iba a hacer ...la tenía a escasos milímetros de mi boca podía sentir su aliento en mi boca y de pronto se acercó un poco mas y junto sus labios con los míos fue dulce nada salvaje solo fue un roce de lo más exquisito pero decidí que quería probar mas de ella y delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole permiso ... siéndome concedido al instante entre en su boca con mi lengua degustando su dulce sabor ... mis manos apretaban sus caderas contra las mías el beso fue tomando forma y en pocos segundos ya me hice adicto a su boca ya no podría parar lleve mis manos a la parte delantera de su pantalón y desabroche el botón y lento fui bajando su cremallera ...metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y ahí estaba tan húmeda y dispuesta para mí ... Solo para mí

-Dios Bella...no sabes...cuanto llevo esperando este momento- dije en su boca.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente...Malditas necesidades físicas

-Edward...tu eres el que no sabe cuánto llevo esperando yo...-dijo en mi boca y sintiendo sus manos desabrochar mi pantalón metió su mano en mi bóxer y tomo mi polla dura en su mano dios solo con besarla está a punto de correrme ...

-Levántate- dije ella capto mi mensaje y se levanto para quitarse el molesto pantalón yo hice lo mismo...me baje el pantalón junto con el bóxer...

A estas alturas se me había olvidado donde estábamos... Se volvió a sentar a horcadas sobre mí con su diminuto tanga y esta vez nuestros labios se encontraron solos voraces con hambre con necesidad ... Mi mano llego a su objetivo e hice a un lado su pequeña ropa interior acaricie su clítoris y ella arqueo la espalda como respuesta y gimió...

El dulce gemido del placer ese que solo le había dado yo...con mucho cuidado fui introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella y la escuche decir -Joder- me encantaba que fuera sucia en esos aspectos me ponía muchísimo verla así... Dios sentí su cavidad húmeda y resbaladiza y me invito a meter otro dedo, esta vez fui yo el que gruño y cerré los ojos para no correrme dios esta mujer me iba a matar ...

-Pequeña ... Vas a matarme- le dije en su boca y en ese instante me di cuenta de que ya no podía ni quería dar marcha atrás la quería ...y quería que me enseñara a ser feliz.

-Ohh dios joder Edward... Te necesito.- dijo desesperada.

-Bella cuanto me necesitas?... necesito que me lo digas - dije jadeando

-Mucho ...Por favor no pares ... Ohh diosss! - saque mis dedos de ella y ella gruño frustrada

-Protección – dije respondiendo a su frustración saque un condón de mi pantalón y me lo puse, la acerque un poco más a mí y choque mi polla con su sexo ella gruñó y volví a hacer a un lado su tanga me fui introduciendo en ella lento mirándola a los ojos y ella se mordió su labio cuando estaba entrando

-Por dios ! Bella no hagas eso ...Me voy a correr ... O dios preciosa estas tan húmeda- sonrió maliciosa quería hacerme sufrir ...pero yo se haría pagar ...Cuando ya estuve dentro ella apoyo su frente con la mía y no nos movimos era como si su cuerpo y el mío se necesitasen no querían otra cosa solo estar así acoplados, sentirla dentro de mí, tras varios minutos quietos note como ella empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo círculos

Dios era una diosa o más que eso sabia como dar y recibir placer

-Edward...Te siento tan bien...Ohhhhh! joder! - ahora empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo lleve mis manos a sus caderas y la ayude a marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos

-Ohhhhhh! dios Bella...Pequeña si sigues así no voy a aguantar mucho más tiempo...Dios bella...Ohhhhh...Diosssss- dije gimiendo por el placer de sentirla caliente y húmeda al mismo tiempo

Volvimos a besarnos, Dios era una droga besarla cuando la pruebas ya no puedes parar de hacerlo profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua y mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho donde sus pezones duros y rosados esperaban por mi boca ...no les di tregua baje mi boca su pecho y metí el pezón en mi boca chupándolo haciendo círculos con mi lengua, dándoles pequeños mordiscos ...ella respondió arqueando su espalda y llevando sus manos a mi pelo pidiendo más ...

El ritmo de las embestidas cada vez era más rápido y note que no me quedaba mucho por aguantar...baje mi mano y la metí dentro de su tanga y llegue a mi objetivo...su clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera de placer seguí con mi trabajo y empecé a notar como sus paredes se estrechaban y decidí aumentar la fuerza de los movimientos sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y quería que lo hiciéramos juntos...

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh dios Edward! Dios mío - sabia que se estaba corriendo la note como se venía en mi polla...

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Pequeña... eres tan perfecta cuando te corres- dije acariciando su cara

Una embestida más y me corrí dentro de ella...Ella descanso su cara en mi hombro y yo en el suyo.

-Adoraré venir a la noria a partir de ahora -Dijo con una sonrisa

-No fue mala idea montar en la noria - dije yo apoyando lo que ella acababa de decir salí de ella mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo añoranza de su interior mi cuerpo la reconocía mi mente también y ahora mi corazón estaba haciendo lo mismo ...

Nos vestimos en silencio y ella se sentó a mi lado pase mi mano por su cintura y la bese dulcemente ... Sonreímos al darnos cuenta que había roto su contrato...

Después de unos minutos más, entre besos y caricias inocentes, la maldita noria se movía...bajamos y nos tomamos de la mano... No hablamos no hacían falta palabras, pero no perdía oportunidad de robarle un beso y abrazarla, me encantaba como habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros me sentía feliz a su lado

Después de un par de horas más de recorrer el parque...nos dirigimos al hotel, los juegos habían sido bastante agotadores pero también necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba hacerla mía una y otra vez de mil maneras diferentes

Nos subimos a un taxi y le di la dirección de hotel le agarre su mano y le sonreí enfundándole valor por lo que había sucedido...

Seria yo solo el que estaba sintiendo cosas? ... y si ella no sintiera lo mismo?

Tonto Edward no serias feliz... Me dije a mi mismo ella era la única que podría hacerme feliz

-Bella...Quiero pedirte algo...Ayúdame a ser feliz- dije mirándola a los ojos con un deje de tristeza en mi rostro ella sabía que no lo era y en su cara un destello de felicidad se instalo

-Tranquilo yo me encargo de eso Cullen-dijo irónicamente sabia cuanto me molestaba que me llamase así... pero a la vez me causaba gracia

-Becaria?- dije riendo

-Mmmmm?- dijo perezosamente

-Tenemos que hablar - dije mirándola a los ojos dejándole ver que tenían un mensaje claro mis palabras...

-Si lo sé- y se sonrió apoyando la cara en mi hombro.

* * *

_**Hoola aqui estamos con otro capi que verdad espero que les guste! como digo siempre ¿ Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias ? estamos a la orden. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los review, las alertas a favoritos y otros, tambien por los mensajes, hay algunos que no los puedo contestar porque estan como privados o me los envian como anonimo pero de verdad los leo todos...muchas gracias...**_


	11. Chapter 10 Verdades a Medias

**Bella Pov**

Bajamos del taxi y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Este día había sido inolvidable, definitivamente el mal momento que pasé en su oficina se vio completamente recompensado con cada momento vivido. El probar sus labios había sido impactante, ahora me arrepentía de esa absurda idea mía de película de evitar besarlo. De cuánto me estaba perdiendo.

Edward de verdad me trasladaba a otra dimensión, cuando estaba con él perdía la noción de donde estábamos, de lo que hacíamos, solamente él era mi mundo, solamente respondía a él. Estar con él en la noria era la prueba de ello pues eso era lo más atrevido que había hecho en mi vida, no sé ni cómo sucedió, yo solamente respondía a lo que mi cuerpo pedía, lo que él me daba. Me sorprendía a mi misma la forma en la que me entregaba a él, no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer todo eso.

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel. Antes de entrar, Edward me empujó suavemente contra la pared y de nuevo capturó mis labios en un beso hambriento, mi deseo por él se incrementaba, sus besos eran un aliciente a seguir, entre besos abrió la puerta y llegamos al sofá, nos separamos por falta de aire, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban estaba sentada en su regazo, él acariciaba mi espalda y yo me aferraba a él. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, necesitaba más de él.

Analicé detenidamente la habitación y una brillante idea cruzo mi mente:

-Bella, como te dije en el taxi creo que necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas –dijo Edward un tanto serio, sus palabras me alegraban pero al mismo tiempo me intrigaban. No sabía que quería hablar el conmigo pero yo si estaba segura de todo lo que quería decirle, aclararle de una vez todo sobre mí, pero creo que podíamos esperar un poco más.

-Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos cómodos para eso? - dije mientras lo besaba con pasión, esa pasión que nos había llevado a estar juntos.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – logré decir mientras besaba insistentemente su cuello.

-Ahh…si, ¿se puede saber que tienes en mente? – dijo mientras me acariciaba.

-Mejor te lo muestro, espérame aquí - dije

Me levante de sus brazos y me dispuse a preparar mi brillante idea.

Caminé hasta el jacuzzi y revisé que estuviera listo para lo que tenía en mente, y así estaba, me dirigí al clóset de la habitación por un par de toallas para después.

Regresé de nuevo a la sala y lo encontré en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

-Muy obediente Sr. Cullen, espero que esté así de dispuesto mientras le voy indicando las nuevas instrucciones - dije de forma seductora.

- Q-que quieres decir Bella, pensé que íbamos a ¿hablar? - dijo con vos ronca y cargada , podía notar el deseo pero al mismo tiempo la confusión que sentía.

-Tranquilo, no te adelantes a nada. Ahora limítese a obedecer por favor, pónganse de pie - le dije y me acerqué lentamente a él.

El obedeció a mi instrucción y cuando estuve frente a él, me pare de puntitas y le di un casto beso, luego puse mis manos en su bien proporcionado pecho, le di unas suaves caricias y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta quitársela por completo, le di unos castos besos en su pecho.

-Bella, si continúas así no creo poder ser capaz de coordinar mis ideas - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tranquilo Sr. Cullen, un poco de control - dije con un poco de burla mientras mis manos bajaban al cierre de su pantalón, baje su cremallera muy lentamente y me deshice de su pantalón dejándolo únicamente en bóxer. Podía sentir su miembro listo para mí. Le di unas suaves caricias sobre la tela y le dije:

-Ahora acompáñeme - su expresión era totalmente en shock. Caminé a paso lento y sexy hacia el jacuzzi, moviendo mis caderas de la mejor manera posible, tal como esperaba venía como un zombi siguiéndome.

-Ahora, podría hacerme el honor de meterse al jacuzzi, creo que necesita un baño relajante -

- ¿Solo? - dijo un poco sorprendido - no me hagas eso Bella por favor - me causó un poco de risa su frustración - tampoco te rías -dijo haciéndose el digno y haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Tranquilo - dije mientas le daba otro casto beso - no te adelantes a los hechos - me acerqué hasta susurrarle en su oído.

- Yo también necesito un baño relajante - dije, eso pareció suficiente. Lentamente se introdujo al jacuzzi.

Esperé a que se acomodara y cuando estuvo totalmente acostado en el jacuzzi me incliné y lo bese suavemente. Me había hecho adicta a sus labios, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para probar su delicioso sabor. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Me paré frente al jacuzzi y me deshice de mis ropas. Decidí hacerlo de la forma más rápida y menos sensual posible, ya lo había provocado demasiado y si de verdad quería que habláramos teníamos que estar en pleno uso de nuestras facultades y la verdad creo que cuando el deseo nos invadía no éramos muy cuerdos que digamos.

-¿Me harías espacio? - le dije inocentemente.

Abrió sus piernas y me senté en medio de ellas recostando mi espalda en su pecho. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos, había mucha tranquilidad en el ambiente. El agua caliente realmente estaba proporcionándonos lo indicado, estábamos relajándonos por completo. Cerré los ojos unos minutos, me sentía tan plena y completa entre sus brazos.

El entendió mi mensaje, no dijo nada, solamente me imitó y se relajó descansando su sobre la mía. Después de varios minutos, note como llevaba las manos a mi pelo, y con un poco de champú empezaba a masajearlo, no sé realmente si habían pasado horas ni me interesaba saberlo, él empezó a acariciar también mis brazos y mis piernas.

-¿Estás dormida? - preguntó - negué con la cabeza y moví mis manos para acariciar las suyas.

-Realmente fue muy buena tu idea, necesitaba esto - dijo con voz más suave.

-Bella, creo que es momento de que hablemos - insistió y me pareció el mejor momento.

-También creo que es el mejor momento, necesitaba mucho relajarme de esta manera.

Me acomodé un poco en el jacuzzi, era bastante amplio, hasta estar a la par de él.

Él pareció sentir la distancia porque entrelazó nuestras manos, gesto que me encantó.

-¿Empiezas tu o empiezo yo? - dije tímidamente.

-Creo que te concedo el honor, las damas primero - dijo muy cariñosamente.

-Bien - dije buscando valor en lo más profundo de mi corazón, tenía que ser fuerte y tener el coraje de expresar todo lo que sentía. Era ahora o nunca.

-Edward, quiero empezar por el principio, para que me entiendas completamente, desde un inicio no fui totalmente honesta contigo y las cosas se fueron enredando todavía más y más hasta llegar a donde estamos - estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas pero no sabía por dónde empezar, me quede en silencio unos minutos.

-Te escucho, continua - me dijo Edward, bastante tranquilo, me miraba fijamente como intentando descubrir la verdad en mis palabras.

-Bien...Pues bueno, debo empezar por el principio - estaba muy nerviosa - lo siento Edward creo que eso ya te lo dije muchas veces, pero estoy muy nerviosa.

Sonrió un poco, se inclinó a darme un casto beso y dijo - Tranquila, estamos aquí para hablar con la verdad, te escucho - dijo casi en un susurro.

Esperé unos segundos más, porque me costaba tanto...Él solamente me observaba.

-Pertenezco o pertenecía a una familia muy unida, mi Padre Charlie y madre Reneé siempre fueron excelentes padres, se preocupaban por cada una de nuestras necesidades, siempre estuvieron al pendiente de nuestros estudios y de cada una de las etapas de nuestras vidas. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos - no pude evitar sentirme realmente triste recordando lo especial que fueron mis padres, lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, Edward solamente las limpiaba y acariciaba mi mejilla infundiéndome valor para continuar.

- Mis hermanas Rosalie, Rose como le decimos de cariño tiene 17 años, tiene un carácter un poco difícil pero es muy especial a pesar de todo, Alice la pequeñita de la casa de 15 años es bastante inquieta, hiperactiva y muy perceptiva. Ambas con un gran corazón, mis padres siempre se preocuparon por educarnos de la mejor manera posible con hermandad y sobre todo con mucho amor. Nuestra economía, realmente nunca me interese en saber como era, mis padres siempre nos dieron lo necesario, no puedo decirte que éramos millonarios, mis padres tienen o tenían ya no se cual es la palabra adecuada, un negocio familiar, ambos trabajaban en el, todo parecía ir perfecto en mi vida, hasta hace unos días que mis padres hicieron un viaje de negocios de imprevisto a la ciudad de Forks para arreglar ciertos asuntos en una sucursal que les estaba causando un poco de problemas, no era la primera vez que salían de viaje. El día que les tocaba regresar, en la madrugada recibí una llamada en la que un oficial me decía que mis padres habían sufrido un trágico accidente y ambos habían muerto - cerré mis ojos recordando esos duros momentos. Él solamente me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. Si te resulta muy difícil continuar podemos hablar después - dijo entre susurros.

-No, quiero hacerlo - dije - Fue muy difícil descubrir que nos habíamos quedado completamente solas, lo más difícil fue informarle a mis hermanas. Fue un golpe muy fuerte, creía que no podía pasarme nada peor, hasta que después del duro golpe del funeral de mis padres uno de sus abogados se acercó y me dijo que necesitaba que habláramos del testamento de mi padre. Realmente no me interesaba lo que sea que nos hubieran dejado, pero sabía que era necesario arreglar esas cosas, además ahora que solamente estábamos mis hermanas y yo necesitaba saber cuál iba a ser nuestro futuro, como íbamos a sobrevivir...El abogado fue muy duro al decirme que la situación económica de mis padres no era nada buena, al contrario nos heredaron muchos compromisos económicos y responsabilidades que cumplir, con la amenaza hasta de perder la casa en la que vivíamos. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?, no sabía qué camino tomar, no sabía qué hacer, a mis veintitrés años de edad nunca en mi vida he trabajado, pero decidí ser fuerte por mis hermanas ellas me necesitaban, yo debería, debo ser el soporte que ellas necesitan y así lo hice. Decidí que sacaría a mi familia adelante. El día lunes muy temprano me dispuse a buscar las diferentes opciones de trabajo y salí en la búsqueda, fueron muchas horas y muchos lugares en los que me rechazaron por diferentes motivos, no aplicaba el perfil, no contaba con la experiencia, mis estudios todavía no estaban finalizados...en fin no conseguí un empleo, iba derrotada de nuevo rumbo a mi casa con las manos vacías hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino.

-Pero… ¿Cómo Bella? - No lo deje continuar y seguí con mi explicación.

-No sé ni cómo sucedió, llámalo desesperación, mal entendido o hablar de más, ver demasiada televisión, no sé, pero te dije que estaba trabajando dándote a entender que era una "Prostituta" y de verdad Edward n-no... Yo no s-soy...Tu fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida. Realmente no supe como llegué hasta este punto, me decías una cosa y te contestaba con otra mentira alimentando más el concepto que habías tomado de mí. No te voy a mentir también que cuando me ofreciste pagarme solamente por descansar me alegre mucho, por lo menos podría regresar a mi casa al día siguiente con un poco de dinero y no con las manos vacías pero luego llegamos al hotel, bebimos y con mi mala experiencia con la bebida pasó...me entregué a ti - me gire a verlo directamente a los ojos - De lo cual quiero que estés completamente convencido que no me arrepiento.

-Bella...no sé que decirte, realmente me sorprendes con lo que dices. Por supuesto que sé que fui el primer hombre en tu vida, de lo que me siento completamente feliz y orgulloso - pude ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando me decía eso - pero hay tantas cosas que...no sé, que no me cuadran. A pesar de comprobar que eras virgen tu…tu parecías muy segura con todo esto…tus reglas.

-Edward - dije sonrojándome hasta lo imposible - Realmente no sé qué me pasa contigo. Al día siguiente que te fuiste a trabajar quería convencerme, después de tu "fabulosa" proposición que solamente me estaba quedando por el dinero, pero hay más, siempre hubo más. Contigo me sentía completamente segura, como si te conociera de toda la vida, necesitaba estar cerca de ti, de tu compañía, de tu presencia, necesitaba estar entre tus brazos. En los momentos que no estabas y que podía meditar, llegué a la conclusión de que mi vida a pesar de tener una familia maravillosa siempre había estado vacía, porque nunca me permití vivir realmente y todo lo que viví contigo fue lo que me llevó a comparar eso. Tú me transportas a otro mundo, mi cuerpo responde a ti, me motivas a actuar. No te niego que también tuve muchas ideas de muchas películas, como por ejemplo de no besarte. No recuerdo donde vi eso pero me pareció buena idea - ambos reímos suavemente.

-Por eso me dolió mucho cuando te comportaste de esa forma, me acusaste sin siquiera escucharme, me hiciste sentir realmente una prostituta, pero a pesar de eso no me pude ir

-Bella...no me cansaré de pedirte perdón por la forma en que me comporté - dijo avergonzado.

-Shh... ya tendrás tu momento de hablar - dije poniendo mis manos en su boca.

-Leí tu nota y me diste el pretexto perfecto para no huir de aquí, quería seguirme convenciendo a mi misma que me seguía quedando por el dinero, pero no es así, el día de ahora fue tan especial que realmente me di cuenta Edward que yo - dije mientras lo veía a los ojos, ya no valía la pena ocultar nada, le abriría mi corazón y se lo entregaría por completo.

- Este día me sirvió para terminar de esclarecer mis sentimientos que venían enloqueciéndome todos estos días, sentía odio por ti por tratarme de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba verte, no separarme de tu lado. Cuando llegué a tu oficina y te vi tan feliz hablando con esa mujer sentí tantos celos que caí en la cuenta que yo...y-yo siento algo muy especial por ti...Edward...yo te quiero - dije en susurro pero sé que me escuchó claramente.

-Bella - me susurró mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba lentamente, lo abrasé fuertemente, quería engañarme a mi misma que con ese beso el me estaba diciendo que también me quería.

-Bella- volvió a susurrar - Mi Bella - dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-Creo que es mi turno- asentí con la cabeza mientras me liberaba de sus brazos.

-A pesar de todo el lujo en el que vivo rodeado mi vida siempre ha sido vacía. Si no fuera por mi madre que siempre ha sido una persona muy cariñosa y comprensiva no se qué sería de mi y de mis hermanos. Mi padre no es que sea un mal hombre, siempre se ha comportado como un caballero y se ha preocupado por darnos lo mejor pero su prioridad siempre ha sido el dinero, ganar y ganar más dinero a costa de lo que sea. Estoy seguro que no ha actuado mal en contra de nadie, no lo considero así pero tampoco nunca ha ayudado a nadie -

-La actitud de mi padre siempre fue muy extraña, su relación con mi madre siempre fue muy buena, creo que se aman mucho, pero siempre estaba el conflicto que no nos dedicaba el tiempo adecuado. Su única justificación era que trabajaba muy duro para dejarnos un buen patrimonio cuando él faltara.

-Cuando ingresé a la universidad inicié a laborar con mi padre y con mucho esfuerzo logre independizarme, estar cerca de mi padre no era muy buena idea, no estaba de acuerdo en su ambición por tener y tener más dinero, hasta que logré tener lo que tengo ahora. Con mucho trabajo tengo una empresa muy sólida que me genera muchas ganancias, ayudo cuando me es posible ayudar y hago lo que se me da la gana con mi dinero lejos de la ambición de mi padre y ahora nuevamente intenta envolverme en sus ambiciones, pero esta vez no se lo voy a permitir.

-Bella has llegado a mi vida en el momento indicado, empezaba a sumergirme en el trabajo porque igual que tu a pesar que tengo una muy buena madre y unos hermanos magníficos, me sentía solo y me refugiaba en el trabajo. Me estaba convirtiendo en mi padre, tuve muchas aventuras buscando los brazos que me hicieran sentir lo que me hacía falta, pero que equivocado estaba, porque nunca lo encontré hasta que apareciste tu. Cambiaste totalmente mi vida, solamente deseaba llegar al hotel para estar contigo y me pasaba el día completo pensando en ti. Le diste otro rumbo a mis pensamientos, no es que me este justificando, sé que no tengo justificación, pero por eso me enojé mucho cuando pensé que habías estado con alguien más, no concibo la idea de verte cerca de otro y no soporto imaginarme que alguien más está contigo

-Bella con todo esto pretendo decirte que también siento algo muy especial por ti…que yo también te quiero mi Bella – dijo.

-Edward - dije mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a él. Ya no necesitábamos mas palabras.

Después de unos minutos habló de nuevo:

-Bella, yo realmente quiero estar contigo, no quiero que te alejes de mí, solamente necesito arreglar unos asuntos pendientes pero te quiero en mi vida. No te preocupes por nada yo resolveré tus problemas, solamente necesito la información de los acreedores de tus padres -

-No Edward, yo no puedo permitir eso. No te conté todo esto con ese objetivo - puso un dedo en mi boca

-Sh...yo quiero hacerlo. He ayudado a otros, tómatelo como un préstamo, estoy seguro que lo que tu empresa necesita es una ayudadita. Cuando su crisis haya pasado me pagas - dijo mientras me besaba.

- NO - dije entrecortado - No...No puedo permitirlo.

-Creo que puedo convencerte - dijo mientras sus besos descendían a mi cuello.

-Edward...no...caeré...

-Shh - dijo mientras dejaba de besarme y me miraba fijamente.

-Te propongo algo. Disfrutemos de estos días juntos, el domingo regresas a tu casa a ver como están tus hermanas, les dejas un poco de dinero para sus necesidades - iba a protestar porque no iba a aceptar dinero de su parte.

- Pero Edward - me calló.

-Tómalo como parte del préstamo, luego el lunes regresas aquí si quieres o a mi oficina y hablamos de nuestro futuro juntos - la mención de un futuro juntos me nubló completamente la razón y olvidé que estaba protestando por algo.

Solamente lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Se inclinó para empezar a besar mi cuello, gustosamente incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar su tarea…mmm…se sentía tan bien…sentía su amor en cada beso, sus besos cada vez eran más demandantes, dejaba pequeñas mordidas entre besos, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta que bajó a la altura de mis pechos y se dedicó a jugar unos minutos con uno de ellos, lo mordía y succionaba suavemente. Estaba perdida en sus caricias, solamente salían jadeos de mis labios…hasta que llegó al otro y aplicó el mismo procedimiento.

-Edward – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Regresó nuevamente a mis labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban los lados de mi cuerpo. Bajó hasta mis caderas y las presionaba suavemente, nos separamos por falta de aire y mi boca viajó hacia su cuello para dejarle húmedos besos. Sus manos llegaron a mis muslos y en un solo movimiento me sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Enredé mis manos en su cuello y nuestros pechos chocaron...fue una sensación realmente excitante. Nos besábamos desesperadamente. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, sin levantarme de su regazo y se subió a las gradas más altas del jacuzzi, nuestros movimientos no eran nada lentos y estábamos haciendo un completo desastre.

Seguíamos besándonos mientras él me acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, sus manos descendieron hasta mi intimidad, la rozó lentamente, sentía que iba a morir, introdujo un dedo y luego otro empezó a moverlos lentamente...me estaba torturando. Yo solamente movía mis caderas indicándole que necesitabas mas y pareció entender mi indirecta pero no como yo lo quería, con otro dedo más empezó a trazar círculos sobre mi clítoris y la sensación era muy placentera pero yo quería mas.

-Edward…ya no me tortures más – dije a modo de súplica.

-Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando mi amor- sus movimientos eran más constantes…pero la mención de la palabra amor me llevó a otro nivel...Las emociones dominaron completamente mi cuerpo y me deje llevar a un maravilloso clímax.

-Edward – grité mientras me corría en sus manos.

-¿Verdad que si te gustó preciosa?– dijo mientras me daba besos cortos

-Me encantó – dije cuando mi respiración se había normalizado – Pero quiero más de ti – dije sensualmente.

Bajé mis manos por su pecho dándole suaves caricias, mientras lo besaba. Llegué hasta su miembro y lo toqué un par de veces comprobando que estuviera completamente listo para mí.

-Parece que tú también quieres mas – dije a modo de burla mientras acariciaba su erecto miembro.

-Ahh!…Bella...por supuesto que si – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacía un lado del jacuzzi y de un estante cercano tomaba un condón ¿En qué momento lo había dejado ahí? decidí que hoy no me quedaría con la duda.

Mientras lo abría le pregunté:

-En qué momento llegó eso ahí? – dije curiosamente enarcando una ceja.

-Bella...en varias partes de la suite he puesto unos estratégicamente, pero dejemos para después las explicaciones – dijo mientras se ponía el condón.

-Ok tenemos un tema pendiente - dije.

Me besó nuevamente, llevó de nuevo sus manos a mis caderas y empezó a acariciarme. Me levantó muy lentamente hasta estar completamente pegada a él pero sin dejarme caer, se movía rozando su erecto miembro en mi intimad torturándome.

-Edward basta – dije fingiendo enojo

-Calma baby – dijo con burla

Me dejé caer sobre su miembro erecto, ambos jadeamos por la brusquedad del movimiento pero se sintió realmente bien, nos quedamos quietos un rato adaptándonos a la intimidad del otro. Empecé a moverme lentamente en círculos mientras el besaba mi cuello, sus manos regresaron a mis caderas para marcar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Una de sus manos subió a la altura de mis senos para masajearlo con pasión, estaba muy cerca. Llevé mi boca a su cuello para entretenerme besándolo y tratar de demorar más el momento...pareció que dio el efecto contrario en él. Las embestidas eran realmente placenteras.

-Oh…Bella estoy muy cerca, vente conmigo amor -dijo mientras ambas manos regresaban a mis caderas y cambiaba el ritmo de los movimientos. Me levantaba suavemente, la fricción era realmente insoportable.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas mas sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a desprenderse completamente y perdí el sentido completo de lo que estaba haciendo. Un escalofrío delicioso me recorrió y reconocí enseguida un nuevo clímax, mis paredes se contraían incontrolablemente, lo sentí llegar al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos quedamos en esa posición disfrutando de la respiración excitada del otro.

Estaba segura que esto había sido muy especial y diferente, un te quiero se quedaba corto…sabía que había algo más.

Levanté mi cabeza de su cuello y lo miré fijamente:

-Te quiero – dije mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero mi Bella – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más hasta que vimos que un poco de claridad empezaba a colarse por los ventanales de la suite. Se levantó, tomó las toallas que yo había colocado con anterioridad y me indicó que lo acompañara.

En cuento salí del jacuzzi me envolvió en una toalla y me secó lentamente. No sé si lo hacía a propósito pero esos movimientos me estaban provocando , hacia unos minutos que habíamos hecho el amor y volvía a necesitarlo desesperadamente.

-Vamos a ver el amanecer, es algo muy lindo que quiero compartir contigo – dijo mientras caminábamos a la terraza.

Me dejó ahí de pie y regresó a la habitación, salió de nuevo con una sábana muy gruesa en sus manos.

-Creo que está haciendo un poco de frio – dijo mientras se inclinaba a preparar todo, movió un poco un gran sofá que estaba pegado a una pared hasta que estaba al centro de la terraza. Luego hizo unos movimientos a los lados del sofá, hasta que se reclinó completamente y parecía casi una cama.

Se acostó en él y me invitó a acompañarlo, me deshice de la toalla y me metí entre las sábanas con él. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y disfrutamos juntos del amanecer, no hacían falta más palabras, todo estaba completamente claro entre nosotros, esta semana habíamos vivido una maravillosa aventura y la otra empezaríamos a discutir un futuro juntos.

No sé cuanto llevábamos disfrutando de la hermosa mañana, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja, estaba sintiendo emociones muy fuertes. Deposité besos en su pecho y levanté mi cara hasta besarlo de una forma demandante, me sentía realmente extraña por esta necesidad que él despertaba en mí pero lo necesitaba de nuevo. La forma en que me respondió su beso me indicó que él también necesitaba lo mismo.

-Edward - dije mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y me impulsaban hasta estar encima de él, su boca llegó a mi cuello y el deseo fue mucho más fuerte.

-Edward...hazme el amor – dije con todo el deseo, amor y pasión que sentía por el, porque eso necesitaba que me hiciera el amor lentamente.

-Siempre – dijo suavemente – con todo mi gusto - dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento se colocaba sobre mí.

* * *

_**Hello! aqui ando de nuevo con un nuevo capi...de verdad espero que les guste...muchisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews tooodos los mensajes privados, he tratado de responderlos todos, mil gracias.**_

**_Y como siempre ¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? son bien recibidas! _**

**_Chaoo! _**


	12. Chapter 11 Te quiero

Edward Pov

-Dios mío Bella no creo poder aguantar más!- dije mientras embestía en ella , la brisa de la mañana golpeaba nuestros cuerpos sudados, posicione mis manos en sus caderas y empuje fuerte dentro de ella para hacer aún más profundas las embestidas y la fricción fuera más placentera.

-Edward estoy tan cerca cariño - cerró los ojos por el placer de mis estocadas, sentí como se envolvía a mi alrededor no le quedaba mucho para darme el mayor logro de todos...

-Oh Princesa se que te vas a correr venga cariño hazlo - dije con voz ronca extasiado de placer

- Bella córrete cariño quiero ver cómo te corres Oh Joder cariño me encanta tu cara cuando te estoy haciendo el amor es como si estuvieras en otro mundo ...- dije mientras sentía como se tensó y las contracciones hicieron acto de presencia señal de que había llegado a un placentero orgasmo.

Su mismo orgasmo ayudo a que yo llegase al mío, colapse en su pecho y nos quedamos ahí, esperando regular nuestras respiraciones...

Salí de ella y me levanté a asearme y regrese a la misma posición en la que estábamos, la atraje a mis brazos y nos envolvimos entre las sábanas, hasta que sueño nos venció después de todo.

Desperté con el calor del día, no sabía qué hora sería porque estábamos todavía en la terraza, pero suponía que hora punta por el ruido de los coches, bella seguía desnuda entrelazada a mi cuerpo y yo ... me sentía tan bien, completo pero al mismo tiempo la culpa eclipsaba todo tipo de emoción, simplemente me sentía un miserable no le había contado toda la verdad y necesitaba hacerlo ¿ pero cómo ? tenía miedo a que se fuera que no me perdonara, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, tenía miedo a no volver a ver a esta preciosa mujer que en tan solo 6 días había conseguido que me enamorase de ella, debía contárselo pero primero debía arreglarlo con mi familia así que terminaría con esto de una vez, definitivamente Bella estaba despertando demasiadas cosas en mi, quería ser su todo, protegerla de todo resolver su complicaba vida, mi pobre Niña, porque eso era una niña pero una niña que era mía, a la que quiero resolver su complicada vida.

-Bella cariño despierta vamos adentro - dije susurrando.

-No no quiero despertarme - dijo perezosamente. Me reí por su ocurrencia de pensar que estaba soñando.

-Bella no estás dormida cariño -dije acariciando su pelo.

-Qué? Edward Oh dios! - dijo sorprendida, rompí a reír divertido.

-Bella cariño no estás soñando, es de verdad y todo lo que paso anoche también fue de verdad- dije un poco más serio

-Bella yo... yo te Quiero...ya es absurdo ocultar la verdad de lo que sentimos, tu recuerdas que también me lo dijiste anoche?- dije cuestionándole un poco para saber si se acordaba y no se había olvidado de todo

- jajajajajaja Hay Edward! que iluso era broma cariño te la creíste?

Por un momento sus risas me hicieron creer que hablaba enserio, pero continuó con su agradable bromita

- claro que me acuerdo de todo ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? jamás volveré a pensar que estoy soñando - dijo mirándome divertida, y con un brillo muy especial en sus preciosos ojos, no pude evitar reírme con ella.

Era divertida, simpática, inteligente, dulce, bondadosa, buena con todo el mundo, sexy y además de tener un físico que me hacia matar a mas de alguno cuando la miraban pero era mía... Solo mía.

-Bella que te parece si vamos a comer algo por ahí y luego salimos a dar un paseo?-.

-Ok pero antes tenemos que salir de esta cama si no nunca te dejare salir -dijo levantando las cejas y sonriendo traviesa.

-Oh joder Bella no hagas eso o haré ciertas esas palabras que acabas de decir - dije desafiándola

- porque te juro que sería capaz de quedarme aquí y hacerte el amor todo el día hasta dejarte sin sentido - ella me miro sorprendida y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Ok Ok tu ganas salgamos de aquí, adonde quieres comer?- dijo levantándose de la improvisada cama y tapándose con una sabana

-mmm no se te gusta la comida italiana? - dije entrando con ella a la habitación

-Si me encanta es mi favorita, los ravioles de setas son mis preferidos - dijo mientras dejaba caer la sabana al suelo para entrar al baño... me quede embelesado mirándola... si seguía así tendría que hacerle el amor otra vez, mi amigo parecía tener un radar en cuanto se refería a ella. Ducha fría Edward. Dijo mi yo más racional

- Cariño estas bien? -dijo ella mirándome divertida al darse cuenta que estaba embobado mirándola.

-Ehh? ... si... si... solo que por favor metete al baño de una vez, o no seré responsable de mi autocontrol - dije secando el sudor que empezaba a caer por mi frente no quería que pensara que era un depravado sexual o algo así pero es que era tan extraño, siempre fui muy activo sexualmente, pero con ella era totalmente diferente me provocaba unas reacciones solo con verla así con ropa interior, nunca me saciaba de ella, hacía que me entraran ganas a todas horas.

- Quieres ayudarme a frotarme la espalda?- me dijo lo más sensual posible, Dios ahora sabia que ella se sentía igual o peor que yo eso me encantaba lo dispuesta que estaba a todas horas

Me levante rápido y me acerque a la puerta del baño y la empuje dentro de la ducha abrí la regadera y deje caer el agua caliente, rápidamente empezamos a besarnos con necesidad como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años, sentía un enorme deseo por ella, como si no hace un par de horas hubiéramos parado de hacer el amor, no nos cansábamos el uno del otro, rápidamente mis manos fueron a sus pechos desnudos y con suavidad los apreté y baje mi boca hasta ellos note como ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo y empujaba un poco para darme mayor acceso a ellos automáticamente sus piernas se abrieron dejándome el camino libre, lleve mi mano desocupada a su entrada y con un solo dedo embestí dentro de ella, estaba húmeda, caliente, dispuesta siempre dispuesta.

-Dios Bella vas a matarme joder -Dije con voz ronca en su oído.

-Oh por Dios! sigue no pares...-dijo ida por el placer que mi dedo le estaba dando, el cual fue sustituido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por mi lengua y no podía dejar de probarla, su sabor era adictivo .

-Creí que venía a frotarte la espalda? - dije sonriéndole un poco, veía como su boca esta medio abierta y de ella solo salían gemidos.

-Date la vuelta - dije - pon las manos en la pared cariño y ábrete para mi Princesa - dije cargado de deseo no sabía cuánto podría aguantar si seguía así, del botiquín saque un preservativo y me lo coloque rápido y ahí estaba ella dispuesta a que me la tirara de nuevo me acerque a su cuerpo y una de mis manos fue a su cadera para darme apoyo y la otra dirigió mi polla a su entrada , lentamente me fui introduciendo notando como sus paredes en esa posición eran más estrechas, me apretaban era una sensación indescriptible; cuando estuve dentro tuve que parar un poco, si no paraba me corría sin control como todo adolescente precoz

-Oh Por Dios! - dijo ella al notar mi polla dentro de ella.

-Cariño espero que seas rápida no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo - parece que esas palabras a ella le excitaron mucho mas por que empezó a moverse despacio de atrás hacia delante... solo escuchaba sus gemidos yo solo me concentraba para no correrme demasiado rápido necesitaba aguantar un poco más, una de mis manos viajo delante de sus caderas y bajo hasta su clítoris, trace círculos en el y pude oír sobre el sonido del agua como gritaba de excitación.

-Oh dios Edward voy a correrme amor hazlo conmigo, estoy cerca- dijo gritando

-Oh princesa te quiero - dije mientras note como se tenso y en dos embestidas más nos corrimos fuerte tapando los gritos de nuestros orgasmos entre besos.

-Yo también te quiero - dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa que hacía que sus preciosos ojos brillarán aún mas, una punzada de culpa me golpeó fuerte en mi pecho

-Ahora si nos duchamos y nos vamos Bels -dije un poco más serio

-Ehh no me digas Bels - dijo con una mueca de enfado fingido

- no me gusta así es como me llaman mis hermanas para molestarme - hizo un puchero adorable como una niña pequeña.

Por eso me enamore de ella podía ser una niña en algunas cosas y una mujer en otras tenia la dulzura y sensualidad combinadas.

Después de vestirnos entre besos y caricias al fin conseguimos salir de la habitación y nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel "la bella Italia" el mesero nos llevo a un reservado donde solo podía entrar gente exclusiva, yo era asiduo a ese restaurante así que tenia siempre una mesa reservada, comimos entre risas y caricias furtivas parecíamos dos niños

Salimos a pasear por las calles hacia una tarde maravillosa y mientras paseamos se me ocurrió una idea llevaría a Bella a bailar esta noche.

-Bella cariño quieres que esta noche vallamos a bailar a alguna disco de la ciudad, te gustaría? - ella me miro sorprendida

-No puedes Bailar? O no te gusta?- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Claro mi amor, si me gusta pero no puedo hacerlo muy bien pero claro que ir contigo, hasta el fin del mundo - dijo con una cara que no supe descifrar parecía estar planeando algo

Bella Pov

Claro que puedo Bailar y me encanta hacerlo, Yo te enseñare como baila una mujer...pensé cuando Edward me hizo la oferta, se sorprendería de lo que soy capaz.

Nos fuimos de regreso al hotel cuando la tarde cayó y fuimos a ponernos algo decente para salir ...bueno decente no era realmente lo que tenía planeado ponerme, solo esperaba que cuando estuviera lista no apareciera con sus instintos cavernícolas y que me prohibiese salir a la calle con mi atuendo.

-Cariño ve a ducharte, mientras preparo mi ropa para ir a bailar - dije mientras lo empujaba hacia el baño.

-No quieres frotarme la espalda? - me dijo levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Nooo jajaja si te froto la espalda acabaremos donde ya sabemos y no podremos parar y si quiero ir a bailar - dije riéndome.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño, escuche el grifo de la ducha abrirse y fue mi turno de prepararlo todo. Entre al vestidor de la habitación y empecé a buscar, probándome modelitos ninguno era de mi agrado uno me hacia gorda el otro me hacia bajita, con otro parecía mi abuelita, el otro no me gusta el color.

-Joder!- grite desesperada quería impresionar a Edward pero no encontraba nada, no puede ser invertí tantas horas en compras y no tengo lo necesario.

Cuando iba a cerrar el armario una caja topo con la puerta y vi el letrero de la caja "Dolce & Gabanna" lo abrí y allí estaba el vestido más bonito que había visto en mi vida, no me recordaba que el modisto del hotel casi me obligó a traérmelo, detalle que ahora agradecía infinitamente, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y dentro también había unas sandalias de tacón alto a juego con el vestido esa sería sin duda la vestimenta perfecta y haría que Edward se le cayera la baba.

-Cariño desocupe el baño esto tuyo - dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación escondí como pude el vestido y los zapatos y fui hacia el baño el no estaba muy atento así que me dio la oportunidad de escapar, no quería tentaciones y sabia que se lo veía así desnudo no podría resistirme a decirle no de nuevo.

El baño fue rápido pero relajante, salí de la ducha cogí una toalla para secarme y una vez estuve seca me puse el vestido y los zapatos, me arregle mi cabello y mientras estaba maquillándome en el espejo Edward entro sin llamar y cuando me vio su barbilla casi da en el suelo.

-Oh dios mío! Bella, pero que estas usando? donde crees que vas vestida así? - me dijo un poco enfadado.

-Voy a salir con mi chico - dije y le saque la lengua a través del cristal.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada - le corte antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo se me quedó viendo muy serio a través del cristal y no dijo nada más se dio la vuelta y se fue ...menos mal no descubrió otros detallitos de mi poca vestimenta porque si no definitivamente que no me deja salir a la calle.

Cuando estuve lista, salimos del hotel, Edward llevaba su mano en mi cintura pero no me miraba ni me decía nada, cuando llegamos al coche su actitud seguía igual, estaba callado pensativo, se que algo le rondaba por la cabeza pero no se que era

-Edward?- dije lo mas melosa que pude.

- Mmmm?- me contesto el sin hablar.

-Estas molesto?- dije ahora divertida por su contestación... me hacía gracia que se pusiera en esa actitud solo por mi vestido no lo entiendo .

-Si - dijo tajante.

-Pero cariño por qué? – fingí demencia

-Porque? Todavía lo preguntas, te vistes así y todavía lo preguntas- dijo como refiriéndose a lo obvio, no contesté nada solamente abrí mas los ojos para que me explicara.

-Vamos a una Discoteca Bella, llena de gente, llena de hombres y tu te pones ese vestido- dijo muy sería me encantaba que se pusiera celoso mi vestido estaba logrando mis objetivos

-Pero mi amor si me lo puse es para ti solo para ti- dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Para mi y para miles de hombres que cuando entremos a esa disco te miraran- dijo contraatacando.

-Cielo eso es lo que confías en mi?- dije acariciándole el cabello. El parece que relajo su postura.

-Cariño no entiendes que me pone enfermo ver cómo te miran otros hombres que me partiría la cara a puñetazos con cualquiera - dijo excusándose.

-Si pero deberás a contralar tus celos, estoy contigo yo solo te quiero a ti y no voy a poder estar con nadie más que no sea contigo- dije y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, gracias a Dios quedó finalizada la discusión.

Aparcamos fuera del local, los valets se peleaban por aparcar el Aston Martin de Edward, entramos al local de moda de la ciudad y fuimos directos a la barra a pedir algo, la música era bastante contagiosa y empecé a moverme sobre Edward que estaba sentado en la barra, me puse de espaldas a él bailando y me percate que en el local había chicas bailando encima de unas tarimas animando el local, estábamos bailando animadamente bueno yo le estaba bailando el solamente tenía una mano en mi cadera y con la otra sostenía la copa de su bebida, cuando note que Edward se puso tenso y casi se atraganta con la copa, mi vista siguió su mirada y me fije que miraba a una de las bailarinas que le hacía "ojitos" a Edward , mierda ! esa zorra no se da cuenta que está conmigo?, es que aquí no hay respeto, Yo le enseñare quien es la dueña de este hombre .

-Cariño? vamos a bailar a la pista ahora, quiero ver cómo te mueves – dije tratando de que no notará el tono mandón que use con el pero estaba enfadada con esa mujer

-Pero...Bella...Yo me estoy divirtiendo aquí, Dios mi vida, no sabía que bailaras de esa forma, no que no podías bailar- me dijo con una risa seductora

-Vamos a la pista ahora – dije ahora si molesta

-Bella...que pasa...?- dijo confundido, el muy idiota se creyó que yo era tonta y no me di cuenta como la miraba y que casi se atraganta cuando ella le tira un beso.

-Edward no seas cínico- le digo enfurruñada. El me miraba sorprendido.

- Te crees que soy tonta? Claro que te estás divirtiendo aquí con la excelente vista, crees que no me di cuenta como te miraba esa mujer y que tú la mirabas a ella?- me di cuenta que me dolía más que el la estuviese mirando.

-Queee? Bella yo no la estaba mirando solo que cruzamos la mirada sin querer maldita sea créeme por favor, me tenías loco con tu baile- dijo con suplica en sus ojos.

-Bien, Entonces yo le enseñare a esa zorra a no meterse con lo que no es suyo- dije y me dirigí a donde estaba ella bailando.

Le hice una seña para que se agachara y me escuchara .Ella entendió el mensaje por que se bajo de la tarima ahora estábamos a la par. Me acerque a su oído puesto que la música no nos dejaba escucharnos y le dije.

-Ves a ese maravilloso hombre que está ahí?-Dije apuntando a Edward

- Es el mismo con el que acabo de follar como loca hace unas cuantas horas, ósea ese hombre al que tu miras tanto y te le estas insinuando es mío entiendes?- le dije verde de la ira los celos me salían por todos lados

-Perdona bonita pero ese hombre no es tuyo o acaso no te fijaste como me veía quieres que vayamos hasta él y le preguntemos?- pon! Golpe bajo, la zorra vio la cara de Edward, seguramente pensó lo mismo que pensó Yo, que él estaba así por ella, y lo utilizó para hacerme daño pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácil.

-Ok vamos - le dije simulando estar segura de mi misma, aunque la verdad era que no lo estaba, la mujer esta sumamente guapa y con unos enormes siliconas.

-Hola! soy Jessica la chica que bailaba ahí arriba - Edward mira algo confundido por la situación.

-Hola Jessica soy Edward - me dolió que él le dijera su nombre ella ni si quiera debía saber cómo se llamaba el...quizás solo quiso ser amable.

-Me preguntaba si querías tomar algo después de que termine de bailar - Edward se quedo boquiabierto y yo... yo simplemente me lance contra ella y la cogí de los pelos y la tire al suelo ahí empezamos una batalla de manotazos y tirones de pelo hasta que note como alguien me separaba y me llevaba fuera.

-Maldita Zorra! como se atreve? -Dije furiosa.

-Bella por dios que te paso?-Dijo Edward cuando me soltó en la calle.

-Que que me paso?- dije exasperada - todavía me lo preguntas casi se te tira encima y tu como tonto sin decirle nada yo tenía que decirle de quien eres- no pude contenerme – Trataba de enseñarle a esa zorra que por defender lo que es mío soy como una leona y peleo por ello sin importarme quien me lleve por delante.-

-Cariño jajaja eres una salvaje - me dijo riéndose y enarcando una ceja -Eso me gusta me pone muchísimo que mi mujer marque terreno - dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Pero no tenías porque hacer eso, aunque me encanta que te pongas celosa, sabes bien que no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú- note como el enfado se me iba quitando y reemplazándose por un deseo irrefrenable de tenerlo ahí ahora en la calle y recordando el pequeño detalle que Edward, extra en mi divisó de mi vestuario, el cual estaba a punto de descubrirse, tiré de el hacia un callejón sin salida completamente obscuro que nos dejaba la intimidad necesaria

Tire de su camisa hasta ponerlo contra la pared y desabroche los botones a medias con mis manos ansiosas acaricie su pecho y baje hasta el borde de su pantalón donde lentamente desabroche su cinturón y el botón de ellos sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y nos besábamos con la misma urgencia que tenia por tenerlo dentro, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en un combate sin fin y sus manos ya empezaban a vagar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mi mini vestido nos giro y ahora era yo la que estaba contra la pared y el subió su mano por debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar donde mi gran secreto era descubierto por el

-Joder! Bella cariño -Dijo con sus dientes apretados. Sabía que le pasaba... tuve la gran idea de ir sin ropa interior.

-Edward ... te ... necesito...- dije lo más normal que pude aunque mi voz sonaba llena de deseo, una sonrisa surco sus labios y se quedo mirándome a los ojos cuando sentí debajo de mi vestido su mano note como metía su mano entre mis piernas haciéndome saber que quería que las abriera para él, no hizo falta que lo dijera de nuevo obedecía y subió mi vestido un poco.

Poco a poco fue subiéndolo hasta la altura de mi ombligo, acercó su boca más abajo hasta llegar a mi punto más débil a ese donde podía dejarme sin sentido, con su lengua empezó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris mis caderas involuntariamente se movían yo me aferraba a su pelo y lo atraje más hacia mí lo necesitaba y me estaba matando de puro placer, puse una pierna encima de su hombro y le di mejor acceso a mi entrada permitiendo así que introdujese dos dedos dentro de mi, cerré los ojos fuertemente ante esa acción sentía como mis piernas perdían fuerzas y como en mi estomago se empezaba a formar esa maravillosa sensación, el seguía con su trabajo con su lengua y sus manos en una embestida fuerte mis paredes se aferraron a sus dedos ... y me corrí, lo que vino después no me lo esperaba pero me excito aun más de lo que ya estaba Edward saco sus dedos de mi y se los llevo a la boca...

-Mmmm sabes tan dulce cariño tu excitación es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida - dijo mirándome a los ojos .

-Edward...Follame.-Dije mientras le bajaba el pantalón llevándome con ello sus bóxers. El me sonrió se agacho para coger algo del bolsillo del pantalón y me di cuenta de lo que era... se lo puso. Y sin avisar demasiado me subió a sus caderas donde enrollé mis piernas y me embistió fuerte no dijimos nada solo nos besamos acallando nuestros gemidos y nuestras manos hacían lo correcto nos explorábamos el uno al otro, siguió embistiendo fuerte con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello y cuando note que estábamos al límite le dije.

-Edward mírame cariño... quiero ver tu cara... quiero que me digas que yo soy la única que puede hacer que te sientas así.- dije gimiendo.

-Dios pequeña vas a matarme sabes que eres la única - Dijo y cuando lo dijo me beso y note algo salado correr por sus labios ...eran lagrimas, Edward estaba llorando no entendía por que ... ni siquiera quería saberlo en ese momento, pero verlo así haciéndome el amor con esta intensidad y llorando a la vez hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y al mismo tiempo el lo hizo conmigo, con una última embestida nos corrimos de nuevo ... Solo escuchaba a Edward sollozar y no entendía por que me parecía tan tierno que llorara de esa forma, demostrándome cuanto me amaba ... salió de mi mirándome a los ojos y vocalizando las palabras T-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O.

-Yo también a ti jamás olvides eso, Eres mi todo - dije mirándole a los ojos... y dándole a entender lo profundo de mis palabras en un beso intenso

* * *

**_Hoola! aqui estoy Nuevo capi espero que les guste, agradezco de nuevo sus mensajes y reviews...y como decimos siempre ¿Quejas comentarios o sugerencias?_**

**_Hasta Pronto! _**


	13. Chapter 12 Eras tú ?

Bella Pov

Aún no podía creer el giro que había dado mi vida en tan solo una semana, si recordaba hace menos de una semana y hacia cuenta de los hechos mi vida parecía una telenovela, que digo telenovela parecía un drama, pero bien dicen al final del camino siempre hay un poco de luz.

No me cansaba de preguntarme cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí, primero la muerte de mis padres, sola y con tantas responsabilidades, luego en un callejón sin salida buscando una oportunidad para salir adelante y nada en el camino absolutamente nada y como en un sueño aparece este hombre mágico en mi vida de la manera menos esperada, odiándolo al principio, pensando en aprovecharme de la mejor manera llevada por supuesto por la desesperación al sentirme acorralada y con tantas cosas por resolver y pues él tenía la forma como ayudarme, pero como siempre me salieron las cosas completamente al revés y me termine involucrando en esta situación de la manera más extraña, bueno extraña a un principio, pero perfecta ahora.

Quien me iba a decir que después de que Edward iniciara como mi "Primer cliente", pasaría a ser al hombre que me confundía totalmente, luego con todo lo que íbamos viviendo descubrí que él había sido lo que siempre había querido, la parte de mi vida oculta que no me había atrevido a explorar, con el conocí la Pasión que vivía en mi y que estaba oculta esperando a ser despertada y quien mejor para hacerlo que él, me inspiraba tanto que poco a poco fui haciendo y viviendo cosas que jamás pensé que sería capaz de llegar a hacer, me dio la oportunidad de vivir experiencias jamás imaginadas. Una nueva experiencia que necesitaba en mi vida en el mejor momento en el que me sentía sin salida y esto que había vivido con él había sido lo mejor y por un momento pensé que sería solamente eso una experiencia nada más.

Luego fui descubriendo etapas en Edward que me confundían todavía más su repentino ataque de celos y lo mucho que me lastimó y fue todavía más fuerte el reconocer que ni eso fue suficiente para alejarme de él.

Traté de ser fría y dedicarme a cumplir mi "trabajo" con él, pero como siempre seguía cambiando mis emociones y con sus actitudes me fue confundiendo todavía más y me deje llevar me dedique a vivir por segunda vez esta maravillosa aventura con él y me entregue con todo confesándole un poco de lo que sentía por él, abriendo mi corazón y fue tan hermoso saber que era correspondida, escucharlo decir "te quiero" había provocado que mi corazón casi saliera de su lugar.

Todo había empezado a ser tan maravilloso ahora que estamos juntos, estar con él, ahora podía decir que éramos algo no sabía muy bien que éramos pero yo me sentía como su "Pareja" y eso me hacía sentir completamente feliz, me maravillo el saber que al contarle mi lista de problemas no lo pensó dos veces y me ofreció su ayuda, la cual aún no estaba segura de aceptar, no quería que pensara que estaba con el por algún tipo de interés si él me pidiera que me fuera con él a vivir bajo un puente con tal de estar junto a él lo haría.

Me removí un poco entre sus brazos para contemplar un poco mejor su sueño, irradiaba tanta paz, tanta serenidad una aura muy diferente de cuando lo conocí, sería yo la responsable de eso, no podía evitar sentirme completamente feliz al pensar que él se sentía tan completo conmigo, como yo me sentía con él. Porque era así? no podía evitar sentir un poco de dudas al respecto, como es que un hombre como el tan perfecto pudiendo tener a una hermosa dama de sociedad a su lado, hasta una modelo, estaba aquí conmigo, Yo Isabella Swan, descansando entre sus brazos después de una magnifica noche en una discoteca, claro obviando a la zorra resbalosa, luego al llegar acá, su forma de amarme, la manera en que me hizo suya, no podía ser otra cosa, él se sentía igual que Yo.

Tampoco podía dejar de sentirme emocionada habíamos acordado que a partir de mañana hablaríamos de nuestro futuro, no dejaba de emocionarme por lo que pasaría, que querría Edward, que planes tendría para nosotros, me ofrecería trabajo en sus empresas? será que me propondría vivir juntos? nunca fue una opción para mí, mis padres siempre me llenaron de valores morales, claro no puedo decir que cumplí al 100% sus enseñanzas pero siempre trate de vivir de una forma correcta, que cuando me entregará a un hombre fuera por amor y obviamente tenía que ser mi esposo. Y pues creo que no había fallado por completo, si me había entregado por amor y estaba dispuesta a vivir y buscar mi felicidad y empezar una relación con Edward. Él es todo para mí ahora, si él quiere que viva con él, por supuesto que lo haré.

El inoportuno sonido de mi celular, me removí lo más suave que pude no quería despertarlo, bueno no al menos con el sonido del celular, cuando logré liberarme tome el celular y al ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba, tome la camisa de Edward, y salí a la terraza.

-Alice, hermanita como están? - me sentía realmente mal con ellas ya que por estar viviendo este maravilloso sueño había olvidado comunicarme con ellas últimamente

-Hasta que al fin das señales de vida hermanita- me sorprendí al escuchar una voz masculina

-Quien habla, porque tiene el celular de mi hermana- me asusto mucho, será que les había pasado algo?

-Tranquila Mi Bells - ¿Bells, como que Mi Bells? quien rayos estaba al teléfono - Soy Yo Jacob, como estas?

-JACOB! ... JACOB SWAN? - no podía ser

- ja ja ja ja Claro ISABELLA SWAN! A cuantos Jacob conoces - el muy tarado se estaba burlando de mi

-Claro, que otro podía ser si no tu, como siempre con tu muy buen humor, pero como esperas que te reconozca con solo decirme "Hermanita" hace cuanto que no sé nada de ti Jake, hace cuantos años que no me contestas una sola llamada ni me respondes mis e-mails, no pudiste ni siquiera venir al funeral de tu padre - no pude evitar reclamarle todos los años de ausencia

-Basta Bells, no seas tan dura, te juro que todo tiene una explicación, Perdón, de verdad lo siento mucho no sabes que dolor más grande fue enterarme de la muerte de Papá, y por supuesto de René tu sabes lo mucho que la quería, pero me enteré demasiado tarde fue hace solamente un par de días, pero ya estoy aquí, ya no estarás solas yo vengo a responder por ustedes estoy feliz de aparecer en el mejor momento - su voz sonaba cargada de culpabilidad me dolía mucho ser dura con él

-Como puedes decir eso, como puedes decir que este es el mejor momento, ahora que ellos ya no están, hace cuanto...que... que no escuchaban tu voz Jake...hace cuanto que te reportaste con ellos? - mi voz estaba completamente cortada por el llanto de recordar la ausencia de mi hermano por tantos años

-Bella, no sigas por favor de verdad todo tiene una explicación, creo que es el momento de que aclaremos todo, ahora soy un hombre diferente Bells, perdóname, si no puedes perdonarme, escúchame, dame la oportunidad de aclararte todo tal vez entiendas mis razones, no todo es como tú lo crees, hay muchas cosas de las que tu aún no estás enterada por favor Bells, ven a casa ya no necesitas trabajar -

-Claro que lo necesito Jake, yo también tengo mucho que hablar contigo, hay tantas cosas que no sabes por las que estoy "trabajando" -

-Por supuesto que lo sé Bells, he estado trabajando en ello, he investigado mucho pero tengo soluciones Bells, ven por favor para que lo hablemos, ahora todo será diferente no sabes lo bien que me fue en Europa he logrado de hacerme de un muy buen capital ya no te faltará nada, no les faltará nada, tengo casi todo solucionado solamente necesito tu firma en diferentes cosas y la situación de endeudamiento de la familia pasará a la historia, he hablado con el abogado de la familia y me ha informado de todo, también he hablado con los acreedores de Papá y como tú eres ahora la sucesora de todo te necesito conmigo para solucionarlo - Estaba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que me decía

-Jake, como...como - no me dejó terminar

-Como te lo estoy diciendo Bells, he trabajado muchos estos años ahora tengo mucho dinero, te tengo Soluciones muy buenas, tengo nuevas propuestas que sacarán adelante la empresa ya lo veras, ven por favor, renuncia a tu trabajo te espero en casa o quieres que te vaya a recoger? dime donde estas en unos minutos estoy por ti -

-Nooo.. No Jake, tranquilo termino lo que tengo pendiente y en un par de horas estoy ahí, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, el que tengas ahora dinero no cambia en nada las cosas, con dinero no cubrirás todos estos años de abandono, no pretendas comprarnos -

-Bells, no me juzgues escúchame primero por favor, además te recuerdo que no te estaría ayudando solamente a ti es a toda la familia así es que te pido que vengas para que lo hablemos como la familia que somos, aquí te espero Bells -

Sin decir más corto la llamada.

Me quede unos minutos tratando de comprender la situación, que me podía explicar Jake, cuando lo único que recuerdo es que cuando terminamos el instituto partió a estudiar al extranjero, al principio nos comunicábamos por mail y unas cuantas llamadas pero luego desapareció del mapa las veces que le pregunte a Papá por el me decía que estaba estudiando y que no se comunicaba mucho con él, a Papá parecía que no le gustaba hablar mucho de Jake, eso hizo que fuera acumulando mucho rencor en contra de él porque estaba haciendo sufrir a mi padre.

Jake siempre fue muy especial para mí y me dolió mucho su ausencia aunque no fuera hijo de mi madre lo quería de igual manera.

Cuando mi madre conoció a Papá, la madre de Jake había fallecido dejándolo con Jake de apenas dos años, mi madre nos contó que ella le tomó mucho cariño a Jake ya que la relación de ellos era muy fuerte pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y convivía mucho con Jake, hasta que decidieron casarse porque yo venía en camino.

Jake a pesar de solo ser tres años y medio mayor que yo siempre fue el hermano protector que respondía por sus hermanas lo queríamos mucho al igual que mi madre que lo trataba como a un hijo mas, por eso nos dolió mucho su completa ausencia.

Fui hacia la puerta a recibir el desayuno que había ordenado. Me dirigí a la habitación, coloque la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche. Mi Dios griego seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, solamente que ahora abrazaba la almohada que yo había usado, se veía tan tierno. Con mucho cuidado me metí entre las sabanas me incline sobre él y comenzó a darle besos en su perfecto rostro.

Arrugaba sus ojos y su nariz por mi repentino ataque.

-Buenos días mi dormilón - dije entre besos

-Que bonito despertar - dijo inclinándose para alcanzar mi boca y darme un delicioso beso, tratando de profundizarlo un poco.

- Te he traído el desayuno a la cama, tengo ganas de mimarte un poquito - dije mientras sus labios se dirigían mi cuello.

Ignoró mis palabras y sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura, y en un movimiento lento y muy tentador me colocó sobre él y capturo nuevamente mis labios, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda bajando lentamente hasta mis muslos los cuales presionó de una manera que me estaba haciendo enloquecer.

-Edward...el desayuno...-

-Dijiste que querías mimarme, yo quiero este tipo de mimitos, anda hazme mimitos - dijo haciendo un gesto encantador con su boca lo que solamente me provocó capturar sus labios en un beso intenso.

-Pero se va a enfriar - dije cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-Pues yo ahora también estoy muy caliente, no te importa que yo también me enfríe, no creo que te importe más un desayuno que yo...anda...rapidito -

No me dejó decir nada mas, solamente sentí la cama debajo de mí, este hombre me hacía enloquecer no sentí en cuanto cambió nuestra posición y ahora el está sobre mí, besando insistentemente mi cuello, mientras sus manos se desplazaban sobre mis caderas hasta mis piernas. Se levantó un poco y fue abriendo poco a poco los botones de mi camisa.

-Me encanta como se ve mi ropa en ti, no sabes cómo me encanta...pero no me digas que solo con esto recibiste el desayuno...te llega a media pierna- No podía creer que precisamente en este momento saliera con esas cosas

-No empieces...por favor...para que estés más tranquilo fue una amable señora la que trajo el carrito de la comida- dije mientras me levantaba un poco para que mi camisa volará a algún lugar de la habitación rápidamente puse mis pies al rededor de sus cadera y lo atraje hacia mí para que me siguiera besando

-lo siento...pero que sea la última vez...esto - dijo mientras desplazaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo - es mío...solo mío, solo yo tengo derecho a verlo, solo yo...hay batas Mi Bella por favor...Si? - me encantaba ese lado posesivo pero no lo iba a admitir, si lo hacía era capaz de ponerme una cadena al pie cuando no estuviera conmigo o ponerme una armadura para que nadie me viera.

Solamente asentí brevemente y continuamos en lo que estábamos.

Sus besos húmedos al rededor de mi cuello, fue bajando lentamente por el caminillo entre mis senos - Tentadora - dijo capturando uno de mis senos en su boca, mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro, luego cambió de posición su boca a mi otro seno...yo estaba a punto de estallar. Su boca descendió lentamente hasta mi abdomen

-Edward...dijiste rápiditoo...y me estas torturando mucho - Estiró su mano a la mesita de noche, tomó un condón se lo puso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

-Anda, dímelo, dime lo que quiero escuchar no me lo has dicho, necesito escucharlo -

-Si...Edward...solo tuya - Eso fue suficiente posiciono su miembro en mi entrada y mientras me besaba fue entrando en mi lentamente...sus embestidas fueron lentas al inicio, parecía que nos conectáramos de una forma sobre natural, cuando necesitamos rapidez o profundidad no hacía falta de palabras solamente nuestros movimientos nos daban justo lo que necesitábamos.

Entre deliciosos movimientos llegamos juntos a nuestro cielo personal...a ese que solamente conocería con él. Cayó rendido sobre mí, y nos fundimos en un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Eso fue maravilloso...y que mejor que terminarlo con este abrazo de OSO -

-Eres tan maravillosa, me encantas...Te amo -

Me amaba, por Dios no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

-Que q-que dijiste? - necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo

-Te Amo Bella...dirás que es apresurado pero - no lo deje terminar

-Yo también Te amo...Edward...Te amo...-bese sus labios nuevamente estaba tan feliz de escucharlo, estuvimos abrazos un tiempo más, se levantó de mí, se dirigió al baño a deshacerse del condón. Cuando regresó ya traía su bóxer. Yo estaba de nuevo con su camisa sentada en la cama con la bandeja del desayuno en mis piernas.

-Desayunamos? - Asintió con su cabeza me dio un casto beso y se sentó junto a mí, desayunamos entre platicas sobre nosotros y sobre lo que se nos ocurriera, cuando me distraía hablando mucho o solamente observándolo él me alimentaba.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me metí al baño, insistió mucho en acompañarme pero teníamos un día largo y sabía que si lo dejaba no sería solamente un baño, Edward era realmente insaciable y yo no me quejaba de eso me encantaba que me hiciera suya y hacerlo mío.

Cuando ya estábamos cambiados sentados en el sofá, decidí seguir la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

-Edward...me tengo que ir, como te dije he descuidado mucho a mis hermanas, esta semana me he desconectado completamente de todo, hoy ya es domingo...sabes hasta tenía un compromiso con mi mejor amiga y todo lo he dejado por ti -

-Pues si no tenemos de otra, yo también tengo algo importante que resolver, pero vas a regresar ? dormirás aquí de nuevo- pensé por un momento...no creo que eso fuera posible no con Jake en casa

-Hoy no...No creo que pueda, tengo que hablar primero con mis hermanas y no les va a gustar nada que me quede de nuevo fuera...solo será ahora, claro si tu quieres que sea así -

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, por supuesto que solamente será ahora, arregla tus pendientes con ellas yo también haré lo mismo que te parece si mañana nos vemos en mi oficina y hablamos tenemos un tema pendiente - dijo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba.

Entre besos y abrazos nos despedimos insistió tanto en ir a dejarme a mi casa, pero logre convencerlo que primero hablaría con mis hermanas, lo que si no pude evitar fue que me diera los $30,000 me negaba aceptarlos, tuvimos una pequeña discusión por eso, pero insistió tanto diciéndome que ya los tenía ahí, no me quedó más remedio que llegar a una acuerdo parcial y solamente me traje la mitad del dinero...después de eso nos despedimos con las hermosas palabras que me hacían enloquecer "Te Amo" y "Sera una noche larga sin ti"

Al llegar a casa todo fue como lo esperaba, reclamos y reclamos. Trate de evitar dar muchas explicaciones aunque no me avergonzaba de todo lo que había vivido no quería dar un mal ejemplo a mis hermanas primero necesitaba definir realmente como iba a hacer mi relación con Edward de ahora en adelante para luego presentárselos como parte de mi vida. No les gustaron muchos mis palabras me limité a repetir lo mismo que habíamos hablado por teléfono agregando únicamente que había conocido a alguien especial.

Cuando ya estaba un poco más calmado el interrogatorio con mis hermanas revise mi celular y mi sorpresa fue encontrar un mensaje

_"Ya te Extraño, como te fue? todo bien?" Edward _

_"Todo bien, yo te extraño mas" Bella _

Después del breve entretenimiento con mi celular me dirigí al despacho de mi padre dispuesta a escuchar a Jacob.

-Bells, lo mejor es empezar desde el principio -

-Adelante Jake, te escucho -

-Bueno, como tú sabes siempre vivimos como una familia muy unida a pesar que René no era mi madre siempre me trató de igual forma, cuando tu naciste sentí un enorme deseo de protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado como tu hermano mayor, siempre trate de protegerte y cuidarte, me hice muy independiente a ti...al principio pensar que era mi instinto de hermanos la sangre, pero Bella todo cambio - No podía ser lo que me estaba diciendo

-Jacob por favor que me estás diciendo, no sigas no puedo escucharte -

-No me interrumpas Bells no te asustes por favor déjame terminar...como te decía me confundí demasiado te quería como algo mas, te quería como mujer, afortunadamente fuiste una adolescente muy diferente porque moría de celos cuando alguien se acercaba a ti, me alegraba tanto que no tuvieras novio, pero no podía seguir con esto por eso cuando estábamos por terminar el instituto hable con Papá y le confesé todo, al principio se alarmó mucho pero me comprendió, nunca perdí contacto con el Bells, en cuanto salí del país siempre hablábamos cada semana, no te decía nada de mí porque yo así lo pedí, tampoco le preguntaba sobre ti necesitaba alejarme de todo y aclararme.

-Ahora entiendo todo...por eso Papá siempre evadía tu nombre frente a mi -

-Bells, todo cambió los años y la distancia me enseñaron que solamente estaba confundido tu siempre fuiste tan propensa a los accidentes, vulnerable que me provocaba solo protegerte y cuidarte pero nada más que eso...comprendí que te quiero que te Amo pero como a una hermana nada mas...conocí a alguien muy especial en mi vida y eso fue lo que me ayudo a comprender que jamás pero jamás sentí diferente amor hacía ti, compare lo que Leah me hace sentir y eso nunca lo sentí contigo, solamente estaba confundido, eres mi hermana Bella y te quiero como eso como mi hermana. A Leah la amo y quiero hacerla mi esposa está conmigo pronto la conocerás

-Jake, yo no sabía todo esto...pero me alegra que lo hayas aclarado...pero por favor no hablemos jamás de esto nuevamente en serio este tema no me gusta para nada...Ahora por favor dame un abrazo hermano no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe -

-Bells, siento mucho no haber venido al funeral pero estaba en un viaje y mi secretaria incompetente no me aviso a tiempo lo que estaba pasando no sabes cómo me duele no haber estado con ustedes, como te dije por mi nueva posición me toca viajar mucho, perdóname Bells, por dejarte sola con todo pero ya no será así ya no estarás sola, ahora yo estoy aquí contigo y saldremos adelante juntos como la familia que somos, sacaremos de la ruina la empresa, pagaremos las deudas de Papá y ahora tu manejaras la empresa, ya que yo tengo mi propia empresa, tengo un excelente asesor que nos ayudará.

-Jake, claro que te perdono...Gracias por estar aquí no sabes me sentía sin salida - sus palabras me reconfortaron tanto sentía como hablar con mi Papá eran tan parecidos.

.

.

.

Después de las aclaraciones con Jake, fuimos en busca de nuestras hermanas les contamos los nuevos proyectos que teníamos, se pusieron muy felices al saber que ahora Jake estaría aquí para apoyarnos como hombre de la casa. Compartimos unas horas muy agradables, almorzamos juntos me sentía en familia, ahora si mi vida estaba completa, tenía a mi familia de nuevo con estabilidad y una nueva ilusión en mi vida...Edward.

Tenía un enorme deseo de hablarle pero recordé que me dijo que tenía que arreglar algo muy importante así es que me limité a mensajearlo y para mi sorpresa me respondía instantáneamente

_"Hola amor...Espero que ya hayas almorzado, tengo tantas cosas nuevas que contarte te extraño " Bella _

"_Princesa, claro que ya comí, me imagino que tu también lo hiciste, ya tendremos tiempo mañana de hablar yo también quiero hablar de algo importante contigo" Edward _

Estábamos terminando de arreglarnos, después de una breve llamada de mi amiga Angela...que me cayó como balde de agua fría me sentía la peor amiga del mundo al haber olvidado un día tan importante para ella. Alice como siempre se encargó de elegir nuestro vestuario, maquillarnos y peinarnos. Después del breve modelaje me vestí con un hermoso vestido negro un poco arriba de las piernas, palabra de honor, muy ajustado para mi gusto pero decían que me quedaba perfecto. Jake nos recibió en la Sala de la casa diciendo que él sería la envidia de la fiesta al llevar de su brazo a cuatro mujeres hermosas. Su novia Leah era un encanto se le vía el amor hacía mi hermano por los ojos, se nos unió en el almuerzo estaba feliz de verlos tan felices.

Nos costó un poco ubicar la casa del prometido de Angie, una zona residencial muy exclusiva, en el camino aproveche para informarle a Edward de mi salida

_"Olvide decirte que hoy tenía un compromiso con mi mejor amiga, vamos en camino con mis hermanas...quisiera que vinieras conmigo Te Amo" Bella _

_"Ya pronto no nos separaremos, yo te amo mas, cuídate por favor, cualquier cosa me llamas" Edward _

Mis hermanas me veían interrogantes creo que es por la cara de boba que tenía ante mi celular, decían que ese "alguien especial" me traía mas botando baba que mis ojos lo decía yo solamente veía hacía la ventana...Jake solamente dijo "Quiero conocerlo, y hablar unas cuantas palabritas con el" tenía que salir el hermano protector.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión Ángela salió muy alegre a nuestro encuentro, me disculpe con ella por no acompañarla a organizar su fiesta, como buena amiga no me reprocho nada solo me dijo que después habláramos, que el brillo en mis ojos se debía a algo que obviamente tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Nos ubicamos en una elegante mesa el jardín era muy grande y estaba decorado muy hermoso, definitivamente la familia del prometido de Angie era de mucho dinero la fiesta era un lujo total.

Me moría de ganas por conocer al afortunado hombre que se había robado el corazón de mi amiga, pero Angie me comentó que al parecer tuvo un problema con su coche y que su padre fue a recogerlo, Angie estaba tan nerviosa, el amor y la emoción probablemente la tenían así.

La fiesta transcurrió muy amena Angie nos presentó a los hermanos de su prometido Emmet y Jasper, la cual fue una muy breve presentación únicamente de nombres porque en cuanto Alice y Rosalie los vieron los arrastraron a la pista de Baile, resultó que eran compañeros de la universidad. Jake estaba en su burbuja personal con Leah en la pista de baile. Angie me presentó a la madre de su prometido y a otras señoras que apenas recuerdo sus nombres, todos muy largos, solamente recuerdo que la suegra de Angie era Esme una señora muy encantadora y muy elegante.

Minutos después, llegó el padre de Angie para llevársela adentro de la casa porque su prometido había llegado, El Sr. Weber con mucho orgullo dijo las palabras de la noche...

-Estoy muy Feliz de anunciar ante nuestra familia y nuestros amigos más allegados un hecho muy importante, tengo el honor de compartir con ustedes que me han robado el corazón de mi hija, pero no estoy triste por ello, se lo ha llevado un buen hombre que estoy completamente seguro la ama de la misma forma por favor un fuerte aplauso por favor para -

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta Angie venía saliendo de la casa hasta llegar al lado de padre del brazo de un hombre alto...blanco...cabello color bronce...era Edward...no podía ser esto no me podía estar sucediendo a mí, tenía que ser una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla, sentía que me faltaba el aire y que pronto iba a caer cuando el señor pronuncio las palabras que acabaron conmigo

-El Señor Edward Cullen el prometido de mi hija Ángela - solamente escuchaba los aplausos y lo miraba a Él, era él, siempre fue el, como había llegado hasta acá, que era yo en su vida. Me sentía la peor basura del mundo como le había hecho eso a mi amiga ella amaba a ese hombre al que yo hace unas horas creía que era mío y yo era suya.

El solamente sonreía una fría sonrisa me recordó al petulante Edward que conocí, después de más palabras de parte de Ángela las cuales no escuche porque mi mente no daba para más, únicamente estaba atenta a las él, que para mi sorpresa no dijo nada. Aproveche los aplausos para salir corriendo de ahí, tratando de pasar desapercibida, corrí hasta esconderme necesitaba calmarme, quería desparecer del mundo y de esa casa su casa, pero que explicación les daba a mis hermanas y Ángela no podía hacerle eso a Ella suficiente con haber sido la aventura de despedida de la soltería de su prometido.

Llegue hasta el cobertizo de la casa, no sé ni cómo, al principio sentía que alguien me seguía pero creo que no fue así, porque ya no se escuchaba nada, el sonido de la música del jardín me había alejado lo suficiente. Cuando una voz me hizo reaccionar

-Bella...Mi amor que haces aquí? - Al voltearme ahí estaba el, no podía negar que su rostro mostraba un enorme enojo y sorpresa a la vez.

-Eras Tú? - no podía decir mas

-Bella como conoces a Ángela, déjame explicarte -

-Es mi ... mi mejor amiga...porque Edward...porque? - le decía mientras golpeaba su pecho con mis puños cerrados y lloraba amargamente hasta que caí de rodillas al suelo...

* * *

_**Que les parecio? el momento que todas esperabamos pobre mi Eddie descubierto en el peor momento...espero les guste el cap...agradezco de nuevo sus review y mensajes. **_

_**¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? **_


	14. Chapter 13 Sera como si no existiera

**_Edward Pov_**

200, 180, 160, 140...así hasta reducir la velocidad a cero cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, pare y mire por el espejo retrovisor queriendo encontrármela como la primera vez que la conocí, no sé cuantas veces había hecho este mismo recorrido, en estos malditos meses, con la esperanza o la tonta ilusión de la que la vieja historia se repetiría, que la vería caminando por estas calles y le pediría mil veces perdón y la obligaría a que hoy si definitivamente me escuchara.

Ya no era el mismo, desde aquel día todo se volvió como un cuenta-kilómetros para mi , solo pisar y acelerar para que pasen los días de mi maldito infierno... porque desde aquel día mi vida se convirtió en eso un infierno ...

Un día que nunca olvidaré que lo tengo tan presente como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flash Back _

Me desperté con la hermosa sensación de miles de besos esparcidos en mi cara, era mi princesa que me despertaba de la manera más dulce, con el deseo de mimarme y vaya que supo cómo hacerlo, ella era única en eso y en otras muchas cosas. Después de hacerle el amor, desayunamos de los más felices, un simple desayuno que me supo a gloría como cada momento que compartía con ella, amaba cada segundo con ella... pero no podíamos encerarnos aquí para toda la vida, necesitábamos salir y enfrentar nuestras vidas. Yo debía enfrentarme a el mayor problema de todos mí...padre.

Bella necesitaba ver a sus hermanas, cosa que entendí, me dolía tanto su honestidad porque yo no podía ser sincero con ella? Me comporté como un cobarde ocultándole algo tan importante, solamente pude decirle que "Arreglaría algo importante", pero como decirle que tenía que romper un negocio en el que mi padre me había ofrecido como el mejor postor.

Lo único que necesitaba era ir y hablar con mi padre, acabar con todo de una buena vez, decirle que no me iba a casar y no que podía obligarme, que amaba a otra mujer y ella me correspondía de la misma manera.

Explicarle de la mejor manera que la hermosa mujer a la que el trató con tanto desprecio es la mujer que amo.

Me despedí de ella con mucho dolor, la desilusión de saber que esta noche no dormiría en sus brazos. De verdad sería la noche más larga sin ella, en esta semana me había acostumbrado tanto a salir desesperado de la empresa, para llegar a sus brazos, cenar en su compañía, conversar con ella, hacerla mía hasta que nuestros cuerpos lo soportaran, o hasta que la luz se colará por las ventanas anunciando el nuevo día. A pesar de dormir tan poquito, me sentía completamente relajado y feliz, me encantaba ver la paz que su rostro emanaba mientras dormía, me transmitía esa serenidad, Bella era como sedante para mí. No sé que sería esta noche de mí sin ella.

Me consolaba el saber que este tiempo libre me ayudaría a solucionar todo, reunirme con la familia de Ángela y mi familia para que la bendita fiesta no se llevara a cabo.

Llegue a casa de mis Padre, me sorprendió mucho ver tanto alboroto, pero caí en la cuenta que la empresa organizadora de fiestas debería de estar montando todo para el gran evento, que no se llevaría a cabo. Fui directo a la oficina de mi padre y entre sin llamar a la puerta...

-Papá tenemos que hablar-Dije lo más calmado que pude.

-Hijo, al fin llegas, que bueno que estas aquí, por supuesto dime en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo el sorprendido por mi actitud, el me conocía y sabia que lo que quería decirle no le iba a gustar nada.

-Papá cancelen la fiesta, no me pienso Casar con Ángela, por lógica esta fiesta no tiene ningún sentido porque no hay nada que anunciar - se le salían los ojos de las orbitas por lo que acababa de decirle .

-Edward estás loco?-dijo en un grito alarmado -No podemos cancelar nada ya está todo hecho y...- dijo pensando, quería decirme algo pero sin saber cómo .

-Y?- dije incitándolo a seguir.

-Y no podemos hacerle esto a el Sr. Webber, Edward, ese hombre está muy mal del corazón podría darle un ataque en cualquier disgusto sabes la desilusión que llevaría al saber que cancelamos todo? su muerte Edward, Ángela no te lo perdonaría en la vida .-.

No daba crédito a sus palabras, tenía que ser otro de sus chantajes para hacerme ceder… No, no esto no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Que estás diciendo, como puedo creerte?.

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste, Webber está mal, la situación económica también se está llevando de encuentro su salud, el verse sin salida le está afectando, si no me crees, corrobóralo por tus mismos medios, cancela todo y espera los resultados –.

Definitivamente el destino estaba en mi contra ahora no solo era mi amiga, ahora también su padre esto es insólito por Dios….Es que a nadie le importa lo que yo siento, donde quedan mis sentimientos, donde queda mi amor? A la mierda, todo tenía que luchar por ser feliz, tenía que acabar con todo de una buena vez de la mejor manera.

-Padre- dije mirándolo de frente - Mañana esto se acaba, esta noche hare el paripé de ser el prometido de Ángela, pero mañana se anulara todo, ayudaré a la familia de Ángela, pero no me casaré, buscaremos la mejor forma de hacerle llegar la noticia al Sr. Webber –.

-Que estas proponiendo Edward- dijo mi padre con sorpresa.

-No quiero que le pase nada al padre de Ángela pero no voy a casarme con ella. He pensado en seguir con esta farsa, pero solo eso como una farsa, que los medios de comunicación y el gramo empresarial piense que habrá matrimonio para que esperen la fusión de las empresas y así cobrarle las deudas a la compañía de los Webber, eso nos dará tiempo para proceder con lo demás, Yo de mi propio dinero invertiré o le prestaré para que resuelvan su situación –.

-Me parece una buena solución, pero no la mejor – pude ver la decepción en mi Padre, decepción porque él no sacaría ningún beneficio de la situación.

-Porque no es la mejor solución, tu objetivo es ayudar a tu Amigo, o me equivoco – tenía que darle un golpe bajo para que la situación jugara a mi favor.

-Claro, no estés insinuando otra cosa – fingió sentirse ofendido.

-Bien, como ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ayudar a nuestros amigos, pues es la mejor solución para mí, voy a darles el dinero que necesiten no será necesaria una fusión.

-Porque, cual es el verdadero objetivo de todo? -me cuestiono mi padre –No te importa ceder parte de tu dinero.

-Padre, somos muy diferentes, le tengo mucho cariño a Ángela y en verdad quiero ayudarla y si está en mis manos hacerlo pues lo haré, estuve analizando mucho la situación en un principio acepte porque no había salida, pero claro que si la había, solamente que tú no pensaste en esa alternativa porque no te convenía, era más favorable para ti una fusión que aumentara el nivel de tus empresas, maquillándolo de la mejor manera con un "Matrimonio entre Herederos" que hacerle un préstamo a tu AMIGO.

-Por supuesto que no es así, pensamos en esa alternativa también para proteger la fortuna familiar, Ángela es una buena mujer, es la adecuada para ti -.

-Yo decido quien es la adecuada para mí y por proteger TU dinero no te preocupes, no me interesa, he trabajado para tener lo mío y si no me alcanza pues tengo la fortuna que me heredó mi abuelo, que como bien sabes no he tocado ni un dólar de eso, porque no lo necesito-.

-De acuerdo como tú quieras, pero no me vengas con el cuento que solamente es eso, sé que hay más, te conozco -.

-Estas en lo cierto, Amo a una mujer maravillosa, y soy correspondido soy feliz con ella y ella lo es conmigo- le dije con todo el orgullo posible.

-Es ella verdad?-Dijo mi padre desafiándome a que le dijera la verdad.

-No sé de quién me hablas - Dije haciéndome el desentendido.

-De la zorra esa que estaba en tu oficina de la "Becaria" Dios Edward cómo pudiste caer tan bajo enamorarte de una muerta de hambre como esa mujer y encima... lo que es... o piensas que no sé lo que hacían encerrados en la oficina - dijo de la manera más despectiva.

-Cállate no vuelvas a llamarla así, no te permito que la ofendas -Dije lleno de ira - Y si es ella no me importa lo que pienses, ni que no sea de nuestra posición económica. Y te pido que no la juzgues, tú no sabes nada de su vida, no sabes nada por lo que ha tenido que pasar.- mis palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

-No me digas, caíste en la mentirita de que se dedica a esa vida porque ha sufrido mucho, ese es cuento viejo Edward, abre los ojos, lo que quiere es tu dinero – Como podía sacar conclusiones sin saber.

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que es su vida, para tu información tampoco sabía que tengo tanto dinero-.

Por más que quise que entrara en razón se limito a debatir cada explicación que intentaba darle acerca de Bella, no podía entender que ambos nos habíamos enamorado, solamente decía que esa "muchachita" me había embrujado.

Me di por vencido y salí de ahí con la frustración de no haber podido cambiar la situación por completo, tenía la esperanza de que mi padre se alegrará porque estaba enamorado, que me iba a pedir que se las presentará y tratarla para después opinar sobre ella, pero no fue así, por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad que no había boda, solamente me tocaría fingir por unos cuantos meses un compromiso.

Decidí irme a mi habitación mientras los invitados llegaban a mi casa, todo esto era demasiado para mí….fui directo al lugar donde solía esconderme, el armario del vestidor, cuando era pequeño y me daba miedo algo, era el lugar perfecto unos minutos ahí y lograba controlar mis temores, pues ahí me fui a esconder como un patético marica que solo le faltaba le pusieran lasito rosa en el cabello.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, sabía que era lo único que podía controlarme, pero no podía hablar y seguirle mintiendo, me limite a enviarle mensajes, a saber cómo estaba, decirle que la extrañaba.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó , me había quedado dormido, dentro del armario no sé cuantas horas ó minutos, definitivamente Bella era mi pasaporte a otro mundo, solo recuerdo el último mensaje, en el que me informaba de un compromiso de su mejor amiga.

-Edward? - la voz de mi padre me hizo ponerme de pie y salir de ese maldito armario.

-Dime – dije de una manera fría, tenía muy presente nuestras últimas palabras.

-Vamos es tarde todos te están esperando abajo, pensé que ya estabas listo todos los invitados ya te están esperando- dijo algo más sereno, quizás temía que saliera corriendo y lo dejara en ridículo.

-Me quedé dormido, supongo que la emoción me embargó, dame unos minutos y bajo –.

Después de haberme vestido para la ocasión, bajé a la sala, una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de mí, un enorme vacio... algo que no sabia muy bien que era.

Al entrar a la sala Ángela me esperaba con una expresión de vergüenza, mi padre ya le había informado el nuevo plan, me agradeció infinitamente por ayudarlos de esta forma, también estaba contenta por librarse del matrimonio ambos sabíamos que no era lo correcto.

En contra de todos mis deseos, tome la mano del Ángela para salir al jardín justo para escuchar las palabras del señor Webber presentándome como futuro esposo de su hija, la gente estalló en aplausos, no podía ni respirar aquello era demasiado toda esa gente esperaba por nosotros esperaba que les diéramos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Trataba de distraerme viendo los rostros hipócritas, de todas esas personas que solamente estaban ahí para ser testigos de un negocio entre familias, pero mis ojos se detuvieron abruptamente en una persona era Ella…..Bella estaba ahí, su rostro estaba en shock ... conocía su mirada estaba atónita por lo que estaba pasando me había descubierto de la peor manera...Que hacia Bella aquí? quien la había invitado? Mi Padre? Si seguramente él, para molestarla y hacerle ver que soy un cabrón hijo de puta...

Entre los aplausos salió corriendo cuando la gente no la miraba, creo que no se percató que yo la estaba viendo, su vista estaba perdida. Cuando vi que iba saliendo, de ahí, vi como intentaba de ocultar su rostro, estaba llorando?, solté la mano de Ángela, me disculpe para salir al baño urgente, ella asintió y salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, la seguí, creo que no se percató que iba detrás de ella, hasta que llegamos a una parte alejada de la casa...donde fue el inicio del fin .

-Bella...Mi amor que haces aquí?- dije al verla ovillarse en el suelo llorando sin parar, claro la había destrozado, ella pensaba que yo iba a casarme, odie a mi padre por haberla invitado pero más me odie a mi mismo por haber aceptado esta puta farsa .

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que era yo quien le hablaba, tenía tantas ganas de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, poder explicarle todo, pero su respuesta y actitud me dejaron clavado en el suelo.

-Eras tú? – dijo con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

-Bella como conoces a Ángela, déjame explicarte – tenía que aclarar todo con ella, pero tenía que saber cómo había llegado aquí, no podía ser que ellas se conocieran Ángela nunca me hablo de ella.

-Es mi ... mi mejor amiga...porque Edward...porque ? - dijo algo asusta , como era posible que yo no supiera de ella antes como era posible que ella fuera la mejor amiga de Ángela y yo no sabia que existía ...

-Dios ! Bella, esto no me puede estar pasando, por favor escúchame no es lo que tú piensas - Dije tratando de explicarle.

-No Edward no necesito saber nada mas, todo ha quedado muy claro para mí - dijo algo mas alterada sabía que estaba enfadada y quería explicarle todo.

-Bella mi amor escúchame - esta vez me acerque un poco a ella para tomarla del brazo pero retrocedió.

-No Edward déjame no me toques, como puedes ser tan cínico como vienes a buscarme teniendo a la mujer que amas en el jardín de tu casa celebrando su compromiso - empezaron salir lagrimas descontroladas de sus ojos de nuevo.

- Solo dime por qué no me dijiste antes que te ibas a casar por el amor de Dios, porque jugaste de esta manera conmigo, solo fui una aventura de despedida de soltero? Tu ultima cana al aire? pero no hacía falta que me enamoraras, que llevaras las cosas al extremo, que estúpida fui al hacerme ilusiones contigo, como ibas a querer algo serio conmigo – como podía pensar eso.

-No Bella, no saques conclusiones que no son –.

-Todo está muy claro para mí, ahora entiendo tu insistencia por hablar el día de mañana, después de tu compromiso, que me ibas a proponer, que fuera tu amante, ibas a dar la nueva tarifa por mis servicios, eres un sinvergüenza –.

-Bella mi amor - dije intentando tranquilizarla - Escúchame déjame explicarte no es lo que tú piensas.-.

-No me digas mi amor yo no soy eso para ti, te odio Edward Cullen - dijo golpeando mi pecho con sus puños, lloraba furiosa, su cuerpo temblaba por la ira... no sabía como describir aquel semblante, me dolía ser el responsable de su descontrol.

-Bella por Dios cálmate - Seguía golpeando mi cuerpo con sus frágiles puños, agarre sus muñecas con cuidado para no hacerle daño y la abrase tratando de calmarla, para que me permitiera hablar.

-Suéltame, maldito te odio no volverás a tocarme en la vida me oyes? jamás .-ella se revolvía para que la soltase y consiguió su cometido .

-Dios Bella eres siempre tan testaruda.-dije un poco enfadado - Porque no dejas que te explique.

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero nada de ti, vete con ella, vete hacerla Feliz a ella-su mirada de odio.

-Yo no la amo a ella, con quien quiero estar es contigo-dije acercándome de nuevo a ella intentando besarla.

-No me pongas una mano encima, no de nuevo, vete a revolcarte con ella, quítate las ganas con ella – me dijo con dolor.

-yo nunca me he revolcado con ella, Bella por Dios, esto es solo u...- me corto inmediatamente.

-Claro, claro por supuesto, la de los revolcones soy yo, me imagino que a Ella si la quieres respetarla hasta la noche de bodas para acostarte con ella-.

-No me vengas con esas cosas, entre Ángela y yo no hay nada, no me voy a ...-.

-No sigas, ahora entiendo todo, tengo todo claro no te preocupes – Sin más se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó de una forma salvaje, de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, se separó de mí hasta que necesitó aire.

- Porque no me explicas algo Edward, es lo único que quiero saber, que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo? – Aunque quería sonar dura, podía notar el dolor en su voz.

-Nada, no tengo punto de comparación Bella, demonios te podías callar-me estaba molestando de verdad su actitud.

-Por supuesto que no hay comparación….ella es tu prometida y yo tu prostituta, bueno entonces anda termina de cobrarte- Me volvió a besar de nuevo de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, sus manos hábiles fueron al cinturón liberando mis pantalones, hasta bajarlos, luchaba con mi autocontrol por separarme de ella, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba y respondía a sus besos, la deseaba, por supuesto que la deseaba, pero no de esta forma, ella no era eso para mí, antes teníamos que aclarar todo.

-Bella para -dije liberándome de sus besos. – Dios Bella, hablemos no quiero esto así.

-Esto, ahora lo llamas esto…bien, entonces quiero que me hagas esto – maldición es que no puedo hablar bien, no me dejaba explicarle nada, nuevamente me beso y empezó a acariciar mi ya despierta erección, eso me descontroló por completo.

-Bella – Gemí por sus caricias y sus besos en mi cuello.

-Hazme "Esto" Edward, cóbrate, lo que has pagado – no podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

-No Bella NO- tenía que parar, empezó a subirse el vestido y a deshacerse de su ropa interior.

-Será la última vez, así es que espero que quedes satisfecho, con esto quedamos a mano, termina de cobrarte de una maldita vez - dijo con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, pero tratando que su semblante fuera frío, eso me derribo por completo y perdí completamente la razón

-Por supuesto que no tu eres mía –Con toda la desesperación que tenía por sus palabras, y lo descontrolado que estaba mi cuerpo por sus caricias anteriores, la bese con todas mis fuerzas, tan fuerte que mis labios dolieron y ella con sus dientes apretó mi labio inferior tanto que sentí un sabor extraño en nuestro beso, me había mordido, el labio me estaba sangrando. Dios la amaba y deseaba estar con ella, mi cuerpo respondía a ella, pero sabía que ella no lo estaba haciendo porque lo deseara, sus palabras fueron crueles, ella estaba haciendo esto por rabia, solo esperaba que como en la ocasión anterior después de hacerle el amor estuviera tranquila y me permitiera hablar….esta era mi última arma.

Sus manos ansiosas desabrocharon la mitad de mi camisa y al llegar a los botones de abajo los arranco. Seguí besándola con fuerza agarre su cabello y desate su moño necesitaba enlazar mis dedos entre aquel cabello que me volvía loco, mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su vestido enrollado a la altura necesaria, mi boca ahora buscaba su cuello sus hombros su oreja y de nuevo su cuello sus manos estaban paralizadas en mi bóxer note la lucha interna consigo misma cuando entendió, lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no era lo correcto, eso me dio más esperanzas estaba reaccionando, hoy no la dejaría parar, sus manos ahora solo estaban enredadas en mi pelo, tiraban fuertemente de el mientras me besaba de igual forma,, aproveche su distracción para liberar mi miembro, subí mis manos de nuevo a la altura de sus senos para acariciarlos sobre la tela del vestido, con toda mi habilidad logre sacarlos de su apretado vestido, era tan sexy, la forma en la que quedaron expuestos hacía que se vieran más grandes de lo que eran, y estaban listos para mí, no dude en llevarme uno a mi boca y succionarlo con todo mi deseo, mientras acariciaba el otro, me sorprendió mucho cuando levantó mi cara de forma brusca de su seno, ella tenía prisa terminar, porque me volvió a besar mientras sus manos iban a mi cuello y subía una de sus piernas a mis caderas, indicándome lo que quería, la tome fuerte mente de sus nalgas, enredó sus piernas en mi, y la recosté en la pared más cercana, y la penetre con todo el deseo que sentía, empecé a embestirla, no hablábamos su mirada era fría.

no decíamos nada solo se escuchaban sus gemidos con los míos y a la vez nuestros besos furiosos, las embestidas eran profundas ella movía sus caderas al compas, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de sus movimientos lo que provoco que mi excitación incrementara al notar el roce de sus paredes con mi pene, su mirada nunca dejo la mía, era fría, vacía y sin vida, cuando sentí que contraía sus músculos la abrace fuertemente esperando que ella respondiera a mi abrazo y disfrutar juntos que estábamos por llegar al cielo como lo hacíamos siempre, pero ella estaba rígida, solamente la escuche jadear en mi oído, creía que había llegado al éxtasis, sentía sus paredes contraerse, pero su cuerpo no vibraba como lo hacía siempre, el movimiento de sus músculos hizo que mi miembro se liberara por completo dentro de ella, sentí un cosquilleo que empezaba a correr todo mi cuerpo, pero al sentir su rigidez despareció, me quede completamente inmóvil dentro de ella…quería que se tranquilizara para que pudiéramos hablar, pero en un rápido movimiento salió de mí, recogió sus bragas del suelo, arregló su vestido, para que estuviera en su lugar de nuevo, y de una forma fría dijo.

-No quiero volver a verte jamás, con esto termina todo, Sera como si no hubiese existido-Salió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Mis propias conclusiones me dejaron inmóvil, fui un imbécil, como deje que esto pasará ahora comprendía todo, me había dado su cuerpo y yo como estúpido lo había tomado, ahora comprendía su frialdad, ese orgasmo tan diferente en ella, solamente era la reacción del cuerpo no habían emociones mas allá, eso mismo había provocado esa extraña sensación en mí….Como fui capaz de cagarla tanto.

Tenía que aclararlo todo de nuevo esto no iba a terminar así, entre a la casa, tratando de ubicarla, cuando iba hacia donde ella fui interceptado por mi madre para que saludara a unas personas, no perdía mi vista de ella, su actitud era tan extraña, como si nada hubiese pasado pero su mirada cruzó con la mía no sentí la calidez y la paz de siempre, era la misma frialdad de hace unos minutos, la había lastimado profundamente, será que había perdido a la mujer de mi vida.

Hice varios intentos por acercarme a ella, pero ella siempre me esquivaba, no me volvió a mirar directamente pero estaba pendiente de mi para evitarme, tampoco quería hacer un show y avergonzarla a ella, porque en la situación en la que estábamos en "mi compromiso" la perjudicada sería ella, no quería que la humillaran pensando que tenía una aventura conmigo. Justo cuando iba acercarme a Ella, fui interceptado por mi padre, diciéndome que me controlará que él ya la había visto que como era posible que la hubiera invitado, pero que dejara las escenas para después me dio tanta rabia, pero tuve que aceptar que tenía razón y espere un mejor momento…Pero ese momento no llegó en un momento de distracción ella se había marchado con su familia.

La fiesta terminó y todo el mundo se retiraba, mi vida era una mierda completa, todo había sido tan injusto porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí.

_Fin Flas Back _

Y aquí estaba, cuatro meses después, arrepintiéndome día a día de no haber sido sincero con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad.

La busque por mis propios medios, pero no la encontré, había sido como me lo dijo la última vez "como si no hubiese existido" estaba desesperado, hasta que un día de la forma más discreta posible le logre sacar un poco de información a Ángela de ella, no quería profundizar mucho en el tema con ella, no quería que supiera aún lo que había o hubo entre Bella y yo no porque me avergonzará, si no porque ellas eran mejores amigas y sabía que a Bella le daría mucha vergüenza haber "traicionado" a su amiga aunque no fuera realidad, pero quería evitar una cosa más a la lista de mis estupideces con Bella.

De la poca información que logré obtener de Ángela, fui a rondar por la zona en la que me había dicho, no era una zona de residencias exclusivas como en las que yo vivía pero eran unas casas de clase media, no sabía la dirección exacta, así es que deambulaba por días rogando tener suerte y encontrármela hasta que sucedió, hubiera preferido mejor no verla….Caminaba alrededor de un parque, estaba hermosa como siempre, pero no estaba sola estaba con un tipo Alto, fornido de muy buen porte y muy arreglado, se veía que tenía buena posición, estaba tan alegre con él, conversaban, reían, habían momentos en los que se detenían y el la abrazaba, ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho…la estaba consolando?...me hervía la sangre de verla en los brazos de otro…..será que ella ya me olvido?...así de fácil murió el amor que sentía por mí…..Quien era ese imbécil que estaba con ella, no, no, no no puede ser ella no pudo haber caído en eso ella me dijo que no era eso, con toda la furia que sentía salí lo más rápido de ahí no quería seguirme torturando.

Pero como todo masoquista regrese al mismo lugar tratando de verla de nuevo pero fue en vano, será que estaba con él?...sería el un cliente real….no no puede ser…..

Las semanas seguían pasando y yo sin obtener respuesta, moría por preguntarle a Ángela, por ella, cada vez que la veía ya que continuábamos con la farsa del compromiso mientras se solucionaba su situación ya les había entregado el dinero y estaban luchando por salir adelante.

En uno de mis tantos arrebatos de cólera y celos de recordar la visión de Bella con ese tipo, llame a una revista local de las más populares para que hicieran una exclusiva de nuestro compromiso, había justificado con Ángela que era lo más conveniente para terminar de hacerle creer a la gente que nuestro compromiso seguía en pié, pero mis motivos eran otros, quería que ella viera ese artículo, si había perdido contacto con Ángela, que de alguna forma supiera que seguía comprometido y si es que aún me quería sufriera un poco lo que yo estaba sufriendo cada vez que la imaginaba con ese tipo o peor aún pensar que ahora si se dedicaba a "ESO" y estaba con otros.

La peor de las revelaciones vino a mí cuando me la volví a encontrar a la salida de una reunión de negocios en un hotel, venía muy elegante vestida ejecutivamente su temple era serio, pero venía acompañada de otro imbécil que le ayudo a subir a su coche y se fueron, todo fue tan rápido, que no alcancé a llegar a tiempo ya se habían ido.

Mis sospechas estaban aumentando que podía estar haciendo ella en un hotel tan prestigioso como este y con un hombre, con otro hombre no era el mismo de la vez anterior….maldita sea porque…..porque a mí, porque ella me hace esto.

Sufrí como un imbécil, no tenía vida, no podía descansar pensando que mientras yo dormía otro la hacía suya.

Cinco meses, cinco meses de estar sufriendo, cinco meses de recordarla y lo más duro era que la última expresión de ella era de dolor de sufrimiento y de frialdad, sentirme dentro de ella pero no de la manera mágica que había sido siempre, los últimos recuerdos eran espantosos.

Había tratado de desahogarme de la muchas maneras había bebido descontroladamente en mi casa hasta perder el sentido, otras me habían sacado de bares y la última fue en mi último ataque de desesperación por ella había acudido a una tienda de Tatuajes a marcarme por ella, justo debajo de mi muñeca, lo más cerca posible de mis venas, quería exteriorizar que ella corría por mi sangre, que estaba impregnado por ella, me pusieron el nombre que atormentaban mis sueños cada noche desde que no estaba conmigo "Bella".

Caminaba como un zombi por un centro comercial, buscaba un regalo para mi madre, que estaba por cumplir años, mi secretaria lo había recordado por la mañana, se había ofrecido a conseguirme alguna joya, pero necesitaba despejarme un poco y salir, salir de esas paredes que me recordaban momentos vividos.

Estaba por entrar a la joyería principal después deambular por mucho tiempo cuando escuche un nombre que me paralizó.

-Bella, espérate no seas ansiosa - Giré rápidamente para ubicar el nombre, era una hermosa joven adolescente, en compañía de otra joven rubia un poco más alta, iban detrás de alguien….no puede ser ese alguien era mi Bella…cuando se dio la vuelta todo mi mundo se vino abajo no podía ser que q-que estaba pasando ella no podía estar EMBARAZADA estaba vestida en ropa de maternidad su pancita era aún pequeña pero no como para confundirla o pasar desapercibida, no por mi yo conocía perfectamente su figura como para saber que si estaba embarazada….podía ser….había posibilidad que …si por supuesto que si….ahora que lo recuerdo esa última vez, Dios mío como no lo pensé antes, esa última vez no utilizamos condón, necesitaba que ella me aclarará esto, si era mi hijo Dios Mi hijo, un hijo con ella, los necesitaba junto a mí para protegerlos y cuidarlos de todo.

Iba acercarme a ellas este era el mejor momento para hablar y pedirle una explicación cuando me paré en seco, ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo tipo del parque.

-_Hey pequeñas impaciente, no me esperaron, creían que entrarían sin mí, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo_- ellas reían mientras lo esperaban.

Que hacía el con ellas, que hacía el de nuevo con ella…Joder estaba por entrar a una tienda de Bebes…Mierda! Porque no podía él poderse eso.

* * *

_**Hooola! aqui estamos con un nuevo cap, espero es les guste. **_

**_Muchas gracias como siempre por sus mensajes, reviews, alertas a favoritos y todo Xd no saben que felicidad leer cada comentario y saber que les esta gustando la historia y que piden mas! Gracias!_**

**_Como siempre digo ¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?_**


	15. Chapter 14 Nueva Vida y Razón para vivir

_**Positivo **_

_**Positivo **_

_**Embarazada! **_

_**Un bebé….de él….. **_

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, los minutos de miedo y angustia que sentí, al realizarme la prueba de embarazo, después de darle tantas largas tuve que ser fuerte y afrontar de una vez por todas esos malestares que me achacaban desde hace varios días no fue fácil….no fue nada fácil tener el valor de descubrir o mas bien confirmar con pruebas lo que sabía me estaba sucediendo, claro los cambios de ánimo, los vómitos matutinos y lo mas evidente el retraso en el período, no podían ser por otra cosa.

Mi nueva razón de vivir, la luz de mi vida, Mi Hijo, solamente mío, Mi Salvavidas, esa pequeña personita me liberó del infierno en el que estaba…después que todo paso me sentí vacía, muerta en vida, no comía, no hablaba, no me levantaba, me sentía sucia utilizada, engañada, la peor de las amigas, la peor de las hermanas, la peor de las hijas, había votado todo, en una semana de lujuria había tirado por la borda tantos años de amor todo lo que tenía aunque nadie lo sabía, solamente se limitaban a consolarme y prácticamente obligarme a comer, eso me dolía todavía más saber que se preocupaban por mi cuando yo les había fallado a todos.

Porque ahora no tengo duda alguna que eso fue, solamente fue eso, una semana de Lujuria, la ultima cana al aire del "Millonario Cullen"….pronunciar su nombre todavía quemaba en mi garganta.

Pero ahora estaba mi bebe, el era mi nueva razón para vivir una nueva vida porque luchar, algo que crecía dentro de mí, un símbolo del inmenso amor, producto del amor que yo sentí por él, porque aunque para el solamente fui un cuerpo para desahogarse, yo le entregue todo mi amor, todo de mí.

No entiendo que pasa conmigo, quiero odiarlo, quiero borrar sus caricias de mi cuerpo y de mi piel, sentir que es parte de mi pasado y que no volveré a sentir nunca jamás, porque estoy segura que lo sentí con el no lo sentiría jamás y tengo muy claro porque Yo si me enamore.

Quisiera que mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo comprendiera que han pasado ya muchos meses, meses en lo que él no me ha buscado, meses en los que el sigue en píe con los planes de su boda…las revistas me lo confirmaban y sentía una rabia y un coraje y me seguía sintiendo mal por ella por mi amiga, sentía una enorme envidia de saber que iba a ser ella la que iba a estar con él, quería consolarme a mi misma con el pensamiento de que al final de cuentas la que había ganado era yo, sii que había ganado al librarme de un hombre como él un sinvergüenza que no le importaba engañar a la mujer que amaba e ilusionar a otra, pero ni eso era posible para lograr olvidar, ni siquiera tengo un buen recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos, me causa un enorme dolor el saber y reconocer que no desperdicio el último minuto para tomar de mí lo único que le importaba mi cuerpo.

Trate de buscar en sus ojos un poco de verdad, cada palabra que decía me lastimaba mas…..a Ella no la había tocado, pero en ningún momento dijo que no quisiera hacerlo, esperaba la noche de bodas, claro ella sí se merecía eso, mientras que conmigo no había desaprovechado un tan solo día pero era mas que lógico había pagado por ello por eso insistió tanto en entregarme el dinero, maldito dinero. Tenía la tonta esperanza que cuando le dijera que se terminara de cobrar iba a reaccionar y que me dijera que era mentira, que si estaba conmigo era porque me quería, pero solamente le interesaba marcar territorio y restregarme una vez mas que yo era suya, claro que en ese momento era suya había pagado por mí…y lo hizo se lo cobro la ultima vez, fue tan vacio, lo único que necesitaba era correr de ahí y como una estúpida esperaba que el llegara detrás de mí y no me dejara irme pero avanzaba y avanzaba hacía el jardín y nunca llego, apareció después, sentía su mirada sobre mí, trate de ser fuerte por Ángela ella no se lo merecía hasta que termino la fiesta en la que se selló su compromiso y terminó para mi lo que pensé sería mi Paraíso.

Fue duro reconocer que todo había acabo, mis hermanas necesitaban una explicación no me atreví a aclarar concretamente nada, sabían que estaba lastimada y dolida y que cuando estuviera lista para hablar ellas me escucharían. No podía contarles nada, no después de saber que tenía amistad con los hermanos de él. Fue tan diferente con Jake, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba conmigo en mis pesadillas, era mi hombro en el que llorar sin preguntarme nada, sabía que con el iba a hacer muy diferente, tenía que hablar y el espero paciente hasta el día que descubrí esta embarazada.

Trate de no contarle cada detalle de cómo había sido todo, al inicio se molestó mucho al saber la forma en la que lo conocí, dijo que era un sinvergüenza que se había aprovechado de mí, pero reconocí que no fue así, simplemente no fue completamente honesto conmigo, el solamente quería una aventura, quería una amante.

Como era de esperarse, mi hermano me ofreció todo su apoyo, estaría conmigo y me ayudaría a sacar adelante a mi rayito de luz. Mis hermanas se emocionaron mucho, al principio Rosalie me juzgo de una manera muy fuerte pero con el tiempo me pidió perdón y ahora estaban más emocionadas que yo con conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

Salí adelante mi bebe me dio la fuerza necesaria para luchar y afrontar mi realidad, tenía que luchar por el. Poco a poco me fue envolviendo en la situación de la empresa de Papá, Jake había trabajado mucho y en pocos meses estábamos viendo un poco de luz, pero el también tenía otros negocios que atender y tenía que viajar aunque era muy nueva había aprendido mucho y era capaz de asistir a diferentes reuniones, Jake decía que era falta de confianza que se notaba mi seguridad al negociar y que siempre obtenía muy buenos resultados cuando la que manejaba las negociaciones era Yo.

Así es que poco a poco fue quedando a cargo la responsabilidad casi completo de la compañía, constantemente acudía a Hoteles prestigiosos a diferentes conferencias o simples reuniones de negocios, me sentía bien en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Nos habíamos cambiado de casa, Jake había comprado una hermosa residencia mucho más grande que la que teníamos, con un precioso jardín, en una zona muy exclusiva, mucho más segura, decía que lo mejor era dejar todo atrás. Estábamos empezando una nueva vida, bueno la que necesitaba un cambio de todo era yo y mis hermanos me estaban apoyando.

Pero también tenía tiempo para descansar como el día de hoy, no tenía animo de levantarme, el estar recordando todo siempre me ponía con los ánimos por el suelo y odiaba eso, mi pequeña Alice, me conocía tanto sabía que cuando demoraba mucho tiempo "Descansando" es porque me estaba torturando con mis recuerdos.

Así es que después de tanta insistencia íbamos camino al centro comercial a escoger la cunita de mi bebe, no quería comprar ropa aún ya que mi bebe no se dejaba ver, no sabía si seria una hermosa princesa o un precioso rey.

Y no podía faltar Jake, que se molestó cuando nos vio que íbamos en camino y no lo habíamos invitado.

Al llegar al centro comercial no pude evitar mi emoción y salir rápido del vehículo sin esperar a nadie, parecía una Alice en acción, pero no demoró mucho en recordarme que la loca por las compras era ella.

-Bella, espérate no se seas ansiosa – corría como loca arrastrando a Rose, y también habían abandonado a Jake en el estacionamiento.

-Hey pequeñas impaciente, no me esperaron, creían que entrarían sin mí, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo-.

-Son unas tortugas, deberían de aprovechar, antes que el espíritu Alice me abandone, vamos entremos no aguanto mas– tomé de las manos a Jake y Alice y entramos juntos a la tienda.

Sentí tanta emoción al ver las ropitas que estaban en la entrada que me entretuve a ver un hermoso vestidito en color azul, hasta que una vos…..esa vos interrumpió mi felicidad

-Bella - No podía ser…porque el destino jugaba en mi contra…como si el pobre vestidito me quemara cayó de mis manos y me giré para comprobar que esa vos no fuera parte de mi imaginación…y No no lo fue, estaba ahí parado, de carne y hueso, con su típico traje sastre que le quedaba perfecto, elegante, más hermoso que nunca.

-Bella – repitió – Que…Q-q significa….p-podemos hablar? – no decía nada coherente.

Estaba completamente petrificada, definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto, no podía responderle, quería gritarle que se fuera y que me dejará tranquila, pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Reaccione hasta que escuche a Jake.

-Bells, si no te gusta el pobre vestidito no es necesario que lo tires, mira aquí hay- cortó cuando vio mi semblante, me imagino que completamente pálido, mucho más de lo normal, siguió la dirección de mi mirada y al verlo ahí parado dijo – TU, Que haces aquí? - rápidamente se acercó a mí y puso una mano a mi alrededor como protegiéndome u ocultándome de Él.

Jake sabía perfectamente quien era él, lo conoció en la "Fiesta de compromiso" también lo había visto en las famosas revistas que habían sido mi tortura por muchas noches, me las arrebataba de las manos y las partía en pedazos cuando iba a consolarme, lo odiaba igual o más que yo, muchas veces insistió en buscarlo para "partirle su hermosa cara" como él decía, le suplique que dejará todo así como estaba que no quería saber nada de él.

-No, tengo por qué darte explicaciones – respondió Edward, podía ver en su cara mucha molestia sus ojos estaban completamente rojos mientras se dirigía a Jake – no sabía que esta tienda fuera tuya, que acaso no me está permitido entrar?

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo imbécil – lo retó Jake, preferí intervenir antes que esto se saliera de control, además Rose y Alice estaban atrás de la tienda, no tardarían en buscarnos no podían ver a Edward ahí.

-Jake, por favor, él ya se iba – dije haciendo señalando hacía Edward, no podía seguir viéndolo.

-NO, no me voy no sin antes hablar contigo – su vos fue firme, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Pues fíjate que ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo – dijo Jake aún más molesto.

-Eso que me lo diga Ella - debatió Edward.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos nada que hablar, creo que todo quedo muy claro la ul- cortó mis palabras.

-No, no quedó y tú lo sabes, ¿podemos hablar por favor? – me vio con suplica en los ojos.

-Ya déjala tranquila, ¿que más claro puede quedar el día de tu compromiso? – intervino Jake.

-Jake, por favor te van a escuchar - trate de hablarle bajito, no quería que Rose y Alice escucharan.

-Mira niñito no me interesa quien seas, pero me estas hartando, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto deja que ella hable – dijo Edward.

-Claro que tengo que ver, ella me importa porque es Mi –.

-Jake - lo corte – Basta por favor.

-Bells, como me pides que me calme - dijo Jake en susurro.

– Por favor -dije en suplica.

-Bella, me conoces si no me concedes por lo menos 5 minutos de tu tiempo, no me iré de aquí y me importa poco quien escuche lo que tengo que decirte - Dijo Edward, sabía que me estaba metiendo en un aprieto. Pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Está bien – dije – 5 minutos no mas, sal de la tienda ya te sigo - le dije lo más fría posible.

-No, vamos – dijo Edward.

-Bells, no no tienes nada que hablar con él – dijo Jake.

-Por favor, Jake…..Edward sal, en unos minutos voy – dije.

-Si no sales inmediatamente vuelvo a entrar –dijo Edward mientras salía de la tienda.

-Bells, que estás haciendo – dijo Jake, visiblemente molesto – Vas a escucharlo, te vas a dejar embaucar por él, sabes que no necesitas escucharlo, vámonos de aquí – dijo casi gritándome.

-Jake por favor baja la voz, por supuesto que no lo voy a escuchar pero que querías, que se armará un espectáculo aquí, con Rose y Alice, como demonios les voy a dar la cara si saben que es El, piensa por favor, y ayúdame voy a intentar algo, me voy para la casa, diles a Alice y Rose, que encontré a alguien y que me fui nos vemos en casa – dije apresuradamente.

-Pero Bella, como -.

-Por Favor Jake – Lo corté y salí rápidamente de la tienda.

-Sígueme –dije a Edward, camine unos cuantos minutos alejándome todo lo posible de la tienda, buscando un lugar específico donde sabía que podía lograr mis propósitos, divise una banca desocupada y llegue hasta ahí y me senté.

-Bien - dije.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto he deseado hablar contigo – dijo – Estas e-e-estas embarazada -dijo a modo de sorpresa, noooooo no por favor que no pregunte mas.

-Es obvio no -dije con el alma en un hilo – si eso era todo me retiro –dije haciendo el intento por pararme, pero él me detuvo, en cuanto su mano tocó mi hombro sentí una descarga que me inmovilizó por completo.

-Sabes que eso no es todo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero antes hay algo que tengo que saber es, es…bueno primero quien q-quien es él – No no no no es ahora o nunca.

-Edward – lo corte, lleve una mano a mi frente, y con la otra me daba un poco de aire –hablaremos todo lo que quieras pero podrías antes por favor ir a buscarme una botella con agua, por favor –me vio sorprendido y luego vio a todos lados, perfecto no había ninguna tienda de alimentos cerca.

-Bella - dijo.

-Por favor – lo corté, trate de suavizar la vos para mejorar mi actuación – necesito agua…bien pero si prefieres la puedo ir a buscar yo espérame aquí -.

-No, las tiendas de comida no están aquí, por supuesto que yo te la busco, espérame aquí- dijo con algo de resignación en la vos y empezó a caminar.

Gracias a Dios por primera vez en la historia una mentira que me salía bien y me había librado de él, lo que acababa de hacer era muy infantil pero era mi única opción y lo único que se me ocurrio, busque en su dirección y como presintiendo mis intenciones caminaba y cada ciertos pasos volvía a ver hacía mí, verificando que siguiera sentada esperándolo, me quede quieta hasta que cruzó al final del pasillo, espere unos minutos mas y caminé lo más rápido que pude afuera del centro comercial en busca de un taxi disponible, las lagrimas traicioneras salían sin control de mis ojos, como era posible que me pasara esto a mí, cuando estaba superándolo todo, cuando tenía una nueva razón para levantarme del suelo donde él me había dejado, tenía que aparecer él de nuevo con su intento de hablar para envolverme en sus mentiras y en sus verdades a medias.

Para mi buena suerte habían un taxi disponible, subí lo más veloz que me fue posible le indique la dirección al conductor y salimos de ahí.

La tranquilidad me invadió por unos minutos porque había huido de él…pero me había visto, lo había visto yo a él, la maldita corriente por mi cuerpo de nuevo al sentir su piel contra la mía, porque no podía odiarlo, que no me busque mas, si es un poco inteligente sabrá que este hijo es suyo y no lo quiero cerca de mí, no lo quiero cerca de nosotros, esto no me puede estar pasando.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a casa, pague la tarifa al conductor y con mucho cuidado me baje, me estaba sintiendo bastante cansada los píes me pesaban mucho, y era muy extraño mi embarazo había ido perfectamente sin ningún problema, probablemente "el tormentoso suceso" de hace unos minutos había afectado mis emociones, necesitaba calmarme él no iba a regresar a desestabilizarme no ahora que tenía otra vida que cuidar ya no se trata únicamente de mí, prepararé un baño caliente para relajarme y después daré una larga siesta cuando despierte todo estará olvidado.

Estaba dando los pasos a las gradas, hacía la puerta principal cuando escuche de nuevo.

-Muy buena jugada, pensabas que ibas a escapar de mí –No, de nuevo, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla una espantosa pesadilla.

-Edward- dije con sorpresa -Que q-haces C-como llegaste aquí –.

-Fácilmente, te seguí, cuando llegue a la banca no estabas, corrí a la salida del centro comercial y pude verte subiéndote a ese taxi, porque haces esto tan difícil Bella – dijo molesto.

-Difícil, que quieres decir con difícil, discúlpame Edward por complicarte la vida –dije con sarcasmo, sentía mis pies temblar, tenía que ser fuerte no caería frente a él. Ahora como salía de esta.

-Bella, quieras o no vamos a hablar, vamos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar, o prefieres entrar, quieres hacerlo aquí, no tengo ningún problema pero no te escaparas de mí - dijo en voz segura.

-A un lugar tranquilo, no me digas como tu Suite, discúlpame pero ya no soy la misma estúpida, no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte ni voy a escuchar tus mentiras entiende que no me interesa escucharte, lárgate de aquí, prefieres que llame a seguridad, te recuerdo que esta es una zona residencial privada llena de vigilancia, unos cuantos gritos y estarían aquí para sacarte no entiendo cómo pudiste entrar – me moví unos pasos hasta detenerme en el pasamanos de las gradas, sentía que iba a caer los pies no me sostenían.

-Es fácil para ti juzgar, muy fácil olvidar todo lo que pasó y reconstruir tu vida - me reprocho mientras hacía un ademan con las manos de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero que estaba insinuando?.

-Dije que te vayas, no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida - grite.

-Te ha ido muy bien no? Mira que esta zona es muy exclusiva, cuál de esos coches es el tuyo o son todos tuyos? – dijo mientras señalaba los autos estacionados frente a la casa – No recuerdo que dijeras que vivías en esta zona residencial tan exclusiva, si mas no recuerdo estabas en quiebra, tan rápido te levantaste o te ayudaron a levantarte, quien Bella, cuantos, él fue el mejor postor – dijo sarcásticamente, esto era demasiado, sus palabras me dolían en el alma, no podía ser que estuviera pensando eso de mí.

-Eres increíble, solo escupes veneno, a ti que te importa, 10, 20, 30 o mil mi vida es mi problema, ahora que resolví tu duda en cuanto a números lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a repetirlo – dije no podía mas sus palabras me lastimaban pero podía quebrarme no en estos momentos.

-Sabes que yo también pude haberte dado todo esto, solo tenías que poner un número y lo tendrías, eras buena negociando – ese fue un golpe bajo - porque no me lo pediste -dijo en una vos más suave a la que venía usando.

-Lárgate, te lo repito de nuevo, no tengo nada más que decirte , fuera de mi vida, desaparece de mi vida, no me busques más, se feliz con tu prometida o esposa, pero vete de aquí – dije ya último suplicando, ya no podía más.

-No me voy a ir, dime algo Bella, cuanto tienes de embarazo…es, es e-él padre….. Es mío? – dijo lo último en un susurro mientras daba largos pasos acercándose a mí.

-Como p –puedes….decir…. No...No… – No pude decir nada mas únicamente mi visión se nubló por completo, y sentí que mi cuerpo caía, pero antes de tocar al suelo fue sostenido por unos brazos.

* * *

_**Buenas! Buenas! aqui estamos de nuevo con nuevo capi! espero de verdad que les guste!**_

**_Muchisimas gracias por sus lindas palabras de siempre, de verdad que me alegra que la historias le este gustando y provoque muchas emciones y que mas decir cuando me dicen "Que se identifican" en determinadas situaciónes, de verdad que es gratificante. _**

**_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? _**

**_Hasta Pronto! _**


	16. Chapter 15 Metida de pata hasta el fondo

Edward Pov.

-Lárgate, te lo repito de nuevo, no tengo nada más que decirte, fuera de mi vida, desaparece de mi vida, no me busques más, se feliz con tu prometida o esposa, pero vete de aquí – gritó con tanta furia, pero podía ver dolor en sus ojos, como es posible que le duela pensar que sigo comprometido o casado y no es capaz de defenderse de mis acusaciones.

-No me voy a ir, dime algo Bella, cuanto tienes de embarazo…es, es e-él padre….. Es mío? – dije la última parte casi en susurro, temía que la respuesta fuera negativa, añoraba ser el padre del hijo que crecía dentro de ella.

-Como p –puedes….decir…. No...No… – no dijo nada coherente, solamente fui consciente de como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo corrí a su lado, y la tomé entre mis brazos antes que impactará contra el suelo. No puede ser que le paso, es que no puedo ser más imbécil...

-Ayuda - grite lo más alto que pude, esperando que alguien llamara emergencias pero para mi mala suerte venía apareciendo ese tipo que parecía ser la sombra del Bella desde la última vez que la vi.

Bajo a toda prisa del vehículo con el semblante más que molesto, que pensaba que yo le había hecho daño? Imbécil como puede pensar que la voy a dañar, Pero claro Edward, está contigo esta desmallada es obvio que tú la tienes así, como no se va a preocupar...maldita vos de mi conciencia, él no tiene por qué preocuparse, ella es mi problema no de él y eso se lo iba a dejar en claro.

-Que le hiciste imbécil - dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a mí, queriendo tomar el cuerpo de MI BELLA de mis manos.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero te diré por el bien de ella, que estábamos hablando y se desmayó puede ser que sea por la impresión o que se yo, llama a emergencias por favor - quería partirle la cara por estar tan preocupado por ella eso es solamente responsabilidad mía, pero me interesaba primero la salud de ella.

Pero y si realmente tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, y si cuando ella despertara pidiera estar con él y no conmigo... No eso no podía ser ella es Mía, sé que me ama, sus ojos me lo dicen.

El imbécil, llamó a emergencias fue un dilema cuando llegó la ambulancia, casi le parto la cara, después de muchas insistencia departe de los paramédicos que alguien la acompañara, al final no ganó ninguno ya que su hermana Rosalie fue quien la acompañó.

Esa fue otra historia falto poco para que me golpearan o me arrancaran la cabeza las dos para ser tan pequeñas tenían un vocabulario sorprendente, el tipo ese Jake, estaba tan sorprendido de que ellas supieran quien era yo, la verdad no me interesaba averiguar mas necesitaba rápidamente irme para el hospital a ver qué noticias había de ella.

Al llegar a emergencias del hospital todo fue tan rápido, solamente escuchaba, calmantes, amenaza de aborto, realizar ecografía y no sé qué otras cosas más.

Me partía de los celos, cuando preguntaron por los familiares y quien iba a dar los datos de Isabella, me acerqué rápidamente al Doctor, pero que información podía dar yo de ella, mas el tal Jacob si la sabía y partió con el médico a brindársela. Una decepción más, él si estaba enterado de todo sobre ella, mas yo solamente sabía su nombre porque no podía evitar estas dudas estúpidas si todo lo que me había contado era cierto? Que mas me había ocultado? Dios esta angustia me va a matar porque me vine a IDIOTIZAR tanto por ella, porque esa es la palabra correcta idiotizado, embrujado ¿Qué me hiciste Isabella Swan? A pesar de todas mis dudas, temores aquí estoy como idiota preocupado y muriéndome por ella.

Pasaba el tiempo y sin ningún reporte, casi que me arrancaba la cabeza de su lugar, era una situación tan incómoda, Rosalie y Alice me lanzaban miradas de Odio, mientras que al tal Jacob, lo abrazaban y se consolaban entre ellos como una gran familia…..No podía ser hasta de eso sentía celos…..Si que estaba jodido.

Cuando ya teníamos como dos horas de estar ahí, salió un medico.

-Familiares de la Swan -

No sabía qué hacer pero me aproxime rápidamente al médico, el trío amoroso también lo hizo, cuando el doctor pregunto quienes eran sucedió algo que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Soy Jacob Swan, hermano de Isabella – Dijo el …..Dios mío que imbécil he sido, es su hermano, y yo como estúpido celándola con él, desconfiando de ella, por supuesto que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar pendiente de ella, de preocuparse por ella…..Es que no puede ser alguien más imbécil que yo?.

Si antes me sentía un imbécil, con las siguientes palabras del doctor me sentía una Mierda!

-Bien, Señor Swan, la Sra. Isabella, presenta un cuadro delicado, como usted sabe tiene 5 meses de embarazo, es una etapa muy avanzada pero no quiere decir que este fuera de peligro, todo lo contrario al parecer una serie de suceso afectaron sus nervios, llevándola a un estado de Embarazo de Alto riesgo, tiene que tener reposo absoluto, si no quiere poner en riesgo la vida de los bebes – ¿Bebes? – Si , les confirmó la señora al parecer tampoco estaba enterada, según me confirmó en esta semana se iba a realizar la primera Ecografía, su embarazo había estado en muy buen estado porque se le recomendó esperar hasta el quinto mes, por lo que ella no estaba conocedora de que esperaba dos Bebes, lo que a la vez complica un poco las cosas, la Sra. Presenta una pelvis angosta y dos bebes ocupan mucho espacio, tiene que seguir todas nuestras recomendaciones al pie de la letra, por el momento estamos haciendo todo lo posible para evitar un parto prematuro que de cinco meses no tenemos muchas esperanzas, la Sra. Será trasladada a un cuarto de visitas en unas horas, esperemos que se vaya recuperando normalmente, por favor evítenle emociones fuertes tiene que estar tranquila- dijo esto se retiró.

Mi mundo cayó completamente, estaba feliz porque estaba completamente seguro que esos bebes eran míos si, si, dos, dos, iba a tener dos hijos con ella…no me quedaba la menor duda tenía cinco meses de embarazo, exactamente cinco meses hace de nuestro encuentro sin protección eran míos, míos, como ella también iba a serlo, ahora si me encargaría que me cuando estuviera fuera de peligro me escuchara, un peligro al que yo la había orillado como todo el bruto que soy es que no puedo hacer otra cosas más que dañarla…..no puedo más por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa mis hijos pueden ….no no no puedo pensar en eso ellos van a vivir, yo me encargare de cuidarla y procuraré que tenga la paz y tranquilidad hasta que este recuperada, si eso implica que no me vea la cara pues no lo haré pero no me separaré de ella….

Es que no puedo hacer nada bien? Yo solamente quería que me escuchara aclarar todo de una buena vez pero como un imbécil que hice recriminarle, ofenderla, acusarla por mi culpa se altero, espero que algún día me perdone porque definitivamente hoy si Metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero la voy a recuperar, Dios me tiene que perdonar yo no puedo vivir sin ellos…. no la voy a dejar ir Isabella Swan, pronto sería Isabella Cullen, rogaré por su perdón, no me voy a separar de ella, se que le he fallado le he ocultado cosas , por idiota por imbécil pero eso se acabo desde ahora no mas, estoy dispuesto hacerlo todo bien por ella y por mis hijos y voy a empezar de la manera correcta.

Después de calmarme unos minutos, ya que me sentía peor que la basura, limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro y me encaminé a dar los primeros pasos para recuperar a Isabella Swan.

-Jacob Swan, podemos hablar unos minutos por favor – dije cuando estuve frente a él, su mirada fue de odio, no contestó nada solamente asintió con su cabeza se levantó y empezó a caminar, sin necesidad que me indicará lo seguí, entendí que quería alejarse de sus hermanas, hasta que llegamos a la cafetería del hospital y se sentó.

-No te lo mereces, pero quiero dejar unas cosas claras contigo, mi hermana está mal, como veras tu presencia le afecta – eso dolió – no quiero poner la vida de ella ni la de mis sobrinos en peligro por lo que te pido de la manera más amable que te retires y no regreses – dijo completamente serio pero en una voz tranquila, como procurando establecer paz.

-No me voy a ir, Amo a Isabella y voy a estar con ella y con mis hijos siempre – iba a decir algo pero no lo deje – Escúchame por favor, dame solo 10 minutos para hablar y explicarte mis razones por todo esto que ha pasado – dije a modo de suplica.

-Te escucho 10 minutos a partir de ahora – dijo tajante.

-Gracias – Empecé a narrarle la forma en la que conocí a Bella, me sorprendió que él estuviera enterado de casi todo, nuestro encuentro, nuestra primera negociación, hasta que llegue al punto de la fiesta de compromiso estaba molesto, pero le explique mi relación real con Ángela, le costó mucho creerme hasta que le dije que buscara a Ángela y le preguntara , dijo que lo haría, trate de justificar mi cobardía de haber dudado de ella, cuando la vi con él y con otro hombre en el hotel, con el hecho de la forma en la que lo conocí y se molestó demasiado, pero le aclaré que no podía sentirme peor que si él me mataba como me había amenazado me estaba haciendo un favor, me explico que él había resuelto los problemas económicos de la familia, que había regresado del extranjero pero que ahora Bella estaba al frente de la empresa y que asistía a juntas de negocios y que probablemente ahí la había visto….Y yo no podía sentirme peor que hace unas horas…traté de aclararle mis sentimientos hacia ella, mi amor hacía ella y que lucharía por su perdón y su bienestar, por uno momento pensé que iba por buen camino cuando dijo.

-Te entiendo y quizás te crea que la ames si vas a luchar o no por su amor y perdón es tu problema, te aclaro que ella no está sola, por el momento ni se te ocurra intentar hablarle de algo que la atormente mas, en cuanto a lo de tu compromiso hasta que lo compruebe no lo creeré y créeme que lo voy a hacer. Yo no me involucraré en nada en tu relación con ella, no pienses que voy a interceder por ti, yo no estoy de acuerdo en que te perdone, pero ella lo decidirá cuando esté completamente fuera de peligro, no le diré nada de lo que me has dicho porque te corresponde aclararlo a ti, tú te me metiste en esto, tu arréglalo. Lo único en lo que voy a ayudarte es en que cuando ya esté en casa, puedas llegar a saber de ella sin que se entere, yo te informaré personalmente de sus avances, hablare con mis hermanas para que no te impidan entrar, ellas no estaban enteradas de nada, no sé porque te atacaron de esa manera, ese es otro tema que tengo que aclarar. También puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero no permitiré que entres a verla. – dijo eso y se puso en pie la verdad no podía esperar más me había comportado como un idiota.

-Gracias, Jacob – dije poniéndome de pie igual – por supuesto que no me separaré de ella, pero no la agobiaré con mi presencia, no me verá hasta que estén fuera de peligro.

Después de esa conversación con Jacob, estuve un poco más tranquilo, al menos no sería una batalla campal cada vez que quisiera tener información de Bella.

Bella estuvo dos semanas ingresada en el hospital hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de riesgo de aborto, mas no dejó de ser un embarazo riesgoso, le dieron muchas instrucciones de cuidados especiales, dietas y sobre todo tranquilidad emocional, no me despegue de ella ni un solo minuto, solamente iba a mi casa a asearme y regresaba al hospital, aprovechaba las noches, cuando ella estaba dormida y nadie se enteraba entraba a su habitación y con mucho cuidado acariciaba su visible pancita, el hogar de mi hijos.

Fue trasladada hacía su casa, escondido como un ladrón o un fugitivo así observe, cuando la sacaron del hospital, los seguí a una distancia prudente hasta que estuvieron en casa, los vi bajar moría de ganas por llevarla yo entre mis brazos, ella estaba feliz de volver, era feliz con sus hermanos.

Jacob me veía en la distancia, estaba pendiente de cada paso que daba, se había apiadado un poco de mí, me había contado que Bella esta mas que Feliz de saber que eran dos vidas las que crecían en su vientre, que su cara se iluminaba cuando hablaba de sus hijos y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todos los cuidados sin renegar por su bien. Y digo que se había apiadado un poco porque de igual forma había sido muy cruel al transmitir las palabras de Bella, que no quería verme, pero me las merecía y me las trague con resignación y dolor mucho dolor.

Estar en casa de Bella se me dificultaba un poco más, aunque sus hermanas estaban enteradas la situación era bastante tensa, me hablaban para lo necesario, yo solamente llegaba y me sentaba fuera de la puerta de su cuarto a escucharla hablar, hablaba con quien estuviera adentro con ella y cuando estaba sola les hablaba a mis hijos, moría de ganas por entrar y hablarles juntos con ella y besarla por ser tan tierna y buena madre pero no podía hacerlo.

Las semanas iban pasando, ya Bella tenía siete meses de embarazo, cada vez mis visitas eran más cortas ya que Bella, cada día estaba mejor, pero no deje de ir ningún día, Jacob me había comentado que en el último chequeo le había dado el alta por completo pero que no se lo habían informado para que no abusara. Pero que aún así no era tiempo para hablar con ella. Fue muy doloroso cuando me informaron que Bella, iba a empezar a levantarse de nuevo, ya no podía estar en su puerta escuchándola, porque me podía ver, solamente me podía conformar con las llamadas de Jacob Black y esperar unos días más para poder al fin hablar con ella.

**Bella Pov. **

-Jake, ya vete a trabajar, enserio que no tienes nada más que hacer, no me voy a levantar, fuera, fuera de aquí –

Después de mucha insistencia logré que Jacob saliera, ya estaba harta de estar en estas cuatro paredes, no podía levantarme pero todo lo soportaba por ellos mis dos angelitos.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer y no hace casi ya dos meses que estuve a punto de perderlos, cuando me dijo el doctor que eran dos, fuera una sorpresa maravillosa, dos hijo, es que la vida no me podía dar nada más hermoso que eso, dos hijos.

Desde ese día no volví a saber nada él, quizás le afectó ver que era el responsable de mi repentino desmayo y la consecuencia que trajo después. Cuando le comenté a Jacob que no lo quería ver su actitud me dejó mucho que pensar no lo criticó ni reprocho nada como siempre lo había hecho, es mas desde ese día Jake, se comportaba muy extraño, ya no hablaba mal de él ni lo juzgaba ni decía nada cuando yo decía que eran solamente mis hijos y que no lo quería cerca de mí, como lo hacía antes que secundaba cada palabra que decía en contra de él.

Mi hermano era completamente extraño, se comportaba nervioso en muchas ocasiones, como si me ocultaba algo, recuerdo cuando salimos del hospital, veía a todos lados, como buscando a alguien. Y cuando estaba aquí conmigo hablaba como si alguien nos estuviera escuchando.

Fue un impacto muy duró enterarme que mis hermanas sabían quién era Edward, Jake fue muy sutil al decirlo procurando no alterarme mucho, justo en ese momento entraron ellas y dijeron que no me juzgaban más bien que estaban ahí para poyarme, me sorprendió la actitud de Alice cuando dijo que el tiempo me daría la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido, repitió la frase "Todo a su tiempo" no sé por qué. NO puedo negar que me sentí un poco mas liberada, pues ahora mis hermanas sabían quién era Edward Cullen en mi vida. Solamente quedaba enfrentar a la persona más importante en todo esto, y la victima de toda Ángela, mi mejor amiga la que ahora evitaba por vergüenza y remordimientos.

Después de dos meses en cama, que para mi fueron una eternidad, me autorizaron levantarme con un poco de libertad, pero siempre, con mucha precaución. Los bebes pesaban mucho, tenía ya una pansa enorme, ya no me vía los pies.

Ahora podía desplazarme por la casa, ir al jardín, bajar a la sala y platicar con mis hermanas.

Había algo en la actitud de Alice, cada vez que preguntaba por Rosalie que me inquietaba como si me estuviera ocultando algo. Rosalie siempre desaparecía por las tardes, llegaba del instituto, hacían sus tareas, compartíamos unos momentos y después por arte de magia desaparecía. Tenía que hablar con ella, me debía una explicación adonde estaba metida tanto tiempo. En una semana, solamente una semana que Jake había ido a Londres, Rose aprovecha para hacer de las suyas, cuestioné mucho a Alice, pero no logré sacar información.

Pero hoy fue el colmo las 7 de la noche y Rosalie no llegaba, estaba que iba a enloquecer, Donde estaba metida? Alice estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que me ocultaba algo. Insistí mucho hasta que la amenace con cancelarle su mesada semanal y habló.

-Está bien, pero por favor no te alteres, si? – dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, Alice, hable si no me dices nada es peor, mira la hora que es qué tal si le paso algo? – dije asustada.

-Bien, Roseestaconemmet- dijo todo tan rápido.

-Rose qué? –

-Rosalie, esta con Emmet en su casa – repitió más claramente.

-Emmet?, quien es Emmet y donde está su casa?-

-Emmet es su Novio –dijo Alice como si le sacara las palabras a la fuerza.

-Que, su novio y está en su casa, desde las 2 de la tarde? – No era tonta para saber todo lo que se podía hacer en cinco horas.

-Alice, donde está la casa de ese tal Emmet, vamos a ir a traerla en este instante –dije lo más tranquila posible, pero estaba atemorizada de cualquier decisión que hubiera tomado Rosalie, por Dios es una niña.

-No podemos ir –dijo Alice casi en susurro.

-Claro que si podemos, no creas que la voy a dejar ahí? Dime Alice, por favor – Suplique.

-Bella, es, el es, Emmet Cu-Cullen –dijo con miedo el apellido….lentamente me senté en el sillón más cercano, ahora recordaba todo, la maldita fiesta de compromiso, como me había olvidado que ellas conocían a los hermanos de "el prometido de Angie" , Dios mío Rosalie era su novia, es que no se puede enredar mas todo? Ahora entendía porque me ocultaban todo en cuanto a sus novios, Dios, les estoy arruinando la vida a ellas también.

-Alice, vamos tenemos que sacar a Rose de esa casa – No tenía nada en contra de Emmet aunque fuera un Cullen, no tenía nada que ver con lo poco hombre que era su hermano, pero ella era menor de edad estaba bajo mi cuidado y responsabilidad. Tenía que olvidarme de mí y dar la cara por mi hermana, si Emmet quería algo con ella que viniera aquí a casa y la visitará aquí como toda jovencita decente que no se privaran por mí. Pero antes Rose me iba a iba a escuchar con que permiso va a meterse a la casa de su novio.

Alice a regaña dientes me acompañó, siempre fui muy accesible con ellas, pero cuando me enojaba y ponía en plan de hermana mayor a regañarlas por sus burradas me tenían un poco de miedo. Solo esperaba que Dios se apiadará de mí y no encontrármelo, mientras iba por Rosalie, iba a la casa de sus padres, alguna vez el me dijo que no vivía ahí, es más que casi no los visitaba porque la relación no era muy buena, espero en eso si haya sido sincero.

Al llegar a la residencia, que unos meses atrás había sido la cárcel de mi condena, sentí mis pies temblar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, con un poco de miedo, me baje del carro, Alice se quedó con la mirada baja, dentro del vehículo, se sentía mal de haber traicionado a Rose.

Toque el timbre de la mansión Cullen y espere a que me abrieran.

* * *

_**Hoola! estamos de nuevo por aca con un nuevo cap. que espero les guste.**_

**_Muuuuuuchisimas gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews y comentarios, es un placer leerles y poder responderles. _**

**_ A las que no tienen cuenta para responder _**Nadieska, Mnica _**graaaaacias y que bueno que les guste la historia, aqui estamos de nuevo con otra actualización. **_

**_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? son bienvenidas. _**

**_Hasta pronto! _**


	17. Chapter 16 Primeros pasos

**Como estan? hoy cambiamos un poquito, con el saludito primero!**

**Como siempre, estamos felices de toodos sus mensajes y reviews, alertas favoritos y todo Xd, muuuchas gracias. **

**Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo especialmente a las fieles lectoras que de una vez se engancharon con el fic y me escribieron diciendo que en un día se lo "devoraron" todo (fueron sus palabras textuales) de verdad que me encanta que les guste tanto y me hace muy feliz, asi que este cap es especial para ustedes. **

**Muchisisisisimas gracias por ser nuestra fieles lectoras a todas y por todas sus palabras, disfruten el capi y hasta pronto. **

**¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? **

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov**

-Buenas tardes - dije cuando la sirvienta de la casa me abrió la puerta, después de todos estos meses volvía aquí, era como entrar en la sala de tortura de nuevo.

-que desea? - dijo ella con un poco de desaire

-¿esta Emmet Cullen en casa? – dije lo más tranquila posible, no quería demostrarle que había notado su mirada de desprecio y como analizaba mi pequeño bultito.

-No el no está ¿que se le ofrece? - dijo volviendo a mirar mi pancita, por instinto lleve mi mano cubriéndola para protegerla de su mirada.

-Necesito hablar con alguien que me diga donde esta o donde puedo encontrarlo, el salió con mi hermana y todavía no vuelve a casa no sé nada de ella - dije un poco mas alterada al saber que mi hermana no estaba ahí con él.

-Lulu ¿Quién es? - escuche a lo lejos, no me hacía falta ver su cara para reconocer esa voz, es que no podía tener más mala suerte, ¿Qué no se suponía que él no vivía aquí, que no se llevaba bien con sus padres? No debería de estar con su prometida?

-Señor preguntan por su hermano - dijo ella cuando él iba acercándose a la puerta.

-Bella - dijo sorprendido el al verme ahí parada, me quede sin aliento cuando lo vi frente a mi

-Dime donde esta ese maldito hermano tuyo- dije enfadada intentando parecer fuerte, pero la verdad era que no lo estaba, me sentía asustada estar en su presencia, tenía tantas emociones juntas

-¿Qué, de que hablas?- dijo el sorprendido por mi actitud - Bella tranquilízate por favor y explícame que pasa, pensé que venías a –

-Ni tranquilízate ni nada Edward quiero saber donde esta mi hermana- me estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Bella, por favor pasa adelante, yo tampoco sé donde esta mi hermano, ni siquiera sabía que estaba con tu hermana –dijo sorprendido - tranquila por favor no es bueno para los bebes- ¿Bebes había dicho Bebes? como sabia él? ... que parte de la historia me perdí? no entiendo acaso el sabía algo que yo no sabia...

-Como Q-que has dicho?

-¿El qué? pues q-que yo tampoco sé donde esta mi hermano – dijo tartamudeando

-No no lo otro...lo de los bebes- dije confundida

-Ahh si que no te sofoques, ni te alteres podría hacerle daño a los bebes-

-Como sabes que hay dos bebes?-Dije sorprendida, se suponía que él no sabía nada de mi desde aquel día en que me desmaye frente a él, y para entonces si quiera yo lo sabia

-Ok, pasa por favor, ya que al fin me vas a dar la oportunidad de hablar –

-No te voy a dar ninguna oportunidad de nada, no voy a pasar porque no he venido a hacerte a ti ninguna visita de cortesía, he venido por mi hermana – dije temiendo escucharlo, no quería, no podía.

-Bella, por favor – dijo titubeando, mi mirada era firme

– Bien como tú digas

-Solo necesito dos cosas, primero aclárame como es que sabes que MIS bebes son dos, y segundo te pido por favor que me ayudes a encontrar a Rosalie –

-Bien, como tú quieras, si es de lo único que quieres hablar esta bien, pero lo dejaremos para después primero te ayudaré a localizar a Emmet, vamos, creo que tengo una idea donde encontrarlo – dijo resignado y con una voz muy baja, como triste, pero no me convencería su actuación ya No.

No insistí mas, cuando encontráramos a Emmet, le sacaría la información que necesitaba y huiría de nuevo...

Después de mucha insistencia nos fuimos en su coche, después de despedirme de Alice me había acompañado para buscar a Rose pero al ver que Edward me ayudaría a buscar a los chicos preferí no tener a Alice cerca, Edward podía soltar uno de sus agradables comentarios y dejarme en evidencia con mi hermana. También no quería que Rose le armara un alboroto a Alice por haberla delatado.

La tensión en el coche era más que evidente, era la primera vez que estábamos a solas en su coche después de aquel ultimo día de mi estancia en el hotel, con disimulo y de reojo evaluaba su actitud su semblante de serio y reservado, como con algún tipo de temor, de cuando acá tan pacifico? tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, también sentía un enorme deseo de reclamarle o golpearlo por haberme engañado pero pensé que no era el momento, nunca sería el momento lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros estaba muerto.

Después de unos minutos de camino tomó su teléfono y marco un número, comprendí que era el de Emmet, cuando habló-Emmet donde estas? -Dijo en una vos muy tranquila, para que no notara, la razón real por la que lo estaba buscando y que estaba enfadado con él, se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego contesto-Ok no te muevas de ahí, llegaré más tarde, quiero me acompañes a….a – me vio con cara de disculpa - elegir el traje de mi boda - Eso me dolió por qué no pudo decirle otra excusa sabia que él iba a casarse, pero era necesario que me lo restregara en la cara, me odie a mí misma, porque todavía me dolía de aquella, me odie aún más al reconocer que sentía celos de mi mejor amiga.

Dirigí mi mirada fija hacía la ventana, no me di cuenta como terminó su llamada hasta que se dirigió a mi

-Me ha dicho, que están en un…..Hotel…- dijo con miedo

– Dije que llegaría más tarde, por si piensa huir, Bella…..le tuve que mentir para poder sacarle donde estaban y funcionó porque no sospecho nada, Y si tu hermana esta con el…se escuchaba, atrás de el riendo- dijo la última parte en un susurro

-En un hotel? Si tu bastardo hermano ha hecho algo con mi hermana tendrá que responderle como hombre, te lo juro que si le ha puesto las manos encima a mi hermana le corto ...- mis gritos se escuchaban de seguro hasta los demás vehículos, me estaba alterando demasiado, el inmediatamente me cortó

-Bella basta…. tranquilízate te prometo que si mi hermano le ha hecho algo a tu hermana yo mismo haré que el cumpla con lo que hizo, pero antes tenemos que aclararlo con ellos, debo decirte que por las risas que escuche Rosalie no está ahí en contra de su voluntad, por teléfono no escuchaba gritos pidiendo socorro más bien todo lo contrario, no se tal vez me equivoque pero deberías pensar un poco antes de actuar y no lo digo por mi hermano si no por Rosalie como crees que se sentirá cuando vallas, y le reclames a Emmet al hombre que ella ama ?-Me quedé sin palabras, él tenía razón quien era yo para regañar a mi hermana, por estar con el hombre que amaba, porque digo Edward estaba en lo correcto si ella estaba con él, si me había mentido para verse con él, algo debería de sentir.

No podía juzgarla, ellas no me juzgaron cuando llegue a casa después de una semana sin saber nada de mí y mucho menos cuando supieron que estaba embarazada… sin tener novio.

Nunca pidieron explicaciones de quien era el supuesto padre de mi bebe, claro se molestaron un poco pero solo al principio, luego se les paso y después estaban más que felices conmigo, consintiéndome todo el tiempo.

Llegamos al hotel, Edward bajo del coche rápidamente dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir, en mi estado y con mi embarazo tan avanzado ya no podía hacer la mitad de las cosas sola, me extendió una mano y cuando la tome, sentí de nuevo esa extraña sensación, la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, que no sabía explicar porque, sentí mi cara arder al reconocer mis pensamientos, mis bebes se movieron inquietos, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, Edward al ver mi acción se puso alerta su cara cambio y rápidamente llevo sus manos a las mías, nuestras miradas se conectaron y percibí tristeza en su mirada y por un segundo me hizo dudar se merecía aclararle que eran suyos?... omití rápido mis pensamientos ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso, quite mis manos de mi pancita y traté de disimular la situación un poco, el lo noto e hizo lo mismo, presionó un poco mi mano para ayudarme a salir del coche .-

Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado o eso pude identificar en su mirada

-Si no fue nada solo que... se mueven.-Me miro y enarco una ceja.

-Se mueven? ósea que son dos? -Dijo intentando hacerme creer no lo sabía.

-No te hagas el tonto Edward se que sabes que son dos.- dije caminando hacia la entrada del hotel

-Ok…..Ok tu ganas si lo sabia.-Dijo llegando hasta mi lado.

-Y como lo sabías? – insistí de nuevo, era el momento para salir de mi duda.

-Estuve en el hospital, dijeron tu embarazo era de alto riesgo porque podrías tener a los bebes prematuramente, ahí fue cuando supe que serian dos pero….hubiera querido que fueses tú la que me lo dijeras, sé que estás en tu derecho de no querer decirme nada porque yo te ...

Le corté - Edward no sigas por favor, se que tenemos que hablar pero no será ni aquí ni ahora, hemos venido a ver qué pasa con ese par, luego te concederé 5 minutos- le dije dándole una media sonrisa- Ahh por cierto gracias, por esto- el sonrió de lado, me pareció muy amable el que él se preocupase por localizar a su hermano y se preocupara porque si fuera necesario cumpliera con todo si ellos dos hicieron alguna travesura juntos.

Camino a la habitación trataba de analizar las palabras anteriores, hubiera querido que yo le dijera? Es que ahora ya no tenía dudas? Porque estaba tan diferente? Tan tierno, tan pacifico, sin reproches ni insistencias como la última vez.

Din...Don...

El sonido del timbre de la habitación 1223, me sacó de mis pensamientos, mis bebes volvieron a moverse inquietos por mi reacción.

Desde adentro escuchamos a Emmet decir ya voy con voz ronca de sueño, abrió la puerta y su cara nos indico que no nos esperaba

-Maldito seas donde esta mi hermana? - Dije al ver como estaba vestido, puff bueno ropa era lo que menos llevaba, solo un minúsculo bóxer, por encima de su hombro pude ver a mi hermana en ropa interior en el sofá.

-Bella que haces aquí?-Dijo Emmet; Rose al escuchar mi nombre salto del sofá y se cubrió con una manta

-Emmet Cullen saca tu lindo trasero de aquí y ve a vestirte vamos a hablar - dijo Edward serio, agradecí que intercediera, yo estaba en shock y no sabía que decir.

-Rose tu igual vístete hablaremos y nos iremos a casa, estarás castigada una larga temporada- dije todo tan rápido que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, la verdad era que no me gustaba hacer de madre con mis hermanas pero el que ella haya hecho me obligaba a hacerla escarmentar, si él la quería, tendría que visitar en casa como cualquier novio y sobre todo como una mujer decente no como unos malditos amantes, mi mente viajo a aquella semana donde yo fui su amante sin saberlo, definitivamente no quería ese trato para mi hermana.

Después de la gran charla y discurso del verdadero amor y respeto y bueno pues también y un poco de educación sexual creo que ellos estaban más avergonzados que nosotros, la verdad no éramos los más indicados para hablar del tema yo quedando embarazada fuera del matrimonio, no es que me arrepienta de mis Bebes, eso jamás pero mi comportamiento no había sido el más correcto, claro que dicen que el amor lo justifica todo y yo si lo hice por amor, me sorprendió tanto las palabras de Edward, a los chicos todavía las tenía en mi mente "Si realmente se aman, tienen que demostrárselo, tu Emmet debes respetarla y hacer lo que su familia autoriza, en este caso Bella, pide que la visites en su casa" como podía ser tan cínico y hablar de AMOR y respeto?...Salimos del hotel rumbo a casa, fuimos al coche los chicos nos seguían iban agarrados de la mano nunca vi a Rose ser tan cariñosa con alguien y Emmet realmente se veía enamorado de ella, sentí mucha alegría por mi hermana pero también una pequeña punzada de envidia, pero aquella envidia de la buena, porque él no podía quererme de igual forma?, yo todavía lo amaba con locura, pero no podía olvidar su traición, tampoco quería escucharlo, que me podría decir, que fuera su amante en turno?

-Llegamos- dijo Edward en la puerta de la casa, dirigió su mirada hacía mi y sabía que quería decir en su mirada, estaba evaluando si era el momento de que habláramos o no.

-Chicos pueden despedirse fuera del coche si quieren –los hice bajar del coche para poder hablar con él

-Ven mañana a casa sobre las once de la noche, a esa hora todos duermen y hablaremos pero ahora no puedo entiéndelo- me miro sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza y pude distinguir cierto brillo en sus ojos, le ilusionaba tanto hablar conmigo? Acaso tenía alguna esperanza que aceptara su propuesta?...ni lo sueñes Edward jamás volveré a ser tu amante

-Ok ... entonces a las once estaré aquí, necesito que hablemos de muchas cosas - salió para abrir de nuevo mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar del coche de nuevo sentí ese familiar cosquilleo en mi estomago al contacto de su piel con la mía, cuando salimos vimos a Emmet y a Rose besándose y abrazándose como si no fueran a verse en mucho tiempo, Edward me miro y en sus ojos, vi que estábamos pensando igual, nos estábamos viendo reflejados en ellos, aquel día de nuestra "temporal despedida"... que fue el principio de nuestro fin.

-Rose ? ... tranquila ya basta! No tuviste suficiente?- le dije a modo de broma, quise alegrar un poco el ambiente y sobre todo alejarme de los pensamientos equivocados con Edward, también quería hacerles ver que se me estaba pasando el enfado un poco, y les bromee un poco - es que acaso este grandullón no supo como saciar tu sed?- Edward me miro y tosió para evitar reírse, Rose casi me mata con la mirada y Emmet se puso rojo como un tomate

-Cállate Bella -Me dijo un poco picada, y con un poco de picardía en tus ojos, temía esa mirada - aah pero claro se me olvidaba, si ahora habla la maestra, antes inexperta

-Rose! - dije sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza

-Rose nada! Que tiene de malo tu si puedes molestarme y yo no hablamos de lo mismo o no? porque mis sobrinitos no viene de París o sí? -Dijo sarcástica, ahora era y Edward los que nos pusimos rojos como tomates

-Ok ok, ya fue suficiente, entremos a casa Rose - Corte la broma no quería que me pusiera más en evidencia.

Caminamos hacia el porche de la casa, vi hacía atrás, ellos nos veían como esperando ser despedidos yo me limite a un movimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa, Edward la devolvió con la mejor de las suyas y mi hermana se despidió con un movimiento de mano y lanzando un besito que Emmet fingió coger en el aire, como todos enamorados.

Cerramos la puerta y ellos aun seguían ahí los veía tras el cristal... Rose agacho la cabeza y subía las escaleras sigilosamente como para pasar desapercibida y no tener que escuchar el sermón que sabía le correspondía

-Señorita donde cree que va?- dije deteniendo cuando subía las escaleras

-Bella por favor ahora no, estoy cansada y lo siento de verdad, no quiero que me juzgues, ni me regañes, tú no sabes cuánto amo a Emmet ni cuanto el a mí, pienso que él es el hombre de mi vida y estoy segura que algún día nos casaremos, no como otras... que se quedaran para vestir santos si no le dice la verdad a cierto cuñado mío - cuando termino mi cara era de un rojo escarlata.

-Rose...que estas dic-….. Cómo...?- no me salía nada coherente.

-Bella no hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que estas loquita por ese hombre además lo sé... sé que es el padre de tus hijos.

- Ya no supe que mas decirle - Además Bella, se que él tiene muchas cosas que explicarte, cosas que no seré yo quien te las diga, Emmet hablo conmigo, también Jake, y sé que hay mal entendidos que tienes que solucionar con ese hombre, Bella es el padre de tus hijos no puedes negarle el que este con ellos y menos ...-Se cayó no dijo nada más.

-Y menos qué? - la cuestioné que siguiera odiaba que dejaran las frases inconclusas.

-Bella no puedo decírtelo le prometí a Emmet y Jake que no diría nada pero te juro que no es nada malo, es mas todo lo contrario, solo dale unos minutos escúchalo ese hombre no es malo está siendo manejado por el idiota de su padre.- termino y se fue subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación dejándome ahí con la incertidumbre, después de unos minutos tratando de analizar cada palabra que decía, me percate de algo "Se lo prometí a Emmet y Jake" también Jake estaba enterado de ese "Algo"

Tenía que aclarar ese punto, me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de mi hermana

-Rose – dije entrando a la habitación, ella estaba acostada en la cama con la mirada al techo, me acerque y me senté junto a ella –De verdad quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que pienses que quiero juzgarte no soy quien para hacerlo y precisamente por eso, quisiera que tuviéramos una plática de hermana a hermana te parece - No contestó nada solamente asintió

-Antes quiero que me digas, que fue lo que le prometiste a Jake, de que está enterado el también – su cara cambió a sorpresa, en ese momento entendí al involucrar a Jake había hablado de más

-Bella…..siempre me haces hablar de mas….solamente te puedo decir que Jake, también está enterado, prometimos no involucrarnos porque es tu vida y son tus decisiones, no me preguntes como él lo sabe, porque eso si no lo sé, creo que el más indicado para contártelo sería él, aunque deberías de dejarte de una vez de tanta Telenovela de frente con Edward, el mejor que nadie te contestará todo – me sorprendía que tan enterados estaban todos de todo

-Rose, no es telenovela, es más complicado de lo que te imaginas, pero no hablaremos de eso, solamente quiero decirte que no estoy en contra de tu relación con Emmet, tu bien dices que se aman y me alegro que sea así, solamente te pido que vayas a paso lento, bueno aunque creo que es un poco tarde para el consejo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo, no quiero que me ocultes cosas ni que te escondas de mí, prefiero saber donde estas, que estar preocupada si te ha sucedido algo, quieres que le diga a Jake para que el te regañe? – Su mirada de miedo me contestó – ves, es mejor la verdad, además también este…..pues….ya que estas teniendo relaciones con Emmet sería bueno q-

-Bella, porque la vergüenza, si me hago el amor con Emmet, y si tu preocupación es que vaya a salir embarazada, tranquila hemos pensando en eso y pues nos cuidamos, no somos tontos – su cara estaba completamente roja, sabía que le costaba hablar de eso conmigo

-Ah, gracias por lo que me toca – dije haciéndome la ofendida y aligerando un poco la charla

-Bella….perdón, sabes que no lo dije por – corté su disculpa

-Lo sé, yo también te estaba molestando tontita, bien pues eso era todo, te dejó para que te tomes un baño creo que lo necesitas – la volvía a molestar, su cara era de mil colores – entonces ¿Amigas? – dije esperando que comprendiera que esperaba su confianza

-Amigas – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo

-Gracias Bella, me alegra contar contigo pero porfis, porfis no le digas a Jake, tu sabes lo celoso que es y no quiero que me regañe ni que me prohíba ver a Emmet – dijo haciendo puchero

-Rose, no le podemos ocultar eso a Jake, es tu hermano, claro que podemos omitirle cierta información que personalmente hubiera querido no saber, pero lo mejor es que esté enterado ya que Emmet te vendrá a visitar, lo presentaremos como tu novio tiene que entender – dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo demostrándole mi apoyo

-Bells…. – dijo como con miedo –pero, pero también me dejarás salir con él

-Claro, Rose –dije no entendía su miedo

-Pero, pero no me pondrás horas, pues tu sabes, también necesitamos estar juntos – entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Rose….demasiada información- dije en tono de broma – Creo que encontrarán el momento adecuado para "estar juntos" – dije haciendo señas con mis manos –Que espero no sea mientras este nadie de nosotros cerca – solamente asintió con una sonrisa en su cara

-Hay Bells, Emmet es maravilloso, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos juntos cuando vamos l cine, en la Universidad siempre me hace sentir tan especial, es tan tierno y juguetón – sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba yo la escuchaba atenta y feliz por ella – Y que mas decirte lo que me hace sentir es tan lindo el amor Bella, estar en sus brazos, cuando hacemos el amor… bueno creo que tú me comprendes - dijo esperando mi respuesta, en ese momento reaccione, estaba tan atenta escuchándola que no sabía que responderle

-Yo?...este…..Rose…Por favor - definitivamente es un tema que no quería recordar

-Anda, cuéntame, no que amigas, yo no tengo pena de hablar de eso – dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba – Aunque solamente he estado con Emmet y por supuesto que no quiero estar con nadie más, sé que es único, Bella por Dios me hace volar enserio…es normal tú te sentías así? – dijo de lo más natural como si preguntara el pronóstico del clima

-No te voy a responder eso – dije avergonzada

-Hay no seas aburrida, que te hacía sentir anda dime – me miraba fijamente

-Pues...Pues…cosas Rose –

-Hay Bella, eres de lo más expresiva… a ver te voy a ayudar un poco, te hacia volar? Porque es lo que yo siento bueno eso entre otras cosas, nunca tenías suficiente?

-Ya Rose Basta! Solamente te voy a decir que SI – esperaba que eso fuera suficiente respuesta a sus preguntas - en su momento fue especial y único es todo, por favor no quiero hablar de eso está bien? – dije esperando finalizara el interrogatorio

-OK OK OK, señora reservada, por hoy es suficiente – dijo burlándose

-Hasta luego Rose - dije mientras huía de su habitación, antes que preguntara mas.

Me dirigí a mi habitación un poco más tranquila por hablar hablado con Rose, pero también tenía muchas dudas en mi mente, sabía que algo raro ahí pero de que se trata? Que sabía Jake? Que sabían todos menos YO? mañana sería el día donde podría aclarar mis dudas o los "Malos entendidos" como dijo Rose.

**Edward Pov **

Cansado pero feliz, así es como me sentí al llegar al departamento y acostarme en mi cama después de todo el mal entendido con los chicos, que realmente cayó del Cielo para mí, estar en casa de mis padres en ese momento, que ella necesitara encontrar a Emmet, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar mi ayuda.

A medida que fue avanzando la tarde me di cuenta, que ella estaba un poco más relajada con mi presencia, no me respondía tan tajante, aunque siempre la sentía distante seguía tan reacia como siempre a escucharme, después de todo la "Love History" de mi hermano y Rosalie, concluyó bien para ellos y mucho mejor para mí ya que me dio la oportunidad de hablar mañana por la noche, eso me llenaba de esperanzas, me dolió que quisiera ocultar nuestro encuentro de sus hermanos, tendríamos que vernos como si hiciéramos algo malo, pero por lo menos tendría oportunidad para hablar, aprovecharía ese momento.

Desperté con un nudo en el estomago por los nervios de volver a verla, era como cuando tenía 6 años y me levantaba el día después de navidad por la mañana a recoger los regalos bajo el árbol.

Pasé el día contento, no sabía por qué, incluso los de la oficina me decían que parecía diferente, definitivamente Isabella Swan iluminaba mi vida, estaba más que feliz tal vez hoy tendría la oportunidad de que volviéramos a estar juntos, ahora como una familia, pero primero ella tendría que saber toda la verdad, hoy no le ocultaría nada, ya había aprendido la lección.

Cuando llego la tarde no podía estar quieto ni un momento, regrese a mi apartamento, para bañarme y afeitarme, ponerme medio decente quería causarle impresión a mi Bella quería volver a conquistar su corazoncito.

Eran las diez cincuenta y siete y no pude mas toque el timbre de su casa y abrió de inmediato con su dedo me hizo señas de guardar silencio y me indico que pasara al patio trasero, nos sentamos en una banca, ahí pude vislumbrar lo hermosa que estaba lo bella que se veía con sus siete meses de embarazo, no le habían hecho verse mal al contrario estaba hermosa, deslumbrante, maravillosa. Sonrió y me miro cuando vio que observaba su abultado vientre, pero no dijo nada solo se limito a decir...

-Te escucho- su mirada era de incertidumbre

-Bella ... te he echado mucho de menos - fue lo único que me salió cuando la mire.

-Edward solo has venido a eso?- dijo un poco seca

-Emm...no a ver perdona pero necesitaba decírtelo primero, ahora viene la parte más complicada, no sé ni por dónde empezar pero creo que empezare por el día en que te conocí.

Aquel día venia de firmar mi condena ... venia de hacer un acuerdo para casarme con Ángela, digo mi condena porque es así como me siento condenado, porque yo a Ángela no la amo solo fue un compromiso acordado por mi padre y el papa de Ángela, porque la familia de ella, estaba casi en la ruina y solo si me casaba con Ángela saldrían de esa maldita ruina le dije a mi padre una y mil veces que no quería casarme, pero Ángela es una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocimos en la Universidad y ella también me pidió por favor que la ayudara- su cara era un poema iba de la sorpresa al desconcierto ella empezaba a creerme ? no sabía que pensar ...

Termine con mi relato contándole todo, sobre el compromiso sobre mi padre, ella mientras tanto me miraba y escuchaba atenta con su mano daba suaves masajes en su vientre... no sé cuánto tiempo estuve hablando pero cuando termine ella me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque no fuiste sincero conmigo y me contaste la verdad?-

-Por imbécil, Bella, por tonto por idiota, por todo lo que tú quieras llamarme, pensé que tenía todo bajo control, el día en que nos despedimos, fui directo a hablar con mi padre a cancelar el matrimonio, pero nuevamente me salieron con nuevos chantajes, yo tenía una nueva idea de ayudar a la familia de Ángela, se la dije a mi padre, pero el Papá de Ángela, estaba enfermo y no querían darle una impresión muy grande de cancelar el compromiso de repente, entonces me chantajearon de nuevo diciéndome que solo fingiéramos el compromiso sin obligación de Boda y yo como imbécil acepte, te lo iba a contar todo el lunes que nos viéramos, para que tuvieras paciencia en lo que salía de esa situación pero todo se complicó, tu apareciste en el "circo de ese de anuncio de compromiso" pensaste cosas que no eran y no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte nada – dije tratando de ser lo más sincero posible no quería ocultarle nada, ella me veía sorprendida, pero con duda en su mirada y lágrimas en los ojos

-Co-Cómo puedo creerte ahora? -dijo casi en susurro

-Porque me amas, porque te amo, porque esto es real, lo puedes comprobar si así lo quieres, vamos y hablemos con Ángela, ella no tendrá problema alguno en aclararte como fueron las cosas desde un inicio, es cierto por favor créeme, yo te busque Bella, quería aclarar todo, tenía la esperanza que cuando se te pasara el enojo me buscarías y me pedirías la explicación que te merecías pero nunca llegaste nunca regresaste, yo no sabía donde buscarte, por medio de Ángela, sin que ella lo supiera obtuve información de ti, te busque y te vi con Jacob, me aleje porque pensé que estabas rehaciendo tu vida, que me habías olvidado los celos me cegaron –dije lo último casi en susurro

-Cómo iba a buscarte, me habías engañado – dijo con la vos cargada de dolor, me partía el alma, seguir causándole sufrimiento

-Lo, sé, me lo merecía, por omitirte información, luego te volví a perder de vista de nuevo, mi mundo se convirtió en un infierno, si supieras todas las cosas que hice buscando olvidarte, pero no podía sacarte un segundo de mi mente, hasta que te encontré aquel día en el centro comercial, estabas tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, era el momento para hablar contigo, vi que estabas embarazada, y quería, quería saber si era yo –no me dejó terminar

-Cómo olvidar ese día- dijo muy suavemente

-Perdóname por eso también por favor, hay tanto por lo que tengo que disculparme, yo necesitaba que me escucharas, quería también una explicación de tu parte, jamás pensé que te pondrías así y que eso pondría en riesgo tu embarazo, me quería morir los días en que estuviste en el hospital fueron un martirio para mí, cuando el Doctor confirmó mis sospechas, diciendo que tenías cinco meses de embarazo me sentí de nuevo el hombre más feliz del mundo, hable inmediatamente con tu hermano Jacob, le explique todo, me dijo que no me apoyaría, pero que no me impediría estar al pendiente de ti y así lo hice, estuve cada día contigo en hospital, pendiente de ti y de mis hijos, cuando te dieron el alta, me alegre mucho el peligro había desaparecido un poco aunque se me complicaba un poco más estar cerca de ti, estuve cada día que estuviste en cama afuera de tu cuarto pendiente de ti, perdóname Bella por favor – dije llorando como un niño no me importaba, que ella me viera en esa situación ya n me importaba nada más que obtener su perdón

-Edward, puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo con duda en sus ojos

-Claro, Car….. Bella pregúntame lo que quieras, no te voy a ocultar nada de nuevo

-Tu, tu conocías a ese médico que me atendió es amigo tuyo o familiar tuyo? –

-No, ninguna de las dos, no es mi amigo ni conocido – no entendía su pregunta

-Bien, Gracias Edward gracias como siempre, confiaste mas en la palabra de un medico que apenas acababas de conocer, que en mí, la mujer a la que dices amar, eso es amor par ti? Qué hay de la confianza y el respeto?, no lo puedo creer, no sabes cómo me duelen tus palabras, dudaste de mí como puedes haber pensado que iba a haber otro hombre en mi vida, cuando te dije una y mil veces que te amaba y que te pertenecía? Ahora es muy fácil venir aquí y pedir perdón después de todo el daño ocasionado- me dolían enormemente sus palabras, mas cuando hablaba en pasado, pero no la iba a perder de nuevo

-Bella, por favor no me digas eso, perdóname, dejemos todo atrás démonos otra oportunidad, permíteme estar junto a ti y junto a mis hijos como la familia que tenemos que ser –

-NO puedo Edward, simplemente no puedo perdonarte tanta humillación, no recuerdas que aquí en mi propia casa me acusaste, de la forma más baja, insinuando que me había vendido al mejor postor, cuestionando la forma en la que había conseguido los lujos que ahora tengo, yo no puedo olvidarlo, tengo esas palabras atravesadas en mi mente y en mi corazón, me dañaste mucho Edward, dudaste de tu paternidad, no creíste en mi, y no mereces otra oportunidad…lo siento…..Ya no soy la misma Bella que dominabas y que se dejaba llevar y a todo te decía que sí, tú mismo me hiciste despertar del embrujo, se acabo el encanto, esta es la nueva realidad, no puedo perdonarte. – sus palabras atravesaban mi corazón de la forma más cruel, me hinque frente a ella y llore sobre sus piernas

-No me digas eso por favor, no me puede alejar de ti y de mis hijos, los necesito junto a mí, no puedo vivir sin ustedes, no es justo para ellos crecer sin su padre, por favor Bella! –

-Párate, Edward, por favor perdóname que no te crea, pero como puedo creer que no les harás daño a ellos también? –

-Porque los amo, porque son una parte de mí, que protegeré con mi vida misma, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que mis palabras son sinceras por favor, que les dirás cuando pregunten por mí? Les negaras la oportunidad de crecer junto a su padre que los ama, quiero reconocerlos como míos que lleven mi apellido- su mirada, era impredecible, parecía estar meditando mis palabras, decidí darle unos minutos, lentamente me puse en pié y camine alejándome un poco de ella, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que habló.

-Está bien, tienes razón no puedo negarte estar junto a tus hijos – dijo con la vos fría de nuevo, su tono de vos me decía que no venía nada bueno, pero tenía que jugármelas

-Eso quiere decir que SI, me darás otra oportunidad? – dije con esperanza

-Quiere decir, que no te negaré estar junto a tus hijos, que te permitiré estar durante mi embarazo, que estés junto a ellos cuando nazcan, que les des tu apellido –

-Y que hay de nosotros – dije con temor

-Lo siento Edward, no hay un "nosotros" – dijo muy segura- murió con tus duda, murió con tus acusaciones, lo enterraste al tratarme como una cualquiera, pero mis hijos no pagaran por nuestros errores, te pido por favor que aceptes esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, lo tomas o lo dejas tú decides? –no me quedó de otra que aceptar

-Lo tomo – dije con dolor en mi vos – Me ganaré tu perdón Bella, juro que lo haré- dije mientras me iba acercando a ella –Yo te amo y tú me amas – dije muy suavemente –Ellos -dije mientras acariciaba su vientre- Es la mayor prueba de ello, de ese amor que nos une, el tiempo, me dará y te dará la razón, no volveré a desconfiar de ti - vi su intención de querer decir algo pero no se lo permití me acerque más a ella y puse dos dedos en su boca indicándole que callara, estaba tan cerca de ella, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía y al parecer el de ella también, porque al sentir mi respiración tan cerca y mis dedos en su boca, cerró los ojos - No digas nada por favor, el tiempo lo dirá todo, no mas palabras , te lo demostraré con acciones – me acerque suavemente y roce con mucho temor sus labios con los míos temiendo que me rechazara, se quedó completamente inmóvil, no quise presionar las cosas hoy iría poco a poco, me aleje lentamente de ella, quien al notar mi lejanía dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y me dijo

-no quiero que confundas las cosas, estarás junto a tus hijos, no junto a mí, por favor evita este tipo de acercamientos o todo lo que acabamos de acordar quedará en el olvido – dijo con vos temblorosa

-Ok – dije a media vos, no podía prometerle eso, mis planes eran otros la conquistaría nuevamente, le demostraría todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella, y eso solo con el tiempo lo lograría, todo paso a paso, tenía de plazo hasta que nacieran mis hijos, cuando ellos ya estuvieran con nosotros, Isabella se convertiría también en una Cullen en mi esposa.

-Creo, que ha sido suficiente, por hoy, estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir, puedes venir en una semana si gustas, tengo programada una nueva cita con mi ginecólogo, me ha dicho que es probable conocer el sexo de los bebes – dijo aún de espaldas a mí, pero yo no podía aguantar hasta la próxima semana, no señor

-Bella, puedo venir mañana, quiero estar todo el tiempo posible con ellos, que escuchen mi vos, que me vayan conociendo poco a poco, ya me he perdido todos estos meses, me queda tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlos en tu barriguita –dije esperando aceptará mi suplica

-Yo tengo diferentes cosas que hacer Edward, no me paso todo el día en casa, atiendo la empresa familiar, te parece si me llamas a la hora que planeas venir y te digo si estaré o no aquí

-por supuesto, que sí, no me molestaría llevarte adonde sea que tengas que ir, no quiero que corras ningún riesgo manejando o andando sola por las calles -dije expresando mis mayores temores de exponerlos a los peligros de la calle

-Puedo cuidarme sola Edward, lo he hecho todos estos meses sin ti, ahora buenas noches, espero mañana tu llamada –dijo mientras regresaba a la casa

-permíteme acompañarte por favor -dije muy bajito, solamente asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacía su habitación.

La seguí en todo el camino, subió las escaleras, muy despacio, imagino que mis bebes estaban ya muy pesaditos, tenía un enorme deseo de cargarla entre mis brazos pero era muy pronto para eso y lo más probable es que me rechazara, solamente me limité a ofrecerle mi mano para ayudarla a subir entrelazó su brazo con el mío, evitando rozar mis manos, llegamos hasta la puerta de su habitación, la que había custodiado por tantos días.

Me pare frente a ella, me incliné y besé a mis hijos y les dije – Buenas noches Hijos, soy Papi, mañana vendré a verlos los amo con toda mi alma, sean buenos con mamá –

Dije "Buenas noches" a Bella, quien ante mi gesto de hablar con mis hijos evitaba mi mirada, respondió un frio "Que descanses" y entró a su habitación.

Baje, de forma silenciosa, sintiendo diferentes emociones, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, Bella estaba muy dolida y tenía razón, pero por lo menos tenía la ventaja de que me permitiría estar junto a mis hijos, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, le demostraría a MI Bella que por ella y mis hijos estaba dispuesto a todo, me convertiría en su esclavo, me ganaría su perdón de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 17 Primeros pasos II

_Buenas, Buenas...nuevamente les traigo otro capi, que espero les guste..._

_Creo que las dudas y deseos de muchas van aclarandose poquito a poquito, aqui en este capi se ve mas o menos lo que viene de ahora en adelante . _

_Graaaaaaaaaacias x sus mensajes reviews, alertas, favoritos y toooodo mil gracias. _

_Tambien aprovecho para invitarlas a leer nuestra nueva locura, espero igual les guste._

_Como saben...¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?...son siempre Bienvenidas. _

_Disfruten el cap._

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov**

Me detuve frente a mi habitación, era capaz de llevarme hasta la cama y no sabía si sería capaz de rechazarlo. Cuando pensé que iba a marcharse hizo algo que me dejó sin palabras, se inclinó hacía mis bebes dio un beso sobre mi vientre y les habló

– Buenas noches Hijos, soy Papi, mañana vendré a verlos los amo con toda mi alma, sean buenos con mamá –

Sus palabras me desarmaron, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, de Verdad le importaban sus hijos? Realmente los amaba, realmente me amaba?

Se despidió de mi con un "Buenas noches", evité su mirada, no quería que viera la duda en mis ojos, además el que les hablara de esa forma a sus hijos, el que por primera vez les hablara, me había llegado al corazón sentía un enorme deseo de llorar ¡Malditas hormonas! Pero no permitiría que me viera así, tenía que ser fuerte.

Entré a mi habitación asegurando la puerta, por si se le ocurría entrar, me quede arrescostada sobre la puerta, hasta que escuche su auto partir.

Me vestí entre lágrimas de alegría, de duda de dolor, temor, amor….todo eso me producía Edward Cullen, me alegraba que se interesaba por sus hijos, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba de su palabra no sería la primera vez que me mentía, temor a caer de nuevo en sus redes y no soportar de nuevo el golpe y lo más duro reconocer que aún lo amaba a pesar de todo lo amaba.  
Pero estaba decidida, sus palabras me habían lastimado el alma, había dudado de mí como en tantas ocasiones, sé que la forma en la que nos conocimos no fue la mejor, ni la más "Decente" pero él había sido testigo que fue el primer hombre en mi vida, cuantas veces le dije que le pertenecía y dudo de mí, me acuso, todavía tenía sus palabras en mi mente

_-Es fácil para ti juzgar, muy fácil olvidar todo lo que pasó y reconstruir tu vida –_

_-Te ha ido muy bien no? Mira que esta zona es muy exclusiva, cuál de esos coches es el tuyo o son todos tuyos? –_

_- No recuerdo que dijeras que vivías en esta zona residencial tan exclusiva, si mas no recuerdo estabas en quiebra, tan rápido te levantaste o te ayudaron a levantarte, quien Bella, cuantos, él fue el mejor postor –_

_-Sabes que yo también pude haberte dado todo esto, solo tenías que poner un número y lo tendrías, eras buena negociando - porque no me lo pediste -_

_-No me voy a ir, dime algo Bella, cuanto tienes de embarazo…es, es e-él padre….. Es mío?_

No se merecía una oportunidad, pero mis hijos no pagarían mis errores, yo crecí en un hogar, con mis padres junto a mí, aunque su padre y yo no estuviéramos juntos, les daría la oportunidad de saber quién es y convivir con él.

Los días iban pasando muy rápidamente, mi embarazo iba de la mejor forma, Edward había cumplido sus deseos de estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a sus hijos cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo, empezó al día siguiente que hablamos y le permití estar cerca de sus hijos. Recuerdo ese día.

_Flas Back _

Me levanté temprano, había tenido una noche bastante agradable, mucho mejor que las últimas semanas, los bebes habían estado muy bien portados y había logrado descansar, me alegre tranquilamente como todos los días, iría a la empresa, no es que se requiriera mi presencia diaria, las cosas iban bastante bien, pero los últimos días no había asistido, solamente revisaría si había algún pendiente, alguna junta, documentos que firmar y regresaría a casa.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, después de reponerme de la acostumbrada visita por las mañanas, para devolver la cena del día anterior, me maquille un poco, y baje a la sala, mis hermanas ya se habían marchado al instituto como todos los días, y Jake aún no regresaba de su viaje de negocios, desayunaría solamente con mis bebes.

Fue una gran sorpresa, encontrar a Edward en el comedor, con el desayuno listo, había llevado, un poco de todo, tostadas, fruta picada, cereal y no sé cuantas cosas más acompañada de jugo de naranja café o té. Estaba realmente sorprendida

-Buenos días Bella! Como amanecieron? –Dijo en un tono muy alegre – siéntate por favor el desayuno está listo, compre un poco de todo, no sé qué te gusta o qué prefieres ahora, no si a ellos les molesta algo y tienes alguna nueva preferencia de desayuno -

-Gracias, Edward, no tenías q –me cortó inmediatamente

-Se que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero estar pendiente todo lo que pueda de ustedes, déjame hacerlo por favor - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, acarició brevemente mi vientre y movió la silla para que me sentara.

-Gracias!- dije sinceramente- Podrías por favor, lle-llevarte el café, de verdad que no soporto ese olor y mucho menos su sabor- dije mientras sentía mi cara arder al exponerle los "síntomas" de mi embarazo

-No más café – dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba el recipiente y se lo llevaba a la cocina.

Regresó y se sentó y desayunamos en silencio, de vez en cuando hacía un par de preguntas sobre mi embarazo, trate de responderle cada una, como estaba, como me sentía, que tan frecuente se movían, síntomas entre otras cosas…..

_Fin Flas Back _

Al terminar de desayunar, le dije que iba hacía la empresa, se ofreció a llevarme no me gustó mucho la idea, pero insistió demasiado en no querer que manejara, que si no me pondría un chofer, no podía permitirlo! Era demasiado! Acepté que me llevara, le dije que solamente estaría en la mañana, regresó al mediodía muy puntual, insistió mucho en que fuéramos a almorzar, ya que en casa no había nadie y no había comida preparada y no podía permitir que sus hijos aguantaran hambre en lo que preparaba algo o pedíamos algo, porque si se quedaría con sus hijos el resto de la tarde, almorzamos en un bonito restaurante, sin mayor conversación, solamente referente a los bebes.

Me llevó a mi casa y se quedó un par de horas, acompañándome, me sentía realmente bien en su compañía, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía incomoda, porque temía que en cualquier momento, intentará algo más o tocará temas que por el momento no quería escuchar. Pero afortunadamente ese día no lo hizo, se limitó a leerles a sus hijos unos libros muy entretenidos que el mismo había comprado.

Así fueron pasando los días, me llevaba a cada lugar, que quisiera visitar y cuando no podía traerme porque tenía alguna ocupación de "trabajo" según él me decía aunque yo no solicitara ninguna explicación y mandaba a su chofer para que me llevará, era bastante incomodo aceptar todo eso, pero lo hacía por el bien de mis hijos, mi pancita cada día era más grande y se me dificultaba mucho mas manejar, así es que desistí por completo de hacerlo, y si quería salir tenía que ser en compañía de alguien o en taxi lo cual todos decían que no era seguro! Todos estaba en mi contra, tenía que aceptar a Edward la mayor parte de las veces o escasamente su chofer.

Estaba también al pendiente de cada uno de mis alimentos, desde el primer día que se encargó de mi desayuno, lo hacía cada vez que podía a cada hora de la comida, de igual forma si no podía hacerlo personalmente, recibía la comida de algún restaurante o enviaba a su chofer con comida! De verdad que se pasaba de sobreprotector.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a mí y sus hijos, hacía cada cosa que se le ocurría, grababa los movimientos de sus hijos en mi vientre, les cantaba….si cantaba, tenía una vos hermosa, la primera vez que lo escuche quería abrazarlo y besarlo por un gesto tan tierno pero tenía que recordar mis propias barreras, la decisión tomada que cada día iba tomando más peso en mí. Les leía diversos cuantos que eran adorables, era encantador, cuando trataba de hacer diferentes voces de los personajes de las historias, en una ocasión había traído una guitarra y había tocado una suave melodía que me relajó por completo y me regalo una agradable tarde descanso, dormí mucho, otro día me llevo al estudio de la casa para mostrarme la nana que había compuesto inspirada en nuestros hijos, era una melodía encantadora.

En tan solo una semana sus hijos conocían su vos, cuando él los tocaba, conocían su tacto porque como en respuesta se movían exactamente en la parte en la que él tenía sus manos, era una sensación maravillosa ver la conexión que había logrado con ellos en tan poco tiempo, sin obviar tampoco las sensaciones que sus manos y sus acciones producían en mis….Las hormonas del embarazo! Definitivamente me estaban afectando.

Agradecía grandemente, que en esta semana Edward, no hubiera insistido en el "Nosotros" no quería retroceder en el poco avance que habíamos tenido en estos pocos días sus acciones verdaderamente eran de un padre amoroso y preocupado por sus hijos y eso me gustaba y mucho, aunque me moría de ganas por que todo cambiara entre nosotros aún no podía olvidar, los recuerdos estaban presentes, no podía hacerlo.

El gran día de la cita con el ginecólogo llegó, esperaba que en esta ocasión si pudiéramos conocer el sexo de nuestros bebes, ya que en mis controles anteriores no había sido posible. Edward estaba igual de emocionado, había llegado muy temprano a casa a recogerme, llevando mi desayuno como siempre. Aunque insistía que el sexo del Bebe, no cambiaba nada lo único que quería saber es que sus hijos estuvieran con buena salud. No habíamos discutido de nombres aún, después de esta consulta podríamos hacerlo.

Íbamos en silencio bastante cómodo en el vehículo rumbo al hospital, cuando nos tocaba un semáforo en rojo, Edward acariciaba mi barriguita, yo veía hacía la ventana evitando encontrarme con sus ojos, evitando caer ante sus actitudes que me llegaban a lo profundo de mi corazón. Llegamos a la clínica, Edward bajó rápidamente, rodeó el vehículo para ayudarme a bajar. Nos registramos en recepción y me indicaron que debía esperar unos minutos.

-_Sra. Isabella Swan_ – dijo la enfermera – _la Dra. Carmen los espera_ – dijo muy amablemente

Entramos al consultorio, Carmen había sido mi ginecóloga desde que inicie con mi embarazo, a pesar de ser muy joven era de las mejores en el área.

**Edward Pov**

Había tenido una semana maravillora, junto a una mujer maravillosa y sobre todo junto al fruto de nuestro amor, no habían muchos avances entre Bella y yo, pero quería ir a paso lenta no quería presionarla, había aceptado mi presencia sin enojos, cada día me acercaba mas a ella, todo iría poco a poco. Estaba feliz porque por primera vez estaba con Bella, en unos de los controles de mis hijos.

-Buenas Tardes, Bella, como están? Que tal esos bebitos – dijo la doctora de Bella, muy joven por cierto.

-Hola, Carmen, Buenas Tardes – dijo mi Bella emocionada- Bien, Gracias, hemos estado muy bien

-Me alegro, que bien que hoy no vienes sola, déjame adivinar este es tu guapísimo hermano, que ha venido del extranjero – dijo la doctora mirándome muy coquetamente, Bella se puso de mil colores, sin evitarlo sentí una leve sonrisa

-No Carmen – dijo Bella Molesta? – El es Edward Cullen – corté rápidamente a Bella

-Mucho Gusto Carmen, soy el Padre de los hijos de Bella – dije acercándome más a Bella, y poniendo mis manos en su vientre, como hubiera querido decir que era su esposo, novio, decir que ella era mi mujer, Bella estaba molesta, podía sentirla tensa, movía sus manos nerviosamente de sus piernas a su cabello, en un movimiento que ella creyó disimulado, pero que no paso desapercibido colocó sus manos sobre las mías que aún estaban en su vientre, sabía lo que se proponía mi pequeña celosa, me alegraba esas actitudes quería marcar territorio frente a Carmen, mientras tanto Carmen, nos observaba y hablaba mientras leía el expediente de Bella, daba indicaciones, revisaba los exámenes que le habían realizado la última vez y de reojo observaba nuestras manos unidas en el vientre de mi Bella, es que no podía ser más obvia esta doctora?

-Bien –dijo Carmen – Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles en cuanto a papeles, que les parece si pasamos ahora a ver a esos pequeñitos – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la camilla donde se realizaría la ultrasonografía – Bella, puedes cambiarte ahí- dijo indicándole un pequeño pasillo ubicado con ese propósito, Bella asintió no de muy buena gana, parece que la simpatía hacia Carmen había desaparecido mágicamente.

Mientras Bella se cambiaba, Carmen trató de hacer conversación conmigo la verdad comenzaba a incomodarme lo que menos quería es otro mal entendido con Bella, o que ella se molestará por la insistencia de Carmen de entablar una conversación conmigo, cuando Bella regresó le indicó que se acostará en la camilla, abrió su bata en la parte de su estómago

-Bien, Bella, recuerda que el gel es bastante fresco- dijo Carmen, Bella solamente asintió mientras le aplicaban el gel, yo estaba parado junto a Bella, mientras Carmen hacía su trabajo, de repente escuchamos unos hermosos sonidos como dos tamborcitos, sonando en sintonía en la misma melodía, era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en mi vida, el corazón de mis Hijos.

-Bien, esos corazoncitos, se escuchan en perfectas condiciones, están en una misma bolsa, como te había dicho la última vez, el líquido es normar, y la posición es la correcta, ahora veremos si nos dejan ver si son bebitos o bebitas – dijo Carmen mientras movía el transductor sobre la barriguita de Bella.

Con mucho temor tome la mano de Bella entre las mías, sentía un enorme deseo de besarla por tan hermoso regalo "Mis hijos", solamente apreté suavemente su mano, afortunadamente me rechazó y me contestó con una hermosa sonrisa y un leve apretón de su parte, solamente dije – BELLA! - movió su vista de nuevo a la pantalla

-Bien tengo en honor de informarles que son dos Bebitas las que vienen en camino –dijo Carmen- No hay ninguna duda

-Niñas –dijo Bella emocionada

-Si - dijo Carmen dos niñas- bien eso es todo, limpió su barriguita y se retiró dejándonos a solas unos minutos. Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y le dije

-Dos princesas Bella –dije emocionado mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos –No puedo creerlo, dos princesitas, dos mini-Bellas, espero sean igualitas a ti, ahora ya tengo a mi Reina y mis dos princesitas -dije mientras recargaba mi frente con la suya, ella solamente cerró sus ojos y pequeñas lagrimas caían en la comisura de sus ojitos, las limpié con mis dedos.

-No llores por favor, es que acaso no querías dos bebitas? –dije con temor

-No! Por supuesto que me alegra que sean niñas! Lloro de felicidad que están bien! No sabes cuanto temí los meses en los que estuvieron en peligro-dijo y trato de esconder su cara en su cabello, me causó tanta ternura su sonrojo y sus palabras que la abrace de una manera desesperada, era la primera vez que Bella me expresaba sus sentimientos, después de toda la mierda que nos había pasado. Me alegró tanto que lo hiciera y sobre todo que no rechazara mis brazos, si no que me lo devolviera de la misma intensidad que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Después de unos minutos se movió y se retiró a cambiarse. Carmen regresó y nos felicitó de nuevo por las niñas, nos dio unas últimas indicaciones y vitaminas y se despidió de nosotros y con un descaro tan grande me ofreció sus servicios como doctora, indicándome que estaba "Que podía necesitar Yo de una Ginecóloga", le agradecí y le respondí que la recomendaría con mi Madre, ya que ya atendía a la madre de mis hijos ¿Qué mas podría decirle?, Bella estaba furiosa, caminó sin esperarme hasta el vehículo, no iba a permitir que esa doctorcita arruinara mis avances!

-Bella, espera no corras – dije cuando la alcance y la ayude a subir al vehículo

-Tranquilo Edward, yo puedo sola, es más me puedo ir en taxi, si tienes que demorarte un poco más en el hospital – dijo muy sería entendía claramente hacia donde iban sus indirectas

-Como puedes decir eso? Si he venido a esta clínica es por ustedes, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, si lo dices por Carmen, creo que escuchaste perfectamente que esquive todas sus insinuaciones, no me interesa Bella! NO me interesa ella ni ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú- admití con temor

-No lo digo por nada Edward, no tienes porque darme explicaciones –dijo en una vos un poco más relajada

-Si tengo, y sabes porque –dije mientras salíamos del parqueo del hospital

No quise comentar nada más, tenía un millón de cosas que decirle pero creo que del tema "nosotros" había sido suficiente por hoy, sus manos sobre las mías, sus celos con Carmen, su respuesta ante mi abrazo, sus palabras.

El tráfico estaba muy pesado, sentía a Bella bastante incómoda, aunque no me decía nada, se removía mucho en su asiento, y me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, aunque cuando yo tocaba su vientre aprovechando cuando nos deteníamos, evitaba verme.

-Estás bien? - dije preocupado su actitud no era normal

-Si, solo es que…..no nada olvídalo- dijo y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía la ventana, su sonrojo era encantador, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que le sucedía pero quería que ella me lo dijera

-Bella, dime por favor, que pasa? –

-No es nada, Edward, enserio- repitió sin mirarme

-Bella, sabes que no te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que me lo digas –dije esperando convencerla

-Es que bueno yo…- dijo titubeando

-Anda – le animé – soy Yo Bella, Edward, dime lo que quieras – dije tratando de sonar divertido

-Es que- dijo tímidamente, casi tartamudeando- es que quiero comer

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro sabía que era eso lo que quería, siempre le costaba un trabajo enorme admitir o pedirme a mí alguno de sus antojos pero afortunadamente casi en todos de los últimos días había estado yo presente.

-Que quieren comer mis niñas –dije con orgullo

-Pues, quiero comer pizza hawaiana y después pastel de chocolate – dijo rápidamente como una niña, haciendo un lindo puchero, tenía ganas de agarrar ese labio que le salía con los míos, mi amigo que siempre respondía a cualquier movimiento de Bella, no se quedó atrás y como si lo estuvieran invitando despertó

-Pues Pizza y pastel será –dije mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante en el que sabía podía complacer su antojo, me agradeció con una linda sonrisa. Comimos entre risas y pequeños comentarios, todavía estaba muy reservada conmigo, pero en cuanto hablábamos de "Las niñas" ahora que podíamos decir que eran niñas, todo cambiaba y hablaba y hablaba me encantaba escucharla sus ojos brillaban cuando me comentaba todo lo que se le ocurría sobre ellas.

Agradecí enormemente que el "episodio Carmen" haya quedado en el olvido, y que Bella no se lo hubiera tomado muy enserio, bueno al menos ese creía hasta que yo y mi boquita teníamos que hacer el perfecto comentario

-Para cuando esta el siguiente control? –pregunte ansioso por ver de nuevo a mis princesas

-No lo sé, espero hayas notado que no pedí una cita de nuevo, voy a cambiarme de Doctora, considero que "Carmen" está perdiendo el tacto, ya no me siento tan cómoda con ella, pediré que me recomienden otro médico y que me trasladen el expediente y te aviso –dijo un poco sería, maldije por haber traído ese tema, el encanto que teníamos había desaparecido

-Bella….no es necesario, ya te dije que a mí… –

-Lo he decidido Edward por favor, no quiero hablar más del asunto – dijo sería

-Está bien dije, será todo como tú lo decidas- dije tratando de enmendar un poco – Si gustas puedo pedir me recomienden a un buen Ginecólogo, tengo un amigo que tiene muchos contactos en el área de medicina.- Solamente asintió con la cabeza, esperamos a que trajeran la cuenta y nos retiramos a su casa, el camino fue en completo silencio, al llegar a su casa, me dijo que estaba muy cansada y que iba a dormir, que regresara mañana, una forma muy sutil de decirme que me retirara, la acompañé a su habitación, espere a que se durmiera y con todo el dolor de mi alma me fui... Odiaba haber preguntado por la nueva cita.

Después de dos días, de la cita en la que descubrimos que dentro de poco tendríamos a dos princesitas con nosotros, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, había estado como siempre pendiente todo lo que podía de ellas, y ahora estaba y más tranquila de nuevo conmigo, estábamos igual que estábamos antes del "episodio Carmen".

Llegue temprano como siempre, aunque era sábado no me importaba madrugar, quería y necesitaba estar con ellas. Como todos los días la persona de servicio de la casa me abrió la puerta y me indicó que Bella estaba aún en su habitación, ya sabía la rutina. Me fui hacía la cocina a dejar el desayuno que llevaba como todos los días y después de esperar varios minutos y que Bella no bajaba, decidí subir a su habitación. Toque suavemente su puerta

-Pase, está abierto – dijo Bella desde adentro de la habitación

-Hola, Bella, Buenos días, como amaneciste, disculpa que suba a buscarte pero como no bajabas, tu desayuno esta abajo, quieres que te lo suba? – pregunté al verla tan cómoda en el sillón de su habitación leyendo un libro, estaba preciosa con una bata muy cómoda unas lindas zapatillas, y un listón adornando su cabello, parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

-Edward – dijo sorprendida –Bien…gracias, no pensé que vendrías ahora, bueno no al menos tan temprano, pensé que aprovecharías para dormir un poco mas…ya que vienes todos los días en la mañana –dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-lo único que quiero aprovechar es el tiempo que comparto junto a ti…..junto a ustedes – dije sinceramente- pero si gustas te espero abajo – dije decepcionado

-Noo- casi grito cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación- me alegra que estés aquí- dijo muy suavemente – Gracias, pero de verdad que pensé que vendrías mas tarde y desayune un poco de cereal, después de mi visita matutina de las que tu sabes – dijo indicándome la forma en la que mis princesas le daban los buenos días – me dio mucha hambre y pues no te espere…lo, lo s-siento – dijo lo último casi en susurro

-no hay problema- dije feliz que se alegrara que la visitara y que no quisiera que me fuera –te apetece ir al parque ahora hace un día muy lindo o podemos ir a hacer algunas compras para mis niñas? O dime qué quieres hacer?

-Por el momento, descansar un poco, siéntate y toma uno de esos libros te va a gustar mucho, mientras yo termino de leer este –dijo señalándome el que ella leía- ambos son sobre recomendaciones pre y post parto, los primeros días y todo eso, leamos un rato, y si quiero ir de compras pero no ahora, ya que sabemos que son niñas podemos comprar con seguridad, que te parece si vamos mañana, porque ahora no podemos salir, una prima está por llegar, estará en la ciudad unos días por cuestiones de su trabajo y pues para que no se quedará en un hotel, Jake le ofreció hospedaje, Alice y Rose hicieron una huida olímpica no quieren encontrársela no es mucho de su agrado, así es que tengo que quedarme para recibirla no se cuanto estará aquí ni a qué hora llegará –dijo todo muy rápido

-Ok, está bien, leamos y en cuanto ella llegue me voy, para dejarte privacidad con ella y mañana iremos de compras, es la primera vez que las compras me emocionan tanto- admití con alegría

-Te comprendo me siento igual –dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre, la acompañe en sus movimientos, nuestras manos se rosaron y el mar de sensaciones volvieron a mí, ella muy sutilmente alejó sus manos de las mías –por la privacidad no te preocupes, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, no creo que tengamos mucho de que platicar

Solamente sonreí y nos sumergimos cada quien en su lectura por largo tiempo. Estuvimos ahí un par de horas, la lectura estaba realmente interesante, estaba aprendiendo mucho preparándome para cuanto tuviera mi experiencia en carne propia, el temor me inundaba un poco, no sabía si lo haría bien, pero el amor es mucho más grande y de lo que si estoy seguro es que las protegeré de todo y todos.

Más tarde bajamos a almorzar, la prima aún no aparecía. Después de servirnos de almorzar la empleada de servicio se retiró, cuando terminamos de almorzar me ofrecí a retirar los platos, los llevé a la cocina, Bella dijo que me esperaría en la sala para ver una película, a los minutos la acompañe. Cuando la película iba casi a la mitad, escuchamos un carro estacionarse fuera de la casa Bella se acercó a la venta y confirmó que era su prima la que venía, lo dijo con un poco de desgano, le dije que solamente iba por el libro a su habitación porque quería terminarlo y me retiraba, no dijo nada subí a su habitación y ella fue a recibir a su prima.

Cuando venía bajando las escaleras vi a Bella y su prima en la sala, me acerque suavemente y dije

-Bella me retiró, regreso mañana – se levantó y su primita habló

-Hola -dijo coquetamente– Bella prima, no presentas, Soy Kate Delany, un enorme gusto – extendiendo su mano cuando ya estaba de pie- Y tu eres?

-Soy Edward Cullen – mientras decía mi nombre Bella caminó rápidamente hacía mí y murmuro muy bajo "aquí vamos de nuevo, pero no eso si no", has que llegó frente a mí, tomó mis manos y me hizo rodearla con ellas y las posicionó en su vientre y pegó su espalda a mi cuerpo

-Es el padre de mis hijas Kate – dijo Bella

-Mu-mucho Gusto –dijo Kate sorprendida

-Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Bella, entrelazo nuestras manos y caminamos hacia la puerta, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta pude ver a Kate que camino a la escaleras que estaban en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaban sus maletas, parecía estar buscando algo. Bella murmuró un "entrometida" es que estaba celosa nuevo

-Hasta mañana Bella – dije suavemente, mientras presionaba sus manos –descansa por favor

-Hasta mañana, te espero temprano si? – dijo mientras ante mi sorpresa rosaba suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Sorprendido por reacción ante el coqueteo de Kate, solamente asentí con la cabeza respondí al toque de sus labios y salí de la casa con una cara de idiota y con una sonrisa de tonto en mi boca lo que acaba de pasar era bueno ¿?


	19. Chapter 18 Ultima oportunidad para Amar

_Hoola! Cómo estan? por aca les traigo un poquitito mas de Passion _

_Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a todas las fieles lectoras xd de verdad que me alegra muchisisimo todos sus comentarios y mensajes, pero especialmente a ****KlaudiaT**** xd fiel lectora tambien, siempre me divierte mucho con sus reviews y mensajes tan lindos **Gracias** siento mucho lo de tus archivos nena jaja pero como te dije hay q aprender la lección. _

_Espero les guste el cap...Recuerden dejarme su review xd para saber si les ha gustado. GRACIAS X LEERNOS _

_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?_

* * *

Bella Pov

-Te acompaño a la puerta –dije rápidamente antes que mi "Querida Kate" se terminará de comer a Edward con la mirada, lo tomé de la mano, no sé porque estoy actuando de esta forma no tengo ningún derecho, pero es que hay! Porque tiene que ser tan directa Kate, llegamos hasta la puerta y para mi sorpresa mi querida primita nos estaba viendo "entrometida" dije para mí misma.

-Hasta mañana Bella – dijo Edward suavemente, presionando mis manos, supongo que un poco extrañado por mi actitud – Descansa por favor

-Hasta mañana, te espero temprano si? – dije de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de verlo para ir de compras de todo para "Nuestras hijas" si ahora lo aceptaban eran nuestras, mías y de él se había ganado ese merito en tan poquito tiempo. Roce suavemente sus labios con los míos, esperando no me rechazaba, Y no lo hizo, el toque de nuestros labios me devolvió una sensación que había extrañando tanto sé que estoy jugando con fuego ¿pero que mas podía hacer? La entrometida número uno estaba tan pendiente de nuestra despedida!

Salió de la casa, cruce un par de palabras más con Kate, la verdad no es que tuviera nada en contra de ella, solamente que su vida siempre había sido bastante "alocada" muy diferente a la mía no teníamos para nada en común, no teníamos mucha conversación que entablar, mucho menos con su actitud de "Ofrecidita" frente al padre de mis hijas.

-Buenas Noches, Kate, estoy muy cansada, espero encuentres todo lo necesario en tu habitación, si no puedes pedirle ayuda a Sue – dije levantándome del sillón

-Gracias Bella….Bella, puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo pícaramente

-Claro - dije tratando de ser lo más natural posible, pero temiendo a lo que venía

-¿Por qué no estás con el padre de tus hijas? – dijo muy naturalmente más descarada no podía ser

-¿Que te hace pensar que no estoy con él? –dije evitando responder su pregunta

-Pues lo obvio Bella! – dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Cómo lo obvio?- respondí

-Claro, Bella, lo siento si soy entrometida, pero tengo un poco de duda, como es que dejas ir a ese "Bombón" el vive en su casa y pues tu aquí, en lugar de aprovechar muy bien el tiempo, ponte lista no vaya a ser que te lo roben – dijo muy naturalmente, la sangre me hervía como que "Bombón" ¿Qué me lo roben?

-Jajaja Kate, pues…..pues para aprovechar el tiempo no hay necesidad de vivir juntos, tenemos nuestros motivos, que no serán por mucho – dije acariciando mi estómago, dándole una clara demostración de mis palabras - Y sobre lo de "bombón" muchas gracias por tu cumplido y pues con lo que me lo roben, no te preocupes estoy segura de lo que tengo y lo cuido aunque no es tan necesario, estoy segura de él, trato de mantenerlo complacido –dije haciéndomela fuerte le guiñe un ojo, esperando comprendiera el doble sentido de mis palabras, y salí de la sala, cuando iba empezando a subir las escaleras agregó

-OKA, yo solo decía!- muy inocentemente, como si yo no la conociera.

Ignore su comentario y subí, las escaleras, me quite los zapatos y los lancé contra la pared como si me hubieran hecho algo, me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí a la cama pero no encontraba una posición cómoda es que aaaaaaah "_no vaya a ser que te lo roben_" es que era una advertencia una amenaza….maldito Edward Cullen porque tienes que ser tan irresistible, la muy P*** de Kate le tenía que poner los ojos encima, es que no pudo venir a hospedarse en mejor momento, porque no vino el año pasado, hace 8 o 9 mese? No para mi malisisisima suerte tenía que venir cuando he sacado a Edward de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que este con ella….mierda….tampoco quiero que este con nadie! Pero qué me pasa Dios mío que estoy diciendo? El no es para mí, ya todo está claro entre nosotros porque me afecta o preocupa tanto que alguien más se fije en él, nooo el no puede estar con nadie más…pero yo no lo puedo perdonar…..no puedo hacerlo, aunque me muera de rabia y de celos, y la desesperación porque vuelva a hacer mío no puedo perdonarlo aunque quiera.

Con un poco mas de trabajo de lo normal, me levanté a arreglarme en cuanto el despertador sonó no había tenido una buena noche, había sido malísima, mi mente no dejó de trabajar ni un momento, parecía un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas, con tantos pensamientos, dudas, inquietudes, posibilidades, sueños, esperanzas, frustraciones, ilusiones, celos, olvido, amor, odio, amor, amor, amor y mas amor.

Quería arreglarme lo mejor posible, estar linda para él….si para él….para que seguir con tantas vacilaciones, no quiere decir que lo voy a perdonar ya, todavía no puedo olvidar, pero después de los episodios recientes no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, me había quedado claro que había más de alguna lagartona esperando el mejor momento para atraparlo, y la más peligrosa en este momento es Kate, así es que por el momento cuidaría lo mío de ella hasta donde me sea posible, a pesar de ser una resbalosa, no puedo negar lo obvio es muy guapa, una figura de envidia, su enorme cabellera rubia larga.

Tampoco le diría nada a Edward, solamente esperaba que él no se hubiera cansado de rogarme, y siguiera con sus pequeños intentos de acercarse a mí porque hoy SI los iría aceptando poco a poco…solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte y poder olvidar y perdonar.

También me aseguraría primero de no dar un paso en falso, esta sería la última oportunidad, no podría aguantar una desilusión más y no expondría a mis hijas a una situación igual, ahora estaban ellas, las decisiones no solamente me afectaban a mí.

Edward, llegó temprano como todos los días

-Buenos días mi Bella ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunto con una sonrisa preciosa

-Buenos días, bien muchas gracias, Desayunamos! Tengo mucha hambre – dije impaciente

-Por supuesto, no voy a hacer a mis princesas y a mi Reina, aguantara hambre, siéntate por favor – dijo

Desayunamos casi en silencio, agradecí enormemente que no me cuestionará por mi actuación de ayer en la noche, no sabría que responderle.

Cuando terminamos regrese a mi habitación por mi bolso, cuando íbamos a salir de la casa escuchamos que venía bajando la "ofrecidita" de mi prima

-Buenos Días – dijo alegremente –Que les vaya muy bien, yo también voy de camino –dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros

-Buenos Días, Gracias –respondimos con Edward, casi al mismo tiempo

-Que tengas buen día tu también –dije mientras me acercaba mas a Edward, ya que ella descaradamente no le despegaba la vista – No regresaremos a almorzar y Alice y Rose tampoco vienen, pero Sue, siempre prepara almuerzo, hasta la noche –dije tome la mano de Edward y salimos de la casa, ella nos siguió y dijo

-Gracias, no te preocupes también tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo mucho trabajo y tampoco vendré a almorzar, hasta la noche- respondió pero sin mirarme, su vista estaba fija en Edward, quien para mi satisfacción, no me quitaba los ojos de encima a MI, al igual que con la escenita de ayer, Edward solamente fijaba su vista en Mi ignorando sutilmente los coqueteos. Kate caminó hacía su vehículo y pude ver que se entretuvo de más buscando algo en el baúl, pues yo le haría más gratificante su "búsqueda" cuando Edward me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a subir puse mis manos en sus fuertes y torneados brazos los acaricie suavemente y luego tome su rostro entre mis manos y le planté un beso desesperado, que para mi beneficio fue completamente correspondido, nuestros labios bailaban a un ritmo delicioso, nuestras lenguas se rozaban….como había extrañado su sabor, sus besos eran adictivos, sus labios tan suaves…..corté el beso hasta que fue necesario por la falta de aire, aún con mis ojos cerrados sentí que Edward me abrasaba y pegaba su frente a la mía, nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas por el deseo contenido, Edward me seguía dando más besos cortos…..estaba aprovechando el momento…..pero no me molestaba en absoluto, cuando separó su frente de mí, abrí los ojos y me encontré con su dulce mirada le sonreí suavemente me dio un último beso no tan largo como el primero pero que igual provocaba miles de sensaciones en mí. Me ayudo a subir al vehículo, de reojo pude observar a Kate que seguía en su búsqueda pero con el ceño un poco contraído, subió a su coche al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Me encantaba cada vez que iba a subir a su carro, lo encontraba como yo lo había dejado, para estar más cómoda, Edward me reclinaba el asiento y lo retrocedía bastante para que mis píes fueran completamente estirados y en buena posición para no cansarme, es que por Dios, era cuidadoso y sobreprotector conmigo hasta en los más mínimos detalles, y siempre que iba a subirme a su vehículo estaba el asiento en esa posición, será que solamente YO me subía a ese vehículo, esa idea me alegraba cada mañana.

Arrancó el vehículo y pude ver por los espejos que Kate, venía detrás de nosotros, me tensé, bufe y rodé mis ojos….¿Es que ahora pretendía seguirnos? Al parecer Edward entendió el motivo de mi tensión y mientras esperábamos el cambio a nuestro favor del semáforo fuera de la zona residencial se acercó a mí y me dio otro beso intenso, que yo respondí con gusto, en cuanto el semáforo cambió Edward continuo su marcha y para mi alegría Kate nos sobrepasó y la perdimos de vista, a pesar de eso en cada estación Edward me daba un beso.

Llegamos al Centro comercial, en un silencio bastante agradable, Edward me ayudó a bajar como siempre pero para mi sorpresa esta vez no soltó mi mano mientras caminábamos y así seguimos nuestro camino con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Agradecí infinitamente que me platicara de otras cosas y no me preguntara sobre mis recientes muestras de "afecto" o "marcación de Terreno" porque no sabría que responderle.

Llegamos hasta nuestro principal objetivo la tienda de bebes, le había dicho a Edward que también necesitaba realizar otras compras, necesitaba con urgencia ropa interior, mis senos estaban creciendo considerablemente y aprovecharía esta salida porque venir con Rose y Alice al Centro Comercial era un riesgo total, con Edward yo sería quien controlara las tiendas a las que entraríamos lo que me probaría y el tiempo que me demoraría haciéndolo que no sería mucho, sabía lo que necesitaba lo escogería y ya, me incomodaba un poco realizar ese tipo de compras con él, pero no tenía otra alternativa, en cuanto se lo comenté una sonrisa picara iluminó su rostro, trate de ignorarla y moví su mano para que entráramos por fin a la tienda de bebes.

**Edward pov**

Desde que entre a la casa Swan esta mañana, me siento intrigado y sorprendido, no sé cómo llamar a la actitud de Bella o que esperar pero... me encantaba y me ilusiona.

Sabia que estaba celosa, su cara lo decía, la necesidad y desesperación en sus besos era otra prueba fehaciente de que ella necesitaba marcar su territorio lo que era de su propiedad, ya que su prima la facilona no paraba de insinuarse y yo le daba esquinazo, demostrándole que a mi quien me interesa es mi Bella nadie más, ella es todo para mí.

Cuando salimos para dirigirnos al centro comercial para comprar la ropita de nuestras niñas al entrar en el coche me dio el beso más necesitado que me había dado hasta ahora yo gustoso le respondí no quería reclamarle para que no se arrepintiese me hacían tanta falta esos besos me hacia tanta falta ...ella.

Llegamos al centro comercial después de unos cuantos besos mas en el semáforo, en el siguiente semáforo... en el stop, en el paso de cebra, era como cuando estábamos juntos era como si nunca lo hubiésemos dejado, la necesitaba tanto me moría por volver hacerla mía... pero estaba vez sería diferente, sería ella quien me lo pediría, además con esa tripita y con mis bebes dentro no me arriesgaría a hacerle daño.

Se le ocurrió que tenía que ir a comprar ropa interior, esta mujer quería matarme ahora tendría que soportar verla semidesnuda, y no poder tocarla me ponía enfermo...Como lo predije fue un total martirio, ver tantas prendas y sobre todo imaginarla a ella con eso! Recordar viejos tiempos.

-Edward, vamos entremos aquí a ver qué ropita tienen para las niñas- estaba tan entusiasmada que no pude negarme.

-Bella estoy cansado no entiendo como no puedes estar cansada, llevamos más de 3 horas de tienda en tienda por favor paremos, ya no será nada bueno para nuestras hijas que estés de pie tanto tiempo.-

-Edward eres un quejista Yo no protestes tanto, sígueme necesito unas pijamas para las niñas.- no sé por qué me daba la impresión que estaba intentando alargar el momento de volver, quizás quería evitar la llegada a casa y encontrarse con su prima.

Me miro sorprendida y luego entrecerró los ojos y me dijo que solo serian las últimas compras y que nos iríamos a casa ...

Terminamos de comprar y fuimos directos al parking del centro comercial, estaba tan cansado que creí me quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, no entendía como bella no estaba cansada o por lo menos eso aparentaba, nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a su casa iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no sentí cuando bella tomó mi la mano..." otra vez marcando territorio" porque ya casi llegábamos a su casa, pero claro no estaba su prima dentro del coche algo le pasaba y quería saber que era...

-Oye Bella no tienes porque hacerlo- dije intentando tranquilizarla, con que no me fijaría en otra más que en ella.

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo confundida.

-Digo esto-dije mirando nuestras manos.- no voy a fijarme en otra no tienes porque fingir que eres mi novia, se que te sientes incomoda.-

-Edward…. ¿crees que tome tu mano por fingir? - creo que se molesto un poco, porque de repente me soltó la mano y giro su cara para mirar por el cristal ... me di cuenta enseguida de que sus ojos estaban ¿vidriosos?

-Bella... Bella ...mírame por favor- ella no me miraba y necesitaba saber que le pasaba, porque me ocultaba su bello rostro que estaba triste por alguna razón, no quería ser yo el culpable.

-estoycelosa- dijo tan bajito y tan rápido que apenas la oí

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?- aparque el coche unas calles antes de llegar a su casa, necesitábamos hablar y no podría hacerlo si estuviésemos en su casa.

-Pues lo que has escuchado... estoy celosa - ahora sí escuche perfecto, mi niña estaba celosa... pero de quién y por qué? si yo no le di motivos, acaso ella estaba insegura por su embarazo, pensaba que me fijaría en otra persona por su avanzado estado...

-Bella, ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa? - ella seguía mirando por la ventana ... vi como lágrimas caían de sus ojos y me odie por haberla hecho llorar ... giro su rostro hacia mí y con mirada triste hablo.

-Edward porque yo... yo ...yo no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo, no quiero que veas a "otras" que no sea yo, no quiero que beses a nadie más que a mí, no quiero que toques a otra solamente a mí, y es lo que más deseo en este momento que me beses que me toques, Edward te necesito y quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, mis hijas necesitan a su padre a su lado ... yo te necesito a mi lado, porque me di cuenta, que no quiero que Kate ni ninguna otra te mire, porque me di cuenta que eres el mejor padre del mundo, y porque te necesito a mi lado no como a un amigo si no como a mí ...- se cayó pero sabia a lo que se refería ... de eso ya me encargaría más adelante...

-Bella me estas tratando de decir que me das otra oportunidad, que nos das otra oportunidad ? -lleve mi mano a su mejilla y quite varias lágrimas que bajaban por ellas, ella solo asintió y se lanzo a mis brazos , ese abrazo iba cargado de perdón, de amor, de ternura ,de tantas cosas que no sabía explicar... ella lloraba y me abrazaba fuerte, mientras yo también la abrazaba, con mi mano trazaba círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla, ella era mi vida y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba .

La aleje un poco de mi, solo lo suficiente para estar cara a cara, nuestros labios estaban a muy poca distancia, y estaban entre abiertos la respiración era irregular, me acerque muy lentamente y ella cerro sus ojos, junte mis labios con los suyos, en un suave toque lo suficiente como para rozarlos, ella entrelazo sus manos en mi pelo, y profundizo un poco más el beso, mis labios se movían despacio en los suyos, y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua, y la introduje en su boca, su sabor era algo de lo que no me cansaría nunca ,era tan dulce, ella unió su lengua a la mía ,y delineo mi labio superior con la suya ... fue mi turno de gemir me volvía loco ... sonrió como respuesta , mientras nos besábamos, mis manos viajaron a su vientre y lo acaricie ... me separe un poco y le dije.

-Bella gracias ... no te arrepentirás ... te lo juro que voy a saber compensarte, porque te lo mereces ... y a estas señoritas las vamos a educar juntos. - dije señalando el lugar donde ellas estaban ...ella sonrió y me dijo ...

-Ven aquí tonto, no vas a volver a escaparte nunca más me oyes?- dijo dandome pequeños besitos ,mientras sonreía por su actitud de niña pequeña ...

-Bella mi amor, no pienso irme a ninguna parte solo ... a tu casa ahora, debemos regresar es tarde, y debes estar cansada...hizo un pequeño puchero, y me pareció la cosa más bella del mundo ...

-No, no quiero regresar ... -dijo cruzándose de brazos, como una niña pequeña .

-Por queeee? - dije sabía lo que le pasaba, pero quería que me lo confirmara ...

-No te lo diré, "señor soy demasiado guapo para creermelo" - estaba celosa lo sabia ...

-Bella solo te quiero a ti entiende "solo a ti" - enfatice en el solo a ti .- y solo te deseo a ti Bella, solo a ti, y déjame decirte, que para tu seguridad, y la de mis hijas, es mejor que me valla ahora, si no quieres que te haga mía, aquí y ahora, en este coche. - Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y soltó una risita... ella sabía qué clase de cosas me ocurrían cuando estaba con ella, y mi "amigo" estaba empezando a reaccionar ante sus beso y con su sola presencia...

-Quien te dijo que yo no quiero lo mismo? - dijo ella enarcando una ceja, sabia como jugar a este juego, sabia como hacer a un hombre "sufrir".

-Bella... Vamos a casa- arranque el coche, y salimos rápido llegando a casa en menos tiempo del que habría calculado, salí del coche, la ayude a bajar, la despedí en la puerta, no quería entrar, quería evitar encontrarme con la buscona de su prima, así que en la puerta nos dimos mil y un besos, y le dije que por la mañana volvería, que necesitábamos hablar de muchas cosas, ella solo asintió y me despidió, esperó hasta que me fui con el coche...


	20. Chapter 19 Inseguridad,Antojos,Misterios

_Mis queridas amigas...les traigo otro poquito de Passion_

_Este nuevo cap me gusto mucho la verdad ( modestia aparte juju ) me encanta la Bella hormonal y q se imagina cosas donde no las hay._

_Estamos tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...sabemos como lectoras lo frustrante que es la "espera" ...mi amiga en locuras tiene problemas con su pc estoyyyyyy triste porque no hemos podido hablar escribimos juntas el fic muchas lo saben si han leído nuestro perfil...espero este prontito de nuevo por acá para escribir juntas mucha muchas mas passion._

_Bueno ya no las aburro...disfruten el capi y déjenme sus comentarios son muuuuuuuuy importante para nosotros._

_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?_

_

* * *

_

**Bella Pov **

-¿Que fue eso? – Grito Alice, dando saltos avanzando hacía mi – Cuenta Bella…..Despierta Bella por Dios, cuenta que es eso que acabo de ver –

Estaba recargada en la puerta, Edward acabada de irse a su casa, para mi buena suerte Alice, presencio nuestra despedida

-Alice, por favor contrólate, vamos a la sala, estoy muerta ahí te cuento – dije caminando

-Noooo, ahí no, pasa rapidito y vamos arriba, Kate está ahí – dijo Alice en susurro

-Alice, tenemos que saludarla por unos minutos, es nuestro huésped, no podemos ser tan descortés con ella – dije fingiendo amabilidad, tenía que dar el ejemplo a mi hermana, aunque en realidad si por mi gusto fuera, ya hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle a Kate, por resbalosa y salida.

-Pues será descortés Jake por invitar gente cuando no está en casa, No es mi huésped no tengo por tratarla bien, sabes que no me agrada, evito cruzármela – dijo hablando en vos muy bajita, para que Kate no escuchara.

-Ok, saludemos rapidito y subamos - dije, tenía la excusa perfecta para no charlar por más de 5 minutos con ella.

Así fue, charle muy brevemente con Kate, preguntándole muy brevemente como estuvo su día no porque me importara, la verdad me daba igual, pero de algo teníamos que hablar, me despedí diciéndole que mi salida me había dejado exhausta, subí a mi habitación preparándome mentalmente para el "interrogatorio Alice", cuando subí a mi habitación me encontré también con Rosalie, su mirada me indicó que Alice la había puesto al tanto de lo que vio, estaban entretenidas viendo la ropa de las niñas.

-Bella- gritaron a coro cuando entre

-Esta lindísima la ropita –dijo Alice- Pero eres muy muy mala sabes que yo quería ir de compras contigo, teníamos esta salida pendiente, recuerdas que tu huiste la última vez y ya no pudimos comprar nada, no es justo que lo hayas hecho sola –dijo su típico puchero caprichoso

-Lo siento, es algo que teníamos que hacer, prometo que compraremos mas –dije recordando el porqué nuestro intento de compras se había frustrado, todo era tan diferente ahora

-A eso quiero llegar – dijo Rose – "Teníamos que hacer" te refieres a Edward, por lo que Alice me contó

-Si Rose, antes que empiecen con el interrogario, les voy a contar, va a ser todo lo que voy a decir así es que les pido que no me interrumpan por favor

-Escuchamos -dijeron las dos

-Como ustedes saben, Edward, es el padre de mis hijas, nos conocimos al tiempo que murieron Papá y Mamá, nos enamoramos, por un mal entendido, nos separamos un tiempo, no quería escucharlo, al enterarse que estaba embarazada me buscó, trato de darme explicaciones hasta que lo consiguió, estoy intentando darnos una nueva oportunidad, estoy tratando de nuevo confiar en él, porque lo quiero y porque quiero que mis hijas estén junto a su padre, Edward también se lo merece se ha ganado que lo escuche y que le dé la oportunidad de estar junto a sus hijas completamente, y junto a mí.

-Al fin – dijo Rose, subiendo sus manos – Si que te gusta sufrir, que te costaba escucharlo, yo sabía, pero Jake me prohibió decírtelo

-Creo que es tarde para arrepentirse, eso no quita que tenga una conversación pendiente con Jake por ocultarme que estaba enterado de todo

-Al parecer la única ignorante he sido yo – dijo Alice molesta

-No, Alice, no haz ignorado nada - dije tratando de remediar la situación - Simplemente como tú sabes, Edward, estaba comprometido con Ángela, lo cual no fue así, solamente era un arreglo temporal, yo no lo sabía en su momento, pensé que me había engañado, y ahora hemos aclarado las cosas, Rosalie lo sabía por su relación con Emmet –

Rosalie asintió y me dio mucha tranquilidad, esa era toda la información que podía darle a ambas, Rose conocía un poco de detalles más en nuestra última conversación habíamos hablado un poquitín de aspectos mas íntimos, con Alice era diferente, aunque no era una "santa monja" sabía que habían muchos aspectos en los que aún no tenía conocimientos ni experiencia a diferencia de Rose, lo que quería evitar a toda costa es que supieran nuestra relación inicial con Edward, no porque me avergonzara si no porque no era el mejor ejemplo a darles, lo sabrán cuanto tengan más madures, no ahora, cuando pueden tomarme como un ejemplo.

-Bien perfecto, como quieran, yo tampoco no les cuento nada, ya casi casi tengo mi primer novio, pero no les diré más – dijo Alice y salió de mi habitación un poco molesta

-No te preocupes - dijo Rose consolándome –Ya mañana se le pasará, Emmet me había platicado algo, que había visto a Jasper su hermano conversando con ella en el instituto, y también por teléfono y chateando, así es que tranquila, Buenas Noches y descansa

-Gracias Rose, yo también había notado algo, tendré que hablar con Edward también de eso para que hable con Jasper, Alice es una niña, no quiero repetir historias, ellos si tienen que ir paso a paso, Buenas Noches – Dije y Rose salió de mi habitación.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi habitación, indicándome la llegada de un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, me sentía terriblemente cansada, agotada, el día de compras de ayer había dejado fuertes estragos en mí, mis pies estaban muy hinchados y pesaban mucho, no tenía ánimos de levantarme, la verdad estoy consciente que me excedí un poco, un día completo en un centro comercial, pero que iba a hacer, no quería regresar y exponer a Edward a los coqueteos de Kate.

Una sonrisa tonta, adornaba mi cara, a pesar de estar muerta de cansancio, la alegría de que sentía en mi corazón no me la quitaba nada ni nadie, tuve que reconocer, aceptar y hacerle saber a Edward que moría de celos , que lo necesitaba en mi vida y que estaba dispuesta a jugármela de nuevo, dispuesta a darnos una última oportunidad para amar, que lo necesitaba en mi vida, me sentí completa con sus palabras, sentía un enorme deseo porque me hiciera el amor, que me hiciera suya, recordar sus caricias en mi piel, que tanto añoraba, pero por alguna razón lo sentí dudar, quizás quería ir a paso lento, si eso es, paso a paso, no precipitarnos como lo habíamos hecho la primera vez, que mas podía ser, digo sé que estoy gordísima, pero a él no le importa eso, no por supuesto que no, o si?

-Buenos días mi amor – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Buenos días - respondí con sonrisa de boba en mi cara, removiéndome en la cama, desesperándome un poco y haciéndole lugar, palmeándole la cama para que se acostará junto a mí a lo que obedeció, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, inclinó su rostro dándome un beso, muy suave para mi gusto pero exquisito

-¿Cómo…. Amanecieron… mis mujeres favoritas? – dijo, dándome cortos besos, dejando un último en mi vientre, después siguió acariciando con sus manos, me removí en la cama hasta acomodarme mejor, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

-Cansadas –dije haciendo un puchero imitando a Alice –Muy cansadas, hoy no me pienso levantar de la cama, estoy muerta me acompañas -dije levantado mi cara para verlo

-Con todo gusto mi amor –dijo inclinando su cara para besarme –Solamente voy por tu desayuno, no lo subí porque pensé que te estarías terminando de arreglar, ahora regreso- me dio un último beso y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después regreso, con una bandeja llena de variedad de delicias para el desayuno, con mucha vergüenza debo admitir que había una cantidad como para 4 personas, creo que yo comí lo correspondiente a 3 y Edward a 1; quien estaba encantado viéndome comer e insistiendo en ir por más, a lo que al principio me enoje pero con sus besos olvidé. Retiró la bandeja de la comida, y regresó a acodarse junto a mí, abrazados estuvimos mucho tiempo viendo televisión sin platicar nada, en una posición súper cómoda, robándonos besos y caricias, suaves una que otra cargada, mis hormonas estaba revolucionadas porque la que trataba de profundizar era yo, pero Edward siempre con mucha suavidad iba disminuyendo la intensidad de los besos, no entendía por qué, es que ya no me deseaba?

Después de un par de horas de estar en esa cómoda posición Edward, insistió en que habláramos, me aclaró que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por estar junto a mí, que me amaba sobre toda las cosas y que no me iba a perder, que agradecía infinitamente esta nueva oportunidad y que solamente el tiempo iba a ser el mejor testigo y la mejor prueba de todo lo que me decía y prometía.

-Bella, quiero que hoy sea diferente – dijo acariciando mi cabello, estaba recargada en él, estábamos en el sofá de mi habitación – Te mereces todo mi princesa, todo, quiero darte el mundo, poner el mundo a tus pies, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y que de verdad te quiero en mi vida, Te amo –dijo girando mi rostro para besarme,

-Edward –dije en un susurro respondiendo a su beso, yo también lo amaba y quería decirlo, pero tenía miedo, aunque estamos juntos de nuevo y había decidido dejarlo entrar en mi vida, había decidido también ir a paso lento, tenía miedo de abrirle mi corazón por completo – Yo también quiero esta nueva oportunidad, tengo miedo, miedo de equivocarme de nuevo, pero aún así quiero hacerlo, ayúdame a confiar en ti, ayúdame a olvidar esos recuerdos que me atormentan

-Te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo, con tiempo mi amor, con tiempo superaremos todo, estoy contigo y voy a sustituir esos malos recuerdos ya lo veras – dijo cortando de nuevo el beso que había subido de intensidad y solo me abrazó fuertemente

Estuvimos así prácticamente todo el día, a la hora del almuerzo, pedí a Sue que nos subiera comida, evitando que Edward se encontrara con Kate si ya había regresado.

-Amor, quiero helado de vainilla y galletas con chispas de chocolate – dije a media tarde, habíamos regresado a la cama, Edward, estaba muy preocupado por lo hinchado de mis pies, hasta que me dio un masaje, que fue una muy mala idea para mi libido que llego a mil y tuve que contenerme porque Edward estaba de lo más tranquilo, una actitud que me tenía desconcertada y triste

-Pues Helado y Galletas para mis princesas serán- dijo me dio un beso y fue a conseguirlo, adoraba que me consintiera.

Al llegar la noche, cenamos en silencio nos acurrucamos de nuevo en el sofá viendo una película, cuando terminó, Edward se puso en pie

-Bueno, mi amor, ya es tarde y quiero que descansen por favor, no te levantes si no es necesario, vendré mañana temprano como siempre –dijo dándome cortos besos – Te apetece mañana domingo ir al parque?

-Si….Edward -dije tímidamente – No te vayas quédate conmigo – su cara cambió a muchas emociones que no supe describir

-Estás segura? –Dijo suavemente –No quiero ocasionarte problemas con tus hermanas

-Te aseguro que no tendré problemas, ellas están al tanto que estamos juntos de nuevo, pero si no quieres o no puedes quedarte está bien – dije con tristeza, probablemente quería evitar que lo atacará a media noche

-Mi amor, porque me dice eso, como se te ocurre, que no voy a querer quedarme, por supuesto que me quedo no tengo nada más importante que hacer que no sea estar con ustedes–dijo y se acomodó junto a mí –

Fui a la habitación de Jake, por ropa afortunadamente tenía un pants y un par de camisetas nuevas, le entregue la ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse, regreso y se acomodó junto a mí.

-Buenas noches mi vida, duerme por favor quiero que descanses - dijo me dio un corto beso y me acomodó sobre su pecho

-Buenas Noches – dije suavemente, más claro no pudo estar "_duerme por favor quiero que descanses_" solamente quería dormir, me acurruque con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, era la posición más cómoda para dormir entre sus brazos por mi pancita, era todo lo que podía pedir, estaba claro que no me deseaba, solamente esperaba que al terminar el embarazo recuperara mi figura de antes y que Edward volviera desearme, aunque me dolía no podía culparlo, esperaría con paciencia los tres meses que me faltaban para terminar mi embarazo y los dos meses más de reposo "5 meses" después intentaría seducirlo.

El domingo fue muy especial, estuvimos en el parque, nos sentamos a platicar bajo la sombra de un árbol, llevamos sándwich y refrescos para un día de campo, tratamos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, además nos estábamos conociendo más ya que nuestra relación no tuvo un inicio muy convencional.

La semana se nos pasó volando, Edward seguía viniendo como siempre, me consentía y me cuidaba a más no pedir.

Se había quedado un par de noches, otras en las que no podía porque al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para alguna junta y no quería incomodar temprano en la casa o no quería cortar mi sueño tan temprano. Nuestras noches seguían de la misma forma un par de besos, que con discreción trataba de profundizar, pero que muy sutilmente eran cortados.

Mis antojos se habían hecho presentes casi todos los días, había llamado a Edward cuando no estaba para que me pasara comprando algo o había salido a comprarlo a llegar a casa, no eran comidas fuera de lo normal o difíciles de conseguir pero más de alguna no estaba en nuestro refrigerador o alguna comida chatarra que se me antojara. Edward me los había cumplido todos.

Al final de la semana, noté a Edward muy extraño, como nervioso o ansioso constantemente revisaba y contestaba los correos en su blackberry, mis dudas se hacían presentes, al preguntarle qué pasaba solamente respondió "Estaba organizando algo muy importante", imaginé que algún súper negocio, su respuesta no me dejó del todo tranquila pero no quise insistir más.

_**Edward Pov **_

Las cosas con Bella, no podían ir mejor, estábamos aprovechando muy bien nuestros días, platicábamos mucho descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, íbamos poco a poco, disfrutábamos viendo moverse a nuestras hijas o hablando con ellas.

Fue maravilloso poder cumplir sus antojos, la carita de felicidad que tenía en cuanto me veía llegar con su pedido era única, verla disfrutar sus antojos era un sueño, los besos cuando me lo agradecía.

Me dolía profundamente rechazarla, utilizando todo mi autocontrol había pasado una noches junto a ella, aunque me alegró enormemente que quisiera que me quedara con ella sufrí horrible toda la noche, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, sentir sus curvas perfectas, parecía que el embarazo me estaba jugando una mala pasada, me hacía verla más deseable de lo que ya era para mí, no podía soportar más, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Llevaba un par de días organizando todo, sabía que mi princesa estaba insegura, su carita cuando frenaba nuestros besos me lo decía todo, precisamente por eso estaba preparando todo para darle lo que se merece, ella es una Reina y se merece lo mejor es una dama que merece ser tratada como tal, por eso aunque mi cuerpo gritara por el deseo de hacerla mía, me contenía, no lo haría. Todo tendría lugar en el fin de semana en el momento adecuado y de la manera que tenía planeado para ella.

Quería que fuera un momento íntimo y especial, en el que pudiéramos declararnos y firmar nuestro amor, solamente los dos.

Solamente me quedaba invitar a mi Bella a nuestra cita, había comprado un precioso vestido, con un escote de ensueño y suelto en la parte de abajo dándole la comodidad y espacio suficiente a mis niñas.

Le pediría mi princesa que me acompañara a una cena, que se arreglará especialmente para mí y que usara el vestido que le había comprado...


	21. Chapter 20 Si, Si, Si

_Omg! Estamos Felices! se nos llegó el amor jajaj muchas lo esperaban pues aqui lo tienen..._

_Aprovechamos de nuevo para agradecer sus comentarios y toooooodo mil gracias. _

_Disfruten mucho el capitulo y cuentennos que les parece con un review! saben que su opinión es muuuy importante para nosotros_

_Mil gracias y hasta el proximo cap._

_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? _

* * *

**_Edward Pov_**

Me levante temprano, como cada mañana ya tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla que no me importaba nada levantarme así fueran las 4 de la mañana ya estaba tan acostumbrado a desayunar con ella, mi subconsciente me despertaba solo para ir donde ella.

Después de una ducha fría muy fría , ya que la necesitaba, últimamente mis sueños no eran muy castos con ella me levantaba todos los días más duro que una piedra ya mi autocontrol empezaba a fallarme con ella la necesitaba pero también era consciente de que ella estaba muy avanzada en su embarazo y mis pequeñas la tenían muy cansada necesitaba hablar con la ginecóloga para saber si en su estado podría mantener algún tipo de contacto sexual ya que en nuestra cita tan especial mi próximo objetivo era hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma ...

No lo pensé mas y de mi móvil y le marque a la ginecóloga ...

-Consulta de la doctora Carmen - contestaron al otro lado de la línea, Mierda! Como olvide que ya no estábamos con Carmen.

-Hola buenos días soy Edward Cullen necesito hablar con la doctora, se encuentra disponible en este momento solo necesito hacerle una consulta .- decidí preguntar por ella, no iba a colgar como un adolescente, no creo que me niegue una consulta

-Si claro un momento por favor .- tras varios segundos esperando, la doctora contesto mas entusiasmada que de costumbre ...

-Edward ! hola como estas? A que debo el gusto de tu llamada, entiendo que ahora consultan a otra colega-

-Ehh hola Carmen bien gracias, siii te llamaba para hacerte una consulta, pues bueno un poco bastante personal, por eso decidí acudir a ti-

-Si si ya me dijo mi secretaria, cuéntame Edward qué quieres proponerme o consultarme ya has pensado lo de nuestra cita?-

¿Queee? esta mujer no podía dejar de tirarme los trastos ni sabiendo que estoy con Bella?

-No Carmen no te llamo por eso ... era para hacerte una consulta sobre Bella -

-Ohh! lo siento -Por su tono de voz pude deducir que estaba decepcionada y avergonzada ...

-Es que tengo algo planeado para ella veras tengo un problema ... este ... Es que ... no sé cómo hacer la pregunta ...-

-Suéltalo Edward en confianza, soy médico, no me voy a asustar -

-Quiero saber si Bella y yo podríamos pues esta bueno tu sabes tener relaciones Sexuales en su estado ... ya estando ya tan avanzada- solamente escuche silencio tras la línea después hablo .

-A ver... si se puede mantener relaciones sexuales... ella está muy avanzada y en cualquier momento podría dar a luz por ser primeriza, pero si ella se siente con ganas pues claro que puede...-

-Pero dañaría a mis niñas?-

-Edward por favor no seas cavernícola claro que no además el sexo en el embarazo es saludable para la mujer ayuda al momento del parto ...- dios mío que felicidad mas grande.

-Gracias Carmen por aclararme todo -

-De nada Edward para eso Médico y pues fui la ginecóloga de Bella.

Colgué y ahora si podía relajarme; podíamos hacer el amor sin tener problemas bueno claro si ella así lo quería, pero por lo que a mí respecta claro que quería, por no decir que era lo que más quería...

Fui a la casa de Bella a la hora de desayunar, cuando llegue me abrió la puerta muy efusiva, estaba especialmente guapa hoy no sé porque pero lo estaba...

-Amor que haces levantada tan temprano?-me inclino y me dio un beso tierno en los labios

-Cariño pues que mas ... que esperarte - me abrazo - te eche de menos sabes...

Acerque mi nariz hasta su pelo para inundarme con su aroma ese que me volvía loco y me hacía perder el control...con mucha prudencia la aleje de mi, antes de que mi autocontrol fallara, la idea de hacerla mía no era ahora no en este momento... seria en nuestra cita...

-Amor que te pasa?- me miro extrañada y con tristeza en sus ojos, joder sabia que ella pensaba cosas raras, pero por el momento no podía aclararle nada aunque se me partiera el alma verla dudar, pero quería que nuestra cita fuera una sorpresa ella no debía saber de qué se trataba hasta el momento adecuado.

-Ehh... este... No nada... por qué?- intente evadir

-Me preguntas por qué? , Edward estas como raro, desde hace días, es evidente que me estas evitando, en cuanto me acercó a ti te alejas, desde ayer estas que no te despegas de tu teléfono mensajeandote quien sabe con quien ...si ya te arrepentiste de que volviéramos, si ya no quieres estar conmigo, pues ok por mí no hay problema lárgate ahora por dónde has venido...- dijo la última frase en un tono más alto y evidentemente molesta

-Bella por Dios pero que dices - me acerque a ella y la abrace fuerte –Cariño, mi vida claro que no me arrepiento, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y con nadie más solo que hoy si quiero hacerlo todo bien ... no quiero hacer esto así ósea ... digo... no quiero hacer esto... joder no puedo decírtelo, por favor no preguntes mas sii mi princesa, se paciente por favor… a ver solo vine a decirte que estés lista para esta noche, te compré algo, lo tengo en el coche ya vengo espérame...-

Fui al coche por su regalo, ella todavía seguía esperando en el mismo lugar entre sorprendida y expectante y hasta un poquitito molesta, podía notar su adorable pucherito por no saber que era lo que pasaba, pero no podía darle mucha información, todo era una sorpresa, no debía saber dónde íbamos

-Toma mi amor quiero que lo lleves esta noche, no sabía si te gustaría, espero que si lo elegí yo -

-Edward...pero que ... que es ... esto?-Tartamudeaba nerviosa

-Ábrelo y lo veras-mientras abría su regalo pude notar el temblar de sus manos, mi princesa estaba nerviosa como una niña el día de su cumpleaños

-OH! Dios Edward es precioso, está perfecto me encanta – dijo emocionada acercándose y dándome un suave y corto besito - y dónde iremos porque tan elegantes?-

-Es una sorpresa ... te gustaría acompañarme?- dije emocionado

-Oh! Mi amor claro que si contigo ira al fin del mundo... claro después de tener a las niñas ahora mismo no podría moverme mucho de aquí ...pero si claro que si ... aunque ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –dijo bromeando y haciendo de nuevo ese adorable pucherito que me estaba enloqueciendo

-Tranquila mi vida – dije dándole un beso en su boquita paradita - creo que esta sorpresa te gustara es algo que yo he deseado tu haz deseado ... o al menos eso espero .-

-Joder! Edward donde me vas a llevar?-dijo fingiendo estar enfadada pero con un toque de humor en su cara.

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa, te gustara, por el momento señorita vamos a desayunar es tarde y mis hijas necesitan alimentarse.- "Señorita" pronto dejaría de ser "Señorita" y convertirse en "Señora" "mi señora"

-Ok, ya estoy adivinando una de tus tácticas, no sé cómo lo consigues pero siempre me consigues distraer hablándome de comida -

Desayunamos y charlamos de cosas no muy importantes; luego de terminar el desayuno le propuse que fuéramos al salón de belleza para que le hicieran unos masajes y cosas así ella necesitaba cuidados, además quería que todo fuera perfecto, esta noche yo la necesitaba perfecta, ella sin preguntar mucho acepto y fuimos al Spa y Salón de Belleza cuando estuvo lista salimos de ahí.

Como a la hora de la comida le dije que se relajara en el sofá iba a leerle un poco y luego me iría para arreglarme para nuestra cita...

Mientras terminaba de leerle la historia de la cenicienta ... mi princesa es así de especial y tierna, ella quería que le leyera a mis hijas, que mejor cuento que la cenicienta, esas fueron sus palabras...ella decía que se identificaba con la historia, en una noche lo tuvo todo y luego lo perdió de igual forma ...

-Bella cariño despierta me tengo que ir -

-No no te vayas amor quédate conmigo – murmuro sin abrir los ojos

-Bella cariño, no me puedo quedar, sabes que tenemos una cita recuerdas?-

-Si, si lo siento estaba soñando – dijo sonrojándose algo me decía que ese sueño no era inocente

-Bueno amor vengo mas tarde a recogerte vale?-

-Ok a qué hora?-

-Estaré aquí sobre las 7:30 pm, ponte muy guapa para mi, necesito que te pongas lo más hermosa posible y otra cosa -me miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada - recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y que quiero estar contigo siempre -

-Yo también mi amor, lo sabes-Se inclino y me besó, tierno al principio pero luego fue más apasionado, el fuego de la pasión nos consumía a los dos...

Nos separamos por falta de aire y cuando la mire a los ojos la vi, la lujuria y el deseo bañaban su mirada ella deseaba esto tanto como yo o mas ...

Pero debía pararlo por ahora, me despedí rápido y huí de ahí sin darle tiempo a nada más.

**Bella Pov **

Mierda mierda y mierda ... Edward me tenía tan frustrada, no sabía qué mas hacer ya lo había intentado todo pero nada funcionaba que le pasaba? Solamente me había faltado desnudarme frente a él y gritarle o suplicarle que me hiciera el amor, de verdad que le pasaba?

Con la frustración y el enfado subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación a tratar de arreglarme para esa "misteriosa" cita que teníamos esta noche…Tenía que ser algo importante como para haber dejado de lado todos sus pendientes, se me frustraron un poco mis planes secretos una magnifica tarde de sexo desenfrenado... estaba tan desesperada por estar con él, no veía la manera de provocarlo, me sentía como una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Después de que mis queridas hermanas se enteraran de que Edward tenía una sorpresa para mí y de su solicitud de arreglarme, decidieron que ellas harían el trabajo así que eso hicieron. Cuando vieron el precioso vestido que me había regalado casi se desmayan de la emoción, Alice decía que parecía de princesa de cuento de hadas claro que una princesa embarazada de ocho meses ...

Terminamos casi a la hora de llegada de Edward justo me estaban atando el lazo del vestido cuando el tiembre sonó y Rose bajo a decirle que esperara un poco que estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando entro ella traía algo en la mano y venia sonriendo ...

-Bellaaa... mira lo que traigo - De su mano saco un antifaz negro con de esos que se utilizan para dormir.

-Y eso? -me quede algo extrañada.

-Edward me lo dio dice que te lo pongas antes de bajar -

-Ahh no, me niego a llevar esa cosa .-

-Bella no seas aburrida -me regaño Alice -Acaso no confías en Edward?-

-Aish está bien ponme esa maldita cosa- las dos se rieron nerviosamente intentando aguantar no reír.

-Por cierto Edward me ha dicho que no te esperemos levantadas, si no vuelves que estarás con el que no nos preocupemos.-Dijo rose cuando termino de colocarme el antifaz y solo sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar

Mis hermanas me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras, no veía ni escuchaba nada, solo cuando estuve abajo frente a el...

-Bellaa... estas Preciosa, eres tan hermosa -Me sonroje su voz denotaba un poco de excitación quizás mis hermanas no lo notaran pero yo si ...

-Gracias Edward, Amor quisiera decir lo mismo lo guapo que estas, pero no veo nada - dije fingiendo enfado.

-Ohh lo siento es parte de la sorpresa, ya falta poco paciencia-

- Si lo sé, pero es que creo que sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y menos si con ellas viene un antifaz-

-Vamos ya queda poco solo agárrate a mí y ya veras, esta sorpresa te gustará-

Nos subimos al coche, condujo como una 1 hora; luego me ayudó a bajar y en cuanto la brisa me golpeo me di cuenta enseguida donde estábamos, la playa, olía a mar además la brisa era fresca..  
Edward bajo primero y luego abrió la puerta del copiloto, mientras me ayudaba a bajar me pidió que me quitará los zapatos ya que íbamos a caminar por la playa...siempre con mis ojos tapados me adentré en la playa, tras unos minutos caminando nos detuvimos y dijo.

-Bella mi amor ha llegado el momento, voy a quitarte el antifaz debes prometerme que no saldrás corriendo cuando veas lo que tengo preparado -

-Edward deja te de misterios y quítame esto ya-dije simulando mi ya típico enfado - y déjame decirte que si lo que querías era algo de sexo deberías haberme llevado a un hotel no aquí en la playa, mira que me saliste exhibicionista - solté una risita mientras me quitaba el antifaz.

Pero lo que ahí me encontré no tenía nada que ver con lo que me pensaba, por un momento me sentí mal por pensar esas cosas de él ... mi vista viajo a una pequeña carpa blanca llena de flores y luces brillantes, un pequeño atril y un hombre que nos miraba especulativo ... Edward me miraba pensando las palabras que venían ahora y yo simplemente me quede sin palabras ...

-Bella ... bienvenida a tu ... Boda, a nuestra Boda – dijo dulcemente

-Que? -

-Lo que has oído cariño, nuestra boda, organice todo, este era mi secreto y mi evento importante, nuestra boda, esta es mi sorpresa, quería que fuera especial cada detalle, sin nadie más solos tu y yo -

-Edward que ...- no sabía que decirle no me salía nada coherente en este momento.

Pero lo que ocurrió después lo que me dejo completamente sin palabras... Edward se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una cajita, la abrió y en esa cajita había algo que no esperaba 3 anillos.

-Bella amor, sé que no es manera de pedírtelo, cuando ya está todo listo, pero me darías el gran honor de ser tu esposo?

-Edward ... yo... -ya notaba el escozor en mis ojos sabia lo estaba por venir

-Bella por favor cásate conmigo.-

-Oh dios creo que me voy a desmayar-Dije mientras sentía como me temblaba todo el cuerpo mis pequeñas se movían insistentemente.

-Bella cariño respira profundamente, mira amor, ese hombre que está ahí, es el juez que nos casará, si tu aceptas por supuesto, te quiero mi vida solo necesito saber que tu al igual que yo quieres vivir conmigo para siempre, esto es lo que te mereces -

-Dios Edward te quiero tanto claro que SI como iba a decirte lo contrario, si ya no sé si vivir si no estás conmigo.- dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba un beso.

-Bueno cariño, mira este anillo es el de nuestro pequeño compromiso, pequeño porque solo durará lo que tardemos en llegar a esa carpa para casarnos y estos dos son los de la ceremonia te quiero cariño y sé que esto es lo que quieres y lo quiero yo; esto es lo que hemos estado esperando, se que por mi estupideces se nos complicó todo pero este de todas formas hubiera sido el resultado final, no hay otra mujer en el mundo que dese a mi lado para toda la vida. Mi Bella quería hacerte mi esposa antes de que mis hijas nacieran, ahora cuando nazcan si pueden decir que Papi y mami están juntos porque las recibiremos en un hogar, te amo Bella para toda la vida ven acompáñame – estaba sin habla ante todas sus palabras, tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro de la carpa, era pequeña tan solo estábamos nosotros y los testigos juntos con el juez que nos iba a casar, era todo tan irreal pero estaba feliz, feliz de casarme con el hombre al que amaba feliz por pasar el resto de mi vida con él y por darme la sorpresa, es que podía haber alguien más especial que él? Definitivamente era la sorpresa más bonita que jamás me habían dado...

Nos pusimos delante del Señor que iba a casarnos, el hombre empezó a dar un discurso yo no escuchaba nada, estaba en una nube era como si fuese un sueño del que no quería despertar solo alcance a oír algo así como...

-Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan por esposa y prometes amarla en la salud en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si Acepto - Dijo el mi amor, mi marido, mi amante, mi esposo ... mirándome a los ojos ...

Esta vez el hombre se dirigió a mi ...

-Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen por esposo y prometes amarlo en la salud en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si Si Si Acepto - Edward soltó una risita al escuchar, mi triple aceptación, sus ojos derrochaban un brillo que no recordaba, su mirada me decía tantas cosas, leía agradecimiento por esto y porque había aceptado algo que sabía que quería tanto como el

-Bien los anillos por favor - dijo el señor que nos casaba

-Si aquí están -Edward le entrego el par de anillos y el hombre los recibió en su mano cuando los cogió nos miro y dijo

-Edward coge el anillo y mientras se lo pones a tu esposa di las palabras que quieres que sellen su amor- El lo cogió tomo mi mano y mientras deslizaba el anillo dentro de mi dedo hablo...

-Bella recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor profundo hacia ti que fue es y será eterno, para toda la vida, eso es lo que durará mi amor por ti una eternidad y hasta después de la muerte te amaré no lo olvides nunca -

Llego mi turno tomé el anillo y mirándolo a los ojos solamente pude decir ...

-Edward Tuya hasta la eternidad - Esperaba que entendiera lo que significaban esas palabras, por que tenían tanto escondido, para mí lo significaban todo, le pertenecía completamente en cuerpo y alma mas allá de la muerte, el Señor que oficio la ceremonia se aclaro la garganta de una manera cómplice, me sonroje porque quizás mi tono de vos fue demasiado sugerente y dejó saber un poco el significado de mis palabras, pero con solo ver a mi ahora esposo, su sonrisa sus ojos brillantes, su rostro perfecto me olvidé de todo, todo quedó en el pasado, esta era mi nueva vida, un nuevo comenzar ahora la Señora Bella Cullen ...

Siempre suya eternamente suya ...


	22. Chapter 21 Un maravillo sueño

_**Hoooola, querias lectoras! les traigo un nuevo capi de passion...rapidito porque estoy que caigo de sueño **_

_**Agradezco como siempre sus palabras**_

_**Disfruten mucho el cap**_

_**Dejenme saber si les gustooo...su opinión es muy importante para nosotros **_

_**Chaooo**_

_**¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cap. 21 Un maravisollo sueño**_

* * *

_**Bella Pov **_

-Dime que no estoy soñando? –pedí en un susurro a Edward, su frente reposaba con la mía bailábamos una suave y romántica melodía

-No lo está Sra. Cullen, esto no es un sueño, es nuestra nueva vida Juntos –dijo mientras me besaba suavemente.

-Estoy sin palabras – dije suavemente- Esto ha superado a cualquier sorpresa que yo me imaginaba, de verdad Edward, no lo puedo creer, esto ha sido maravilloso, es hermoso lo que has hecho, me parece un sueño, Un maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero despertar

-Es todo lo que te mereces mi vida, eres mi esposa, eres mía, esto debí haberlo hecho desde que descubrí que te amaba, pero no quiero recordar mis errores, prometo hacerlas muy feliz, y te digo de nuevo que no estás soñando, pero si tanto insistes creo que tendré que ser más convincente en la forma de hacerte reaccionar y me creas que es real – acercó sus labios a los mismos y me besó con tanta pasión, transmitiéndome todo el amor que me había demostrado en cada detalle de esta noche, sin duda alguna el sabía cómo hacer vida sus palabras, me estaba convenciendo

-Edward –dije después de varios intentos de de su parte, por hacerme creer que no estaba soñando – Yo estoy muy feliz por todo esto que has hecho, has cumplido uno de mis mas grandes sueños, ser tu esposa es lo mejor que me has dado después de nuestras hijas, pero yo te quiero decir algo, quiero que empecemos bien y no quiero ocultarte nada –

-Tranquila mi amor, dime lo que piensas -me dijo tiernamente

-Me siento mal porque tenía tantas dudas –susurre avergonzada – Desde ayer te sentía extraño, te veía nervioso, revisabas constantemente tus celular, me hice muchas tontas ideas en mi cabeza…Yo…..yo lo siento por dudar de ti, ahora lo entiendo todo –

-Bella…Mi Bella….Mi amor….Mi esposa – dijo dándome cortos beso – No tienes nada de que disculparte, creo que no fui nada discreto al preparar tu sorpresa….yo me disculpo….Lo siento si te hice sentir mal viendo mi actuar extraño, pero estaba tan emocionado porque llegará este momento, también admito que estaba muy nervioso temía que me rechazaras

-No podría hacerlo, sin saberlo, es lo que más anhelaba, lo he descubierto en cuanto me lo has propuesto …..ahora si puedo reclamarte como mío yo también….eres mi esposo para siempre–dije llevando mis labios nuevamente hacia los suyos.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco me di cuenta en qué momento desparecieron todas las personas que estaban en la hermosa ceremonia, solamente estaba consciente de la persona que me tenía entre sus brazos, bailábamos muy suavemente sobre la arena, Edward cantaba en mi oído, tenía conmigo todo lo que necesitaba, mis hijas y ahora mi esposo…..Podría haber un hombre más especial? Por mas que había intentado odiarlo y recordar a cada minuto los motivos por los cuales tenía que alejarlo de mi vida, había sido inútil, a medida que pasaban el tiempo los recuerdos eran menos, cada vez más lejanos y poco claros, Edward se había ganado a pulso esta nueva oportunidad, me había demostrado que realmente le importaban nuestras hijas y que también le importaba yo….ahora no solo le creía estaba segura de que me amaba, esta había sido la mayor prueba de todo, se había entregado a mí en matrimonio al mismo tiempo Yo me había entregado a él, no podía pedir nada más.

Después de un par de melodías mas, me guió hasta una mesa, que tampoco me había percatado antes que estuviera, hermosamente decorada como para una cena romántica, con candelabros grandes y una vajilla que parecía tener un diseño muy antigua, era una mesa de cuentos de princesas, sirvió refresco de uva en dos copas y me dijo

-Por nosotros mi amor, por un nuevo Inicio, por nuestras hijas –dijo mientras acercaba su copa a la mía

-Por mi nueva familia, por ti y por mis hijas –

La cena fue deliciosa, el complemento perfecto para esa velada, platicamos unos minutos más, pero el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, involuntariamente un bostezo me delató.

-Mi amor, nos vamos, veo que estas cansada –dijo Edward acariciando mi mejía

-No, estoy bien -mentí no quería separarme de él

-Mi vida, creo lo que mejor es no abusar….yo hubiera querido llevarte de viaje de bodas por el mundo, perderme de todo y de todos por un mes por lo menos y estar los dos solitos, pero por el momento no es posible, pero nada evite que te secuestre completamente este fin de semana, tus hermanas saben que no deben preocuparse esta noche, mañana nos encargaremos de hacerles ver que no llegarás en los próximos días

-Si - dije mientras lo abrazaba eufóricamente, por un momento pensé que me iría a dejar a mi casa y saldría huyendo nuevamente de mí.

Caminamos hacía el vehículo, como siempre me ayudó a subir.

-Adonde vamos? - dije inocentemente

-Mi amor, estamos de luna de Miel, déjate consentir por favor – pidió y se inclinó y me depositó un suave beso en mis labios - Ponte cómoda por favor, el camino es un poquito largo y veo que estas cansada – reclinó un poco mi asiento quedé en una posición realmente agradable

-Edward – dije con temor – Tu….tu podrías….cuando regresemos …podrías quedarte en mi casa - realmente no sabía que pensaba él, pero lo normal era que viviéramos juntos o no?

-Mi princesa tontita, acaso piensas que vamos a vivir separados? –hice cara de no saber que responder –Por supuesto que No, si me he casado contigo es porque no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero estar cada minuto de mi vida contigo, con ustedes, por supuesto que viviremos juntos pero no precisamente en tu casa – dijo besándome de nuevo

-Edward, pero….pero mis hermanas – dije con temor, la verdad es que si quería vivir con él y me iría con él hasta el fin del mundo, pero también estaban mis hermanas que eran mi responsabilidad

-Es una sorpresa, no te preocupes por favor, por supuesto que he pensado en todo, pero que te parece – dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo –si eso lo dejamos para cuando regresemos, ahora olvidémonos de todo – como no olvidarme de todo si me lo pedía embriagándome con sus besos, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire asentí, arrancó el vehículo y partimos hacía donde pasaríamos nuestra Luna de miel…manejo por bastante tiempo, hasta que me quedé dormida

-llegamos mi amor, despierta – dijo besando mis ojos, sentí que había dormido una eternidad.

Bajó del vehículo, me ayudó a bajar y me tomó en sus brazos siguiendo la tradición como todos recién casados, todo era realmente increíble. Parecía que estábamos en un bosque o al menos fue lo que mi cuerpo percibió, una deliciosa brisa

-Edward….F-Fríooo – dije mientras titiritaba un poco, estaba todavía un poco adormitada además mí vestido no ayuda mucho

-Tranquila mi princesa, ahora entramos a la cabaña, estamos en una Montaña, pero en esta cabaña encontrarás mucho calor – dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, besó mi frente y entramos a la hermosa cabaña, me puso en el suelo, pegó mi espalda a su pecho mientras frotaba mis brazos para darme un poquito de calor, mientras me maravillaba observando la cabaña.

Era realmente un sueño, como todo lo que estaba viviendo, Edward había preparado todo especialmente, se había encargado de cada detalle…..Qué mas podía pedirle a la vida con un hombre así?

La Cabaña tenía un ambiente realmente acogedor, como de película, el piso era de una madera color claro muy elegante en perfecta combinación con el decorado del techo, los muebles, los cuadros todo estaba en perfecta armonía, pero lo que realmente me dejó sin habla fue el área en la que estaba la chimenea y no precisamente por la chimenea que estaba funcionando y sin percatarme ya nos había brindado el calor necesario, frente a la chimenea había una especie de cama improvisada, con muchas frazadas muy gruesas en una decoración perfecta, con muchos muchos cojines alrededor…Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente imaginando un cuadro tan sensual y romántico….pero no debería imaginar cosas que no son.

-Edward esto es hermoso –dije abrazándolo y besándolo con emoción

-Especialmente para ti, Mi Bella, ya que no puedo darte la luna de miel que te mereces, tendremos esto por el momento…He pensado, si tu estas de acuerdo claro, que cuando nuestras princesas estén con nosotros y tu estés recuperada, podemos hacer el matrimonio religioso y proclamarte todavía mas mía en todas las leyes y de todas las formas posibles, haremos una fiesta en grande con toda tu familia y tus amigos, y por supuesto nuestra familia…pero esta ceremonia tenía que ser especial, solos tu y yo…así como empezó todo – dijo besándome de nuevo

-Soy tuya sin necesidad de nada…solo tuya…..claro que me encanta la idea, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, esto no podía ser mas perfecto de lo que ya es solos tu y yo, después compartiremos con nuestra familias

-Lo que tu digas mi amor – dijo mientras me dejaba sin habla nuevamente, dándome un pasional pero tierno beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo, aún estando de pie, mis piernas temblaban de no ser porque el me sostenía me habría caído, sus besos fueron descendiendo alrededor de mi mandíbula, llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja, donde succionaba suavemente, bajando por todo mi cuello, repitiendo constantemente que me amaba y que era todo en su vida…..Yo solamente cerraba los ojos y me apretaba mas a él, dando pequeños gemidos por todo lo que me hacía sentir. Cuando sus besos llegaron a mis senos fue mi perdición, bajaba lenta y tortuosamente mi vestido liberándolos casi completamente, debía parar antes que fuera demasiado tarde y mis hormonas nos obligaran o mas bien lo obligaran a comprometerlo en una situación que no sería muy agradable para él…

-Ed-Edward- dije entrecortadamente – Para amor…..p-por favor – dije en contra de mi voluntad

Levantó su rostro hacía mí viéndome completamente desconcertado – Porque mi vida? Es que, es que acaso no te gusta? –preguntó tímidamente, se veía endemoniadamente adorable y sensual en esa faceta tímida

-Tú sabes que me encanta tontito, pero es mejor detenernos antes que otra cosa suceda – dije con resignación

-Es precisamente lo que quiero Sra. Cullen que pase lo que tenga que pasar….Quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa…amarla y amarnos es todo lo que quiero – dijo sensualmente

-No creo que sea buena idea -dije en un susurro

-Es que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – contestó rápidamente

-No creo, que sea buena idea para ti, la imagen no sería la mejor….estoy …..estoy gorda – dije en un susurro mas suave todavía.

-Esta usted hablando enserio Sra. Cullen? Eso es todo? por eso me ha pedido que me detenga? – dijo con su jodida sonrisa de lado

-Si, te parece poco? Se que nunca he sido altamente atractiva, que no he tenido una figura envidiable…..pero ahora la imagen es –me cortó rápidamente

-Basta por favor, no podría ver otra imagen mas favorable sexy, encantadora, sensual y perfecta para mi en este momento…eres tú….te amo te deseo a ti, tal como eres , no se que me hiciste pero no hay mujer mas perfecta para mí que tu….mi cuerpo no responde a otra que no seas tú….te deseo…..te deseo tanto, no sabes como me he contenido todos estos días el deseo de tomarte de hacerte mía, pero quería que fuera perfecto no cometer los mismos errores, quería hacerte el amor pero como mi esposa….que estés embarazada lo hace todavía mas perfecto porque llevas dentro de ti mi semilla, el producto de nuestro amor y eso no sabes el efecto que tiene en mí…Quiero hacerte el amor…de verdad lo deseo…

-Edward…te amo tanto…tanto, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, te amo cada día mas…y también te deseo…..hazme el amor – dije besándolo, al fin dije esas palabras que tenía tanto miedo de pronunciar de nuevo, todas mis barreras se habían derrumbado, él las había derrumbado, no tenía caso negar lo que mi corazón moría por gritar…..lo amaba….lo amaba con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma y estaba orgullosa de ese amor…..porque el también me amaba…me lo demostraba a cada momento

-Bella…..mi hermosa Esposa…yo también te amo y no tienes idea cuanto –

-Podrías demostrármelo….donde nos habíamos quedado? –dije sensualmente

-Creo que lo recuerdo – dijo besándome de nuevo

Siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido anteriormente, no se si por las hormonas, producto del embarazo o por este amor que me quemaba y me enloquecía pero cada rose de su piel con la mía, cada caricia, cada beso los sentía a mil, me provocaba tantas cosas….era capaz de lograr un orgasmo solamente con sus besos caricias.

Lentamente llevo sus manos hacia uno de mis costados, donde estaba la cremallera del vestido, la bajó lentamente, liberándome de el, ya que era una tela fina al estar libre se deslizó completamente en mi cuerpo, dejándome solamente con las bragas, por mi embarazo mis pechos se habían llenado aún mas, brindándome una fijeza extraordinaria que me hacía innecesaria el uso del sujetador, además con el escote del vestido habría tenido que usar uno sin tirantes pero esta noche no, quise sentirme sexy y no usar nada. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y me recorrió completamente, con la yema de sus dedos toco el contorno de mis caderas subió hacía mis pechos, los tocó suavemente, provocándome a morir, regresó a mi vientre en el que se detuvo unos minutos dando mucho besos a mi pronunciada barriguita.

-Eres preciosa mi amor y eres mía – dijo tomándome en brazos y depositándome lentamente sobre las mantas frente a la chimenea

No se de que forma pero yo también me había desecho de su ropa, dejándolo solamente en bóxer, inició con besos suaves desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi boca, en la que se entretuvo un buen rato y empezó a bajar de nuevo hasta llegar a mis senos, llevándose uno a su boca succionando de forma desesperada y deliciosa, mientras masajeaba el otro con una de sus manos….Yo estaba a morir solamente gemía su nombre, luego dirigió su boca hacía mi otro pecho desatendido otorgándole las mismas caricias, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de mi sexo, sin ningún pudor empezó a succionarlo…..eso fue demasiado para mí…su lengua rosaba mi clítoris de una forma constante rápida y deliciosas yo estaba al limite no podía mas, llevé mis manos a su cabello empujándolo aún mas para que sus embestidas en mi sexo fueran todavía mas profundas, estaba tan tan cerca y quería llegar de una vez

-Edward….oh…..Edward…- dije la fuerza del orgasmo fue brutal, por un momento dejé de sentir, vi luces de colores, vi el espacio llegue al infinito…..veía arcoíris no se que tantos paraísos veía, la emoción y sensación era sorprendente, tenía tantos meses sin sentir lo que solo él me había hecho sentir…..el me lo había enseñado y no quería a nadie mas que el brindándomelo

Llegó a la altura de mis labios y me beso, podía sentir mi sabor en su boca, fue algo sumamente sensual…..que me prendió de nuevo…..culpemos a las hormonas pero lo necesitaba de nuevo ya de una vez y se lo hice saber

-Hazme el amor…te quiero sentir dentro de mí…no sabes cuanto lo deseo-

-Yo también es lo que mas deseo mi vida –

Se colocó sobre una pila de cojines, quedando medio inclinado, suavemente me tomó de mis caderas sentándome a horcadas sobre el, la distancia entre nosotros era bastante debido a la grandeza de mi pancita, pero una posición tan deliciosa, me senté lentamente sobre su miembro, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro su dureza en mi interior…. –Oh….Dios mío –dije cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, había olvidado lo bien proporcionado que estaba mi ahora esposo, me empecé a mover lentamente sobre él, las sensaciones eran maravillosas, fui aumentando mis movimientos a medida que mi cuerpo me lo iba solicitando, hasta que sentí sus manos en mis caderas frenándome un poco

-Despacio mi amor….se s-siente delicioso…pero– no dijo más, llevo sus manos a mis caderas y las movió a un ritmo muy suave…..pero matador para ser honestos era mucho mejor que el ritmo que yo estaba marcando…empezó a moverme en forma circular y fue mi perdición

-Oh Dios mío Edward-dije cuando empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo en mi estomago, bajando hasta mi vientre….estaba cerca muy cerca

-Amor- dijo Edward

No sabía si lo decía porque también estaba en las mismas circunstancias que yo, pero quise ayudarnos un poquito, en la misma sintonía suave que teníamos me incline hacia atrás todo cuanto me fue posible, hasta sostener mis manos en sus rodillas…..sin premeditarlo logramos una posición extremadamente peligrosa para nuestras sensaciones que nos llevó al limite explotando los dos gritando TE AMO….Y gimiendo logrando encontrar la respiración ante tan maravilloso momento vivido. Después de unos minutos me lentamente de él…ese maravilloso orgasmo nos dejó paralizados en la misma posición…pero estaba extremadamente cansada, colocó entre las sábanas, se colocó detrás de mí, nos envolvió y me abrazo fuertemente…

-Te amo tanto mi amor…..eso fue hermoso, maravilloso…no tengo palabras….te amo…te amo…gracias por estar junto a mi –

-Yo también te amo Edward…..tienes razón fue mágico- mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco,

-Descansa mi vida…Hasta mañana….

Abrazados con nuestros pies entrelazados me quedé profundamente dormida.


	23. Chapter 22 Inesperado

_**Helloo! **_

_**Nuevooo Capi!**_

_**Disfrutenlo **_

_**Gracias como siempre por sus lindas palabritas!**_

**_Estamos en la recta final...Inicia la cuenta regresiva_**

**_Dejenme saber su opinión! Merecemos un review!_**

**_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Inesperado**_

_**Edward Pov **_

-Que te parece Alexandra y Vanesa

-Prefería Isabela y Marie como tu mi amor – dije acariciando su barriguita, hace unos minutos que habíamos despertado, después de una magnifica noche, entre caricias y besos discutíamos los nombres de nuestras hijas, cuando mencioné mi deseo hizo un tierno puchero – Que tiene de malo, estoy segura que serán igualitas a ti, dos Mini-Bellas, pero no se pueden llamar Bella las dos, entonces una Marie y la otra Bella solucionado

-jaja Pues yo digo que serán igualitas a ti, tu versión femenina, pero no por eso las voy a llamar Antonia y Eduarda verdad? – dijo riéndose al final

-No le encuentro la gracia, tenlo por seguro que si fueran niños, se llamarían Edward y Anthony – dije orgulloso

-A si? Y quien dice que yo aceptaría -dije acercándome a ella

-Edward! -me regaño - Estamos hablando algo serio

-Yo también hablo muy enserio mi vida - dije dándole un piquito - Se cómo convencerte

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea para los nombres – dijo cambiando de tema

-No me cambies el tema….nuestro siguiente hijo será un Niño y te convenceré para que se llame Edward o Anthony – dije besándola nuevamente

-Eres increíble, no he tenido a las niñas y ya piensas en embarazarme de inmediato- dijo fingiendo enojo

-Pues no de inmediato, tenemos que practicar mucho para hacer un buen trabajo

-Edward! Ya, suficiente, o decidimos los nombres de las niñas o los decido yo solita – dijo haciendo otro pucherito, como me pedía que me comportara tentándome de esa manera?

-Pues yo no tengo suficiente – dije besando su cuello –Usted es la culpable Sra. Cullen no sabía lo sensual que se ve esta mañana, parándome así la boquita, con su cabello revuelto- le susurraba mientras me devoraba su cuello, dejándole besos húmedos – sus ojos brillosos después de su noche de bodas…se ve muy tentadora….tiene cara de satisfacción…como si acabara de hacer el amor

-Edward…..los nombres – balbuceo en los pocos minutos que dejaba libre su boca

-Lo tengo solucionado amor, eliges uno tu y uno yo, lo decimos el día del parto…..ahora Sra. Cullen relájese y déjeme amarla como a usted le gusta

No me contestó pero me beso, creo que esa fue una respuesta o no? Lentamente la fui colocando de lado, quedando yo tras ella, acariciando sus senos tortuosamente, gire su cara para continuarla besando y que estuviera completamente lista para mí, como siempre no fue necesario de mucho, nuestros cuerpos respondían perfectamente a la proximidad del otro, baje mi mano a su sexo y pude sentir su humedad, lentamente acomode me acomode detrás de ella, quedando mi sexo a la altura de sus glúteos

-Levanta un poco la pierna amor – dije mientras me acomodaba – si te lastimo solo dímelo y podemos parar

Lentamente fui entrando en ella desde atrás, fue realmente glorioso, sus gemidos me lo comprobaban –Estas bien amor, se siente bien? –pregunté cerciorándome

-Si….continua –

Seguí en moviéndome lentamente acariciando su cuerpo cuanto me fue posible.

-Edward, no tengo muchas ganas de salir – dijo mi princesa por la tarde, después del magnífico despertar desayunamos, dormimos un poco mas luego nos arreglamos y esperaba llevarla a ver los alrededores de la cabaña y que pudiera apreciar un poco el bosque

-Si no quieres salir está bien princesa, que te parece si nos sentamos en la parte de afuera solo a ver el atardecer?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí adentro, hace mucho frío, parece que lloverá, mejor sentemos frente a la chimenea…

-Lo que quieras princesa, espérame aquí voy a preparar para que estés cómoda

Arregle el sofá grande con unos cuantos cojines, preparé la chimenea, nos sentamos a platicar y hacer planes de nuestro futuro junto a nuestras hijas como una nueva familia.

Me sentía un poco mal, Bella parecía muy cansada, en media conversación se fue quedando dormida, había estado muy inquieta mientras dormía…mis hijas estaban de lo mas inquietas, empecé acariciar su barriguita, tratando de tranquilizarlas para que dejaran descansar a su mami.

-Edward, está lloviendo muy fuerte – dijo mi princesa entre dormida y despierta, la noche empezaba a hacerse presente y había un poco de lluvia

-No mucho amor, hace unos minutos empezó a llover – dije acariciando su cabello, su cabeza estaba en mis piernas -Haz estado muy inquieta amo te sientes bien?

-La verdad me siento un poco desesperada e intranquila

-Quieres que regresemos a casa en cuanto pase la lluvia?

-No amor está bien…..que puede estar mal? Esta mañana hable con Jake, ya está en casa, si algo estuviera mal me hubieran avisado no crees?

-Si amor, no te preocupes, quieres que vayamos a la cama para que sigas descansando, mientras dormías regresó de nuevo la señora Sara, le pedí un poco de cereal para cenar dijo que lo traería dentro de unos minutos

-Si vamos a descansar mientras lo traen, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre

Me levanté para ayudarla, no habíamos dado ni dos pasos cuando se quejó

-Ay…..Ay…..Edward – dijo tocándose su bajo vientre

-Que pasa amor?

Respiro profundamente – Duele….duele – se quedó quieta unos minutos – Y-ya paso-

Caminamos lentamente hacia la habitación de nuevo

-Amor, me preocupa de verdad estas bien

-Edward! – dijo en un grito – Dios! Rompí fuente

Mis ojos bajaron hacia sus pies y pude ver cómo caía un poco de agua clara y espesa

-Bella amor! -grite

-Edward…llegó el momento…..Edward! – Se sentó en la cama – Como vamos a salir de aquí en esta lluvia

-Tranquila amor, siéntate, voy a pedir ayuda, una ambulancia vendrá, por favor tranquila – Traté de tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que yo moría de nervios, como pudo ser precisamente ahora el momento, cuando llovía tan fuerte y estábamos tan lejos del hospital, afortunadamente teníamos un poco de tiempo, había leído un poco preparándome para este momento, pero nunca me imagine que nos tomaría desprevenidos, tan lejos de la civilización de algún hospital que pueda brindarle asistencia.

El tiempo avanzaba, la lluvia no se calmaba y no podía comunicarme con ningún hospital, Bella se quejaba cada cierto tiempo sentada en la sala de la cabaña….¿Como me vino a suceder esto? Había esperado este momento y llegar precisamente ahora.

Sara había regresado hace unos minutos, debido a la fuerte lluvia no podía salir de la cabaña, estaba sentada en la sala, un poco asustada por los malestares de Bella, la veía con intenciones de acercarse y hacer algo por ella, agradecía su actitud pero que podía hacer por ella?

-Edward no puedo mas – grito mi Ángel, después de unos minutos – Ha llegado el momento ya no soporto el dolor- su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía, estaba paralizado impotente, la lluvia no paraba los teléfonos no respondían no teníamos salida

-Señor Cullen – dijo Sara – Permítame ayudarlo por favor

-Gracias Sara, pero en que podrías ayudarme, necesito un medico – dije desesperado

-No soy médico, pero si he traído a muchos niños al mundo Sr. Cullen, soy partera de oficio, le garantizo que se lo que tengo que hacer, su esposa no puede más, es hora, por el bien de sus pequeños y el de su señora permítame ayudarle

-Esta segura? – cuestioné

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, usted también ayudara

Mi cara debió parecer un poema, ya que no pudo disimular su risa hacia mi reacción, pero sii estaba más que nervioso preocupado de que mis niñas vinieran al mundo en estas condiciones

-Son niñas Sara, dos princesas, ahí están mis tres princesas, te las entrego son mi vida, ayudalas por favor – le confie mi vida a Sara no tenía otra alternativa

-Edward rápido por favor – lloraba Bella

No fui conciente de mas, solamente Sara, me decía alcanzame esto, trae toallas, levanta ayudale, Bella pujaba y pujaba, lloraba, apretaba fuertemente mi mano….Hasta que escuche el primer Grito mas maravilloso mi hija mayor

-Sr. Cullen, tómela, límpiela como le indique – dijo Sara, con todo el cuidado del mundo la tome entre mis brazos y realice todo el procedimiento que Sara me había explicado

Segunditos después el otro llanto, mi princesa menor venía al mundo, realice el mismo procedimiento, mientras Sara atendía a Bella, que después de tanto esfuerzo estaba dormida.

-Todo listo Sr. Cullen, la Sra. Bella esta excelente, es una mujer muy valiente y muy fuerte, duerme de cansancio está completamente limpia y a salvo, ahora déjeme revisar a esos angelitos

-Gracias Sara le debo mi vida

La tormenta estaba disminuyendo después de todo, ahora de que me servía?

-Sr. Cullen, si me permite recomendarle, ahora que la tormenta esta pasando sería conveniente, que llamara al hospital, yo he hecho todo lo de siempre la rutina con los partos, pero lo mejor sería que la llevara a emergencias y les realicen la revisión completa.

-Gracias Sara, permíteme por favor – dije dándole una suma considerable de dinero por la enorme ayuda brindada

-No es necesario Sr. Cullen – dijo apenada

-Tómalo por favor, cualquier cantidad no sería suficiente para lo que haz hecho hoy por mi

-Gracias –dijo tomando el dinero y saliendo de la cabaña, ya que la tormenta se había calmado.

Llame a emergencias y me dijeron que en unos minutos estarían por nosotros.

-Señor Cullen, ya puede pasar, sus hijas y su esposa ya están en su habitación, están en perfectas condiciones, el parto fue atendido correctamente, de forma casera pero correcta, ya realice las medicaciones correspondientes y también los exámenes, todo está bien.

-Gracias Doctor, voy a verlas – dije entusiasmado, había esperado ya mucho tiempo en lo que hacían las revisiones

-Amor, como estas? – dije entrando a la habitación, Bella estaba acostada con los cuneros de mis princesas a su lado

-Edward, estoy bien, dónde estabas? Porque me dejaste sola? – me regaño

-No te deje sola princesa, solo que no podía estar mientras las revisaban, pero estuve presente en todo….Yo traje a mis muñecas al mundo

-Lo sé – dijo inclinándose para que le diera un casto beso

-Princesa, creo que la hora de los nombres ha llegado – dije sacando a una bebita del cunero y poniéndola en sus manos y tomando una yo entre mis brazos

-Si – dijo –Yo primero – Creo que tu tienes a la mayor verdad?

-Sí, mi amor tú tienes a la más pequeñita

-Bien…pues Papi, te presento a Natalie Marie Cullen Swan

-precioso nombre amor, mucho gusto princesa – dije dándole un besito en la frente a mi bebita

-Bien Mami, yo te presento a Fiorella Elizabeth Cullen Swan

-También me parece perfecto, mucho gusto mi vida – dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas

Pasamos el resto de la tarde contemplado la belleza de nuestras princesas, que tenían mucho de Bella y de mí…yo insistía en que eran unas mini-Bellas pero ella decía que se parecían más a mi….ninguno de los dos ganaba

Esperamos a que los otros familiares dieran su opinión para saber a quien se parecían más.


	24. Chapter 23 Visitas

_**Edward Pov **_

-Edward, no se irán, tampoco van a desparecer – dijo a modo de broma, desde anoche que las ubicaron en la habitación, no quitaba los ojos de encima de las Bebes

-Lo se….Bella…. es solo que….me parece increíble, son tan perfectas, tan pequeñas y son nuestras amor…vienen de ti….de ti y de mi…No te parece increíble?

-Es irreal Edward, creo que estoy soñando

-Gracias Bella, Gracias amor por todo esto que me das, por una nueva oportunidad por todo, no sabes cuánto te amo, cuánto las amo

-Amor, que dijimos nada de repetir cosas del pasado, Gracias a ti también, sin ti nada de esto sería posible, nosotros también te amamos – Se inclino a besarme lentamente

-Mi vida, avise a tus hermanas, estaban molestas al principio, les explique como sucedió todo, mis princesas no dieron tiempo a nada, vienen en camino

-Jake estaba en casa?

-Si, también viene en camino

-Gracias por avisar

-Estas bien no necesitas nada mas?

-Noo, ya te lo dije mil veces amor, estoy bien, estamos bien

-Lo siento princesa, es que quiero retribuirte de alguna manera todo el trabajo que has pasado en traer a nuestras bebes al mundo, sufriste mucho, mucho dolor, déjame mimarte si?

-Edward, ya paso, no me arrepiento de nada si por tenerlas con nosotros fue todo eso, pues lo acepto con gusto, además mi vida recuerda que Mi cuerpo está preparado para eso, es un proceso normal, no te alarmes por favor

- Esta bien, pero no te enojes – dije fingiendo un puchero

-Amor, no puedo enojarme contigo, sabes que estaba pensando que – fue interrumpida por los toques de la puerta

-Adelante – dije acomodándome mejor en la silla junto a Bella, ya que estaba muy inclinado hacia ella, la imagen que asomó su cabeza por la puerta me dejó helado

-Hola, Edward, Bella, como están? Puedo pasar?

-Angi – dijo Bella casi en susurro

-Amiga….Cómo estás?

-Pasa Ángela, por favor no te quedes en la puerta – dije reaccionando a la escena frente a mí, no era por nada en particular, pero no me imaginaba esta situación, el último contacto de Ángela y Bella habían tenido había sido en mi desastroso supuesto compromiso según me contó Bella, sabía que esta situación sería incomoda para ella y lo que menos quería era que pasara un mal rato

-Amiga, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, llame hoy para saludarte ya que no contestabas tu celular, hable con Jake y me contó que estabas aquí…Amiga no sabía que ibas a hacer madre y en partida doble, me alegro mucho por ti, por ustedes, muchas felicidades, puedo…puedo conocer a sus hijos

-Angie –dijo Bella entre sollozos

-Amiga, por favor no llores, ya todo está en el pasado, creo que la que debería de sentirse mal aquí soy yo, Edward estuvo a punto de casarse conmigo por librar a mi familia, dejándote a ti, Se todo el malentendido que se ocasionó y lo lamento mucho, por eso decidí alejarme, perdóname por favor

-Ángela, no te disculpes por favor dejemos todo el pasado – trate de confortarla se veía destrozada

-Angie, amiga no te disculpes, tiene razón Edward, todo quedó en el pasado, fueron tantos malos entendidos, tantos errores, falta de confianza, pero ya quedó atrás amiga me alegra que estés aquí ven te presento a mis princesas, nuestras princesas tenemos dos niñas Angie

Ángela, se acercó a conocer a nuestras princesas, fue un momento muy agradable, ambos tenemos mucha estima por ella, después de unos minutos pareció recordar algo

-Dios, qué vergüenza, Edward te recuerdas de Ben? – dijo ruborizándose

-Si, tu amor platónico – dije bromeando

-Pues ni tan platónico, amigo se me cumplió – bromeo y luego estallo en risas

-Enserio – pregunte

-Claro, ahora voy por él para que lo conozcan, está esperando a fuera

Minutos después regresó con Ben, me alegraba mucho ver a mi amiga tan enamorada y feliz, el negocio de su familia había mejorado mucho, ya casi me reembolsaban el préstamo que les había realizado, estuvieron un par de horas con nosotros, Ben es un hombre bastante agradable, se le veía en los ojos el amor por ella, se despidieron y prometieron visitarnos pronto.

La mañana paso volando, minutos después que despedimos a Ángela y Ben, recibimos a toda la familia de Bella, Jake, Rosalie y Alice, estaban encantados con las niñas, encontrándole parecidos a Bella o a mí…..decidiendo donde estudiarían, como se vestirían y no sé cuantas cosas más.

Decidí alejarme de tanta locura a un sillón un poco más lejano, Jacob me hizo compañía, la tensión entre nosotros iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora podíamos entablar conversación fluida un poco más.

Ya un poco avanzada la tarde, empezaron a despedirse, todo iba bien hasta que mi querida cuñadita cometió la pequeña indiscreción

-Bella, te va a encantar el cuarto de las niñas, Dios mío Bella tu nueva casa esta preciosa –

-Alice –la regañe

-Edward, déjala que siga – me regaño Bella

-No amor, ya te lo dije es una sorpresa –

-El cuarto de las niñas ya está listo? – pregunto obviando mis palabras

-No te creas tan lista hermanita, no diremos nada mas, nos vemos luego - intervino Rosalie

-Traidoras - dijo Bella fingiendo enojo

Se despidieron entre risas e intentos por obtener información pero fue imposible, yo había preparado todo para sorprenderla, nuestra nueva casa, la decoración de las habitaciones de nuestras bebes.

El doctor responsable de atender a Bella se presentó a hacer su visita de rutina, realizó el chequeo superficial que correspondía, también revisó los expedientes, hizo sus anotaciones y luego se dirigió a nosotros

-Sres. Cullen, como les repito, tanto la señora como las Bebes, están en perfectas condiciones

-Muchas Gracias Doctor, cuando me las podré llevar a Casa? – pregunté ilusionado por llevarlas a nuestro nuevo hogar

-Que bueno doctor ya quiero irme a mi casa – dijo Bella emocionada.

-Si todo continua como hasta ahora, no veo inconveniente porque se puedan marchar el día de mañana, las mantengo aún aquí el día de ahora solamente para estar seguros de que todo marcha perfectamente y mantenerlas en observación, ya que aunque el parto fue atendido correctamente no fue en las mejores condiciones

-Gracias Doctor, me alegró que todo esté bien, no sabe que susto me dieron mis pequeñas adelantándosenos, todo fue muy inesperado – dije con nostalgia recordando como fue todo

-Si, fueron muy afortunadas, es normal en estos casos que el parto se adelante ya que es parto primerizo y es múltiple, aunque también está el otro factor

-Que otro factor? - Pregunte intrigado, al escuchar su respuesta me avergoncé completamente de haberla preguntado

-Si también me sorprendió mucho que se adelantara tanto - dijo Bella pensativa

-Bueno pues el otro factor es la dilatación, me imagino que la señora estuvo estimulada, es decir tuvo actividad sexual, lo que provoco dilatación y obviamente como la fecha ya estaba cerca y las bebes en posición todo se adelanto

-Gracias por la aclaración Doctor- dije avergonzado, no me avergonzaba de haberle hecho el amor a mi esposa, si no que el doctor fuera pensar que ni en sus últimos días pude dejarla tranquila, también me daba un poquito de vergüenza que el doctor tuviera tanta razón ese día la habíamos pasado tan bien…..

-Que vergüenza, Edward, porque tenías que preguntar – dijo Bella sonrojada

-Lo siento amor, de verdad no sabía que esa sería la respuesta – confese igualmente avergonzado

Estábamos muy contentos compartiendo un silencio de lo más cómodo entre caricias totalmente inocentes por parte de los dos, después de la salida del doctor, solamente para manifestar la presencia del otro cuando esa paz que reinaba entre nosotros fue interrumpida

-Papá! – dije sobresaltado, ya que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta cuando entró, hasta que el sonido de su garganta aclarando su vos y haciéndonos salir de la burbuja que teníamos

-Ahora veo que es cierto – dijo con desprecio en su vos

-Carlisle, por favor no es el mejor momento, retírate y hablaremos en mi oficina, mi secretaría te hablara para decirte cuando – dije de manera fría y cortante nuestro último encuentro no nos dejo en una buena situación y lo que menos necesitaba es que incomodara a Bella con alguna ofensa o con alguno de sus comentarios

-Veo que no era mentira lo que me informaron, si has tenido un hijo con tu "Becaria"

-Carlisle por favor – volví a repetir tratando de controlar mi ira, Bella estaba en completo silencio solamente presionaba mi mano que estaba sujetada con la suya.

-Estás seguro que es tuyo, no es un chantaje para amarrarte por completo? – pregunto con ironía

-Estoy completamente seguro que las dos son mis hijas – dije orgulloso

-Así es que son dos - dijo sorprendido

-Si Carlisle, mi esposa me ha dado dos hermosas hijas, si eso era todo lo que querías confirmar podrías retirarte por favor

-Tu esposa? También te casaste? – dije mas sorprendido y molesto aún

-Si te lo dije una vez, que amo a Bella, es la mujer de mi vida y nada ni nadie me va a poder separar de ella

-Por Dios Edward, abre los ojos, ya que estas amarrado a ella te recomiendo que compruebes si de verdad esas niñas son unas Cullen, nada pierdes con hacerlo y supongo que ella - dijo mirando a Bella de forma despectiva – No tendrá ningún problema en que lo hagas

-No tengo necesidad de - iba a decir cuando fui interrumpido por Bella

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en que se realice ningún examen, pero lo voy a hacer cuando sea Edward quien lo pida, ya que el único interesado en eso es él no tengo porque demostrar nada a nadie más – dijo orgullosamente

-Mi vida…sabes que yo no necesito - me interrumpió de nuevo

-Lo sé amor, no te preocupes

-Vaya, que escenita la que viene a presenciar, bien querido hijo no me queda más que decirte que espero que hayas sido astuto y tu matrimonio sea por bienes separados y protejas tu patrimonio de cualquiera que quiera aprovecharse

-No se preocupe no tengo necesidad del dinero de nadie, tengo mi propio patrimonio y aunque no lo tuviera para mi existen cosas más importantes y fundamentales que el dinero como la felicidad el amor y la familia, cosas que otras personas no saben apreciar y que buena falta les hace

-Si, si , si el amor y bla bla bla ya conozco ese juego de palabras no te canses repitiéndomelas

-Carlisles, suficiente por favor "VETE" – dije elevando la vos - Lo que haga o no con mi dinero es mi problema

-Entiende Edward, esta mujer no te quiere solo busca tu dinero y nuestro apellido

-No le permito dudar del amor que tengo hacia "Mi esposo" le pido por favor que se retire antes de que llame a una de las enfermas para que pida que lo saquen de aquí

-No digas que no te lo advertí hijo – dijo saliendo de la habitación, al momento que cerró la puerta Bella empezó a llorar descontroladamente, era increíble lo que había venido a ocasionar "Mi Padre" ni siquiera pregunto cómo estaban sus nietas ni pidió conocerlas solamente vino a escupir su veneno

-Amor, amor por favor no te pongas así…. Yo lo siento, no debí permitir -

-No Edward, por favor no empieces, no te culpes de nada, no es tu culpa que nuestras vidas sean tan diferentes que tu familia no me acepte y no me quiera, que duden de mi amor por ti….que no quieran a nuestras hijas -dijo lo último en un susurro

-Mi vida, sabes que nada me importa, nada de eso me importa porque yo te amo así tal y como eres, amo a mis hijas y a ti, estoy seguro de ti y de todo lo que me has dado por favor que esto no nos afecte

-Lo siento, pero de verdad me duele que las cosas sean así -dijo entre lágrimas

Odiaba a mi padre, de verdad lo odiaba por hacer sentir mal a un ser tan especial como Bella

-Lo importante es lo que tú y yo sentimos y sabemos – traté de replicar

-Tu familia no me quiere, no nos quieren, no nos aceptan y nunca lo harán, no puedo negarte que me duele, lo siento, mis padres ya no están mis hijas crecerán sin abuelos por ninguna de las partes, eso me duele no puedo evitarlo – dijo entre sollozos

-Amor…lo siento…de verdad siento este mal rato que estas pasando, voy a arreglarlo no sé cómo pero voy a solucionar lo prometo - dije convencido que buscaría la manera que aunque fuera comprada Bella y mis hijas tendrían la aceptación de mis padres

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayores novedades, mi princesa estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor después de la visita de Emmet Y Jasper podía casi asegurar que el mal rato con mi padre estaba casi en el olvido, mis hermanos se comían a mis princesas entre mimos y caricias, me costaba trabajo convencerme que eran ese par actuando tan "Tiernamente" siii "Tiernamente" …

Por ese motivo en cuanto vi una cabeza asomarse por la puerta todos mis órganos se removieron dentro de mí, no de nuevo!

-Puedo pasar – dijo en un tono muy bajo

-Sra. Cullen – dijo Bella asustada de nuevo en un tono muy bajo

-Madre – dije en tono amenazador, dejándole claro que no toleraría de nuevo un desprecio a mi mujer y mis hijas.

* * *

_**HOoooooooooooooooooola ahi esta el nuevo cap xdddddddd!**_

_**Espero de verdad les gusteeeeeeeee...es un poco tardadito pero hay motivos de fuerza mayor xd ... pero como prometimos aqui estamos no abandonaremos el fic Gracias x esperar **_

_**Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? **_

_**Un abrazo y un besoo CIAOOO **_


	25. Chapter 24 Home sweet and new Home

**Hooolis! **

**Como estan? jajaja buena formar de romper el hielo! estamos esperando los Tomates! jajaj SORRY por la tardanza de verdad que lo sentimos mucho, pero como hemos prometido, mas vale tarde que nunca...aqui esta el capitulo...NO abandonaremos la historia, simplemente estamos con nuestras vidas un poco complicada en estos momentos y se nos complica un poquitin **

**Como saber Mi super, tiene familia una bebita hermosa que necesita cuidados como todo bebe...Y pues yo aún no tengo bebe jeje ni familia propia pero estoy con mis proyectos abriendome camino en un país desconocido estudiando muuucho...Esas son nuestras razones para el atraso espero de verdad las comprendan y disfruten mucho el capitulo. **

**Graaaaaaacias por leernos siempre**

**Su opinión es muy importante para nosotros **

**Que me dicen del cap?**

**Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Pov **_

-Puedo pasar –

-Sra. Cullen –

-Madre – habló Edward muy sobresaltado

-Adelante por favor Sra. – dije con miedo a un nuevo desprecio

- Disculpen que venga, sin que me hayan invitado…pero quería estar aquí – lo último en tono muy bajo

-Edward, hijo yo…yo quiero conocer a tus hijas…vengo en son de Paz

-Mamá yo….yo no sé qué decirte –

-Edward…..por favor señora Cullen adelante, les presento a sus nietas –

-La más pequeñita, Natalie Marie que es la del gorrito con ositos blancos – dije indicando su cunita ya que ambas estaban dormiditas – y la de gorrito con ositos rosa es Fiorella Elizabeth, son nuestras hijas Natti y Fiore Cullen Swan – dije orgullosa de mis princesas

-Excelentes nombres, para tan hermosas bebes….me…me puedo acercar –

-Madre…discúlpame pero necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones de acercarte a mi familia –

-Edward…amor… por favor no hagas esto mas difícil entiende a tu madre ella no -

-Está bien Isabella, está en todo derecho y obligación de pedirme explicaciones para proteger a su familia…. Yo no me he comportado de la mejor manera posible, creo que no he sido buena madre

-Mamá, no…quise decir eso es solo que –

-Entiendo exactamente lo que quieres decir hijo, si bien es cierto que nunca opine sobre tu relación con Isabella, tampoco tuve el valor ni el coraje de enfrentarme a tu padre por ti, simplemente me sometía a todo lo que el decidía…yo de verdad lo siento…desde que ella desapareció me di cuenta del gran amor que le tienes….si lo reconozco que te juzgue y te regañe por la depresión en la que habías caído, tus constantes noches de alcohol hasta cuando te tatuaste yo solamente criticaba lo que creía un encaprichamiento no quería reconocer que te habías enamorado…Yo de verdad lo siento….perdóname hijo, permíteme acercarme a ti, a tus hijas a tu …esposa si ella está de acuerdo

-Nada me haría más feliz que mis hijas crecieran junto a su abuela, Sra. Cullen, verdad Edward- pregunte con temor a su reacción

-Dime Esme, Isabella, por favor

-bien Esme…yo igualmente Bella solo Bella…Edward – dije esperando su respuesta

-Lo que tu digas amor, Mamá yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, con amar a mis hijas es suficiente, perdóname tu por recibirte de esa manera, pero entiéndeme mi familia es lo más importante que tengo y para protegerlas estoy dispuesto a todo

-Entiendo, tu padre algún día entenderá, quizás cuando se quede solo y extrañe una familia comprenderá el amor que se tienen ustedes y estoy segura que el buscará tu perdón

-No lo quiero cerca Madre, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar de nuevo un desplante de su parte

-Esme, las niñas se durmieron hace como una hora, creo que no tardan en despertar para comer, si quieres esperar un momento para que puedas cargarlas, aún no han abierto sus ojitos, espero que sean tan hermosos como los de Edward – traté de cambiar discretamente el tema de conversación

-No les importa que espere? Por supuesto que quiero cargarlas

-Claro que no Esme, por favor siéntate

-Gracias por haber venido Mamá, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras

Nos quedamos en un silencio bastante incomodo, Esme me consultó un par de cosas de mi embarazo que trataba de responder alargando lo posible mis respuestas, me alegraba mucho que ella quisiera acercarse a mis hijas…quiero lo mejor para ellas y sé que la familia es muy importante….no podía juzgar a Esme, no cuando actuó sometida por amor.

Afortunadamente unos minutos después el llanto de mis bebes reclamando alimento salvó el ambiente, Esme me ayudó a cargarlas para que se liberarán de sus gases después de comer, las veía y hablaba con mucha ternura, estuvo casi toda la tarde con nosotros acompañándonos, después con mucho dolor se despidió prometiendo que regresaría a visitarnos de nuevo.

-De verdad mi vida, no sé qué bueno hice en la vida para merecer a una mujer como tú

-Gracias amor, creo que exageras, solamente soy una mujer normal…pero a que debo tu cumplido

-No eres una mujer normal, eres MI MUJER- dijo en tono sexy

-Edward, compórtate

-Qué? Yo no estoy haciendo nada…como te decía mi vida, eres excepcional una gran mujer, amiga, amante… no dudo en que serás la mejor madre porque tienes un enorme corazón, me perdonaste a mí a pesar de todo – iba a replicar pero me interrumpió – si se que prometimos no hablar de nuevo de esto, pero de verdad cada día me sorprendes mas, Gracias por la aceptación a mi madre

-Edward cuando te acepte, acepte todo lo que tenía que ver en tu vida, tu familia incluida, Te amo y eso suficiente para hacerle frente a todo, no tengo porque juzgar a tu madre, estoy feliz que quiera estar cerca de mis hijas

-Nuestras hijas amor y yo también te amo, como nunca pensé llegar amar y tu amor y el de mis hijas lo es todo para mí – se acercó a darme un cortito beso y se acomodó junto a mí, yo por inercia me acomode en mi lugar favorito…su pecho cerquita de su corazón

-Oye… estaba pensando – dije después de mucho tiempo

-Dime amor – respondió acariciando mi cabello

-No sería mala idea que yo también tuviera una representación tuya en mí – dije tomando su mano, tocando debajo de su muñeca en donde en letra muy pequeñita y poco visible tenía mi nombre

-No…no la sería…a que viene eso? – preguntó dudoso

-Sabes…bueno ya te lo había dicho….me resulta muy sexy y especial eso que hiciste….no sabes cómo me provoca

-Bella…por favor contrólate…no justo ahora

-No estoy haciendo nada…solo te estoy diciendo que me provoca y que quiero uno – dije haciendo un puchero

-Hablaremos de eso después…hay muchos pro y contras de un tatoo amor, lo hablamos después te parece?

-Sip excelente, tema pendiente, pero ni creas que se me va a olvidar eh!...no te parecería Sexy una "E" en la línea del bikini…

-Dios..Bell… enserio que me puedes! – Me causó tanta gracias su cara de frustración, había logrado sonrojarlo increíblemente pero cierto…me dio un corto beso y salió de la habitación murando algo así como "necesito tomar aire" y yo pude contener mi risa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde el nacimiento de mis niñas y hoy por fin regresaba a casa, estábamos completamente bien podíamos haber salido al día siguiente del parto…pero mi querido esposo era un exagerado…que prácticamente exigió que nos quedáramos todo lo que fuera necesario para estar en observación del médico, nos hicieron muchos exámenes que yo sabía que eran innecesarios pero nunca estaban de mas…gracias a Dios cada prueba salía satisfactoria en nuestras hijas como en mí.

Con cuidado….muchos cuidados de mas fuimos trasladas al auto de Edward, mis hermanas vinieron a acompañarme para salir del hospital, Rosalie iba con Emmet en su vehículo, Edward me ayudó acomodarme en la parte de su vehículo con Natti en mis manos, Alice llevaba a Fiore que iba bastante inquieta y Jasper iba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Edward.

Jake había salido de nuevo del país, vino a visitarnos y a despedirse, prometió regresar pronto, ya que en esta ocasión iba a encargarse de varios asuntos que había descuidado por sus constantes viajes, pero que ahora podía demorarse un poco en regresar ya que sabía que no estábamos solas…Mi amado esposo como todo el caballero de armadura dorada….como todo un príncipe azul respondía por mí y por mis hermanas.

Estaba completamente intrigada por la "sorpresa" que Edward nos tenía preparada, había insistido de muchas maneras…para que me diera alguna pista pero nada funcionaba, también había intentado que "accidentalmente" me soltará información pero cada intento fue en vano…

Me extraño un poco que tomara el mismo camino hacía mi casa…por un momento pensé que o más bien entendí que tendríamos una nueva casa…pero al parecer nos quedaríamos siempre en mi casa…porque de lo que si estaba segura es que si nos llevaba a casa él se quedaba con nosotros…ya éramos esposos, éramos una familia y no lo dejaría ir. Pasó de largo mi casa, ahora entendía menos hacia donde nos dirigíamos, se estacionó a pocas cuadras de mi casa….

-Llegamos! – dijo emocionado

-Adonde? – pregunte curiosa y confundida

-A nuestro nuevo hogar mi vida….no querías estar lejos de tus hermanas…pues las tendremos muy cerquita…esta es su nueva casa, la casa de mis princesas.

-Como ? – pregunte inconscientemente

-Hay Hermana! Que es tu nueva casa…es lo que por poco te digo el otro día, somos vecinas

Podía existir un hombre más perfecto? Eso me lo preguntaba a cada momento y la verdad no tenía respuesta, estaba segura que para mí no lo había…Edward era todo con lo que siempre soñé…siempre pensando en todo…siempre adelante y pendiente de mis necesidades y deseos…

Entramos a nuestro nuevo hogar, la decoración era preciosa, más de lo que hubiera imaginado y deseado, la casa era bastante amplia…un enorme y precioso jardín a simple vista quizás mucho más grande que mi ex – casa, porque desde ahora este iba a ser mi nuevo hogar.

-Sube con cuidado amor – Dijo Edward, ayudándome a subir hasta el segundo piso de la casa, que según me indicó estaban las habitaciones

-Si, amor no te preocupes….Edward amor, esta casa es enorme, cuantos pisos tiene?

-Es justo lo que necesitamos por ahora mi vida, no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, es para nuestra familia- mi corazón iba a salir de su lugar al escucharlo hablar de esa forma de nosotros – tiene 4 pisos…la primera planta la piscina, el jardín, la cocina, la sala y el cuarto de la televisión y mi despacho, el segundo nivel que sería este, nuestra habitación, la de las niñas, la de huéspedes y otras dos habitaciones disponibles que ya veremos en que serán utilizadas, el tercer nivel tiene otras tres habitaciones que aún no he decidido qué hacer con ellas, he pensado en crear un espacio para las niñas como un cuarto de juegos, el ultimo nivel que es nuestro…está decorado con un poco de todos nuestros mejores momentos….lo conocerás a su debido tiempo

-Creo que exageraste un poco…esta casa debió costarte una fortuna

-Nada es suficiente para mi familia ya te lo dije

-Te amo muchisiissimo lo sabes ? –

-Claro que lo sé amor…pero no creo que sea más de lo que yo te amo a ti – dijo mientras entrabamos a una hermosa habitación, pintada entre diversos colores pasteles en tonos rosa y purpura.

-Este es el cuarto de nuestras princesas

Era una habitación enorme, con dos cunitas hermosas una salita pequeña para jugar, muchos otros juguetes alrededor, también había un sofá en tamaño real que supuse era para cuando nosotros quisiéramos visitarlas, también una mecedora entre otras cosas más, el cuarto era perfecto

-Esta hermosa Edward, cuando sucedió todo esto? – pregunte mientras me acomodaba en uno de los sillones, el colocaba a Natti en su cunita

-No debería de mencionarlo mi vida, pero he trabajado mucho para esta sorpresa, se suponía que al finalizar nuestro pequeño viaje de luna de miel vendríamos hacía acá, pero hubo un cambio de planes….desde hace un par de semanas estamos trabajando en esto, te digo la verdad la casa es de mi propiedad desde hace varios meses, desde que descubrí que vivías aquí…la compre para estar más cerca de ti, no desperdiciar tanto tiempo en ir y venir a cambiarme a casa….además tenía la esperanza de que algún día …

-Ven acá y dame un beso mi perfecto y sexy esposito – dije a punto de llorar…ahora entendía todo, porque siempre estaba tan tempranito en casa, porque no tardaba nunca cuando salía a cambiarse o hacer alguna diligencia a "su casa", se acomodó junto a mí y me dio un beso corto pero intenso…de aquellos que te dejan con ganas de mas

-Amor dijiste "desde hace un par de semanas estamos trabajando" a quien te referías

-Alice…tu hermana me ayudo con decoración y las compras de la ropa…no hemos llegado a esa parte, creo que exagero un poco pero no la pude detener…los armarios están a reventar

-No quiero ni imaginarlo…pero conociéndola no necesitare ir de compras como por un año

-Te estoy escuchando Isabella Cullen – dijo Alice entrando a la habitación cargando a mi Fiore y acomodándola en su cunita – No te gusta todo lo que hemos hecho

-Claro que me gusta Alice, solo decía que me imaginaba la cantidad de ropa que seguramente haz comprado

-Solo lo necesario –

-Gracias Alice, de verdad tu ayuda me sirvió de mucho

-De nada cuñadito ya sabes cuando quieras…la próxima semana podemos ir a ver la nueva colección

-Gracias Alice, creo que por el momento es suficiente

Alice trató de discutirle un poco a Edward, que la palabra suficiente y la moda no iban de la mano, tuve que intervenir porque Edward, estaba a punto de aceptar irse de compras de nuevo…mi hermana podía ser muy persuasiva si se lo proponía, y conociendo a Alice sabía que ya tenía más ropa de la que mis hijas iban a poder usar por lo menos hasta dentro de un año.

Muy avanzada la tarde, se marcharon todos, no sin antes advertirles a mis hermanas que estamos muy cerquita y que sabría cualquier situación fuera de lugar…también Edward me apoyó diciendo que en par de horas llamaría a Esme para verificar que tanto Jasper como Emmet ya estuvieron en casa.

Mis pequeñas despertaron al poco tiempo, en lo que Edward atendía a una yo amamantaba a la otra y luego hicimos el cambio…nos enredamos un poco ayudándoles a que sacaran sus gases y preparándolas para dormir, tardamos más de lo normal, pero creo que para ser nuestra primera vez no lo hicimos tan mal.

Después de estar completamente seguros que estaban dormidas nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, Edward me hizo hacer las pruebas de sonidos al aparatito en la habitación de las niñas para comprobar que funcionaran.

Nuestra habitación me dejó igual de boquiabierta como cada parte que iba conociendo de nuestra nueva casa, era hermosa, bastante amplia y acogedora.

-Gracias por todo mi vida…de verdad que no me esperaba esta sorpresa, cada día me das más y más

-no más de lo que tú me has dado mi cielo….descansa, creo que en un par de horas seremos llamados

-Buenas noches amor

-Buenas noches -dije dándole un dulce beso.

Como Edward había previsto un par de horas después fuimos "Llamados" por una de nuestras hijas, exactamente cuando terminé de atender a Fiore, Nati requería de mis atenciones… y así en esa mecánica pasamos toda la noche.

Edward se había tomado unos días libres para ayudarme los primeros días en lo que me adaptaba a las niñas. Situación que yo veía innecesaria no porque me desagradará que estuviera en casa, si no porque además de todo había contratado personal en exceso para la casa, mis hijas tenían cada una su enfermera particular, Natti o Marie como la llamaba Edward era atendida por Mayra, May como había pedido que la llamáramos una joven muy dulce y cariñosa, y mi Fiorella o como yo la llamaba Lizzie era atendida por Cristina, a la que también llamamos Criss, quien era un poco mas sería únicamente con nosotros porque con mi hija era un encanto. Le había dicho a Edward que era un poco exagerado pero insistía en que solo estarían los primeros años de las niñas…También estaba la cocinera, el jardinero y la señora Coope nuestra ama de llaves.

Los días iban pasando y nos íbamos adaptando a nuestra nueva vida, a no dormir mucho de noche por estar atendiendo a las niñas, los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, primero se despertaba una la atendíamos y se dormía luego despertaba la otra y sus llantos despertaban a su hermana y al final las dos estaban despiertas, días después decidieron ponerse de acuerdo, poco a poco las horas de sueño se alargaban un poco mas se despertaban casi a la misma hora a comer, habían noches en las que no nos solicitaban para nada, pero Edward como todo padre sobreprotector tenía su propio radar y automáticamente cada 3 o 4 horas iba a verificar que estuvieran bien.

Definitivamente ser padres nos había cambiado la vida, estábamos disfrutando cada etapa de nuestras hijas, su primer baño, cuando abrieron sus ojitos, mis hijas eran exactamente como dos gotitas de agua hasta el momento, por eso en cuanto abrieron sus ojitos entendimos la forma en la que las identificaríamos, Mi Natti tenía el color exacto de los ojos de su padre, mientras que mi Lizzie tenía los ojitos color chocolate iguales a los míos.

Mis princesas estaban ya en su tercera semana de vida, yo ya me sentía bastante bien…preparada y respuesta pero tenía que esperar…estaba completamente adaptada al cuido de mis hijas al igual que Edward.

Estaba tratando de sobrellevar esta nueva etapa de mi vida, aunque Edward era un amor; no quería descuidar mi papel de esposa por atender exclusivamente a mis hijas, así es que trataba de estar pendiente de todo lo de la casa, que todo estuviera en orden, que los tiempos de comida estuvieran listos y el momento en el que había que servirlos, quería ser la mejor esposa mujer y madre, llevar las riendas de la casa de mi esposo de la mejor manera.

Cada día recibíamos una visita diferente, amigos de Edward o colegas que querían conocer a su familia, también me visitaban casi a diario mis hermanas, Emmet y Jasper, habíamos recibido también varias visitas de Esme la relación con ella era bastante menos tensa, era un amor con sus nietas, disfrutábamos realmente su visita aunque nunca mencionaba a Carlisle, sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban nada bien y lo confirme en una de sus visitas en la que accidentalmente la escuche hablándole a sus nietas

_-Son una bebes preciosas…sii preciosas – les hablaba con ternura a mis hijas – no saben cuánto las quiero….donde están mis princesas consentidas…Pero que hermosos ojitos tienen, sé que su abuelito se le caería la baba con ustedes porque son unas encantadoras, pero es tan terco sii es un terco…. que se quedará solo por sus tontos orgullos – se quedó totalmente pensativa viendo hacia la ventana y pude ver que bajaban lagrimas por sus mejillas. _

Esme había demostrado ser una buena mujer, pero a pesar de que trataba de mostrarnos su mejor entusiasmo podía ver mucha tristeza en su mirada y ese día lo confirme estaba sufriendo mucho, lastimosamente Carlisle, al parecer no quería reaccionar, porque no había hecho el intento por acercarse a nosotros y por lo que podía ver la relación con su esposa tampoco estaba nada bien.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban como volando, los cuidados a mis hijas me dejaban muerta, pero estaba feliz de poder compartir tantas cosas con ellas.

Ya había pasado un mes del nacimiento de las niñas, la casa fue una locura, parecía que estábamos celebrando el primer año y no el primer mes, sus tíos y su abuelita las llenaron de regalos, que tuve que abrir ya que ellas aún no podían hacerlo, eran cantidades exageradas de ropa y juguetes…la familia estaba de cabeza con las nuevas integrantes.

Estaba por cumplir el tiempo establecido de recuperación después del parto, para continuar con mi vida normal de mujer… yo realmente me sentía lista de hace varios días, pero mi querido esposo opinaba lo contrario...era un sobreprotector bastante enfermizo…Nuestras sesiones de besos antes de dormir cada noche o cuando estábamos solos y nuestras pequeñas estaban en el mundo de los sueños eran cada día mas cargadas, yo estaba más que deseosa por dejarme llevar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, peor él opinaba lo contrario y rápidamente huía como todo un cobarde de mis brazos a consolarse con duchas frías.

Aún recuerdo con gracia la semana anterior

_Flash back _

_Habíamos acostado a nuestras bebes después de su baño, ahora nos preparábamos para dormir, yo me acababa de duchar y Edward estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. _

_Después de aplicarme mis cremas en cara y cuerpo me coloqué mi ropa interior y mi short de pijama y el top que utilizaba para dormir, el cual sentí mucho más ajustado de lo normal….Afortunadamente con la dieta adecuada estaba prácticamente en mi peso, gracias a los cuidos y recomendaciones de tantas cosas que Alice y Rose habían leído en internet me había aplicado cremas para que la piel de mi estomago y vientre no sufriera marcas y lo había logrado, el embarazo solamente había definido un poco mas ciertas partes de mi cuerpo..Tenía solamente un pequeñísimo y poco notable problema de flacidez bastante que únicamente esperaba la autorización del médico para empezar a trabajar ejercitándome para que todo volviera a la normalidad. _

_Salí del cuarto de baño sintiéndome bastante incómoda ya tenía varios días en que no utilizaba este conjunto y estaba pensando que no era la mejor opción para dormir_

_-Sabes amor – dije llegando frente a Edward_

_-tengo que ir de compras urgente…necesito ropa interior y pijamas –_

_-porque mi vida…quieres renovar? _

_-no es que…no lo has notado? La ropa interior me incomoda bastante en la parte de arriba, durante el embarazo renové todo dos tallas mas, y parece ser que sigue creciendo- y de la forma más "inocente" o al menos eso pensé yo me despoje de mi pijama frente y le enseñe mis senos mostrándole a que me refería – mira me da la impresión que están creciendo más – dije dejándolos a su vista…se puso completamente rojo y empezó a removerse algo incomodo en la cama _

_-Bella…no me hagas esto porfavor _

_-Por Dios Edward, solamente….te estoy mostrando…sabes que olvídalo – camine hacía el closet para buscar un camisón corto _

_-Sabes Bella - dijo parándose de la cama y poniendo su libro en la mesita de noche – No sé qué espíritu sensual desinhibido y tentador se ha apoderado de ti últimamente _

_Estaba totalmente sonrojado, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y pude escuchar el agua de la ducha caer….entonces no pude contener mis carcajadas….no podía creer que sin proponérmelo hubiera excitado tanto a mi marido que se tuvo que volver a duchar._

_Fin Flash Back _

Había acudido en estos días a mi control ginecológico, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y que no existiera ningún inconveniente en "reiniciar labores" como mi medico cortésmente me lo había llamado, solamente me "recomendó" tomarme las cosas con calma, ya que me comentó que muchas mujeres después del parto quedan extremadamente sensibles y que puede llegar a ser doloroso, como si fuera la primera vez o quizás un poco peor….Recomendación que guardaría para mi solita porque donde se lo comentará a Edward, no me tocaría hasta dentro de 6 meses.

El esperado día había llegado…tenía todo preparado mis hijas ya estaban dormiditas, ya conocía un poco su rutina…por lo que me dejaban un margen de unas 4 o 5 y con suerte hasta 6 horas para disfrutar a su padre.

Estaba en el baño, preparándome había comprado la lencería perfecta para este día, nada demasiado revelador pero sí bastante sensual, Alice me había ayudado a quedarse con mis hijas en lo que acudía al salón de belleza para que me hicieran "Tratamiento completo" uñas, pies, manos, depilación… y estaba totalmente lista, si bien es cierto estaban sus enfermeras necesitaba que siempre estuviera alguien mas pendiente de ellas.

Tenía la idea que Edward no se imaginaba que lo atacaría esta noche y lo pude comprobar por su cara en cuanto salí del baño….su vista me recorría de pies a cabeza, me paré frente a él _y como quien no quiere la cosa_ me di una vuelta lenta para que me viera de todos los ángulos…. Segura de mi misma, a pesar de mi timidez y mis complejos y que no tenía un cuerpo de modelo voluptuosa, sabía el efecto que tenía en mi marido, sabía que me deseaba no tenía miedo a estar con él a pesar de que hace poco había dado a luz

-Y bien…como me veo

-Hermosa mi vida…como siempre

Camine lentamente hacia la cama, y gateando me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él

-Especialmente para ti mi amor –dije mientras lo besaba intensamente

-Calma mi cielo – dijo entre besos – no me la pongas tan complicada – dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y tocaban las orillas de mi conjunto – porque tienes que usar esto, no es suficiente tentación cada noche

-No más tentación…se termino la abstinencia

-No Bella…no creo que sea conveniente….te deseo…de verdad te deseo…pero no me importa esperar….quiero que estés bien

-Estoy bien..Gracias por preocuparte…estaré bien…Ya estoy preparada lo he confirmado con el doctor…ya paso el tiempo necesario

-No es cuestión de tiempo mi vida…

-Edward…me han revisado estoy perfectamente…Hazme el amor mi cielo o de verdad que voy a estar mal…porque voy a sufrir una combustión espontanea – dije haciendo un puchero

-no sería mala idea – dijo mientras sus besos descendían por todo mi cuello – así entenderías como me has tenido últimamente – beso el canalillo de mi escote – al borde de la locura – bajo lentamente el tirante de un hombro, dejando casi al descubierto un seno – puedo saber cómo es que mi dulce y tierna esposa se ha transformado en una mujer tan sexy y provocadora – dijo mientras daba besos alrededor de todo mi seno

-Vamos a tener…. esa conversación justamente ahora - dije entre jadeos por sus caricias

-No sé si sea buena idea amor - dijo de repente, dejando sus caricias y sus besos

-Vamos amor no te preocupes – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dándole un corto beso - será despacito – bese su cuello - suave – recorrí todo tu cuello con suaves besos - Prometo que si me siento incomoda o siento alguna molestia te pediré que te detengas

-Lo prometes? - dijo casi en susurro

No le contesté simplemente empecé a hacer más intensas mis caricias y mis besos en todo su pecho….cuando el molesto sonido de su celular penetró la burbuja que empezábamos a formar, levante mi vista hacía a él tome su rostro en mis manos y negué con la cabeza…pidiéndole en silencio que no respondiera y apoderándome de su boca…el sonido se detuvo por unos minutos…hasta que insistió de nuevo

-Vas a contestar? – pregunte recargando mi frente en la suya

No me contestó….me dio un corto beso y estiro su mano, tomó el celular de su mesita de noche y lo vio

-Es mi madre – dijo sorprendido - Porque insistirá a esta hora

Contestó la llamada, activando el altavoz para que yo pudiera escucharlo

-Mamá…Cómo estás? –

-_Edward hijo_ - se escucho la voz de Esme llorosa y desesperada - _Es Carlisle_


	26. Chapter 25 Enséñame a Olvidar

_**Hoola mis niñas...Aqui andamos de nuevo...**_

_**Primero que todo...Quiero desearles lo mejor para este año que estamos empezando, que sea un inicio para todos de nuevas metas, sueños e ilusiones que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación podamos cumplir. **_

_**Agradecemos siempre su fidelidad y paciencia en este año anterior y este nuevo viene...sus comentarios reviews y mensajes son nuestro aliciente para continuar a pesar de tantas dificultades que se nos han presentado ultimamente, sé que es una excusa bastante gastada jaja ademas de ser "escritora" o bueno hacemos el intento por hacerlo también somos lectoras y hemos leido eso siempre...pero es la verdad hay diversas cosas, actividades y sitaciones en la vida que requieren de nuestro tiempo...nuevos proyectos, la familia, el trabajo, el estudio en fin...Les agradezcemos su comprensión **_

_**No las hacemos esperar mas disfruten el cap. nos leemos abajo... :) **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Pov **_

-_Edward hijo_ - se escucho la voz de Esme llorosa y desesperada - _Es Carlisle_

-Que pasa Madre? Me hablas a esta hora de la noche para hablar de Carlisle

-Edward! - lo regañe en vos baja para que no se escuchara

-_Hijo….lo siento…sé que no es tu problema…ni te importa…pero me siento sola y desesperada y no sabía a quién acudir_ - decía entre llantos, miré de nuevo a Edward, abriendo mis ojos…regañándolo en silencio para que no fuera tan desconsiderado con su madre

-Lo siento Mamá - respiro profundo – Tranquilízate…si me importas claro que me importas…sabes que cuentas conmigo, no vuelvas a decir eso por favor – su vos se había suavizado - Dime que te sucede, Estas bien? Necesitas que vaya por ti? - dijo lo ultimo como esperando mi aprobación, a lo que asentí…claro que podía ir con ella

-_Es tu padre….yo estoy bien hijo…puedes venir y te explico todo aquí, no es necesario que lo veas, solamente necesito de tu compañía, estoy en el hospital_

_-_Si madre enseguida estoy contigo no te preocupes - le indique que yo también lo acompañaría, a lo que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, le hice la mirada insistente que si iría y se dio por vencido – Estaremos Mamá, Bella quiere acompañarme

-_Gracias…se los agradezco, de verdad me siento sola, tienes una gran mujer Hijo, aquí los espero_

_-_Lo sé madre gracias - dijo acariciando mi mejía – NO estas sola yo estamos contigo, vamos en camino – Cortó la llamada

-Amor, lo siento…creo que no podemos seguir, pero no es necesario que vayas, es tarde hace mucho frío, además las niñas pueden necesitarte

-Edward, tu madre te necesita, yo quiero acompañarte, tal vez puedo apoyarla o ayudarla en algo también, dijo que se sentía sola, pues quizás le ayude también mi compañía…Y no podemos seguir Sr. Cullen pero dejamos esto pendiente, no crea que se me escapa

-Bella! - dijo dirigiéndose a su parte del armario para sacar ropa y cambiarse ya que estaba solamente con el pantalón de la pijama, me levanté a hacer yo lo mismo…la lencería tendría que esperar

-Señora Cullen, que no se le olvide – dije en tono serio, pero en broma, se acerco a mí me dio un suave abrazo y un piquito y me dijo

-Como olvidar que eres Mi señora mi cielo

Nos arreglamos para salir con ropa deportiva, con pans, sudadera y tennis, mientras Edward bajaba a sacar el vehículo, me dirigí a verificar que las niñas estuvieran dormidas y en tranquilidad, así estaban efectivamente….Como lo había previsto para otras fines…Fui a la habitación de las enfermeras a avisarles de la "emergencia familiar" que nos había ocurrido, se levantaron para estar al pendiente de las niñas, afortunadamente teníamos leche de formula recomendada por la pediatra por cualquier situación que se presentará o simplemente por si el algún momento la materna no fuera suficiente ya que eran dos boquitas que alimentar y muy comelonas por cierto. Después de darles mil indicaciones a las enfermeras, verificar nuevamente que las niñas estuvieran bien y despedirnos de las niñas, salimos rumbo al hospital.

El camino fue callado, no iba molesto pero si pensativo, podía notar su ceño fruncido, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas yo acariciaba su muñeca con mi dedo dándole apoyo y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Al llegar al hospital, solicitó información y nos dirigimos hacía la sala en la que nos indicaron estaba Carlisle, Esme estaba sentada frente a la habitación, se le notaba bastante cansada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e inflamados de tanto llorar.

-Mamá que sucede?

-Hijo, Bella…Gracias, que bueno que están aquí…lamento molestarlos, se que él no se merece que estén acá

-Que le sucedió Mamá, que es lo que tiene?

-Cáncer – dijo casi en susurro, cayendo sentada nuevamente en el sillón que estaba sentada, rápidamente me acomodé a su lado y Edward al otro tome una de su mano entre las mías mientras continuaba hablando – Tenía varios días que lo observaba bastante mal…siempre estaba cansado y mas enojado que de costumbre, por esa razón yo evitaba cruzarme con él, habían días completos en los que no lo veía, me molestaba tanto su actitud a…a – entendí a quien se refería – Entonces lo evitaba, el Doctor dice que tiene años padeciendo que al parecer últimamente se ha descuidado mucho…yo no lo sabía….me siento tan mal por no haberlo apoyado todo este tiempo, se que su carácter ha sido difícil pero ante todo es mi esposo y lo amo…el doctor dice que si no continua con su tratamiento ira deteriorándose poco a poco, el cáncer avanzara y … y … morirá – dijo lo ultimo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Calma Mamá… no te preocupes, estaremos con él, haremos que cumpla su tratamiento, yo estoy contigo – lo mire para que continuara – estamos contigo, somos una familia

-Tranquila, Esme hay que confiar en Dios…podremos sobrellevar esto - dije convencida

-Gracias, hijos, gracias por estar aquí - mi corazón se alegro al escucharla, sentía que poco a poco estábamos formando una familia.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital esperando a tener noticias de Carlisle, Edward estaba bastante pensativo, en un momento se alejo de donde estábamos sentados junto a Esme y se detuvo en una pared que tenía una amplia ventana, completamente perdido viendo a través de ella, pasaron varios minutos y su actitud me estaba preocupando sabía que estaba bastante mal, este nuevo acontecimiento con su padre le estaba afectando, Carlisle se había comportado de una forma que no quiero recordar con mis hijas, conmigo no importaba pero el desprecio a nuestras hijas había dolido y mucho, pero también era su padre y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo, no sabíamos cual iba a ser la reacción de Carlisle, al saber que ahora todos estábamos enterados de su enfermedad que trató de ocultar tanto tiempo, tampoco sabíamos si iba a permitir un acercamiento.

Pasaron varios minutos y no soporte mas, sigilosamente me levante de mi asiento, le indique a Esme con la mirada que regresaba unos minutos, a lo que solamente me dedicó una sonrisa, a paso lento pero seguro me acerque hasta mi esposo que en cuanto me vio me brindo una risa bastante sincera y entendí que por lo menos entre nosotros las cosas estaban bien…me acerque más segura todavía y me refugie en sus brazos, ambos necesitábamos de los brazos del otro, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y lo escuchaba respirar profundamente, estuvimos varios minutos en esa posición

-Que voy a hacer amor? - pregunto en casi un susurro

-Que te dice tu corazón? – pregunte suavemente y toque el lugar en el que estaba ubicado su corazón

-Siento la necesidad de apoyar y proteger a Esme también siento el deseo de no permitir que mi padre se deje morir… pero me cuesta acercarme a él cuando nos ha dañado tanto, no sé cómo hacerlo – admitió casi en un susurro

-Es fácil, solo sigue tu instinto, ya que las intenciones y el deseo lo tienes, haz lo que sientas el deseo de hacer, recuerda que tu madre te necesita, tu padre aunque sea duro y no sepamos cómo va a reaccionar también va a necesitar de ti…y pues también puede contar conmigo si así lo quiere

-Solo podre hacerlo si tú estás conmigo amor, necesito de tu amor para sobrellevar esto

-Siempre estaré contigo amor…siempre

-Que hice para merecer una mujer como tú, enséñame a ser como tu amor, a tener ese enorme corazón, enséñame a olvidar, a perdonar

-Con amor todo es posible, tiempo al tiempo amor…el tiempo curara todo

Estuvimos abrazados mucho tiempo esperando, cuando el cansancio se hizo presente, regresamos a acomodarnos junto a Esme.

Estuvimos casi toda la noche en el hospital, llamé varias veces a casa para verificar que todo estuviera bien, las enfermeras tenían todo bajo control.

Regresamos a casa después de tener la confirmación del doctor que la crisis estaba controlada, le habían aplicado quimioterapia y por el momento estaba controlado, si bien tendría que quedase unos días en el hospital, afortunadamente el peligro había pasado, pero era importante continuar en el tratamiento para que no siguiera expandiéndose y no recaer en otra crisis en la que probablemente no tendría tanta suerte. Esme insistió mucho en que ella se quedaría a acompañar a Carlisle, el médico insistió en que no era necesario, pero mi suegra era bastante terca y prácticamente nos sacó a la fuerza del hospital y se quedó ella velando el sueño de su esposo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se estaban haciendo presente las primeras luces del amanecer, llegue justo a tiempo cuando mis hijas estaban despertando…corrí rápidamente a amamantarlas ya que mis pechos estaban completamente llenos y si nos tardamos un poco mas hubiera tenido un accidente un poco vergonzoso. Edward me acompañó hasta que las niñas estuvieron completamente dormidas. Rápidamente caímos igualmente en un profundo sueño, estábamos realmente cansados, había sido un día demasiado largo y con muchas emociones.

Desperté sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi cama, ya que inconscientemente busque el cuerpo de mi esposo para abrazarlo y no lo encontré, me removí incomoda buscándolo en la habitación pero tampoco estaba, no lo escuche tampoco en la ducha, vi el reloj en la mesita junto a mi cama y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, me levanté completamente asustada, como había sido tan inconsciente de olvidarme tanto tiempo de mis hijas. Corrí a toda prisa a su habitación, al llegar ahí encontré a mi Edward, sentado en el sofá con Nati en sus brazos, terminándose su biberón, me hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido, con mucho silencio me acerque a ellos y me senté junto a él…mi hija estaba casi dormida, succionaba muy lentamente su biberón, Edward me sonrió y paro su hermosa boca indicándome que le diera un beso, gustosamente se lo di, después de unos minutos en los que ya Nati no hacía ningún movimiento en su boquita la acomodó en su cunita, tomó mi mano cerro con mucho silencio la puerta y me llevó a nuestra habitación

-Porque no me despertaste, hace cuanto estas despierto? Podría haberte ayudado, no es justo que las descuide tanto, no sé cómo no escuche su llanto

-Tranquila princesa, acabo de despertar no hace ni media hora que desperté, me pareció raro el silencio en la habitación de las niñas, tú estabas muy dormida, me levante a su habitación en cuanto entre empezó a removerse Fiore, la atendí antes que llorará, casi cuando iba a terminar con ella, pude ver a Nati que empezaba a hacer pucheritos graciosos como buscando algo que succionar y la tome igual antes que llorará y tu llegaste cuanto estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo, no las escuchaste porque no lloraron

-Sabes que me asuste mucho, me sentí mala madre, pensé que habían aguantado hambre y se habían dormido de tanto llorar mientras yo dormía felizmente….también no me gusto despertar sin tenerte a mi lado

-No han aguantado hambre, pude ver una nota de las enfermeras y no hace más de 3 horas las habían alimentado, tu sabes cómo son nuestras hijas de puntuales con sus comidas, yo llegue justo a tiempo, tranquila eres la mejor madre del mundo…y con respecto a no despertar juntos lo siento…pero tienes que entender que hay otras dos mujeres en mi vida…y no siempre podre despertar junto a ti

-Suena loco, pero me gusta como sonó eso…solo con esas dos mujercitas estoy dispuesta a compartirte y a compartir los despertares

-Buenos días mi cielo – dijo besándome suavemente

-Buenos días amor – respondí abrazándolo

-Vas a ir al hospital? – pregunté sin alejarme de él acariciando su espalda

-Hable con Esme, me dijo que no era necesario, pero pienso darme una vuelta al final de la tarde porque? Me quieres acompañar?

-Si tu quieres iré contigo…al final de la tarde me parece bien, me da suficiente tiempo

- Si amor, descansa se que estas cansada

-No pensaba precisamente en descansar, anoche dejamos algo pendiente – dije mientras lentamente lo tumbaba en la cama quedando acostada sobre él

-De verdad no estás cansada?

-He dormido suficiente y tú? – pregunte con temor a su respuesta

-Estoy bien

-Perfecto - dije mientras me apoderaba de sus labios y comenzaba a desabotonar su pijama

-Segura amor – pregunto acariciando mi espalda

-Edward…no empecemos con la misma conversación de ayer

-Pararemos ante cualquier síntoma de molestia…no sabes cuánto te deseo mi amor, pero lo que menos quiero es lastimarte

-Yo también te deseo tanto…hazme el amor Edward….hazme el amor lentamente y sin prisa - dije en susurro mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja

Sus caricias fueron descendiendo de mi espala a mis piernas y mis muslos levanto mi camisón y sus manos subieron tocando directamente mi piel…solo con un par de caricias y mi libido estaba a mil, definitivamente o Edward tenía un mapa de mi cuerpo o la abstinencia me estaba pasando factura. Lentamente lo despoje de su camisa, me perdí acariciando y besando su torso definido, muy despacio se fue levantado poco a poco, hasta que se deshizo de su pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo y yo a horcadas sobre él. Nuestros besos eran intensos y las caricias no paraban...colocó sus manos bajo mis muslos para sostenerme y se deslizó hacia atrás, colocó varias almohadas en línea y detuvo su espalda en ellas, levantó mi camisón, obedientemente y sin dejar de besarlo levante mis manos para que pudiera sacarlo, lentamente se deshizo de mis bragas

-Quiero que tu lleves el control amor, no quiero hacerte daño – dijo mientras besaba suavemente mis senos

-Relájate amor, será perfecto como siempre – volvimos a besarnos con pasión, suavemente me fui acomodando mejor a mi objetivo, estaba más que preparada, sus besos y sus caricias estaban por llevarme al clímax, me sostuve un poco de sus hombros y lentamente fui introduciéndolo en mi...la sensación fue en un principio incomoda no dolorosa en absoluto pero si un poco extraña, me sentía casi casi como la primera vez, sentí cada centímetro de su miembro entrar poco a poco en mí, creo que Edward también lo sintió ya que sentí pujar a medida que yo iba bajando, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, se quedo completamente quieto y me inmovilizó con sus manos y descanso su frente en la mía

- Estas bien – pregunto en un susurro

-Perfectamente amor – lo bese de nuevo y empecé a moverme lentamente sobre él, trataba de controlar mis movimientos con sus manos, cuando yo me movía un poco más rápido – relájate amor o no disfrutaras, estoy perfectamente - dije suavemente en su oído, continúe moviéndome un poco más, poco a poco me iba permitiendo acelerar mis movimientos y cambiar la dirección de ellos, en esa misma posición me fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que caí de espaldas a la cama y él siguió embistiéndome lentamente, era una sensación única y maravillosa…

-Oh…Edward…amor – dije entre jadeos por sus movimientos

-Te amo princesa – dijo mientras me besaba, sus movimientos era cada vez más lentos y pausados, no dudaría que llegaría más que al límite, pero estaba alargando mi tortura, estaba desesperada necesitaba más de él, despacio muy despacio para que no se alarmará con su sobreprotección, enrolle mis pies en su cintura indicándole que necesitaba mas

-Mueve mi amor – dije en su oído – necesito más

-Bella – dijo en vos suave

-Anda solo un poquito más - dije besándolo y apretando sus muslos, acción que pareció encenderlo ya que fue aumentando sus movimientos dándome justo lo que necesitaba.

Sus embestidas eran perfectas, no soporte mas y después de unos minutos sentí que mis paredes comenzaban a contraerse…mi mundo se bloqueo completamente no veía nada ni sabía nada, únicamente estaba perdida en las sensación extremadamente potente que estaba experimentado

-Ahhh Edward – dije entre jadeos sintiendo mi fulminante clímax recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me quede en la misma posición y ayude un poco con mis movimientos, minutos después sentí a Edward correrse dentro de mí

-Perfecta…simplemente…perfecta y toda mía…te amo amor- decía entre jadeos presionándome fuertemente contra él, nos giró dejándome sobre él, nos cubrió con una de las sábanas

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nuestras respiraciones se fueron normalizando.

-Soñaba con tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos de esta manera

-Pues no lo parece amor, pensé que iba a tener que violarte – dije en broma a su comentario

-Bella, no sabes lo que he sufrido todos estos días, pero primero estas tu, te deseaba con locura, pero nunca haría algo que te lastimara

-Lo sé mi vida, gracias – dije levantando mi cara y dándole un corto beso, de repente lo sentí tensarse

-Bella….no quiero arruinar el momento pero…hay algo que..

Inmediatamente reaccioné y las pocas inseguridades que tenía surgieron en mi…¿no le había gustado? ¿Ya no le gustaba mi cuerpo?

-Tranquila amor relájate -dijo sintiendo mi reacción – Sabes que siempre estaré contigo

-No entiendo que sucede? - pregunte asustada

-Pues…fue maravilloso…no te asustes…pero…Bella todo sucedió tan rápido que no use protección – admitió en tono completamente preocupado – No me malinterpretes mi vida, quiero tener cuántos hijos vengan solo si es contigo, pero es muy pronto lo que menos quiero es que afecte a tu salud y yo sé que necesitas tiempo para reponerte y….

-Edward, tranquilo – corté sus preocupaciones – te dije que había asistido a mi control, el doctor me ha revisado como te lo había dicho estoy perfectamente, también me ha recetado la píldora, así es que estamos cubiertos – bromee con él guiñándole un ojo, broma que quizás no le entendió o no le gusto

-Qué pasa? – pregunte por su silencio, aunque tenía una leve idea por donde iba la cosa

-La píldora no te causa ningún daño?

-Hay Edward - dije dándole un fuerte beso – Me encanta que seas tan sobreprotector – lo bese de nuevo – No me hace ningún daño…digo es normal, además creo que igual la hubiera tenido que tomar para regular mi periodo

-Bueno siendo así, me parece – me guiño un ojo – estamos cubiertos - repitió mi broma

-Que te parece si seguimos haciendo uso de esa cobertura – dije besándolo de nuevo invitándolo para iniciar una ronda mas, a la que muy dispuesto aceptó.

Los días iban pasando lentamente, Carlisle estaba reponiéndose a paso lento, había superado la crisis y le continuaban aplicando iba reponiendo pero en general se había deteriorado bastante, a pesar que casi siempre acompañaba a Edward al hospital, solamente lo había visto en un par de ocasiones mientras estaba dormido. Edward me había comentado que la relación entre ellos no había avanzado mucho, a pesar que estaba enfermo Carlisle no era una persona para nada fácil, cruzaban solamente un par de palabras , pero Edward estaba muy preocupado ya que siempre observaba a Carlisle triste y con la mirada perdida. Esme estaba feliz cuando le dijeron que podía llevárselo y continuar siempre el tratamiento desde casa.

Mi relación con Esme había avanzado mucho mas, siempre que podía visitaba a las niñas, quienes conocían perfectamente los brazos de su abuelita, eran unas consentidas con ella, Pasábamos largas horas compartiendo conversación, tanto en mi casa como en el hospital mientras le hacía compañía, me aconsejaba sobre los cuidos con las niñas, así como también compartía sus experiencia con la infancia de sus tres hijos.

Fiore y Nati cada día estaban más hermosas, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía un marido único, que me amaba y estaba siempre al pendiente de mis necesidades y preocupado por complacerme a mí y a nuestras hijas, compartíamos mucho tiempo con las niñas jugando con ellas, disfrutando cada una de sus etapas, también compartíamos nuestro tiempo de pareja amándonos cada noche con esa pasión que no sabía que existía en mí, esa pasión oculta que Edward había despertado en mí y estaba segura que nunca desparecería.

Hoy era un día para nosotros, Edward me había invitado a ir al cine y luego a cenar, no era rara esta invitación siempre que podíamos nos dábamos una escapadita para compartir tiempo juntos fuera de todo, ya fuera al cine, al teatro o a cenar, también lo acompañaba a varios de los eventos que organizaba su empresa.

-Lista mi vida – preguntó Edward asomándose a la habitación, yo estaba terminando de arreglarme, un atuendo bastante casual, me levanté de mi tocador y camine acercándome a él

-Estas más que hermosa

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, me estoy tentando a cambiar de planes – jugué un poco con él acercándome y rodeándolo con mis brazos en su cintura, sonrió de una manera sexy y me dio un corto beso

-Cuando regresemos señora Cullen, sus deseos serán ordenes

-Podemos irnos entonces, las niñas?

-Todo bien princesa, están dormiditas y las enfermeras estarán al pendiente, podemos irnos tranquilos

Pasé por la habitación despidiéndome de mis angelitos que como había dicho su padre estaban profundamente dormidas.

Fue una noche estupenda, como todos los momentos que compartía con él, vimos una comedia romántica y cenamos en mi restaurante favorito, regresamos a casa pasada la media noche, después de verificar que las niñas estuvieran bien tal y como me lo había dicho mis deseos fueron ordenes y una vez más nos amamos de una manera sublime hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**_Que les pareció? _**

**_Estamos muy muy cerca del final...Con mucho pesar nos despediremos de esta historia. _**

**_Merecemos un review?_**

**_Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias...ya saben que hacer CIAOOO _**


	27. Chapter 26 Recuerdos

_**Hola queridas lectoras! hoy siii rapidito..no nos maten! jejeje**_

_**Llegamos al final de passion...es un poco triste dejar ir la historia pero todo tiene un final...y aunque la passion en este par no muere (juju) para nuestra historia si llegó...Graaaaaaaaacias y mil gracias x estar siempre pendientes de nuestras actualizaciones y sobre todo por darnos su opinion sus hermosas palabras que siempre motivaban a darles mas y mas...**_

_**Espero de verdad les guste el cap..Falta aún el epilogo...Que estoy segura les gustará mucho por la loca ideita que tenemos en la cabeza jejeje. **_

_**De que piensan que irá? diganme sus supociones **_

_**Disfruten el cap **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Pov **_

-Mami…Mamiiiiii…Mami…mamitaaaaaa –

Escuchaba los gritos de mis pequeñas al entrar a casa, había regresado lo más pronto que me fue posible, hoy era uno de esos días en los que me necesitaban en la compañía y había tenido que asistir a una junta importante y a firmar varios documentos, al final de cuentas después del nacimiento de mis pequeñas me fui casi imposible separarme de ellas, hasta que habían cumplido su primer añito empecé a incorporarme de nuevo y ahora que ya estaban cerca de los 3 años tenía un poco mas de valor de dejarlas por varias horas. Jake me había apoyado bastante en ese sentido siempre al pendiente que todo marchara bien

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó mi Fiore

-Voy cielo adonde están? - dejé mis cosas en el recibidor de la casa y camine rumbo a la cocina que es de donde provenían las voces, la imagen con la que me encontré fue todo lo que necesite para olvidar la dura mañana de trabajo que había tenido

-Hola amor – dijo mi ángel personal, con una expresión bastante asustada en su rostro, su cabello estaba mas despeinado de lo normal señal que había estado nervioso, en su cara habían unas cuantas manchas de harina y qué decir de su ropa, todo parecía indicar que estaban haciendo el intento por cocinar. Edward pasaba mucho tiempo también en casa con las niñas, sobre todo cuando yo tenía que ausentarme, sin descuidar claro sus negocios

-Así es que han invadido mi cocina – dije fingiendo enojo

-Papi….problemas mami pao pao – dijo Fiore desde su sillita con una hermosa sonrisa

-No papi no problemas, mami besho papi, si mami? – dijo Nati siempre en defensa de su Padre

-Así es que estoy en problemas, me abandonan, de quien fue la idea de cocinar un pastel para Mamá? – pregunto Edward, yo continuaba en mi papel solo observándolos

-Fiole – dijo Nati, prefería entregar a su hermana antes que a su padre

-Papi – dijo Fiore en defensa, Edward solamente abría los ojos y observaba con gracia al igual que yo la forma en que cada una quería salir libre de mi supuesto enojo

-Bien, como veo que nadie dice la verdad, todos son responsables, ahora quiero completamente limpio – dijo fingiendo enojo

-Mamita…beshito – dijo mi Fiore levantando sus manitas hacia mí y haciendo pucheritos tan lindos con su boquita, que no pude fingir mas y camine a zancadas los pocos pasos que me separaban de las sillitas en las que estaban y les di un fuerte abrazo y beso a ambas…cielos como las había extrañado- Mami hermosa la mash hermosa – dijo Fiore llenando mi corazón

-Y para mí no hay Beso – dijo Edward rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja

-Papitooo – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, Yo estire mi brazo indicándole que se acercara y se unió a nuestro abrazo

-Hola mi amor – dijo dándome un beso – Te extrañamos, como te fue?

-yo también los extrañé y mucho, todo bien nada que no se pueda resolver, pero estoy muerta, fue una mañana realmente agotadora – Edward me extendió sus brazos en los que gustosamente me refugié, creando como siempre nuestra propia burbuja aprovechando el momento de distracción de nuestras pequeñas que jugaban con los adornos de gomita que habían sobrado en la preparación de lo que habían hecho

-Nada que un buen masaje no pueda resolver –

-Compórtate Cullen, tenemos compañía recuerdas – le dije sin mover mi cara de su pecho

-Ya verás que caerán dormidas en un par de horas, han tenido una mañana realmente agotadora, no sé de dónde sacan tantas energías

-Teniendo un padre como tú no me extraña

-Que te parece si te comes el rico postres que hemos preparado, subimos a nuestras pequeñas les damos un baño estoy seguro que después caerán rendidas y se dormirán, así que tu y yo estaremos libres, subimos a nuestro privado – me susurro lo ultimo - y podré ayudar con ese masaje

-Suena como un excelente plan – contesté dándole un corto beso y saliendo de sus brazos antes de que las cosas subieran de todo y caminé hacía donde mis hijas – A ver mis princesas que es lo que han hecho para mamá

Como lo había predicho, las niñas durmieron profundamente y nosotros subimos a nuestro "Privado" como Edward lo llamaba, solamente él y yo y por supuesto la persona de la limpieza subía hasta el cuarto nivel de la casa, mis hermanas se burlaban con que era nuestro nidito de amor, haciéndome sonrojar con sus bromas acerca de eso, pero era realmente algo como eso, nuestro espacio. Que solamente nosotros conocíamos, por más que habían insistido no se lo habíamos mostrado a nadie, las llaves únicamente las teníamos Edward y yo.

Decorado especialmente por Edward, completamente alfombrado con una hermosa chimenea dándole un toque un poco rustico, en una esquina una improvisada cama con cojines y edredones, en el otro lado una sala bastante cómoda, un pequeño bar , una inmensa cama por supuesto y un completo baño con jacuzzy, no está de más decir las horas y noches que habíamos compartido en ese lugar, nuestro lugar.

.

.

-De verdad que eres asombrosa – dijo Edward con la respiración entrecortada, acomodándonos en la cama

-Tu también lo eres amor – respondí besándolo y acomodándome mejor en su pecho

Edward había llegado después de un largo día de trabajo, en cuanto entró a la habitación pude ver su rostro frustrado, señal que había sido un día duro, se acercó a mi lentamente con la duda en su mirada, teníamos un par de días de abstinencia ya que me había visitado mi período y sabía perfectamente lo que quería saber, con solo un movimiento de cabeza le había dado luz verde y me había hecho el amor como solo él sabía hacerlo, haciéndome olvidar de todo

-Se le pasó la frustración Señor Cullen? Se siente mejor?

-Sabe, creo que es usted una excelente medicina, me permite repetir la dosis – Preguntó besando mi cuello y poniéndose de nuevo sobre de mí

-Edward….todavía puedes seguir

-Claro amor, de ti nunca tendré suficiente

-Las niñas ? – pregunté torpemente, sus caricias me nublaban completamente la razón

-Están viendo su película, tenemos todavía una hora más aproximadamente para ponernos al día – Me besó intensamente haciendo olvidar de todo y con un solo beso despertando nuevamente el deseo por sentirlo mío y que me hiciera suya.

.

.

-Di que si…hermanita linda hermosa la mejor de las hermanas – rogaba Alice haciéndome pucheros tratando de convencerme

-No Alice, no insistas – dije completamente sería

-Bella, por favor…van todos mis compañeros, que me puede pasar? Te prometo que te voy a estar llamando solo es un fin de semana, por favor no seas aburrida y déjame ir, este campamento lo hacen solo una vez al año, porfavoooor- decía casi a punto de llorar

-Alice- respire profundo – Sabes porque estoy diciendo que no, no es una actividad obligatoria de la universidad, van solo puros jóvenes incluyendo a Jasper tu novio, que bueno puede resultar de eso?

-Bella, confía en mí por favor, de verdad quiero ir, te prometo que me portó bien – cambio el tono de su vos - además a Rosalie no le dices nada, porque ella si puede ir y no le pones tantos peros y también va Emmet, no me parece justo

-Alice, Rosalie es mayor que tu, además hay cosas que han sucedido que tu no entiendes con Rosalie

-Hay Bella por favor, si que lo entiendo, sé perfectamente que Rosalie y Emmet son más que novios…lo entiendo y no la juzgo tampoco quiero imitarla…por favor déjame ir, de verdad dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí…además no es como que solamente en el campamento pudiera pasar lo que tienes miedo que pase, si yo quisiera ya hubiera sucedido – dije lo último en tono amenazante

-lo sé perfectamente, pero no quiero ponerte todo en bandeja de plata, y si confío en ti, de lo contrario no tendrías mi permiso para tener una relación con Jasper…pero está bien creo que tienes razón voy a dejarte ir pero con una condición

-Gracias Bella eres la mejor…te amooo…eeh, cual condición

-Le pides tu permiso a Jake, si él dice que si por mí está bien

-Eres mala y cruel Bella, esa es tu sentencia de muerte…..ya veré como convenzo a mi hermanito- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Yo también te quiero Alice – grité lo último riéndome de su reacción.

Alice y Jasper llevaban una relación bastante bonita, había aconsejado sutilmente a Alice que fuera viviendo las etapas de su vida poco a poco, lo mismo que hubiera querido para Rose que cada día estaba mas y mas enamorada de Emmet y era feliz de que él le correspondiera. Afortunadamente Alice se estaba tomando bastante bien todas las reglas y ordenes que tanto yo como Jake como hermanos mayores le dábamos, tenía sus permisos para salir con su ahora novio oficial Jasper, pero también tenía sus obligaciones como responder de la mejor manera en sus estudios y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Me costaba un poco ceder en cuanto a permisos como de este tipo pero tenía que aceptar que mi hermana estaba creciendo y necesitaba empezar a vivir de apoco, necesitaba que le diera un poco de libertad para divertirse y no orillarla yo misma a comerse el mundo a mis espaldas.

.

.

-Tranquila mi cielo todo va a estar bien – había repetido Edward por quinta o sexta vez en el camino, íbamos rumbo a casa de sus padres, en estos años la relación con Carlisle seguía básicamente igual, a pesar de estar enfermo no daba mucho su brazo a torcer, había tenido un acercamiento considerable solamente con Edward, no fue sino hasta el segundo cumpleaños de las niñas que nos sorprendió a todos presentándose en su fiesta de cumpleaños y entregándoles unos regalos enormes a cada una, dándoles un abrazo y un beso y presentándose con ellas como su Abuelo Carlisle, que estaba muy lejos trabajando y por eso no lo habían visto antes, a partir de ese momento había cambiado mucho sobre todo con ellas, las visitaba con bastante frecuencia, poco a poco se había convertido en un abuelo bastante consentidor, mi relación con él era bastante cordial, platicábamos con mucha naturalidad y sobre todo comodidad

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa – dije en un susurro, evitando que Fiore y Nati escucharan nuestra conversación, ellas adoraban a sus abuelos y aunque las cosas estaban bien con Carlisle no podía evitar sentir cierto temor de estar todos como familia

-Tú sabes que ha cambiado, pero si quieres podemos regresar a casa

-no amor está bien, lo sé, soy testigo de que lo ha hecho, pero entiéndeme es la primera vez que nos reunimos todos como familia, mis hermanas, tus hermanos, tus padres

-Todo estará bien, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, sabes que todos están locos por Fiore y Nati, ellas serán el centro de atracción

-Espero que así sea

-No sabes cómo soñé con este momento, con reunirnos todos como una familia, tus hermanas ahora mis cuñadas, mis hermanos y mis padres y por supuesto mi propia familia

.

.

-Bien Familia, los hemos reunido aquí porque tenemos algo importante que comunicarles

-Emmet, al grano, haz repetido esa frase como 5 veces que sucede – dijo Edward, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano, yo estaba temiendo por lo que venía a continuación pero preferí callar y no opinar ni mucho menos comentar mis sospechas

-Se van a casar -Grito Alice emocionada, sorprendiéndome completamente – Excelente yo quiero ayudar con la organización siiii Rose por favor por favor – casi gritaba eufóricamente

-Calma Alice, eso y todavía hay mas, déjanos terminar por favor –dijo Rose completamente sonrojada y sería para mi sorpresa

-Ok, pero hablen ya no lo hagan tanto de suspenso – dijo haciendo sus famosos pucheros

-Bien..Bien..Este…Rose y yo este…hemos decido casarnos dentro de un mes

-Un mes Rosalie Swan, estas completamente loca eso no nos da tiempo de nada, iglesia

-Alice, déjalos terminar por favor – me decidí a hablar de una vez – Algo más que agregar?

-Bella…como te explico…es exactamente lo que estas pensando

-Rose – dijo realmente con desilusión en mi vos

-Yo no puedo decirte que lo siento, porque es algo maravilloso y jamás renegaría de ello, pero quiero que me entiendas que tampoco lo estaba buscando, perdóname si por favor sé que te he decepcionado, pero te juro que esto no afectara mi futuro, voy a seguir estudiando para que te sientas orgullosa de mí

-Rose…no digas eso por favor – dije abrazándola - No es que me avergüence de ti, simplemente que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco fracasada – iba a protestar pero continúe – Se supone que están bajo mi responsabilidad y cuido y no dejó de sentirme culpable, quizás te descuide, Rose yo te aconseje – dije lo último en susurro

-Bella, perdóname por favor por hacerte sentir así, pero entiéndeme no es tu culpa, yo sabía lo que hacía, pero simplemente sucedió, un olvido un descuido como quieras llamarlo pero estoy dispuesta a hacerle frente a esto – continuábamos abrazadas, yo estaba tratando de procesar toda la información y Rosalie solamente sollozaba en mi hombre

-Bella, amor, me puedes explicar que sucede – Pregunto Edward después de unos minutos

-Edward, Emmet y yo vamos a tener un Bebé- dijo Rosalie separándose de mi abrazo

-Rose - gritó Alice, corriendo y abrazándola, yo solamente miraba la escena tratando de digerir de mejor manera todo

-Estas bien – dijo Edward abrazándome y estrechándome contra su pecho, donde escondí mi rostro había descubierto que era mi terapia personal, solamente asentí, la verdad ni yo misma sabía cómo me sentía…habían muchas emociones en mí, alegría por la vida en camino, yo personalmente sabía que era de las cosas más maravillosas de la vida, pero no dejaba de sentir aquella pequeña punzada de desilusión, un embarazo a temprana edad y fuera del matrimonio no era precisamente lo que yo deseaba para ella…

La sala quedó en completo silencio por varios minutos , deseada recobrar un poco la compostura y tener las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a Rose

-Bien – interrumpió el silencio Emmet – Bella, me llevó a Rosalie, vamos amor – dijo dirigiéndose a ella

-Que piensas hacer Emmet? – Cuestionó Edward

-No voy a dejar que mi mujer y mi hijo estén mal o pasen mal rato, se viene conmigo – dijo decidido

-Adonde la piensas llevar? – preguntó de nuevo Edward en un tono bastante preocupado

-Bella, sé que no es el mejor momento – interrumpió Rose – Pero, hace unos meses tu y Jake mencionaron las acciones de la compañía y todo eso, yo realmente no quiero nada de eso, solamente quisiera saber si…puedo utilizar la antigua casa de mamá y papá – dijo lo último en susurros

-No será necesario Rose – dijo respirando profundamente – Cuentas con todo mi apoyo tu y Emmet si así lo desean pueden continuar viviendo en casa con Alice después de la boda, quiero que sepas que no estás sola y te apoyaré solamente con una condición – dije viéndola directamente a los ojos, a lo que ella asintió- Que no dejes de luchar por tus sueños y no dejes atrás tu carrera, con respecto a las acciones y el demás patrimonio no es necesario que quieras nada, todo nos pertenece a todos, tu, Alice, Jake y yo, no hay nada que puedas hacer respecto a eso, estamos de acuerdo?

-Gracias Bella, te prometo que no te decepcionaré

-Bella, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar que acepto vivir en su casa, yo quiero buscar un trabajo y tratar de velar por mi familia – dijo Emmet con mucho respeto

-Yo te apoyo hermano, estoy seguro que habrá un puesto para ti en la compañía – Apoyó Edward

-Bien Familia, tenemos una boda que planear – grito Alice emocionada, a lo que todos reímos, definitivamente mi Alice era única – Dentro de cuanto piensan casarse?

-No…no hemos hablado de eso aún – dijo Rose apenada

-Están seguros que es lo que quieren? – pregunté al ver sus reacciones en cuanto a fecha

-Pensamos que es lo correcto – dijo Emmet abrazando a Rosalie y sonriendo

-No pregunte si es lo correcto, pregunté si es lo que quieren hacer sin importar lo que los demás pensemos

-A ti no te importaría – preguntó Rose

-Yo solo quiero que seas Feliz – dije lo último entre sollozos, mi hermana caminó de nuevo hacia mí y nos dimos un abrazo demostrándonos el amor y apoyo que nos unía

-Gracias Bella…la verdad Emmet y yo habíamos hablado de eso y no tenemos prisa por hacerlo, un papel no quiere decir nada, estamos felices y más que unidos por nuestro amor y ahora con un ingrediente más, por el momento no necesitamos nada más

-Bueno solamente quiero agregar algo – dije un poco sería, todos guardaron silencio de nuevo – Tú se lo dices a Jake – dije lo más tranquila posible, a lo que Rosalie hizo una expresión de pánico y Emmet parecía estar viendo una película de horro.

-Hay Bella y su sentencia final – dijo Alice, haciéndonos reir a todos menos a Rose y Emmet.

.

.

-Mami, Mami llegó el abuelito nos vamos – Gritaba y saltaba de la emoción mi Nati, yo estaba en mi oficina atendiendo una llamada de la empresa, ellas estaban listas para salir de paseo con su abuelo

-Hola Carlisle- dije llegando a la sala

-Hola Bella, todo bien?

-Gracias todo bien, tu como estas?

-Bastante bien, pero después de este día de paseo con estos angelitos estaré mucho mejor , vamos pasamos a darle la sorpresa a la abuelita a casa para que nos acompañe – dijo tomando las manitas de mis niñas que estaban más que emocionadas por irse

-Disfruten su día

-Gracias Bella

-Adiós mami – dijo Nati dándome un beso y un abrazo y regresando a los brazos de Carlisle

-Te voy a estañar mami, nos esperas aquí? – preguntó mi Fiore, como siempre la mas renuente a separarse de mí

-Si mi amor aquí estaré, disfruta tu día con tu abuelito, si? – dije abrazándola y besándola

-Si mami

.

.

-Estas lista mi vida? – Interrumpió Edward mis pensamientos – Te veo muy concentrada, en que anda ahora esa cabecita tuya?

-Solamente pensaba lo feliz que he sido a tu lado estos últimos años – dije parándome de mi tocador y tomando mi bolso ya completamente lista

-Pues déjeme decirle Sra. Cullen que usted me ha hecho igual o más feliz, así es que estamos a mano – dijo tomando mi mano – déjeme también repetirle que como siempre está usted más que hermosa

-Gracias por el vestido amor, esta hermoso

-Vamos preciosa, salgamos rápidamente de aquí antes de caer en la tentación - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, yo solamente sonreí y seguí su paso – estamos casi a tiempo

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, puedo saber adónde vamos?

-Tranquila amor, ya pronto lo sabrás, déjame consentirte – dijo guiñándome un ojo y dirigiéndonos hacia la salida.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años, mis princesas parecían crecer tan de prisa y yo deseaba detener el tiempo y que no crecieran más, que se quedaran por siempre como mis bebitas, pero era imposible.

La carrera de Alice estaba casi por terminar, estaba realmente orgullosa iba a graduarse con honores y varias ofertas de trabajo y siempre junto a Jasper.

Rosalie, tenía un bebe hermoso de apenas unos meses de vida, como me lo había prometido estaba luchando por sus sueños, no había sido nada facil, tener una familia y estudiar era mucho trabajo pero era feliz porque estaba junto al amor de su vida.

Jake era caso aparte, no quería establecerse de lleno en un país iba y venía, siempre junto a su amor incondicional Leah.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta, realmente habían sido unos años maravillosos junto a mi familia, Edward me llenaba de amor, cada día me hacía sentir especial y amada, si bien habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias y pequeños enojos, que habíamos solucionado de la mejor manera…

Cada año, Edward me sorprendía con algo diferente en nuestro aniversario, a pesar de mis múltiples quejas en cuanto a las sorpresas y gastos excesivos, aquí iba muriéndome de la curiosidad a ver que se le había ocurrido ahora, que cumplia un año más de amor, felicidad y pasión junto al hombre que había llegado a mi vida de la forma menos esperada.

**FIN**

* * *

**_¿Merecemos un Review?_**

Subiremos el epilogo en cuanto sea posible...estamos bien cortisimas de tiempo...yo por mi parte seguimiento estudios, ademas nuevos estudios, cambio de vida y todo eso me esta pasando facturas...por otro lado mi compañera como saben tambien tiene sus ocupaciones una Bebita que cuidar y un hogar que atender. Gracias por su paciencia.

Besitos y hasta pronto!


End file.
